The Story of Soon the Time Patroller
by chadtayor020
Summary: Soon was raised to be a warrior, though his life was one of relative peace. Trained by the Earth's greatest warriors, this son of Piccolo doesn't realize what fate has in store for him. Will he be strong enough to weather the trials ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Soon the Time Patroller**

 **Prologue**

 _AGE: 785_

Videl and Gohan were outside with their five year old daughter Pan, Gohan and Videl were both wearing their Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman outfits and showing off some of their moves for their daughter. "WOW! So cool!" little Pan squealed as Gohan and Videl flew up into the sky and started doing aerial acrobatics. Pan took to the air with them and started flying after her parents, "I wanna play tag!" Pan excitedly yelled, "Daddy's it!" "Alright Pan-chan, you better be ready," Gohan warned as he flew at her. Pan easily dodged him and she and Videl flew circles around Gohan as he flew after them. Suddenly Gohan stopped and said, "Hey, I think I can sense Piccolo coming." The family stopped playing and sure enough saw Piccolo in the distance flying near them, along with someone else.

"Huh, who is that? Is that Dende?" Videl said as she saw that it was another Namekian. Gohan took off his Great Saiyaman helmet and looked, "No, that's too little to be Dende." "He looks about Pan's age," Videl commented as Piccolo and the young Namekian child with him arrived. "Was I interrupting?" Piccolo asked as he flew up to them. "No, it's okay, it's been a while Piccolo, how's it been?" Gohan asked him. Piccolo smiled and told his former student, "Everything has been fine, but I have an announcement to make. I would like you all to meet my son, Soon," Piccolo announced, and the little Namekian child flew closer to them and bowed to them, "It's very nice to meet you all," Soon greeted. Soon looked mostly like Piccolo, only his skin was a darker shade of green and his muscles were red instead of pink and his eyes had a much kinder expression on them. "Oh wow, I never thought you'd have child Piccolo! That's great. Hello Soon-chan, it's very nice to meet you too," Gohan greeted as he, Videl, and Pan all bowed back to him.

"Hi," Pan flew closer, "I'm Pan, you want to play tag?" Soon looked to his Father and Piccolo smiled and nodded, Soon smiled as well and soon he and Pan were flying around playing tag. "This is great news Piccolo, but I gotta ask, why now?" Videl questioned. Piccolo looked to her and answered, "I've been wrestling with this decision for a long time, ever since Goku died fighting Cell and told us not to revive him in fact. Then of course Goten was born, and it got me thinking even harder about my own legacy. I've already died once, and it made me think about how to leave a better mark on the universe, so I decided to raise my son to be as great a hero as he could be." "Ah, so this isn't just some social call, you want us to help you train Soon," Gohan said.

"Yes, we have no idea what the future holds, I think that we should be prepared, and maybe make sure our children are prepared just in case as well," Piccolo told him. "Alright then, we'll do it," Gohan told him. "Thank you, I'm planning on asking the others as well, if that's fine with you," Piccolo said. "Sure, the more the merrier," Gohan said. The three parents then watched as their children played together until the sun started to go down. Pan and Soon were exhausted by then. As Piccolo made to go Soon turned to Pan and said, "I hope we can play again Pan." "Sure thing, Soon," Pan said.

 **Chapter 1**

 _AGE: 790_

 ** _Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin all attacked the young Namekian. Soon looked to be about thirteen years old, though he was younger chronologically; he was now dressed just like his Father, weighted clothes and all, with weights on his legs as well. The young Namekian dodged and countered all their blows as best he could; he had been training with them for a year and was already showing great progress. Krillin was his main teacher, Soon had learned a lot while training with him, this was to be his final test. Soon blocked a kick from Tien and knocked him back, then saw as Yamcha was powering up a Kamehameha wave. Soon quickly gathered his own power and launched his own Kamehameha wave to counter Yamcha's. Soon was more powerful than the human, and knocked him back and away. Krillin flew at him quickly and launched a quick series of punches and kicks that the young Namekian struggled to counter._**

 ** _Tien flew into the fight as well and Soon had to double his efforts. This went on for two minutes with neither side gaining an edge until Soon backed away from the two humans and blasted ki balls at them, making them scatter. Seeing his opportunity, Soon headed straight for Tien and kicked him in his chin four times in a row, sending him flying. Soon flew higher and slammed his fists onto Tien, sending him tumbling to the ground. Krillin kicked Soon back and Soon quickly recovered with a small yell and a light blast of ki all around him, then launched four punches and kicks on Krillin before finishing him off with a stronger kick than before, sending him off. Soon flew down to the ground around Kame House and Tien and Yamcha got up. "Alright, I'd say you passed," Tien told him._**

 ** _Krillin flew back, holding his stomach, "Yeah, I'd say so too. There's no more we can teach you now. Good job kid." "Thank you, Krillin-sensei, Tien-sensei, Yamcha-sensei," Soon said and bowed to the three humans._**

 _Age: 799_

In the crowded streets of the city a tall Namekian walked through the crowds of people. He was taller than most humans, this alone made him noticeable without his green skin and large pointed ears. However, most people paid him no mind because today was the day the Tenkaichi Budokai was held, one tall strange green man was nothing compared to the thousands of strange humans and not quite humans who came to fight. It helped that the Namekian's antennae were hidden by a white turban with a purple top and his body was hidden by the clothes he wore: a white undershirt with a red and purple vest and purple cape with red bracelets with one claw like spike on his upper body, a red belt over white pats with black marks near his feet and side armor over his thighs and red leather shoes on his feet all hid most of his body, though his dark green skin and red marks over his arm's muscles showed a little. The Namekian had never been to this city before, and the extra traffic of people made getting around a little difficult.

 _Father was right,_ the Namekian thought as he made his way through the city, _this place is a madhouse! I should have flown._ The Namekian was about to jump up and try to find the Tournament Grounds from above when he heard the sound of gunfire only a few miles ahead. _That's not good!_ The Namekian thought as he ascended to the air and flew to the gunfire. He saw as four men wearing masks shot bullets into the air with machine guns and innocents around them screamed and ran away or ducked for cover. The Namekian flew down and yelled at the masked men, "Stop! You're going to kill someone!" "Yeah! YOU!" one of the masked men yelled and the four masked men aimed their guns at the Namekian. The robbers let their bullets fly and the Namekian's arms spun all around in a blur.

The robbers stared shocked as after a minute of sustained gunfire the Namekian opened his hands and all their bullets fell to the ground, while the Namekian was unharmed! "What the Hell are you!?" one of the robbers screamed. "I'm just a visitor who wants to fight in the Tenkaichi Budokai," the Namekian answered, then disappeared and reappeared between two of the robbers and struck out his hands. His superhuman strength sent the robbers flying into buildings, knocking them out. The Namekian then disappeared and reappeared again in front of the third robber and snatched his gun away and crushed it. The Namekian then disappeared again and reappeared in front of the fourth robber and kicked him into his remaining comrade, sending them crashing into the side of the building they left and knocking them out. Three Police Cars came screeching around as the crowd of people around the building, the Namekian saw it was called a Bank, all cheered for their hero.

One Police Officer came out and yelled, "What's going on here!? We got reports of a robbery in progress!" "I saw it," one teenager said with red hair and wearing a red shirt, "those four guys in masks were shooting up the place, and then the big guy there stopped them! It was AWESOME!" Other people confirmed the teenager's story, all of them talking about how amazing the Namekian was and how he easily defeated the robbers. "Well then, it seems we got a hero here," the Police Officer said as his fellow officers arrested the robbers. "Excuse me sir, but, I need to get to the Tenkaichi Budokai, I'm supposed to fight in it, but I got lost," the Namekian said. "WOW! You're really lost, that's on the other side of the city!" the teenager said. "REALLY! OH NO! I GOTTA GET THERE FAST! WHICH WAY!?" the Namekian yelled in distress. "That way," the teenager pointed in a Westerly direction. "THANK YOU!" the Namekian yelled as his ki surrounded him and he soared through the air to the shock of all around.

He heard the deep voice of his father in his head, " _SOON!_ _HURRY_ _UP! YOU HAVE LESS THAN A MINUTE_ _TO SIGN IN!_ " " _COMING_ _FATHER_!" the Namekian, Soon, telepathically yelled back as he saw the giant stadium. Soon landed outside the stadium and ran in as fast as he could, and stopped when he saw a tournament official. "I'M HERE!" Soon yelled as he stopped in front of the tournament official. "Alright then, sign your name here please," the tournament official said. Soon signed in and the tournament official directed him to a line in front of a machine. "Alright then, if you want to fight you need to punch the machine as hard as you can, and then the machine will measure your score. If you're among the top 16 scores, you can fight. Got it?" the tournament official explained. "I understand," Soon said.

" _Father_ , _I'm_ _here_ ," Soon telepathically related to his only biological parent, Piccolo. " _I_ _can_ _sense_ _that_. _I'm_ _in_ _the_ _front_ _row_ _on_ _the_ _East_ _side_ , _Pan_ , _Trunks_ , _and_ _Goten_ _have_ _already_ _been_ _tested_. _Restrain your power, the three of them got scores of 200, 215, and 214 respectively, no one has come close to that,_ " Piccolo told Soon. " _Understood Father, I wish you could have seen me a minute ago, I stopped a bank robbery and caught the criminals easily,_ " Soon telepathically said; then saw that it was his turn to punch the machine. Soon concentrated on holding back his power and struck the machine open palmed, the machine rang out and the score on the screen was 213. "Alright then, that's it! The testing is now closed! All fighters may prepare to have their name called as we select opponents now!" another tournament official called.

Soon looked around the crowd with his ki trying to find Pan, Trunks, or Goten; he soon found Pan and pushed his way through the crowd to her. "Pan!" Soon called out. "Soon! What took ya?" Pan called out. "Wow, you sure grew," Pan said; they had last seen each other five years ago, promising to fight in the Tenkaichi Budokai after training hard, this would be their first as adults, they had both fought in the Junior Division years ago. Pan had aged into a lovely young woman with hair down to her shoulders and wearing an orange gi with blue undershirt and wrist bands, and white pants with black gi boots. Five years ago she and Soon were the same height, now she barely reached up to his chest. "So have you, wow, I see that you've dressed up like your grandfathers," Soon commented, and looked up to see the large statues of Hercule Satan and Son Goku. "Yeah, it was Mom's idea, I wanted to go dressed as Great Saiyawoman, but she said this was more appropriate," Pan told him.

"I trained really hard for this, I got a few new surprises for you, you better watch out Soon," Pan told him. That was when a tournament official yelled through a megaphone, "Attention please! Attention please! The participants of the 33rd Tenkaichi Budokai are about to be announced!" "About time," Pan said. The tournament official yelled through the megaphone again, "The participants are: Aoki Shinta, Trunks Briefs, Bart Coalfeld, Chaanakya Chakor, Adam Everheart, Madeline Francoise, Hanna Junker, Azibo Kek, Lorelei Lillian, Hans Lindberg, Aamina Pemba, Son Goten, Son Pan, Soon, Peniel Taberah, and finally James Winslow. Please form a single file line and grab a ball to determine your opponent!" Soon and Pan got in line and took their numbers. "I'm number 15," Soon said. "Number 5 for me," Pan told him. "Hey, there you are!" Soon and Pan turned to see Goten and Trunks walked over to them, wearing matching but different colored gi's; green for Trunks and orange for Goten.

"I'm number 2," Goten said. "I'm number 11," Trunks said, "What about you guys?" "5," Pan said. "15," answered Soon. "Looks like we may be fighting, you think you're up for taking on the Champ Pan?" Goten said, he had been the champion last Tenkaichi Budokai because no one else they knew was participating, it was a landslide victory all the way through. "Don't get too cocky Uncle Goten, Mom and Grandma Chi-chi trained me real good," Pan said, sticking her chest out proudly. "Yeah, but Gohan trained me real good too," Goten responded. "Father was extra hard on me," Trunks said, "He told me that if I didn't win that I would be living in 700 times Earth Gravity until the next tournament. Sorry guys, but I'm taking home the title this year." "Attention please! The tournament will begin in thirty minutes; you can see your opponents on the screen to my right. Failure to appear in the ring two minutes after you are called will result in immediate disqualification. That is all," a tournament official stated, and all the fighters checked the screen next to him to see who they were going to fight.

"Huh, this will be easy," Goten said; he had the American, James Winslow. He looked like a large muscular wrestler with long blonde hair wearing a red speedo and boots. "Says you!" Winslow yelled at him, "That belt's all mine!" Pan was placed against the African woman, Aamina Pemba. She was about Pan's height and looked just as muscular with short cut hair, wearing a green sports bra and workout pants and shoes. Pemba nodded at Pan and said, "I hope we have a good fight." "Same here," Pan responded. Trunks was paired against the Egyptian, Azibo Kek. He was almost as tall as Soon with piercing brown eyes and had hardly an ounce of fat on him wearing a loose fitting garment and turban; he was also shoeless, wearing bandages wrapped around his feet and legs. Kek nodded at Trunks and Trunks did the same. Soon was up against Hans Lindberg, a blonde haired blue eyes muscular man who was wearing a camo military outfit. "I'm going to rip you apart," Lindberg told Soon with a smirk. "I don't think that's legal…" Soon said with a small sweat drop. The fighters were decided, now all they had to do was waiting for the first match.

 **Author's Note: SPOILER! I'm providing some back story for my OC. He's from an Alternate Dimension. It may take a few chapters, but we'll get to the events of Xenoverse pretty soon, say by chapter 5. And, the outfit he's wearing is from Xenoverse, the Shingi Demon Battle Suit for his top and hands, and the New Hide Battle Suit for his pants and boots, along with Piccolo's Turban. And before anyone starts reminding me that the Player Character for Xenoverse is called the "Future Warrior" in the Japanese dub, relax, this is just fanfiction. My last Danny Phantom/Hellsing crossover was depressing, so this is me trying to boost my spirits with a Dragon Ball story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At last the time had come, the tournament was finally underway. The Announcer loudly yelled into his microphone, "WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! FIGHT FANS OF ALL AGES AND FROM AROUND THE WORLD! IT IS NOW TIME! FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE THIRTY-THIRD TENKAICHI BUDOKAI WE HAVE THE SON OF THE TWENTY-THIRD TENKAICHI BUDOKAI AND SAVIOR OF THE WORLD SON GOKU, AND RETURNING CHAMPION OF THE THIRTY-SECOND TANKAICHI BUDOKAI: SSSOOONNN GGGOOOTTTEEEENNN!" Goten walked into the ring to the roar of the crowd, females all over swooned as Goten flexed his muscles for them. "Jeeze, Uncle Goten, you're so embarrassing," Pan hid her face at his antics. "AND HIS CHALLENGER, THE WORLD FEDERATION OF WRESTLING'S SUPER HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD: JJJAAAMMMEEESSSS 'THE WWWRRREEECCCKKKIIINNNGGG BBBAAALLLLLL' WWWIIINNNSSSLLLOOOWWW!" the Announcer yelled out and more people cheered as Goten's first opponent stomped into the ring. "You better be ready to get wrecked Pretty Boy!" the wrestling champion yelled.

Soon heard from the stands as Chi-chi yelled, "Kick his butt Goten! Show that gorilla whose boss!" He was surprised to hear Trunks's little sister Bra as well, "Beat him down bad Goten!" "I almost feel sorry for Winslow," Trunks said beside Soon. "FIGHTERS! GET READY!" the Announcer yelled as Winslow and Goten took their fighting stances. "BEGIN!" the Announcer yelled. Winslow charged at Goten like a rabid bull, Goten kept his calm and then effortlessly sidestepped Winslow's charge. Winslow barely stopped himself from running right out of the ring, only for Goten to suddenly appear behind him and side kick him, right in his butt, sending him flying out of the ring and into the stands.

"Ouch, that was pretty harsh," Soon pointed out. "The guy had it coming, acting all big and tough," Pan said. "THAT'S THE END! THE WINNER BY RING OUT, SSSOOONNN GGGOOOTTTEEENNN!" the Announcer declared and many in the crowd cheered. "FOR THE NEXT MATCH: FIGHTING FROM THE MEAN STREETS OF BROOKLYN, NEW YORK THREE TIME JIU-JITSU GOLD MEDALIST LLLOOORRREEELLLEEEIII LLLIIIIIIILLIIIIAAAANNNN!" The Announcer bellowed as a tall woman with short red hair and green eyes wearing a white gi and black belt entered the ring. "AND HER CHALLENGER, KRAV MAGA SPECIALIST AND CAPTAIN OF THE ISRAELI ARMED FORCES: CAPTAIN PPPEEENNNIIIEEELLL TTTAAABBBEEERRRAAAHHH!" A short but muscular man with brown hair and eyes and wearing a white sleeveless shirt with camo pants and black boots entered the ring and shook hands with Lorelei Lillian before they both assumed a fighting stance. "BEGIN!" the Announcer yelled.

Taberah went right for a jab and then a kick but Lillian dodged his attacks. He then tried another kick and Lillian grabbed his leg and then dragged him to the ground and put him in a leg lock. Taberah then did something unexpected and energy started to glow around him. "He knows how to use ki!?" Trunks exclaimed as Taberah summoned a ball of ki and blasted Lillian in her face with it, making her let go. Lillian screamed in pain as she struggled to get up, and Taberah saw his opportunity. He ran over and kicked Lillian right in her face, knocking her out. "FINISHED! THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT: CAPTAIN PENIEL TABERAH!" the Announcer yelled, "APPARENTLY THE CAPTAIN'S BEEN READING 'GROUNDBREAKING SCIENCE' BY SON GOKU'S OLDEST SON, PROFESSOR SON GOHAN!"

"Well Goten it looks like this year you're gonna have to earn the championship this time," Soon laughed, "I can't believe that Gohan-sensei actually published that book though, it's only been two years and that Captain Taberah already figured out how to manipulate his ki like that. We better keep on our toes." "Yeah," Trunks said as Pan looked at her opponent, wondering if she too might have some tricks up her sleeve as she stepped into the ring. "AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE THIRD MATCHUP, FORMER JUNIOR WORLD CHAMPION AND GRANDDAUGHTER OF TWO OF THE WORLD'S GREATEST HEROES, SON GOKU AND HERCULE SATAN: SSSOOONNN PPPAAANNN!" The crowds cheered as Pan waved at them. "AND HER OPPONENT, HAILING FROM MOZAMBIQUE, THE WORLD MIDDLEWEIGHT MUAY THAI CHAMPION OF THE WORLD: AAAAAAMMMIIINNNAAA PPPEEEMMMBBBAAA!" Pemba walked into the ring sizing Pan up and down as they got into their fighting stances. "BEGIN!"

To everyone's surprise Pemba let out a loud shriek and started to glow with ki as a light blue aura surrounded her. When Pemba's shriek dissipated she shot forward like a bullet. Pan barely dodged Pemba's kick and knocked her back a foot with an open palm strike as she let her own ki out as well. "You're amazing! Dad's book's been out less than two years and you've already advanced so far," Pan complimented her opponent, "But I've been training my whole life, I'm not going down easy." Pan then flew forward and went for a kick that Pemba blocked. Pemba answered with a furious kick that sent Pan back then tried to press the attack. But Pan was far more experienced and quickly flew up and landed in the middle of the ring. "That's the way Pan!" Videl cheered on her daughter. "You're doing great sweety!" Gohan cheered.

Pemba stopped her charge and then focused her ki into her hands and summoned a large green ball of ki then sent it flying to Pan. Pan focused her ki and kicked the ki ball up into the sky where it exploded in a spectacular display of power. Pan then flew forward and side kicked Pemba in her stomach as hard as she could; driving the wind out of her and sending her to her knees. Pemba struggled to breathe as she tried to stand up. "Don't push it, you're a great fighter, I don't want to see you hurt yourself more. Just give up, you've already proven how great you are," Pan said. Pemba sucked in air shallowly then shrieked again as her ki flared out. Pemba jumped up and elbowed Pan's face, sending her back. She then flew forward and unleashed a barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees, refusing to surrender so easily. Pan blocked all of Pemba's strikes then landed a hard punch into Pemba's stomach, knocking her out.

"AMAZING! WHAT A MATCH! IT SEEMS THIS YEAR HAS A BUMPER CROP OF AMAZING FIGHTERS! BUT IN THE END THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT IS: SSSOOONNN PPPAAANNN!" Pan helped Aamina Pemba up and helped her out of the ring and told her, "You're pretty great. Come see me after the Tournament and maybe we can be sparring partners." "Thanks, but I think I have to train a few more years before I can be your sparring partner," Pemba told her as she was taken by medical personnel to the medical wing. "AND FOR OUR NEXT FIG- um…what?" Everyone saw as the next fighting pair, Bart Coalfeld and Chaanakya Chakor walked up to the Announcer, looking very pale. "Are you guys serious?" the Announcer quietly asked. The two fighters nodded. The Announcer then said into his microphone, "It would seem that contestants Bart Coalfeld and Chaanyaka Chakor are both forfeiting…We will now be taking a small moment to allow the fighters to relax, and then get on with the Tenkaichi Budokai."

"That was pretty lame," Trunks commented to Goten. "That's what happens when you realize you're in over your head I guess," Goten responded. "Speaking of which, Soon, you know that you're eventually fighting me, right?" Trunks told Soon. "I understand Trunks. You don't need to worry about me, I've been training extra hard," Soon told him. The three of them saw Pan and Soon went to his childhood friend. "That was a great fight," he told her. Pan just shrugged, "It wasn't that hard, the fact is that Aamina hasn't been training as long and hard as us. Though I admit she did surprise me with that last blast." "Reminded me of Vegeta-sensei's Big Bang Attack," Soon pointed out, nervously rubbing his arm.

 _AGE: 792_

 ** _Soon barely dodged the ki balls as he flew around the Gravity Room as he trained with Vegeta. "Come on already! Counterattack! You can't win if you just keep dodging!" the Prince of Saiyans yelled at him. Wearing even heavier clothes than before, in 300 times Earth gravity was a lot harder than he had imagined. Soon quickly took Vegeta's opinion to heart and blasted a Kamehameha Wave at his mentor. Vegeta raised his hand and summoned a blue ki ball that went right through Soon's attack and hit him hard._**

 _AGE: 799_

Soon swallowed at the memory, "Trunks is gonna face Hell if I beat him." "Vegeta still has such a bug up his butt I swear," Goten said. "Do you really think you can beat Trunks, Soon?" Pan asked. "Possibly. My clothes are all normal clothes, no weights on them or anything like that. I'm going all out for this," Soon told her.

The Announcer stepped up and declared, "AND NOW! PRESENTING THE FORMER THREE TIME WOMEN'S LIGHTWEIGHT WORLD CHAMPION OF BOXING! HHHAAANNNNNNAAA JJJUUUNNNKKKEEERRR!" An average height red haired woman with brown eyes and pretty broad shoulders wearing a tight t-shirt and shorts with wraps around her hands walked into the ring to cheers from the crowd as she went through a quick boxing combination and her ki started to glow around her. "AND HER OPPONENT, A NEWCOMER TO THE FIGHTING SCENE! MMMAAADDDEEELLLIIINNNEEE FFFRRRAAANNNCCCOOOIIISSSEEE!" A blond woman who stood a few inches taller than Hanna Junker and wearing a sleeveless shirt with workout pants and sneakers jumped in and her ki started to glow around her as well. The two women got into their fighting stances and approached each other in the middle of the ring and the Announcer at last yelled, "BEGIN!" Junker charged in with an uppercut and Francoise cart wheeled back to avoid the hit. Junker then charged forward faster than anyone without intense training could follow and made a quick combination of jabs and crosses that Francoise struggled to dodge.

Junker landed a hard right hook on Francoise and she answered by kicking Junker's knee then jumping back. Junker nodded at her opponent as her hands started to glow with ki and she slowly made her way to Francoise. Francoise then surprised everyone as her ki surrounded her and she flew straight up into the air! "HEY! NO FAIR!" Junker yelled as Francoise flew right at her and went for a kick. Junker blocked it, but the force behind the literally flying kick knocked her back and almost out of the ring. Francoise flew around again for another, and Junker ducked her opponent's attack. Francoise tried for a third time but this time Junker was ready as she stood her ground and Francoise went for a punch. That was her mistake. Junker's right fist slammed into Francoise's face at full force, knocking the other woman out and sending her flying out of the ring in one fell swoop.

And the crowd went wild at the magnificent display of power. "She could be a challenge," Trunks said as he made his way to the ring. "NOW FOR ANOTHER FORMER JUNIOR WORLD CHAMPION! TTTRRRUUUNNNKKKSSS BBBRRRIIIEEEFFFSSS!" the Announcer declared. "AND HIS OPPONENT, ANOTHER NEW ADDITION TO THE FIGHTING GAME, AAAZZZIIIBBBOOO KKKEEEKKK!" "GO TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled from the stands. "IF YOU LOSE, DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING HOME!" Vegeta yelled as well. "COME ON TRUNKS!" Bra cheered. The Egyptian man entered the ring and said, "I hope that you will do me the honor of fighting in the air. I saw your match years ago with great interest, and I have no doubt that you're even stronger than before." "Alright, but you might regret that decision," Trunks said and the Announcer declared, "BEGIN!"

Kek disappeared to everyone's surprise and then reappeared in front of Trunks. Trunks barely blocked Kek's kick and then went for his own, only for Kek to disappear again and appear at the far end of the ring. "WOW! SUCH AMAZING SPEED!" the Announcer yelled as the crowd went wild. "Huh, you're pretty fast. I'm guessing that you've trained for years to reach that speed," Trunks said as he assumed a better stance. "Indeed," Kek told him, "My family has been studying the martial arts for hundreds of generations. We were harnessing ki long before Son Gohan's book came out." "Alright then, I guess I shouldn't be holding back!" Trunks unleashed a mighty roar as his ki aura turned gold along with his lavender hair as it stood up and his blue eyes turned turquoise. "Alright, let's go!" Trunks said as he and Kek charged at each other.

The Super Saiyan and the Human both unleashed a storm of punches and kicks at each other that only the best fighters could track. "THIS HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF THE MOST AMAZING FIGHTS WE WILL EVER SEE!" the Announcer declared as Kek and Trunks continued their struggle. "I can't believe this! I didn't think that this could be possible!" Goten yelled as all of a sudden Kek landed a hard punch on Trunks that sent him flying out of the ring. Trunks had to focus and fly straight up and back into the ring. "Alright, you really are a great fighter," Trunks said. "Thank you. You are a most worthy opponent as well," Kek said. "Unfortunately my Father would never forgive me if I lost," Trunks said as he raised his arms and unleashed a storm of ki balls at Kek. Kek stood his ground as ki flowed into his hands and he deflected Trunks's attacks straight up into the air.

Trunks then did the unexpected and flew straight at Kek as he was busy with the last ki balls. Before Kek could get his bearings Trunks appeared and unleashed a punishing kick to his face, sending the man out of the ring and onto the ground. "AND THAT'S THE MATCH! THE WINNER BY RING OUT! TTTRRRUUUNNNKKKSSS BBBRRRIIIEEEFFFSSS!" the Announcer declared as Trunks helped his opponent up. "WAY TO GO TRUNKS!" Bulma and Bra cheered. "It'll do," Vegeta said. "It seems I still have to train harder," Kek said with good grace. "Not much more," Trunks assured him as they left. The next two fighters were shocked as they went to the Announcer. "Are you guys serious? Then why did you even come here?" the Announcer asked. "We didn't expect a bunch of superpowered freaks would show up!" one fighter, Aoki Shinta declared. "Alright," the Announcer said then declared, "Fighters Aoki Shinta and Adam Everheart have forfeited. NOW ON TO THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE FIRST ROUND! RETURNING FORMER JUNIOR WORLD CHAMPION: SSSOOOOOONNN!"

"Good luck," Pan said as Soon entered the ring. "AND HIS OPPONENT, CAPTAIN HHHAAANNNSSS LLLIIINNNDDDBBBEEERRRGGG!" The soldier entered the ring with his ki glowing all around him. "Time to get your beating," Lindberg told Soon. Soon decided then and there that he wasn't going to go easy on his opponent, Captain Hans Lindberg needed a lesson in humility. The Announcer called, "Begin!" Lindberg shot forward for a high kick that Soon easily dodged by sidestepping away. Lindberg blasted ten ki balls at Soon, the son of Piccolo easily deflected them all with one hand. "WHAT!?" Lindberg yelled in shock. "I've trained with some of the best warriors in the Universe," Soon told him. "My friends all received similar training over the years. They may have been holding back out of respect for their opponents," Soon said, then disappeared and reappeared in front of the stunned Lindberg, "But I have no respect for you." Soon shot his hand out and stopped it right in front of Lindberg's face, and the force of the strike sent him flying into the stands. "THE WINNER BY RINGOUT! SSSOOOOOONNN!" the Announcer declared. " _How was that,_ Father?" Soon telepathically asked Piccolo. " _Well done. The guy had no idea what hit him,_ " Piccolo telepathically replied, Soon spotted him in the crowd, giving him the thumbs up and a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Man Soon, that was harsh," Pan said as Soon went back to sit with her. "He had it coming," Piccolo told her as he walked up to his son. Father and son gave each other a hug and Piccolo said, "You did well. Conserving your energy like that." "Thank you, Father. I was trained by the best after all," Soon replied. "AND NOW FOR THE SECOND ROUND OF THE THIRTY-THIRD TENKAICHI BUDOKAI! WILL SON GOTEN AND PENIEL TABERAH PLEASE STEP INTO THE RING!" "Good luck," Pan told her uncle as he flew into the ring. Taberah looked Goten up and down and said, "I'm not going to go easy on you." Goten and Taberah took their stances and the Announcer yelled, "BEGIN!"

Goten and Taberah seemed to disappear and the sound of loud bangs filled the air. "They're really going at it!" Pan pointed out. "I know; it's difficult keeping up with them," Trunks said as he watched as with superhuman agility Taberah and Goten exchanged blows and flew around the ring. "Takes me back to when you and he fought in the Junior Division," Piccolo pointed out. Faster than the untrained eye could follow Goten deflected two kicks from Taberah and went for a punch that Taberah deflected and countered with a quick combination of punches. Goten blocked all but one punch. The two combatants finally stopped and separated by flying to the opposite sides of the ring. "Man," Goten said, "You're good, really good. I didn't think I'd have to go Super Saiyan this early." "So, you can power up as well," Taberah said.

"Yeah, we might as well go all out for this next one," Goten told him. With two mighty roars Goten and Taberah transformed, Goten's aura and hair turned bright gold and his eyes turned turquoise while Taberah's muscles suddenly exploded out and he seemed to double in height. "Whoa, where'd you learn to do that?" Goten exclaimed. "I studied the fights of the past, especially those of Jackie Chun and your Father," Taberah told him. "Alright then, let's go!" Goten said as he cupped his hands together and Taberah did the same. "Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee," Goten said as his ki formed in his hands and ki glowed in Taberah's as well. "HHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Two ki waves met in the middle of the ring as human and half-Saiyan struggled together. "HAAAAAA!" Goten yelled and poured more power into his attack, and his Kamehameha Wave rammed right through Taberah's attack.

Taberah would have been vaporized if Goten hadn't immediately decreased the flow in power, and the attack only knocked Taberah out, and sent him out of the ring. "WHAT AN INCREDIBLE FIGHT FOLKS! GIVE OUR TWO FIGHTERS A HAND!" The Announcer yelled as the crowd went wild. "THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT: SSSOOONNN GGGOOOTTTEEENNN!" Goten turned back into his original form and helped Taberah up, he was winded and bruised everywhere, but nothing too serious. "We should spar again sometime, you're a great fighter," Goten told him. "Thank you. I'll take you up on that after I recover," Taberah said with a small smile. "NOW WOULD TRUNKS BRIEFS AND HANNA JUNKER PLEASE ENTER THE RING!" the Announcer yelled. "Be careful Trunks," Soon told his friend, "Hanna Junker is holding back her power. If you underestimate her you might regret it." "Thanks Soon," Trunks told him.

Junker and Trunks entered the ring and Junker said, "Don't think that just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't kick your butt all over the place." "I'm not underestimating you," Trunks told her. "BEGIN!" the Announcer yelled. Trunks was about to become a Super Saiyan when Junker flew straight at him and hit him hard with an uppercut. Trunks dodged her next five attacks and then kicked her back and away from him. Junker let loose a mighty yell and her ki showed all around her and her muscles bulged out, not as much as Taberah's, but enough to rip her shirt and reveal her black sports bra underneath. She then blasted a dozen ki balls at Trunks that he had to struggle to dodge before charging at him again.

Trunks kicked her hard in her head, sending her back and then charged at her and went for a quick combination that Junker had to struggle to block. Trunks backed away from her after five minutes and not being able to get through her defense. "You're pretty good," Trunks told her; her arms were beginning to bruise from all the hits and kicks she had blocked. "Yeah, you're not bad yourself. You got a girlfriend?" Junker asked him. "N-no…" Trunks said, starting to blush from the shock at the question. "Come see me after I win this match," Junker cockily told him. "Sorry Hanna, but I'm not losing to you," Trunks then said and quickly went Super Saiyan. Junker and Trunks charged at each other; it sounded like dynamite went off when their fists met, but Hanna Junker was too late, the Super Saiyan transformation gave Trunks all the power he needed to send her flying out of the ring.

"AND THAT'S THE MATCH! WINNER BY RINGOUT: TTTRRRUUUNNNKKKSSS BBBRRRIIIEEEFFFSSS!" the Announcer yelled. Trunks went to Hanna Junker as she got up and her body returned to its normal state. "Hey-" whatever he was gonna say after that was drowned when she grabbed him into a kiss. Trunks went back to his ordinary state and his whole face turned red as Hanna Junker whispered, "The Capsule Corp. Hotel, Floor 3, room 47," before giving him a wink and walking away. "GET SOME TRUNKS!" Goten cheered from the stadium. "GOTEN!" The half-Saiyan ducked as he saw his mother coming up to him. "I know that I raised you better than that!" Chi-chi told him. "Aw come on Mom, I was only kidding!" Goten declared, raising his hands defensively. "Well, all that aside," Chi-chi said and turned to Pan. "Good luck Sweety, to both of you," Chi-chi told Pan and Goten. Chi-chi walked off and the Announcer yelled into his microphone, "WOULD SON GOTEN AND SON PAN PLEASE COME INTO THE RING!" "Good luck Pan," Soon said as Pan walked off, and Pan gave him a thumb up.

Pan and Goten entered the ring and Goten said, "I hope you're ready Pan, I'm not holding back this time." "Good to know," Pan said with a smirk. "BEGIN!" the Announcer yelled and Pan and Goten both let out massive cries as their aura's turned gold as well as their hair and Pan's hair stood up and their eyes turned turquoise. "PAN'S A SUPER SAIYAN!" Soon yelled out in shock. "Oh man, Chi-chi and Videl must have really put her through the ringer to help her achieve that," Trunks said beside him. The two Super Saiyans then disappeared, at least to the untrained eye. Soon and Trunks watched as niece and uncle fought, throwing punches and kicks left and right and dodging or blocking every attack sent along the way. Pan was holding her own incredibly well and Goten looked like he was getting worried. After going back and forth for ten minutes without landing a single blow the two of them separated and went to opposite sides of the ring.

"Man, I can't believe how good you've gotten Pan," Goten remarked as he gathered his ki. "Oh yeah, Mom and Grandma Chi-chi didn't want to push me too far, but I told them to. All that work is paying off Uncle Goten," Pan then disappeared and reappeared landing a kick to Goten's chin, "really well!" Goten brushed Pan's kick off and then blocked her next five punches before landing a hard punch to her stomach and following up with a kick that almost sent her into the stands had Pan not stopped her unwanted flight just in time. Pan deflected a dozen ki balls that Goten sent her way and then flew up and around the stadium as Goten continued his attacks. Goten then stopped and flew after Pan. Pan blocked his first five punches and two kicks before head butting his nose then blasted him back point blank with ki.

Goten barely stopped himself from getting a ring out and flew back into the ring as did Pan. The two of them stopped to size each other up and rethink their strategies, Pan had indeed grown much more powerful over the years and Pan was realizing that her Uncle was much more powerful than she had expected. "COME ON PAN! YOU CAN DO IT!" Videl and Gohan cheered on their daughter from the stands. Pan and Goten blasted ki balls at each other that only cancelled each other out. Pan then changed tactics and charged, deflecting Goten's attacks along the way. Goten went for a kick but then Pan disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked his back, sending him a few yards before he spun and yelled, "Kamehameha!" and sent a small Kamehameha Wave at Pan. Pan gathered her energy and countered the attack. Goten saw an opening and slammed his elbow into Pan's solar plexus.

The quarter-Saiyan woman fought through the pain and grabbed Goten and to his shock spun around and threw him out of the ring before he realized what was happening. Pan fell to her knees and went out of her Super Saiyan form struggling to breathe as the Announcer yelled, "WINNER BY RINGOUT! AND NEW CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! SSSOOONNN PPPAAANNN!" Gohan flew into the ring and helped Pan up as Soon flew in also. "Pan, I got a senzu bean right here," Soon said as he dug it out of his vest. "I'm f-UAGH!" Pan tried to say, but then she coughed up blood. "Take it now Pan!" Goten yelled, "Oh man, I didn't think it was that hard, I'm sorry!" Pan relented and took the senzu bean Soon offered and her internal injury was healed. "You might regret not saving that for yourself you know," Pan told Soon. "I'll manage," Soon told her.

"AND NOW FOR THE LAST ROUND OF THE SEMI-FINALS! WOULD TRUNKS BRIEFS AND SOON PLEASE ENTER THE RING!" the Announcer declared. "Good luck Soon," Pan said as she went to the waiting area and gave him a thumbs up. Soon returned the favor and Trunks entered the ring. "I'm not holding back on you Soon. If I don't win then my Father will train me to death," Trunks told Soon. "I'm sorry for that, Trunks, but I have no intention of forfeiting for you. You're gonna have to beat me fair and square," Soon told him. "BEGIN!" the Announcer yelled. Trunks and Soon both let loose with powerful shouts as their ki gathered, Trunks went Super Saiyan while Soon's purple aura surrounded him and he got a confident grin on his face.

The two fighters launched wave after wave of ki balls at each other, but each attack was countered by the others as smoke filled the arena. They then ceased their assaults and launched at each other like rockets, it sounded like a megaton bomb went off when their fists clashed in the middle. "COME ON TRUNKS! YOU CAN DO IT!" Bulma cheered from the stadium. "SOON! DON'T BE A FOOL! DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK!" Piccolo cheered. The smoke cleared to show Soon and Trunks were clashing in the air, every punch and kick they threw at each other was countered or dodged with all the skill earned through lifetimes worth of fighting experience. The two then separated and Trunks raised his hands as he shouted, "FINISH BUSTER!" while Soon raised one hand and cried, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Their attacks met in the middle and there was a bright flash of light as they canceled each other out.

Trunks and Soon disappeared from view, but those that had been trained well enough could follow their moves. Trunks and Soon clashed again, but this time Trunks managed to land a solid knee to Soon's stomach and then slam his fists on Soon's head, sending him plummeting to the stadium with a loud BOOM! Soon barely rolled out of the way in time as Trunks tried to stomp on him. Soon stretched out his arm and grabbed Trunks by his shirt and tried to throw him out of the ring, but Trunks flew up right as he was about to end up in the stands. Soon flew after him and then punched at him by stretching out his arms like only a Namekian could. Trunks blocked his attacks and went to blast ki at him, leaving him wide open. Soon rushed at him and slammed his elbow into him and then focused ki into his hand and slammed it hard into Trunks's chest, sending him flying towards the stands.

Trunks then stopped and Soon charged at him again. But Trunks was ready and landed a punishing right hook into Soon's face, stopping his momentum flat. Before the Namekian could counter Trunks kicked him back and blasted him with another powerful ki wave yelling, "DOUBLE BUSTER!" Soon screamed in pain as the attack hit, shredding his vest and cape as well as his turban. Trunks summoned up more power for another ki blast, "I learned this one from Goten. KKAAMMEEHHAAMMEEHHHHAAAAAAA!" Soon focused his power into his first two fingers of his right and before the Kamehameha wave hit he yelled, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The two beams clashed, but Soon's attack was only delayed for a moment as it tore through Trunks's attack! _NOW!_ Soon then spread his hand wide to disperse the power of the Special Beam Cannon before it tore through Trunks, and instead hit him hard in his chest and tore away his shirt, leaving him singed but alive.

The two exhausted fighters made their way back onto the ring as the crowd cheered for them. "Heh, well, at least you can't say we didn't put on a good show for them," Trunks said as he summoned his power one final time. "Yeah, win or lose you can't say we didn't give it our best," Soon said as he too summoned up more power for one last attack. Trunks yelled out one last time as he launched a ki wave at Soon. Soon cried out as he blasted ki all around him to cancel out the attack and then flew right at Trunks and kicked him right out of the ring; into the stands as hard as he could. Trunks was knocked out by the power of the kick and the Announcer yelled, "THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT! SSSOOOOOONNN!" The crowd cheered as Pan and Goten helped Trunks stand up. "Damn, you are going to face Hell from Vegeta," Goten told his childhood friend. "Yeah," Trunks moaned, but he was smiling, "But at least I didn't lose to a punk." "SOON!" Piccolo yelled as he flew towards his son.

"YOU FOOL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING USING THE SPECIAL BEAM CANNON DURING A TOURNAMENT!?" Piccolo yelled as he dope slapped Soon. "I'm sorry Father, I couldn't think of any other way to avoid losing. But I didn't kill him! I managed to disperse the energy-" "THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Piccolo told him, "That technique is only to be used in life or death situations from now on, UNDERSTOOD!?" Piccolo glared at him and Soon bowed his head, "I understand, Father." "Good. That being said, well done, you've already surpassed me," Piccolo told him. He then took out a senzu bean and handed it to his son. "You better eat it now. You'll need to be in top form if you want to defeat Pan," Piccolo told him and Soon ate the healing bean, and instantly was back to his full power. Pan and Soon exchanged smiles as she entered the ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _AGE: 787_

 ** _It was the Final Round of the 29_** ** _th_** ** _Tenkaichi Budokai, Junior Division. Pan and Soon were battling as hard as they could. They were both heavily bruised from their fight already, but they fought on with a raw determination that put many adults to shame. Soon blocked Pan's kick and then landed a hard punch to her chin with the last of his strength, knocking her out. Soon was breathing heavily and clutching the arm that blocked her last kick as the Announcer yelled out, "AND THE WINNER BY KNOCKOUT AND NEW JUNIOR DIVISION WORLD CHAMPION! SSSOOOOOONNN!" Pan regained consciousness after the announcement and said, "Aw man, I lost!" "You fought hard, you almost beat me," Soon assured her as he helped her up. "Yeah, you won fair and square this time, Soon. But look out," Pan tiredly told him, "Next time I'm going to win." Soon smiled as he said, "We'll see about that."_**

 _AGE: 790_

 ** _The Final Round of the 30_** ** _th_** ** _Tenkaichi Budokai, Junior Division; Pan and Soon were flying all around blasting ki balls at each other only for every attack to be deflected or countered. Soon stopped and charged up a Kamehameha Wave and Pan did the same. "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HHHHAAAAAAA!" the two children yelled together as they unleashed their power! Back and forth the two Kamehameha Waves moved between the two, both of them pouring more and more of their power into their attacks. Suddenly Pan unleashed a mighty scream as her Kamehameha Wave tore through Soon's own and hit him head on, sending him crashing into the stands. Pan was panting hard as she flew to her friend._**

 ** _Soon was in bad shape, but he was still conscious as he said, "You won. That was awesome." The Announcer declared, "WINNER BY RINGOUT AND NEW JUNIOR DIVISION WORLD CHAMPION! SSSOOONN PPPAAANNN! WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF SKILL AND POWER!" Pan helped Soon up as Piccolo went to him and gave him a senzu bean. The healed Namekian child looked at his friend and told her, "I think I'm going to need a lot longer than three years to catch up to you this time." "Alright, I think I'm going to take a break from the Tenkaichi Budokai's too," Pan told him, "Don't think this means I'm not going to keep pushing myself though. You better train really hard if you wanna beat me." "Cool," Soon said._**

 _AGE: 799_

The Announcer stepped onto the ring as did the now grown up Soon and Pan. The Announcer proclaimed into his microphone, "LLAADDIIEESS AANNDD GGEENNTTLLEEMMEENN! BEFORE WE BEGIN, LET'S HEAR A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR TWO FINALISTS! FORMER JUNIOR DIVISION WORLD CHAMPIONS BOTH! THEY HAVE TRAINED LONG AND HARD AFTER AN INTENSE RIVALRY IN THE JUNIOR DIVISIONS, AND AFTER TRAINING INTENSELY FOR NINE YEARS, THEIR HARD WORK SHALL NOW BEAR ITS FRUIT! WILL SON PAN KEEP HER TITLE; OR WILL SOON WIN!? IIITTT'SSS TTTTIIIIMMMMEEEE!" Pan and Soon stood silently looking at each other. "I went easy on Uncle Goten. Don't expect the same. This one is it, I'll show you my real power," Pan told Soon. "Same here," Soon said with a smirk that Pan returned.

"BEGIN!"

Both Pan and Soon unleashed almighty howls as their ki aura's flared out like miniature stars! The tiles of the ring all floated straight up into the air as quarter-Saiyan and Earth-borne Namekian summoned up all their power! At last the light dissipated and the tiles all crashed back into the ring. Pan's hair was even spikier and her eyes were turquoise as a golden aura mixed with crackling electricity surrounded her. Soon's own purple aura swirled all around him as well as he said, "I see, you made it to Super Saiyan 2 level. I don't want to even think about what your Mom and Chi-chi-san did to help you reach that." "I pushed myself as hard as I could, and just kept going for the last nine years. I don't know how long I can keep this up though, so," Pan then disappeared and re-appeared kicking Soon straight up into the air. _I didn't see that coming! Focus!_

Soon barely blocked Pan's follow-up kick and her next five punches, all of them hurt bad. Soon saw an opening and went for a kick that Pan swiftly blocked, along with his next five kicks. Soon then put on a burst of speed and hit her from behind, sending her flying towards the stands. Soon hurriedly flew to press his advantage, but Pan recovered and kicked him back. Soon and Pan clashed in the middle of the ring, their first punch was so powerful that for a tenth of a second all the air around them was displaced, leaving them in a complete vacuum! They unleashed hundreds of punches and kicks; every blow was countered by a punch or kick from one or the other. It sounded like a war was going on above the stadium as each blow sounded like a bomb going off.

Both of them poured ki into their last blow and their fists met one last time, it was like all the force of a hurricane was unleashed as anything not nailed down was sent flying throughout the stadium and weaker people had to be held down by stronger ones to avoid going airborne! Pan and Soon were both knocked back from the force of that final blow! Pan recovered first and slammed her fist into Soon's ribs, and then unleashed a furious combination of body blows on his body. Soon slammed his elbow down on her head, sending her plummeting to the ground as he then unleashed a storm of ki balls down on her. Pan avoided half of them and deflected the rest right back at Soon, who had to quickly dodge his own attacks.

Pan flew up and hit him with ten ki blasts before he could dodge or block them and then went for a kick to his solar plexus. Soon blocked her kick and then punched her hard in her face and then grabbed her and flew down as fast as he could into the ring. Just as they were about to hit the ring though, Pan grabbed him and spun around and Soon slammed down hard into the ring, enough to crack it in dozens of places. Soon quickly recovered by stretching out his arm and grabbed Pan and threw her off him. Soon then jumped up and stretched out his other arm and slam a hard punch into her stomach, knocking the air out of her. Soon and Pan were both breathing heavily from the blows they had taken and given.

Pan prepared to blast Soon and he charged forward, only for her to then disappear as he was about to hit then re-appear beside him, and slam a ki blast into his side. Soon fought through the pain and kicked her back then stretched out his right arm and grabbed her by her leg and lifted her up then slammed her into the ring as hard as he could, destroying it further. Pan responded by yelling, "MASENKO!" and blasting him back with the yellow beam. Soon barely stopped himself from hitting the stands and flew back into the ring only for Pan to slam a hard kick to his head that he answered with a punch to her stomach. Pan blasted ten ki balls point blank into Soon's own stomach in response.

The two fighters stepped back from each other, and then gave each other smiles. "Heh, ow, I didn't think that this would…be so hard," Pan said between deep breaths, "I'm really glad I was wrong." "Ow, yeah, this must have been the most fun fight we've ever had, ow! I got enough left for one more Kamehameha Wave. You?" Soon asked. "Same here," Pan told him. "KAA-MEE-" Soon started. "HAA-MEE-" Pan continued. The two fighters poured all the ki they had left into their hands; and the buildup of ki glowed brilliantly as they readied themselves for their final attack. "HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Soon and Pan unleashed their attacks, pouring all their power into them. The two ki blasts clashed between then. Neither one of them gave in; pouring more and more of their energy into their attacks, both of them completely deadlocked. Pan and Soon yelled out with all their fury, trying to break the deadlock. Slowly but surely the two of them walked towards each other with their aura's glowing bright, maintaining their Kamehameha Waves the whole time until they were nearly touching. Their attacks weakened, and slowly their energy dissipated as Soon's aura fell and Pan's Super Saiyan transformation went out, and they collapsed. "INCREDIBLE! BOTH OF OUR FIGHTERS ARE DOWN! IF BY THE COUNT OF TEN THEY REMAIN UNCONSCIOUS, THIS YEARS TENKAICHI BUDOKAI COULD END IN A DRAW! ONE!" The Announcer yelled. "TWO!" he called.

"THREE!" Soon regained consciousness and struggled to get up.

"FOUR!" Pan's eyes opened and she got on her hands and knees.

"FIVE!" Every muscle in Soon's body felt like it weighed one hundred tons as he tried to get up.

"SIX!" Pan took a deep breath as she got on one knee.

"SEVEN!" Soon saw what Pan was doing and with a loud groan got on one knee.

"EIGHT!" Pan and Soon both fell down again.

"NINE!" With a loud yell Soon tried one more time.

"TEN!" the Announcer yelled.

Everyone saw as Pan had made it to her feet with the last ounce of her strength while Soon was on his hands and knees. "IT IS OVER! THE WINNER BY TECHNICAL KNOCKOUT AND NEW CHAMPION OF THE WORLD! SSSSOOOONNNN PPPPAAAANNNN!" the Announcer yelled and held up Pan's hand. Soon slowly sat up and gave Pan the thumbs up. "Until next time," he told her. "Yeah," Pan exhaustedly said as their friends and family ran up to them. Gohan, Pan, Goten, and Chi-chi all lifted Pan up to the cheers of the crowd as Piccolo helped Soon up and carried him out of the ring. "That was amazing! I didn't think you and Pan had advanced so far!" Piccolo proudly told his son. "Thank you, Father. I gave it everything I had. Pan is just something else," Soon told him as Piccolo led him to a seat. "Here, it's my last senzu bean, you look like you need it," Piccolo dug the senzu bean out of his cloak. Soon took the bean, but only chomped down half of it.

Five minutes later Pan was carried into the waiting room and Soon said, "Pan, catch." He tossed the uneaten half to Pan who happily ate it, soothing a lot of the pain she felt. "Thanks Soon," Pan said. "Alright then everybody!" Gohan yelled, "I think that this calls for a celebration! We're going out to eat tonight, on me!" Everybody cheered as they went out, but then Piccolo yelled, "HOLD ON!" Everybody stopped and Piccolo then raised his hands towards Soon and Pan, and their clothes were instantly mended back into their original condition. "Can't have you two going out looking like you almost mauled each other to death," Piccolo told them with a smirk.

 **Author's Note: Alright, that's it for backstory. Now on to the actual Xenoverse story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _AGE: 762_

The planet of Namek was dying. The evil galactic warlord known as Frieza had sealed its fate. All around lava spewed up out of the dying world, only two creatures remained on Namek, Frieza, and the great hero, Son Goku. Both showed signs of their hard fought battle, Goku was already in his Super Saiyan form while Frieza had unleashed his Full Power to defeat him. "Buying time…to let those brats escape?" Frieza taunted Goku. Goku answered, "Buying time? There's no need for that. You're going to die here anyway… You know that, right?" Frieza's answer was a mocking laugh at this statement before saying, "I've heard about enough from you! I'll end this now!" Frieza unleashed a storm of ki at Goku, but the Super Saiyan dodged all the attacks and landed his own hard kick into Frieza's body. Frieza responded by wrapping his tail around Goku's throat and throwing him aside then hitting him with a ki blast. Goku refused to fall though and Frieza glared at him, "You stubborn fool… I'm going to finish you, just like I did your Earthling friend!"

Goku's fury rose as he said, "What do you mean? Are you talking about Krillin? Don't you dare talk about Krillin!" Goku grabbed Frieza by his tail before he could defend himself and spun him around and sent him flying into a mountain. Frieza blasted out of the mountain. Goku summoned his ki and yelled, "KKKAAAMMMEEEHHHAAAMMMEEEHHHAAA!" The massive Kamehameha Wave destroyed the mountain and knocked Frieza screaming back and into the ground below. Goku glared down at the evil tyrant….

 _AGE: 767_

The bio-android Cell stood in the middle of his stadium and smirked then tapped his head as Goku entered the ring as they both assumed their fighting stances. "You're up already…? That's a shame. I really wanted to save the best for last…" Cell said. Goku and Cell summoned up their power and clashed, flying high as they punched and kicked at each other with all their skill and power, only to counter each others blows flawlessly. Cell flew back and yelled, "Kamehameha!" Goku however used Instant Transmission and dodged the attack then landed four rapid punches into Cell's body. The bio-android kicked him back then followed up with a hard punch. "Good Goku! Utterly Splendid! Excellent! Battles are so much more fun when the contestants are evenly matched," Cell happily said. "Yeah," Goku responded, "I think so too."

The two powerful warriors clashed again. Cell's punches were all blocked as were Goku's kicks. Cell then found an opening and hit Goku point blank with a ki ball, sending him flying before summoning up more power and yelling, "Beat it, and take your planet with you! KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Goku again used Instant Transmission and summoned up his power, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAA!" Cell fell out of the ring, and Goku looked at him. Cell's aura glowed purple as he got up…

 _AGE: 774_

They were on Supreme Kai's World, the abomination and destroyer of worlds known only as Kid Buu, and the mighty Goku. Goku summoned up all his power as he went Super Saiyan Three and said, "All right, I better start fighting with everything I've got! If we lose, this whole universe is going to be torn to bits…" Kid Buu launched his fists forward and Goku narrowly dodged them and hit Kid Buu with ki balls. Goku followed up with a powerful kick that sent Kid Buu flying and then used Instant Transmission to get ahead of him and slam him into the ground below. Kid Buu flew out of the crater, looking angrier than ever as he yelled out incomprehensively, "Hoooooo! Uhouhouhohohoho!" "Hmph, what a strange guy," Goku said. Kid Buu then flew behind him and before Goku could do anything wrapped him in a headlock and slammed his fists onto him before stretching back and slamming into Goku's back, sending the Saiyan flying!

Goku quickly recovered in time to avoid Kid Buu's own version of the Kamehameha Wave. Goku flew right at Kid Buu and slammed his fists into him at a furious pace before kicking him back. Buu hit the ground hard, but then a purple aura surrounded him as he floated up, and his eyes seemed to glow red when he got back on his feet….

 _UNKNOWN_

The Crystals of Time floated through the endless vacuum. All of them reflected different eras in their shining facets, pictures of what was, what is, what would be, and what could have been all shown in different crystals. Suddenly, one of the Crystals of Time glowed a malevolent shade of red and shattered. Then another and another one shattered.

"History is…changing?!"

"The flow of time…something's very odd about it. At this rate, history…no, everything, will collapse."

Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time looked through the changes in the Scroll of Eternity. "We need to do something!" Trunks yelled. "You can't do this alone Trunks," the Supreme Kai of Time told him, "You will need help, help that only Shenron can give you." "Yes," Trunks said as he ran out to where the Dragon Balls laid in TokiToki City. "Give me a strong ally. Someone with the kind of power to help me defend Time itself. This wish I ask of you, Shenron!" Trunks declared. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED," The Eternal Dragon bellowed.

 _AGE: 799_

Soon and Pan were the last ones to leave the restaurant, they told everyone else not to wait up for them. "Man, for a guy whose species supposedly doesn't need to eat, you sure can pack it in," Pan commented, Soon had been able to match her own humongous Saiyan appetite dish for dish. "You're a bad influence," Soon joked and Pan elbowed him in his stomach. "OOO! Careful, I feel like I might pop," Soon groaned. The two of them kept walking through the city, people that had watched the match clamored for their autographs as they walked by. Eventually they decided to just fly overhead. "So, now what are you gonna do?" Soon asked her. "I don't know, I guess I'll start a martial arts school, I mean that prize money and the publicity from our fight should help make it big," Pan told him. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Soon. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Pan yelled. "PAN!" Soon screamed as a voice bellowed, "SOMEONE SUMMONS YOU FROM A LAND FAR AWAY… BRAVE WARRIOR! NOW, COME FORTH!"

 _AGE: 850_

Soon looked around, not knowing where he was. He saw a road floating that looked like a winding snake, some kind of temple, and bamboo shoots. Then he turned around, "What!? Shenron!? What's going on?!" The Eternal Dragon only said, "FAREWELL," and disappeared in a flash of light, and the Dragon Balls that summoned him floated up in the dark sky then shot off into seven different directions. Soon then looked and saw Trunks, but not the one he knew. This Trunks looked younger, and had a more serious countenance, and the Trunks he knew didn't wear a black cloak or wield a sword. Soon prepared for a fight. The Trunks that walked up to him said, "You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later…for now, let's just see how much power you have!" Trunks drew his sword and pointed it at Soon before charging at him.

Soon jumped back from his two sword swings and kicked him back, too surprised to speak. "Yeah…" Trunks said as he sheathed his sword, "Come at me anytime!" Soon stretched out his arm and landed a punch that Trunks blocked and then flew forward for a kick that Trunks blocked as well. Trunks then turned around and kicked Soon back. "Looks like the little warmup is complete. Now…It's about time you showed me your full strength!" Trunks said as he grabbed Soon's leg then spun him around and tossed him high into the air. _My full strength huh? I don't know what's with Trunks, but if he wants another taste of my full power, then so be it,_ Soon thought as he summoned up his power. "Kamehameha!" Soon yelled, and launched his attack. Trunks drew his sword and blocked the attack.

Trunks looked at Soon and smiled then tossed his sword into the air. "You were chosen, chosen by Shenron," Trunks leaned to the side and caught his sword in its sheath. "Sorry for attacking you by the way. I'll introduce myself. I'm Trunks…and I'm currently on a mission," Trunks explained. _He doesn't know me…Wait! Father told me that there was another Trunks from an alternate future! This must be it!_ Soon realized. The Future Trunks continued his explanation, "As you can see, this place it's not the world you're familiar with. This is the Toki Toki World, where the flow of time gathers. You can call us… the Time Patrol… When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history. As Time Patrol members…we'll fight all throughout time. Sometimes…we deal with legendary fighters… or dangerous forces… Whatcha think?"

"This seems very strange to me, but I think I can trust you," Soon told him. "Would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?" Future Trunks asked him. "I'm not sure," Soon answered, "I don't understand why I'm here." Future Trunks nodded and said, "Oh right. I should probably explain a few things first. Look around… In this space…There are many other Time Patrol members. If you'd like… go ahead and talk to them. I'll hear your answer after you've had the chance." "Thank you," Soon said, and the Future Trunks went his way. Soon got a better look around, and saw that there were two shining portals and no other exits he could see. He flew up and as far as he could tell, the land mass he was on was floating in the air! "This is so weird… why was I chosen? Pan was the winner; she's stronger than me…" Soon whispered under his breath. He floated down and walked towards one of the portals, right next to what looked like the entry grounds for the Tenkaichi Budokai.

Soon walked through the Portal and found himself in a shopping district of some kind, every shop was staffed by spherical robots. Many species walked around, talking, and shopping. He spotted Saiyans, Earthlings, strange blob like creatures, Namekians, even members of Frieza's Race. Soon spoke with many of them; they made up quite a strange lot. And yet here they were, all of them working together to protect the flow of Time... It was so strange, Soon had never truly fought for anything that really mattered before. All his training had been meant to prepare him for something, true, but that something was never really defined. Soon half expected to live his life out in peace without going on adventures throughout the Galaxy, like his Father, as well as Pan's and Trunks' families had. _Whatever the reason…it would seem that I'm needed here,_ Soon decided, and made his way back through the strange portals of the Toki Toki World back to where he had seen Trunks.

"Alright, follow me," Trunks told Soon, and they walked into a larger portal. Soon walked into a field of green grass with a lake and two buildings with a brick road between the buildings, and he saw all around the space he was in were planets, many of them. "We call this, the 'Time Nest'," Future Trunks explained. Trunks indicated the smaller building, "The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place. Trunks then pointed to the much larger building that looked like a tree was growing out of it that the road led to, "We also have the 'Time Vault'. It has many important texts. There's something I need you to take care of, not a big deal, so let's head over to the Time Vault." They walked into the Time Vault and Soon saw a large table, and what looked like some kind of primitive altar on which rested a dark purple scroll. Future Trunks walked up to the scroll and lifted it up, and Soon saw that there was a red bauble of some sort attached to the scroll, with a white and golden feather. The scroll had a dark aura around it.

"This…is the Scroll of Eternity… All of Time… all of History… Everything…it's all listed in here. But…" Future Trunks shook his head, "Here, just take a look at this." Soon looked into the Scroll of Eternity, and saw the past.

Soon watched as Pan's Grandfather, Son Goku, and his Father battled against Goku's evil older brother, Raditz. Goku was holding Raditz and Piccolo summoned his power and bellowed, "Special Beam Cannon!" But then, Raditz's aura glowed an evil shade of purple, and his eyes glowed red. He pulled himself out of Goku's lock, and the Special Beam Cannon skewered Goku! Piccolo could only stand there shocked as Raditz blasted him with ki, killing him. The Saiyan laughed wickedly as the evil power showed all around him.

"As you can see… If history…is in any way altered or distorted…it could change the world as we know it," Future Trunks told Soon. Trunks rolled up the Scroll of Eternity and gave it to Soon, "We have no choice. We have to stop it… We can't let history change." Soon nodded in agreement as he took the scroll. "Right now. Goku is in trouble and needs help. Please!" Trunks told Soon. Soon nodded as he lifted the Scroll of Eternity and bright light swirled all around him.

 _AGE: 761_

Soon saw that he was in a forest area, with a large crater nearby. He watched as all around, his Father and Goku clashed with Raditz. Goku was sent hurtling into the ground, only for Piccolo to then attack Raditz. Goku quickly recovered and together Goku and Piccolo charged at Raditz. "This is your last chance…" Raditz said. Piccolo and Goku punched and kicked as fast as they could, but Raditz was faster as he blocked their attacks. "Come on, join your family, Kakarot," Raditz said before disappearing then reappearing behind them and slamming them in their backs, separating them, then knocked Goku down with a purple ki blast. Raditz stomped down on Goku's chest and said, "Look. I'll do you a favor and spare you both. Goku glared at him and yelled, "Shut up! There is no way I'd ever join you!" Raditz looked down at him and solemnly said, "Then playtime is over."

Suddenly, Raditz's scouter rapidly beeped and Raditz turned around, "What!?" Young Gohan blasted out of Raditz's pod, his eyes nearly completely white with rage. "Leave my Daddy…Alone!" The young half-Saiyan summoned up his power and blindly charged at Raditz. Raditz looked shocked, but then his eyes glowed red as the evil purple aura surrounded him and he smiled before narrowly dodging Gohan's charge!

Gohan fell to the ground, his power exhausted…

"You brat!" Raditz yelled as he prepared to blast Gohan…

"S-Stop!" Goku screamed…

Raditz let loose his ki…

 _NOW!_

A mighty explosion filled the air, and Goku looked in horror as it seemed that his son was completely vaporized. Raditz looked surprised, and then his scouter rapidly beeped again. Goku, Raditz, and Piccolo all turned to see Soon, putting Gohan gently on the ground, then stand up and glare at Raditz. "What?!" Raditz said. "Uh…someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked. Soon looked at his Father, and had to suppress the urge to smile. "No…" Goku said as he started to get back up, "But… Heh… I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust." Together, Soon, Goku, and Piccolo got ready to fight Raditz. Raditz smiled at them, and the evil aura glowed around. Raditz summoned his power and blasted at Goku, Piccolo, and Soon simultaneously, separating them.

"No matter how much trash there is. It's still trash!" Raditz yelled. "Hey… Can I get your help?" Goku asked Soon. Piccolo on the other hand only said, "Hmph. Don't be a drag." They couldn't say much more as Soon dodged a punch from Raditz then quickly backed away and then flew forward, hitting him with his elbow then followed up with a palm strike, sending him flying back. "Can you hear me?" Soon heard Future Trunks say. "I can," Soon responded. "Ok, good… Now… I'll be backing you up from the 'Time Nest.' Listen… This Raditz… He's stronger and crueler than his historical form," Future Trunks explained. As if to provide a demonstration, Raditz appeared behind Soon and slammed his fists on the back of his head then kicked him away. "Ugh! You don't say!" Soon commented, Raditz shouldn't have been strong enough to hurt him like that! "Please I need you to defeat Raditz… so Goku and the others can finish him!" Future Trunks told him. "Alright," Soon said.

He turned and saw as Piccolo and Goku once again clashed with Raditz, only for the stronger, more evil Saiyan to avoid their attacks then blast them back. "Big Bang Attack!" Soon yelled and his attack hit Raditz hard. Raditz blasted Soon back, but it gave Goku the opening he needed to hit him with a Kamehameha Wave. "K-Kakarot… Are you going to kill your only brother?!" Raditz said, looking at Goku pleadingly. Goku glared at him and answered, "A horrible, heartless guy like you… is not my brother!" "I quit… I-I give up. I'll leave this planet quietly okay?" Raditz pleaded. Goku didn't respond to that. "Don't let him fool you, Goku! He'll never do something like that!" Piccolo yelled as he charged forward. Raditz smiled again as the evil aura once again appeared and dodged his charge and then kicked him back. But he couldn't avoid Soon's own charge as he kicked him high into the air and then flew up and slammed him into the ground below.

Raditz struggled to get up, only for Goku to grab him from behind. "What are you doing?!" Raditz yelled as he struggled to get out of Goku's hold. "Now! Piccolo! Do it!" Goku screamed! Piccolo summoned up his power and then focused it on his first two fingers and then pointed it at the Saiyans, "Special Beam Cannon!" The yellow beam of energy flew straight at them, and impaled them both! Urgh…! D…Damn it…!" Raditz screamed. Goku closed his eyes triumphantly, "Hehehe…" Both brothers collapsed lifeless to the ground and Piccolo caught his breath before he smirked, "Serves you right…" Piccolo walked closer to them and saw that Goku and Raditz were indeed dead. He then looked around for the Namekian that had helped them. "W-what was that? Where did…"

But Soon was already gone, summoned back to the Time Nest by the Scroll of Eternity. Trunks was there waiting for him and congratulated Soon, "Thank you so much. That was wonderful. I didn't think it was your first time! You corrected the timeline! Good job. And with no side effects either." The Scroll of Eternity's dark aura dissipated as Soon handed it back to Trunks and Trunks gave Soon a smile, "Alright…Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll… it'll all be done." "What about Goku?" Soon asked. "Oh, you don't have to worry about Goku. It's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls. Oh…yeah… and well that scroll…isn't the only one with a 'history change'. Just talk to me whenever you're ready! Take your time!" Trunks explained.

"Raditz was much more powerful than he should have been. If I'm to fight others like him, I need to train," Soon told Trunks. "I understand," Trunks told him, "Follow me and I'll show you where you can train." Soon followed Trunks out of the Time Nest, but as he did so, he felt…slightly weaker…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Trunks led Soon through one of the portals and to one of the stores; he had assumed it was an especially large store anyway. "What are we doing here?" Soon asked. "This is where you can train," Trunks told him and walked up to the robot. "I'm taking my friend here through the grand tour, Parallel Quest one," Trunks told the robot. "Yes sir," the robot answered, and Soon heard the sound of some kind of engine powering up. "It'll be the middle one," the robot told Trunks and handed him a key. "Follow me," Trunks said. They walked under two wide arches to see a giant golden statue. Soon saw it was Pan's Maternal Grandfather, Hercule Satan. "Come on, up there," Trunks and Soon walked up a flight of stairs to what looked like some kind of strange egg like thing. Trunks opened up the top half and told Soon, "It might get a little cramped, but let's go." Soon managed to squeeze into the egg thing and then a bright flash of light went off.

When the light dissipated Soon saw that they were on Kami's Lookout. Trunks got out and explained, "This is a Parallel Universe, what you are on now is what we in the Time Patrol like to call a Parallel Quest. This way, you can train rapidly without endangering the true flow of history." "Amazing…" Soon said as he looked around and saw what looked like a loop floating in midair. "During Parallel Quests, you can go to other areas through gates. Let's try passing through one now!" Trunks told Soon.

Soon flew up to the gate portal thing and Trunks said, "Just focus and fly right in." Soon followed his instructions and flew right in, and when he emerged saw he was in a large Mountainous Region. "There is an item around here that you can find with a scouter, here, try it," Trunks said as he offered a scouter to Soon. Soon put it on and started looking around. He saw many items were indicated by the scouter and flew around to grab them. After grabbing the items Soon saw Trunks was standing under another portal. "Alright, now it can get a little confusing at times to figure out where to go next on your Parallel Quest. Use a scouter on the gate to check if there are enemies up ahead," Trunks explained.

Soon did so and the scouter indicated a number of power levels ahead. "Go right in," Trunks told him. Soon flew into the second gate to see he was in the middle of a Wasteland. He looked down and saw Trunks. The Namekian flew down to him and Trunks said, "An enemy is coming! Defeat them!" Soon turned and saw that it was a strange looking little green creature. "What is that!?" Soon yelled in surprise, the thing was repulsive. "That would be a Saibaman. They're artificial lifeforms used by Saiyans a long time ago as battle fodder and training," Trunks told him. "I see…" Soon said. "LOOK OUT!" Trunks said and the Saibaman flew straight at Soon. Soon barely dodged the attack in time. "Violent little thing, aren't you?" Soon said to the Saibaman. The Saibaman only cackled in response.

Soon flew at the Saibaman and landed a hard kick to its midsection, sending it flying. He then followed up with three hard punches. The Saibaman screamed, and then fell to the ground below, defeated. "That's not going to help me train much," Soon pointed out. His scouter then beeped loudly and Soon turned around to see two more Saibamen. "Alright, forget what I said," Soon stated as he flew to meet his new attackers. Soon met the first one head on with three punches and two hard kicks, defeating it easily. The other Saibaman saw he was distracted and hit him with six ki balls. "UGH! YOU!" Soon yelled in annoyance. "Big Bang Attack!" Soon's ki blast hit the Saibaman head on, sending him flying. Soon flew after it and finished the last Saibaman off with a kick that sent it hurtling into the distance.

Soon's scouter rapidly beeped in alarm again and Soon turned to see his newest attacker. "Raditz!?" Soon yelled in surprise, "You're supposed to be dead!" The Saiyan only smiled and said, "You're just itching to feel pain, huh?" Raditz then blasted several ki balls at Soon that he had to deflect. Soon then stretched out his arm and grabbed Raditz and hurled him back, then flew after him and landed five strong kicks. Raditz sent a ki wave all around him to get Soon away then growled, "Play time is over… I'll destroy you in an instant!" Raditz then blasted Soon back with a massive pink ki wave. Soon quickly recovered and avoided Raditz's follow up kick then yelled, "Kamehameha!" His attack sent Raditz flying back as the Saiyan screamed, "This had got to be a joke…I'm being pressured…?!" "This is no joke, Raditz. Now go back to Hell!" Soon yelled as he summoned power to his fingers, "Special Beam Cannon!"

The attack pierced Raditz like a skewer through meat and the Saiyan's last words were a long drawn out, "DDDAAAMMMMMMIIITTT!" "Alright then, good job," Trunks told Soon. "Now, let's head back to the Toki Toki World. You can do as many Parallel Quests as you need to once we get back," Trunks told Soon. "Alright, thank you," Soon said as they squeezed back into the time machine. In a flash of light they were back in the Toki Toki World. "I'm going to do one more," Soon told Trunks. "Alright then, good luck," Trunks told him, "I'll be in the Time Nest." Soon walked up to the same place that Trunks had, "Can I see a list of the…Parallel Quests?" he asked the robot. A holographic list appeared in front of Soon.

"Hmmmm….." Soon wondered which one he wanted to try. Some of them had stars next to them; he saw that the one Trunks had put him through was only a one star Parallel Quest. _I think I'll just do this last one star challenge, try others later,_ the Namekian thought. "I'd like to try this one please," Soon said, and indicated the last one star mission. "Your time machine is waiting in the fourth pod," the robot told him. Soon ran back to where the time machine had been and saw his. He went into it and was immediately teleported away. He exited the time machine to see he was in the Mountains again. His scouter went off and he saw a number of enemies ahead. Soon flew straight to the two closest ones, they looked like blue Saibamen. _They_ _come_ _in_ _different_ _colors…that's_ _different_ , Soon thought to himself as he kicked one of the Blue Saibamen away. He quickly turned around and countered the second one's ki balls with his own.

Soon stretched out his arms and hit the Blue Saibaman twice, then kicked him three times in a row before kicking him sky high only to fly past it and slam it into the hard ground below. The first Blue Saibaman flew right at Soon, who quickly dodged its attack then hit it with a ki ball before flying at it and slamming his elbow into it then defeating it with a powerful open palmed strike. Soon saw a nearby gate and checked it with his scouter. There were definitely enemies through it. Soon flew into the gate to find himself in the Wasteland again, and this time there were three Yellow Saibamen waiting for him. _What is this, some kind of rainbow?_ Soon wondered. His thoughts were interrupted when the three Yellow Saibamen hit him at once with ki blasts.

Soon blocked one Yellow Saibaman's attack then kicked it back before grabbing another one and throwing it aside. He then focused on the last one and yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" He flew straight at the last one and kicked it then followed up with two punches and one last kick to finish it off. Soon targeted the second one and sent a Kamehameha Wave at it, destroying it. The last Yellow Saibaman was finished off quickly with six hard kicks. Soon looked around and saw three more regular green Saibamen approaching. "This is pretty tough when there are so many," Soon said out loud before gathering his power. "KKKAAAMMMEEEHHHAAAMMMEEE-" the Saibamen at last arrived, "HHHHHAAAA!" Soon's attack destroyed two of the Saibamen, but the third was just fast enough to dodge it. Before Soon knew what was happening his leg was grabbed and the Saibaman sent him flying into the ground.

"GAH!" the Namekian yelled; he got up and hit the last Saibaman with six ki blasts before finishing it off with a Kamehameha Wave. Soon looked around and saw no more enemies in the Wasteland so he checked the gate he came in from. _Still a few enemies I see;_ Soon thought as he flew through it. Soon flew right at the last Blue Saibaman and kicked it back, then appeared behind it and kicked it again, then slammed it into the ground with a final kick before it knew what hit it. The Blue Saibaman got up and tried blasting ki balls at its attacker, but Soon deflected them all before finishing it off with some ki balls of his own. He saw another gate and saw with his scouter there were more enemies through it and flew in.

He was back in the Pod Landing area where Raditz, Goku, and Piccolo had fought. There were three Black Saibamen who immediately bum rushed the Namekian. Soon sent then flying back with a blast of ki all around him then hit one with a Big Bang Attack. Before he could follow up one of the Black Saibamen threw him back then the other hit him with ki balls before he recovered. Soon flew up and kicked the one that threw him before landing several punches on the one that blasted him before finishing it off with a hard elbow. Soon turned around and hit the last one with a Kamehameha Wave. The Black Saibaman that kicked him flew at him, only to meet his foot, ending it.

Soon's scouter sounded the alert and he saw three more Saibamen, these ones had blue torsos, hands, and feet and pink heads, arms, and legs. "This is getting weird now," Soon said as he blasted a Special Beam Cannon through two of them. The last Strange Saibaman grabbed onto Soon and looked at him with a smirk. "NO!" Soon yelled and blasted ki all around him, sending the creature off and away from him before finishing it off with a Special Beam Cannon as well. Soon saw there were more enemies in the Mountains, and went back through the gate. He saw three Grey Saibamen appear over the horizon. "ENOUGH!" Soon yelled, "KKKKAAAAMMMMEEEEHHHHAAAA!" Soon's attack destroyed them all instantly. Soon was breathing hard after that last attack. "Alright, I've done enough training," he said to himself, and headed back to the time machine, "I hope I never see another Saibaman again.

 **Yeah, I'm including Parallel Quests in this story. I think it helps show Soon getting stronger, and because let's face it, no one can beat Xenoverse without going through the Parallel Quests.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Soon went into the Time Nest and saw Trunks outside the Time Vault. Soon handed Trunks back the scouter and told him, "Thanks for the help." "Anytime," Trunks told him. He then threw a capsule to him, "That's a healing capsule. You might need it, there's been another disturbance to history, let's go." "Right," Soon said as they went into the Time Vault. Trunks grabbed the Scroll of Eternity and showed how it was glowing malevolently as he and Soon looked into it. They saw Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo all lying on the ground…dead. Gohan and Krillin were also dead, in the Mountains. A group of Saibamen all gathered together, cackling together, with the evil aura that had been over Raditz all over them as well. The Saibamen looked to the sky to see Goku, battle scarred and tired looking above. "Damn!" he yelled.

Behind him, two Great Apes, Vegeta and Nappa, flew after him, also surrounded by the evil aura. Goku went to the ground, exhausted then let out a mighty cry as he activated the Kaioken. "And you just revived as well," Vegeta said. The warrior flew at the transformed Saiyans, dodging Great Ape Vegeta's first punch, only to barely block his second. The giant fist sent Goku flying back, and the exhausted Goku's Kaioken dissipated as he floated to the ground and landed on one knee. The Great Apes stomped closer to him… "Right here….History is changing. I would really appreciate your help," Trunks told Soon. Soon silently nodded and grabbed the scroll, and was surrounded by light.

 _AGE: 762_

Tien elbowed a Saibaman back and Yamcha yelled, "Ka…me…ha…me…haah!" only for his attack to miss while the invading Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta watched with cruel smiles on their faces. Saibamen surrounded the two humans, the dark aura showing around them as the creatures cackled at their victims. Suddenly, a bright light filled the sky, Tien, Yamcha, and the Saibamen looked up as a tall Namekian warrior emerged from the light and raised his fists. Soon flew at one Saibaman yelling, "Die you abominations!" In five strong blows, it was dead. "Who are you? Are you an ally? You look strong, but I suggest you stay back," Tien warned Soon. "I can handle myself just fine," Soon told him. Krillin kicked a Saibaman back and got closer to Soon, "See those guys over there with the huge powers?" Soon looked at Vegeta and Nappa and Krillin continued, "Well, we're gonna have to fight them."

Soon and Krillin separated and Soon blasted another Saibaman away with a Big Bang Attack while Tien slew another with a Dodonpa Blast and Yamcha hit a third Saibaman with his Wolf Fang Fist before saying, "That's right. Fighting these little guys isn't the end." Piccolo blasted a Saibaman back and Soon finished it off with a Kamehameha Wave. "Leave them be. If we lose, the Earth is done for anyway. If that happens, there's nowhere to run," Piccolo said; then turned to Soon, "Go fight them if you really want." "Thanks," Soon told the past version of his Father with a smile. "Another weakling isn't going to make any difference," Nappa yelled. Vegeta also taunted Soon, "If possible, please try not to bore us."

"The Saibamen of this history…they're just stronger… and there are more of them…" Trunks told Soon from the Time Nest, "Saibamen… Just reduce the number of Saibamen!" "Oh I will," Soon said and then grabbed a Saibaman and threw him into the side of a mountain at an angle that was sure to break it's back. He then killed another with a hard kick followed up with an elbow to its head. "This soil is good. The Saibamen are really strong," Nappa commented. "Eek! T-they're really creeping me out!" Krillin yelled as he was surrounded. Krillin focused and blasted his ki all around them in a panic, knocking them back and allowing the rest to finish the creatures off. "KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEEHAAAAA!" Soon yelled in frustration, killing two Saibamen, but more just kept coming. Nappa laughed at his frustration, "Come on! Try harder!" Krillin kicked one Saibaman, only for the evil aura to appear and the Saibaman blocked his attack and kicked him back and a second one slammed him into the ground hard. Soon flew to his aid and kicked the second Saibaman back and killed the first with a Kamehameha Wave.

"T-they're really strong…!" Krillin said as Soon helped him up. "Hmph… We still have to fight the Saiyans afterwards…!" Piccolo reminded him. Soon doubled his efforts, landing punches and kicks to every Saibaman he saw then killed three more with a Special Beam Cannon. "How many of these damn things are there!?" he yelled in exasperation. Soon was then blasted back by a Saibaman's attack. Soon recovered and grabbed the Saibaman as it tried to attack him and slammed it into the ground, then finished it with a hard stomp to its neck. Another Saibaman grabbed him by his leg and before he could get out of it was sent away from the others. Soon got up and saw he was surrounded. "Ugh… We got separated from Tien and the others…" Trunks pointed out, "At this rate… we're going to lose! You have to hurry!" Soon dodged one Saibaman's attack and kicked back another before focusing his ki and blasting it all around, sending the Saibamen flying.

Soon then heard a loud explosion, and felt as three life forces were extinguished. _NO!_ Soon mentally yelled as he heard Krillin's anguished cries, "Yamcha! Chiaotzu! T-Tien, too…!" "DAMN IT!" Soon yelled as he killed yet another Saibaman with a Special Beam Cannon. "Are you okay?! It's a shame, but this is the true history," Trunks told Soon. "It doesn't make it any easier," Soon pointed out as he beat another Saibaman to death. "Awww! Pitiful Saibamen with a double KO! And against these losers, too!" Nappa taunted. "When I get my hands on that guy, I'm going to make him wish he never set foot on Earth!" Soon yelled as he took out his anger on the Saibamen around him. "Hey! Could someone please remove this trash from the battlefield?" Vegeta said. "Vegeta…I hope Goku pounds your face in," Soon growled. "D-damn you!" Soon heard Krillin yell.

Soon then saw Grey Saibamen come after him, as well as the Strange Saibamen that were pink and blue. "Wait…what's this color? I thought Saibamen were green…" "WHAT!? But I fought these kinds on the Parallel Quest I went on alone!? You never fought these before!?" Soon yelled in disbelief, and got kicked back by a Grey Saibaman for his trouble. Nappa watched and said, "Hm? Hey now… Tennenmen and Jinkoumen are in the mix now." "Good," Vegeta declared, "Let's see how well they do." Nappa laughed at this, "Gahahaha! We might not have to fight at all!" Soon saw three Tennenmen in a row and killed them all with a Special Beam Cannon, then grabbed a Jinkouman and threw him into another before killing them both with a Special Beam Cannon. He then refocused on the regular Saibamen. "Whaddya know? They're not bad…" Nappa commented as he watched Soon. "Heh heh heh… They might prove to be fun, just like I thought," Vegeta said.

Soon killed another Saibaman and Trunks told him, "That's it! Only a little more! Let's beat them all!" "Good," Soon said as he focused his power one last time on a Tennenman, Jinkouman, and two Saibamen grouped together. "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAAAA!" With a massive Kamehameha Wave, they were dead. Soon looked and saw Piccolo and flew to him in time to see Piccolo finish off the last Saibaman along with Krillin and a young Gohan. Nappa walked up among the bodies of the fallen creatures and smiled, his eyes glowed red as the evil aura surrounded him. "Now comes the real fight. Which one should I take to the cleaners first?" the massive Saiyan asked. "Keep your guard up… I sense an evil energy… Coming from within Nappa," Trunks warned Soon. "You don't say," Soon replied. "That evil power… when they're engulfed within it… their power level is multiplied. We have to help out so history will progress how it's supposed to!" Trunks told him.

Nappa shot forward faster than Soon expected and punched him back. He then turned his attention on Piccolo. Piccolo struggled to block the Saiyan's attacks. Krillin then yelled out, "Kamehameha!" and blasted Nappa off of Piccolo. Nappa jumped up with a smile on his face and cracked his neck. Krillin went for a follow up strike, but Nappa dodged it and kicked him back, hard. Soon flew forward and landed a punishing kick to Nappa, sending him flying back. Gohan saw an opportunity and hit Nappa with a Masenko blast. When the smoke cleared, Nappa's armor was gone, but he himself was hardly affected. Everyone looked on in horror at how angry he looked as he summoned power to his fist and faced Gohan. "DIIIIEEEEE!" Nappa screamed. Gohan was overwhelmed with fear, but then Piccolo jumped in front of the blast. "NO!" Soon screamed as he watched his Father fall. He glared at Nappa and told him, "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"P…Piccolo…" Gohan said in shock, then turned to Nappa and yelled, "I will defeat you!" "Run…Gohan…" Piccolo gasped. "Hmph! Fool. Changed my kill order. Whatever. It's all the same," Nappa scoffed. Soon went at him but Nappa blocked all his punches and kicks. "T-too strong… He's way too strong…," a scared Krillin stated. Nappa slammed an elbow into Soon's stomach then blasted him back with the same attack that killed Piccolo. "Damn you!" Soon screamed as he slammed into a mountain. "We have to buy time… at least until Goku arrives," Trunks told Soon. "Easier said than done; that Saiyan's a monster!" Soon pointed out. "We have to defend Krillin and Gohan!" Trunks insisted. Soon looked and saw as Nappa grabbed Krillin and slammed him into the ground, then kicked Gohan back. Soon flew right at Nappa and hit him hard with his elbow, stunning him long enough to send him flying away with an open palm strike.

Nappa got up and glared at Soon, "Why you…! Now I'm mad!" Soon dodged the Saiyan's charge and hit him with a Big Bang Attack, then Gohan hit him with another Masenko and Krillin kicked him hard in his stomach. "We're overpowering him and he still won't fall… This is one tough guy…!" Trunks said, "This is the power of a pure Saiyan…!" Soon and Nappa looked at each other, ready to continue their fight but then felt as a great power flew up. They watched as Goku landed then turned to Krillin, "Krillin, just stay back! I'll take it from here!" Krillin grabbed Gohan and told him, "They're okay. Come on, let's go!" Gohan looked at his Father in amazement at his power and could only say, "D-Dad…!" He and Krillin then flew away from the battle, knowing they weren't going to be able to help now.

"Nappa is having trouble. I will deal with Kakarot," Vegeta said as he flew over to a mountain and assumed a fighting stance as the evil aura surrounded him. "This is bad…" Soon said as he watched Goku get ready to fight. "Ugh…!" Nappa yelled as he looked at Soon and got ready to fight some more. Soon flew at Nappa and kicked him hard, but then the evil aura surrounded him and he grabbed Soon's leg and slammed him into the ground. Soon barely rolled out of the way before Nappa tried to stomp him. "What the heck are you doing here, Kakarot…? Don't tell me you came here to make some pathetic joke about beating us or something." Goku glared at Vegeta as he said, "Piccolo… Tien… Y-Yamcha… Chiaotzu… And Kami…" Goku's energy soared and Vegeta said, "His power level is rising…!" "I am not… going to let you get away with this…!" Goku yelled as he slammed his foot into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta quickly countered by blasting him back.

"What?" Nappa said in confusion. "Nappa! Hurry up and beat him!" Vegeta yelled at his comrade. Soon blocked Nappa's punches then kicked him back and followed up with a Kamehameha Wave. Before Nappa could recover Soon gathered his power and sent him flying into a mountain with a Big Bang Attack. "Damn it! Damn iiiiiit! I'm an elite warrior!" Nappa yelled as he struggled to get up, "I can't be looked down on by some unknown thing like you!" "A-Amazing! Just amazing! With these two… We can win!" Krillin cheered from far away. "KKKAAAMMMEEEHHHAAAMMMEEEHHHHAAAA!" Soon yelled as Nappa flew at him. The Saiyan could only scream as he was wiped out, not a trace of him left! "Dammit, Nappa lost. Hmph… Stupid idiot…," was all Vegeta had to say as he blocked several of Goku's punches then blasted him back. "Father… No, he's just another person… swallowed by that evil energy. Vegeta is powered up, too. Good luck!" Trunks said. "Thanks," Soon said as he flew at Vegeta, grabbed him, and threw him aside.

Vegeta slammed into a mountain, but quickly recovered and flew up, "Very well. Both of you come at me at once." The Prince of Saiyans then turned to Goku, "Rejoice, Kakarot. I, the elite warrior, will take some time to play with you." "Even a regular guy can become an elite if he works hard enough," Goku pointed out." "Heh heh heh… That's a funny joke. Then I'll just show you the wall that no amount of effort can possibly surmount!" Vegeta blasted hundreds of blue ki balls at Goku and Soon, the two struggled to dodge or block the attacks, but Goku was hit by five of them and Soon by six before Vegeta let up his assault. Before the Namekian could dodge or block Vegeta landed a punishing punch to his stomach, shocking him, then summoned up energy into his hands. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled, and the blast hit Soon at point blank range, sending him flying into the distance, and landing hard into the ground miles away. "Ugh," Soon moaned as he struggled to get up. He reached into his vest and pulled out the healing capsule Trunks gave him. "Trunks, how do I use this capsule?" he asked. "Just press the button and toss it over you, a healing energy will surround you and restore you," Trunks answered, "Hurry up! Goku is getting mauled by Father! He needs help!"

Soon used the healing capsule and almost immediately was healed, he then flew back into battle as fast as he could, to see Goku had unleashed his Kaioken and was barely keeping up with Vegeta's attacks. Soon focused his power and blasted Vegeta back with a Kamehameha Wave. Goku then followed up by slamming his foot into Vegeta's stomach, hard enough to make him take a few steps back. Vegeta summoned up his power as he screamed, "You'll pay for this…!" he flew up into the sky and summoned up his power as Goku summoned up his own power, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" "Galick Gun!" Vegeta roared as he poured all his power into the attack. "Haaaaaaaa!" Goku yelled. The two energy blasts met in midair and Vegeta could only say, "W-What!?" Goku summoned up more of his power and yelled, "Times Four!" As the Kamehameha Wave's power increased, it pushed through Vegeta's Galick Gun, and slammed into him. Vegeta could only scream as he was sent hurtling into the sky.

Goku went to one knee, exhausted and Soon helped him up. The Namekian and Saiyan looked up to see that Vegeta was not done for as he yelled, "Damn you!" The Prince of Saiyans flew down and glared at the two warriors, "I-in that case… I guess I'll just have to become a Great Ape!" Vegeta summoned energy into his hand and then threw it into the sky. "W-what?!" Goku yelled in confusion. Vegeta grasped his hands and yelled, "Burst open and mix!" The energy in the sky exploded and when the energy dissipated, Soon and Goku saw that Vegeta was indeed a Great Ape! "No…way…!" Goku yelled in shock. The Great Ape Vegeta laughed and bellowed; "Now you see! This is the end for you!" Soon and Goku quickly separated to avoid being squished by Vegeta, and the evil aura surrounded the monster.

"A- A Great Ape! A monster!" Goku yelled. "Let me tell you something fun…," Vegeta bellowed, "Saiyans in their Great Ape form have powers 10 times greater than normal!" Soon and Goku dodged a swipe from Vegeta and Goku said, "I-I see… Now I get it… The monster that killed Grandpa…and the one that destroyed the arena…That… that was… That was all me…!" "Goku! This isn't the time, worry about that later! Right now we need to beat him!" Soon yelled at Goku. Soon and Goku blasted ki balls at him, but Vegeta ignored them and slammed his giant fists into Goku and Soon. "GAH!" Soon said as he coughed up some purple blood. _Another hit like that and I'm a goner!_ Soon realized as he saw Goku flying around Vegeta and then blasting him in the stomach with a Kamehameha Wave.

"This… is the Great Ape…! It's huge yeah… But… you can defeat him, I know it!" Trunks told Soon. "How can I do that!?" Soon asked then remembered what his Father had told him when he fought the Saiyans. "I got it, his tail!" Soon yelled. The Namekian flew behind Vegeta and grabbed his tail, then yanked it around Vegeta's midsection and lifted him up, letting the monster's own weight slam it into the ground. Goku saw his opportunity and unleashed a Kamehameha Wave into Vegeta's face. The Great Ape roared right as Soon was about to go for his eye, knocking them both back. Soon and Goku flew around Vegeta as the enraged monster swatted at them. Gohan and Krillin watched the battle from the sidelines and Krillin turned to Gohan as they both made up their minds, "Gohan! I'll go with you!" "Y-yes," the young half-Saiyan said as they flew into battle.

Soon, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin unleashed a mighty blast of ki into Vegeta's stomach, making the Great Ape take several steps back. Vegeta answered by blasting ki from his mouth, the four warriors barely dodged it! "He became a Great Ape! But he'll turn back if we cut his tail off!" Krillin yelled, "Gohan! Let's go cut off that tail!" "Yeah!" Gohan enthusiastically replied, but Vegeta was moving faster than you would expect for one his size. "H…Hey guys!" Goku yelled. Trunks told Soon, "Let Krillin cut off the tail. All you have to do is fight to protect them!" "Got it," Soon answered and flew down then straight up to land a hard kick to Vegeta's chin. The monster roared in anger and swiped at him, Soon was too slow to fully dodge it, and was sent back again. _Lucky for me that was only a glancing blow…_

Goku summoned up the Kaioken once more and pounded into Vegeta's stomach, then Gohan and Krillin launched a Masenko and Kamehameha Wave at him as well. The three of them were knocked back by Vegeta's tail. Soon flew at Vegeta and blasted ki balls into one of his eyes, Vegeta roared in pain and Soon yelled, "Krillin! Now!" "Destructo-Disc!" Krillin cried as he sent the attack right at Vegeta's tail, slicing it off, "All right!" Krillin yelled, then turned to Soon who nodded in agreement. Vegeta screamed in pain, "D-Damn it…! M-My tail…!" Vegeta started to shrink back to his normal size. "I-I did it… I cut his tail off! Y-Yes! YES! And he's back to normal!" Krillin crowed. Goku was breathing heavily, "I don't know how much more of this my body can take." A battle scarred Vegeta was breathing heavily as well, and the evil aura surrounded him one more time as he glared at Goku and Soon, "You bastards! You're absolutely begging to die today, aren't you?!"

"Yes! You got him out of the Great Ape form. Now go and defeat Vegeta!" Trunks told Soon. "If I can beat this guy," Soon declared, the battle was taking a bigger toll on him than he expected. Vegeta flew at Goku and the two warriors unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at each other that neither bothered to block, too determined to beat each other. "Kamehameha!" Soon yelled when he saw an opening and blasted Vegeta back. The evil aura surrounded Vegeta as he yelled and unleashed a massive volley of blue ki balls at Goku and Soon; both of them had to struggle to block the attacks. When Vegeta at last finished his assault he charged at Soon and kicked him right in his face. Soon saw a chance and grabbed the Saiyan Prince and slammed him into the ground then kicked him back. Goku then unleashed the Kaioken one last time and unleashed a hard hitting combo of punches and kicks on Vegeta, knocking him to the ground before falling himself, his body completely depleted.

Vegeta's space ship floated down, and he struggled to crawl into it. "You're not getting away!" an exhausted Krillin declared as he slowly made his way to Vegeta. An equally exhausted Soon got in his way and just shook his head. "Why are you stopping me?!" Krillin questioned the Namekian. "Krillin… It's okay…," Goku told his friend. Krillin looked at Goku like he'd lost his mind and said, "W-What?!" "Next time… I'll… I'll beat him… on my own!" Goku declared. He then turned to Soon and said, "Thank you." Soon nodded in acknowledgement, there was more he wanted to say, but he didn't think that this was the time or place for it. He silently watched as Vegeta's ship flew into the sky, and the bright light surrounded him, sending him outside the Time Vault. "You okay?" Trunks asked him. "No, I could use another healing capsule," Soon honestly told him. Trunks handed one to him and Soon used it.

"Finally… It's back to normal now. The Scroll of Eternity… had been corrected. Still… Why did something like this even happen?" Trunks wondered. "It should be impossible… You can't change history like this." He continued. "I have no idea… maybe it's some kind of interdimensional conqueror or something?" Soon wondered out loud. "It seems, someone traveled through time and changed history. Just like how you did in the past. Right Trunks?" a female voice declared. Soon and Trunks turned, Soon saw a white bird with some yellow feathers like he had seen on the Scroll of Eternity, the bird looked like it had a long beard as it cried, "Toooh… Kiiiii!" Soon then saw a small female, whose head barely reached to his waist. She had pinkish-red looking hair and skin that looked like it was either pink or purple and long ears that yellow orb earrings hung from. She wore a pink robe that was pulled down to expose her shoulders along with a blue sleeveless undershirt and white sleeves with a yellow sash around her waist, purple baggy pants, and white heeled boots.

The female walked up to Trunks and Soon and said, "Hello!" with a wave. Soon and Trunks both sweat dropped and Trunks said, "Ah… Hello there!" Trunks then turned to Soon and introduced the short female, "This is the master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time, and a very important person!" Soon looked to see the 'Supreme Kai of Time' flashing the peace sign, 'shaking her booty' as Pan sometimes called it, blowing kisses, and in general acting like a child. All the while Trunks continued, "She manages the flow of time throughout the entire universe keeping a close eye on history and protecting it." The Supreme Kai of Time looked very proud of herself as Trunks finished his introduction of her, and then the Old Bird sat on her head. "What the…! What are you doing?" Trunks asked, embarrassed. Soon watched the whole proceeding with an ever larger amount of sweat on his face.

"Toooh! Kiiiiii!" was the Old Bird's only response. The Supreme Kai of Time parted the feathery beard of the bird with an annoyed expression, "Really?" and the bird got off her as she started to flail her arms around and yell, "Just what in the heck do you think you're doing?!" "Toooooh! Toooooh!" the Old Bird cried. "What is your deal today? Are you using my head as a perch now?!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled at the bird. "Kiiiii! Kiiii!" the Old Bird cried. "Shut up!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology! You're heavier than you look you know!" "Tooooh toooooh!" the Old Bird responded. Trunks and Soon watched as the Supreme Kai of Time screamed and the Old Bird flew off, the Supreme Kai of Time giving chase, "Hey, you wait a minute!" Trunks turned to Soon and barely summoned up the dignity to say, "As I said… She's a very important person… Just trust me…" _This is worse than when Vegeta-sensei got drunk at Trunks's birthday and sang love songs for Bulma-san…_ Soon thought as he watched the Supreme Kai of Time chase the Old Bird.

"Oh, geez!" the Supreme Kai of Time muttered as she gave up on chasing the Bearded Bird. "Um, Supreme Kai of Time…" Trunks said, looking embarrassed out of his mind. "Oh… Oh, sorry," the Supreme Kai of Time said as she turned to Trunks and Soon. She turned her attention to Soon and said, "Anyhow, you must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!" "You know…," Trunks told Soon, who had a very skeptical look on his face, "She may not seem like it, but she's in quite a high position in the universe. "By the way, that bird you saw just now? That's my best friend, Tokitoki," the Supreme Kai of Time informed Soon. "I see," Soon said. "Best friend that steps on you maybe…" Trunks muttered. The Supreme Kai of Time didn't seem to have heard Trunks as she went on, "This is good. You guys seem quite talented. In other words, I think you two make a good team." "Thank you very much. But sadly… until we find the cause… this is far from over," Trunks told her, "What the… What in the world is happening?"

"Seems there are two time travelers with strange energy… And they're messing with the flow of time," the Supreme Kai of Time said, "I don't know what they're up to, but I'll tell you what. I have a bad feeling about this. "A time traveling duo…? Who could that be…?" Trunks wondered. He then shook his head and turned to Soon, "Let's start by finding them! Let's do this!" Soon gave an exhausted sigh, he still felt weak from the fight with Vegeta, "I can't, not now. If I'm going to face stronger things than Vegeta, I need some time to meditate, and maybe train some more as well…" Soon turned to the Supreme Kai of Time, "With your permission…Supreme Kai of Time-sama." The Supreme Kai of Time smiled at this, "Sure thing. We got all the time we need. The waters here are very pure; a lot of Namekians find it very good for them. By the way, I don't think I got your name." "I am Soon; the son of Piccolo," the Namekian answered. The Supreme Kai of Time got a look in her eyes, but she still smiled and said, "I see, it's nice to meet you, Soon. Don't let me hold you up; you look like you could use a break."

"Thank you…My Lady," Soon replied, deciding to use his best manners by bowing to her before departing. He walked out of the Time Nest and into the Plaza of Time. He walked over to the waters surrounding the temple like structure where he had seen Shenron then crouched down and cupped some of the water into his hands. Soon drank the water, and almost immediately felt refreshed, "Amazing! This is the best water I ever had!" Soon drank a few more times before stopping. He then sat down, closed his eyes, and meditated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Namekian ceased his meditations when he heard Trunks approaching. "Hey, the Supreme Kai of Time asked me to give you this," the half-Saiyan told Soon, and handed him a stack of zeni. "She figured that since you've been working so hard you should be able to take care of yourself with this, to buy your own capsules and stuff for when you needed them." "I see," Soon replied as he took the zeni. "Good luck with your training," Trunks told him as Soon headed for the Industrial Sector of Toki Toki City. He spent all the money he got on healing capsules, and also bought a scouter for himself. _Alright, I got everything I need…now to train. I should probably change my style, I have no idea who I will face in the Parallel Quests, or what challenges may arise in the future…_

After deciding on which of the numerous techniques he would use that his masters had taught him, Soon headed back to the Parallel Quests building and selected the first two-star mission. Soon went into his designated time machine and took off in a flash of light. Soon found he was in the Pod Landing site, and saw that he was facing Raditz again, and a Saibaman. "Alright," Soon said as he got out of the time machine, "Let's go." "You're just itching to feel pain, huh?" Raditz said as the Saibaman charged at Soon. Soon quickly dispatched it with several hard punches before focusing on Raditz. "So, this planet is still thriving with life… Damn it Kakarot…" Raditz commented. Raditz disappeared then reappeared behind Soon and slammed him hard on his head and back before kicking him away. Soon deflected the ki balls that came next then kicked the Saiyan high into the air.

"Eagle Kick!" Soon yelled as he flew straight up and kneed Raditz right in his stomach. Soon flew back before Raditz could attack and heard Raditz declare, "Play time is over… I'll destroy you in an instant!" Raditz then blasted Soon with a pink ki blast that stunned him, bad. Raditz then summoned a large ball of ki to his hand that hit Soon hard before sending him flying back. "That's it! No more playing around!" Soon yelled. He threw dozens of ki balls around Raditz, who could only look around in surprise. "Hellzone Grenade!" Soon yelled as the ki balls all slammed into the Saiyan. "Urgh…! D…Damn it…!" Raditz yelled as he fell. Soon checked with his scouter to see if there were any materials he wanted and collected them before going through the gate. He was in West City, the Industrial Sector if he wasn't mistaken, where Nappa along with a Tennenman and a Jinkouman were waiting for him. Before Nappa could say anything Soon kicked him up into the sky before focusing on the Tennenman and Jinkouman.

Soon blasted ki balls at them, making the creatures scatter and giving him the chance to grab the Jinkouman and toss it aside before yelling, "Galick Gun!" and destroying it with the blast. Soon was less merciful with the Tennenman, he slammed his fists down on its head hard then kicked it until it slammed into the side of a building. Soon didn't see it coming when Nappa grabbed his ankle from behind and slammed him into the ground. Soon blasted ki all around to get the giant Saiyan off of him then hit him with four ki balls and finished off by stretching his arm and tossing him back. "You've done it now… You don't seem to know how scary I can be," Nappa yelled. "Oh I know how scary you can be," Soon told him, "And I'm not afraid."

Nappa laughed at this and declared, "Playtime is over." He then launched a Bomber DX at Soon, who quickly dodged it. Nappa unleashed a barrage of punches on Soon, who blocked all of them before kicking Nappa back. Soon then hit him with ten ki balls and finished by slamming his fists down hard on Nappa's head. Before Soon could finish him off Nappa blasted him back with ki and yelled, "W-Why you…! I won't let you get away with this!" Nappa then cracked his knuckles and neck and opened his mouth wide. "What?" Soon wondered then was slammed by a massive ki blast from Nappa's mouth, sending him flying through an office building. "GUH! That was harder than I expected," Soon said before seeing Nappa flying at him. "Kamehameha!" Soon yelled, and the ki blast hit Nappa hard, opening him up for an Eagle Kick that knocked him out. "How could I, a Saiyan… Lose…?" Nappa wondered as he lost consciousness.

Soon detected no new enemies, so he flew through a nearby gate and ended up at the Capsule Corp. "A Namekian huh?" Vegeta said when he saw him. The Saiyan Prince laughed and said, "No matter. Let me show you the true power of a Saiyan elite!" Soon focused power into his hands and brought them together and yelled, "Final Flash!" The blast hit Vegeta hard and Soon got his chance to kick him back. Before he could follow up his attack though Vegeta blasted him back with a Galick Gun then hit him three times with a barrage of blue ki balls before Soon focused and blocked the rest. "W-What's happened?!" Vegeta wondered as Soon flew up and grabbed him then threw him into the Capsule Corp. office. "Stubborn fool… This is getting annoying…!" Vegeta yelled then kicked Soon hard in his stomach and followed up with six hard punches before blasting him back with a point blank ki blast to his chest. "Okay, I need to heal," Soon said to himself before speeding away from Vegeta and using one of his healing capsules.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Soon yelled as he launched ki balls all around Vegeta and they all slammed into him. Vegeta got up and said, "What? I'm being pushed… how is this possible?!" Vegeta glared at Soon and the two warriors clashed, but neither could land a hit as they threw punches and kicks at each other before separating. Soon saw his chance and let loose a Kamehameha Wave, knocking Vegeta back and down to the ground. "Darn it, this can't be!" Vegeta yelled. Soon's scouter then went off and he saw as Nappa and Raditz both arrived to aid their Prince. Soon went to fight them, but then heard Vegeta get up and yell, "I am the strongest Saiyan this world has ever known!" Soon flew back from Nappa and Raditz and unleashed another Final Flash attack on them, defeating them both. Vegeta saw an opening and hit Soon a dozen times with his Ki Blast Barrage. Soon dodged Vegeta's follow up attack and landed five hard punches and one kick on him. "I have no time to play with scum like you! I'm going to finish you all!" Vegeta yelled in anger. Soon barely avoided his Galick Gun and then flew up and landed an Eagle Kick to Vegeta's chin before slamming him back to the ground.

Soon finished him off with a Kamehameha Wave. Seeing there were no more enemies, Soon headed back to the time machine then went back to the Parallel Quests building and selected the third two-star Parallel Quest. The Namekian got back in the time machine and was on his way. In a flash of light Soon found he was in the Mountains again. Soon sensed Vegeta's energy and flew over to confront him. _I get the feeling that Vegeta's various versions were all evil… Does this mean I was trained by the only GOOD Vegeta?_ Soon wondered as the Parallel Vegeta spotted him. "A Namekian…ha? Still, you're no match for me," Vegeta said. "Says you," Soon said, then proved his point by slamming two hard punches into Vegeta then kicking him straight into the air. Before he could counter attack, Soon appeared above him and slammed his fists onto Vegeta, sending him landing hard into the ground below. "Wh-What's happened?!" Vegeta asked.

"I'm beating you," Soon answered for him. Vegeta glared at him and tried to hit him with a Galick Gun, but Soon dodged it. "Galick Gun!" Soon yelled, and blasted Vegeta with his own attack. Vegeta flew back and sent a barrage of blue ki balls at Soon, Soon easily blocked them all. _This training is really working!_ Soon realized as he flew down then slammed an Eagle Kick into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta blasted him back and said, "Stubborn fool… This is getting annoying…!" Vegeta went at Soon and the Namekian had to work hard to dodge Vegeta's blows before sending ki all around him and sending Vegeta back. "Hellzone Grenade!" Soon yelled and Vegeta was slammed by ki from all sides. Soon got ready to continue the fight, but then a Jinkouman came out of nowhere and grabbed him then threw him aside.

"You again!" Soon yelled as he dodged the Jinkouman's ki balls then flew at him and kicked it as hard as he could, sending it slamming into a mountain. Soon finished it off with a Kamehameha Wave then was hit from behind with a Galick Gun in return. "Damn it… Don't think this is the end!" Vegeta told him. Soon blocked Vegeta's follow up kicks then slammed his fists down on him hard then before he could get up Soon blasted him with a Final Flash. "Oh come on! This is pathetic!" Vegeta groaned to himself before passing out. Soon looked with his scouter and saw that there was a Tennenman in the area. Soon found it and flew at it like a missile, slamming his kick into it. Before the Tennenman could recover Soon stretched out his arm and threw it into a mountainside before finishing it off by slamming his fists into its head.

Soon saw a gate nearby and went into it. He was back at the Pod Landing site, and saw Raditz waiting for him, along with a Blue Saibaman and a Yellow Saibaman. _What the heck are those things called?_ Soon wondered and checked with his scouter. He then saw that the Blue Saibaman was known as a Kaiwareman and the Yellow Saibaman was called a Kyukonman. "Alright, one mystery solved," Soon spoke out loud. He then heard Raditz tell him, "You got a lot of spirit, going up against me." "If you say so," Soon said. The Namekian targeted the Kyukonman first and landed five hard punches before kicking it into the air then flying up and finishing it by slamming it into the ground. Soon dodged Raditz's attacks and grabbed the Kaiwareman and sent it flying into a nearby cliff before destroying it with a Kamehameha Wave.

Soon then focused on Raditz and let loose with his Hellzone Grenade attack. After taking the hit Raditz yelled in fear, "Impossible! What's with this power?!" "Lots and lots of training," Soon said as he kicked the Saiyan back then disappeared and reappeared to slam him into the ground. "Playtime is over… I'll destroy you in an instant!" Raditz yelled before summoning his power and blasting a massive ki wave at Soon. Soon focused his own power and canceled the attack out with his own ki. "You need to learn to say something else, I'm getting tired hearing you say you're done playing around," Soon told Raditz. "This has got to be a joke… I'm being pressured…?!" Raditz yelled in shock. Soon flew to him and grabbed him then threw him into the cliff side before blasting him with ten ki balls. Raditz fell to the ground and muttered, "D-D-Damn it…! Me…? Defeated…?! How?" "Easily," Soon said as the warrior fell.

Soon saw no more enemies so he headed back through the gate he entered. He then used his scouter to see there was another active gate on the other side of the Mountains and flew to it. He arrived at the Wasteland and saw Nappa along with a Saibaman and a Copyman, he learned from his scouter. "Ha! You want to feel pain, don't you?" Nappa wondered. "Not really," Soon responded and blasted him back with a Final Flash. Soon then focused on the Copyman and kicked it hard six times, defeating it easily. The Saibaman's ki balls were all deflected by Soon, who finished it off with kicks the same way. "You've done it now… You don't seem to know how scary I can be," Nappa declared. "Still not afraid," Soon muttered. "Heh heh heh…! Don't get too excited!" Nappa then tried to unleash the mouth blast the Nappa from the other Parallel Quest had used, but Soon was ready this time and flew around Nappa then landed a hard karate chop to his neck, stopping his attack and stunning him at the same time.

Soon seized his chance and landed a punishing barrage of punches and kicks onto Nappa before kicking him away. Nappa got up and glared at the Namekian, "W-Why you…! I won't let you get away with this!" Soon flew at him but Nappa was ready and blasted him back with a Bomber DX. Soon quickly recovered and avoided Nappa's grab then blasted him back with a Kamehameha Wave. "How could I, a Saiyan… Lose…?" Nappa wondered. "Sheesh," Soon said as he went to the gate, "Every version of them says that." Soon went back through the gate he entered the Wastelands from and found himself back in the Mountains. His scouter detected that Vegeta was still alive. Soon flew to him and watched as Vegeta got up. "The form disgusts me, but I'll transform into a Great Ape and crush them!" "NO!" Soon yelled.

"Heheheh… The power of a Saiyan Ape is beyond anyone's imagination," Vegeta declared as he blasted Soon's face with ki and flew off. Soon couldn't tell which way he went because he had been blinded, but he soon saw the fake moon Vegeta had used in the main timeline. "Oh crap…" Soon said as he watched Great Ape Vegeta fly down towards him. Soon managed to avoid being squished by the monster, and summoned up his power, he was going to need all of it. "Guahahah! How's that?! Now this is the end!" Vegeta bellowed. "Not yet it isn't!" Soon yelled at him. Soon blasted him with ki balls and narrowly avoided Vegeta's mouth blast. He then fired off a Final Flash, blinding Vegeta. Soon saw a chance and grabbed his tail. Soon summoned up all his strength and flew up, then dropped Vegeta down on the ground, hard. "Damn you!" Vegeta yelled as he got up. Soon flew as fast as he could to avoid his arms, he didn't want to get hit by those things again.

Soon quickly saw his chance and flew behind Vegeta and grabbed his tail again, wrapped it around his legs, and then dropped him again. Soon then threw his ki balls all around Vegeta and yelled, "Hellzone Grenade!" the ki balls slammed into the Great Ape's head, and he fell at last, knocked out. Soon looked around with his scouter and saw that there was someone waiting for him through a gate. Soon flew to the gate, it looked like it was leading into a cave. Soon flew into the gate and saw he was indeed in a cave of some sort. A member of Frieza's race that looked very young flew up to him. "Hey, I'm Charles; I'm a Time Patroller like you. I heard that you were pretty strong. Beat me, and I'll give you some good stuff," Charles explained. "Alright…" Soon said.

Charles surprised Soon by slamming a hard right into his face and then kneeing him in his stomach. Before Soon could counter Charles wrapped his tail around Soon's neck and threw him into the ground. "Whoa, this guy is pretty good," Soon admitted. Soon then flew back just in time to avoid three ki blasts from Charles's fingers. Soon focused his power and sent a Kamahameha Wave at him. The blast hit Charles head on. Soon then unleashed a Hellzone Grenade attack on him, and Charles was hit from all sides. Soon flew at him and Charles raise his hands, "I give! I give! You win; you're tough, really tough!" Charles exclaimed. "Okay…" Soon said, _after such a good start too he just crapped out…_ Charles then handed Soon a badge with Hercule's face on it, "That's an uncommon Hercule Badge, you can sell it for plenty of zeni if you need to," Charles explained, then to Soon's surprise he handed him a Dragon Ball as well, the Seven Star Dragon Ball, "Keep that safe, you should know what that is." "Th-thanks… uh… come fight me again after you train some more…" a surprised Soon said. "Trust me, I will," Charles told him. Soon put the items into his cloak, then headed back to his time machine; he had done enough training for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Soon walked up to Trunks in the Time Nest, "I'm ready now," he told him, then handed him the Dragon Ball. "Whoa, where'd you get this?" Trunks wondered. "Another Time Patroller, one of Frieza's people named Charles, gave it to me after I defeated him," Soon told him. "Alright, that happens a lot actually. It's good to train yourself by sparring with other Time Patrollers from time to time," Trunks said as they went into the Time Vault. Trunks took the Scroll of Eternity and they both looked inside. It showed an image of Namek. Krillin and Gohan were lying on the ground, defeated, as four strange aliens stood back and made poses in front of a confused Goku, while Vegeta took the scouter off of a fallen Captain Ginyu.

"Recoome!" shouted one that looked like a giant red haired human as he struck a pose. "Burter!" shouted a blue skinned alien as he did a mirror of Recoome's pose. A small red skinned alien with white hair struck his pose and yelled, "Jeice!" And then an even smaller, and fatter, green alien with four eyes mirrored Jeice's pose as he yelled, "Guldo!" Vegeta took the scouter off of Ginyu's body then struck a pose in the middle of the four aliens and yelled, "Ginyu!" "Together we are…! The Ginyu Force!" the five of them yelled as they struck a synchronized pose together. Goku could only look at them with a mixture of fear and embarrassment. "Let's go!" Ginyu-in-Vegeta's body ordered. "Yes!" the other members of the Ginyu Force yelled and they all attacked Goku.

Goku blocked Ginyu-in Vegeta's punch but was knocked back. He then quickly blocked a furious combination of attacks from Jeice and Burter, only for Recoome to come up from behind to try a sneak attack. Goku dodged Recoome's attack then knocked him to the ground with an elbow then struck his arms out and sent Burter and Jeice flying away. This gave Guldo time to summon a large ice crystal and send it hurtling towards Goku. Goku dodged Guldo's attack, but was left wide open for Ginyu. "Change now!" the alien yelled as a purple aura surrounded him. "No!" Goku groaned as a beam hit him, and he and Ginyu switched bodies. The Scroll showed Goku then, with Ginyu's scouter on, and Goku looking in shock at Vegeta's weary body he was in. The evil aura surrounded Ginyu-in Goku's body as the Ginyu Force got around him then attacked Goku-in-Vegeta's body.

Goku struggled to defend himself, but Vegeta's body was battered and low in energy, and he was soon taking more hits than he could handle. He at last was kicked high into the air by Jeice as Ginyu-in-Goku's body powered up a Kamehameha Wave. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me… Haaaaaaaa!" Ginyu-in-Goku's body unleashed his power, and Goku-in-Vegeta's body could only watch as he was destroyed. "No, this is horrible!" Soon yelled, "If Ginyu has Goku's body, who knows what devastation he could unleash on the universe!" Soon looked to Trunks, but the half-Saiyan was staring at the Scroll with sweat coming off his face as he yelled, "W-what? Father?! Father is Ginyu!" Soon was silent as Trunks continued, "No. I mean… Ginyu is Father?" Trunks flailed his arms and then grabbed his head in exasperation. Trunks put his hands on the table and took a deep breath, "Sorry… but I need you to deal with my Father," he told Soon. "I won't let you down," Soon promised as he took the Scroll and bright light surrounded him.

 _AGE: 762_

Recoome struck his pose, "Recoome!" Burter made his pose, "Burter!" Jeice made his pose, "Jeice!" and Guldo at last did his, "Guldo!" Ginyu in his own body completed the pose, "Ginyu!" The all yelled out, "Together we are: The Ginyu Force!" The evil aura then surrounded Captain Ginyu as his eyes glowed red. Krillin and Gohan looked on in surprise and fear while the evil aura then surrouned Vegeta as he laughed maniacally and yelled, "I can feel the power!" Ginyu's scouter then went off and he turned to see a bright light appear. "What? Huh…" Krillin and Gohan wondered as the light fell on the ground then disappeared and in its place stood Soon. Soon looked to Ginyu and Ginyu turned to his men. "I'll deal with Vegeta. You guys decide who gets the rest… Maybe with rock-paper-scissors," Ginyu told them.

"Oh, come on, Captain Ginyu!" Jeice moaned. "That's no fair!" Guldo groused. Captain Ginyu yelled at them, "Be quiet! Guldo! Deliver the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza! You got that?" The small rotund alien was cowed by this and said, "O-Okay…" as he grabbed the Dragon Balls with his telekinesis and flew off. "The captain seems to be in a bad mood today," Burter observed. Vegeta let loose a loud roar and charged at Ginyu. The Saiyan and Captain clashed, blocking and throwing punches and kicks with all their enhanced speed and skill. As soon as Vegeta was out of the way, Soon flew up and kicked Ginyu back. Ginyu turned around and blasted Soon back with a Milky Cannon. "W-Whoa…! That's insane. He's pretty dangerous, but Vegeta is really amazing, too," Krillin observed from the sidelines. "B-But something feels odd…" Gohan remarked. Soon and Vegeta flew around Ginyu, trying to hit him, but the supernaturally empowered warrior was blocking most of their attacks easily.

"Of course I'm worried about my Father… but we have to watch out… for Ginyu!" Trunks told Soon as he dodged another of Ginyu's Milky Cannons then hit him with a Galick Gun. "No… Ginyu shouldn't be fighting here… This… this distortion in history already happened! I sense something fishy… Be careful," Trunks told Soon. "I'll try," Soon said as Vegeta and Ginyu clashed again. Soon flew up to Ginyu and went for a kick that Ginyu dodged. "Who the heck are you?" Ginyu asked him. "Someone that will stop you!" Soon responded as he grabbed Ginyu and threw him aside. Ginyu got up and dusted himself off before saying, "You got some nerve my friend… to interfere with my fight with Vegeta…" Ginyu then smiled as the evil aura surrounded him, "Alright. I'll fight you all! You may have seemed like a weakling at first… but it turns out…you're actually not."

Ginyu tried to grab Soon, but Soon dodged him then hit him with an Eagle Kick and then Vegeta hit him with a dozen ki balls. Ginyu responded by disappearing then reappearing behind Vegeta and kicking him back then blasting Soon away with a barrage of blue ki balls. "Captain is really excited for this!" Recoome yelled. "Alright, so the winner of rock-paper-scissors gets the rest of them!" Jeice said as Recoome, Burter, and Jeice all got ready to play. "Roc-kuh!" the three of them yelled as Soon slammed his fists down on Ginyu's head, only for Ginyu to send him back with a Milky Cannon. "Sciss-ssors!" the three Ginyu Force members yelled as Ginyu threw Vegeta aside and Soon hit Ginyu with a Kamehameha Wave. "Paper!" Recoome, Burter, and Jeice all yelled. "It's a tie!" they then yelled and started over. "It's a tie!" they yelled again.

"Gaaah!" Burter groaned. "Yeah! I win!" Recoome jumped up excitedly. As soon as he said that Soon yelled, "Final Flash!" and hit Ginyu dead center. The alien wasn't defeated though, and Recoome jumped into the fray, heading straight for Krillin and Gohan. "Release your power!" Krillin told Gohan as they both yelled out and their auras surrounded them; to the massive Recoome's surprise. "Well, this is mighty unexpected. Those little ones got a power level over 10000," Jeice commented as Recoome blocked Krillin and Gohan's ki balls. Gohan then blasted Recoome down with a Masenko, and Recoome jumped up with a big smile, "Heh heh heh. Now it's getting interesting!" Recoome flew over and kicked Gohan back and then blasted Krillin with several ki balls. Krillin quickly recovered as Recoome charged at him, and the small human blasted Recoome back with a Kamehameha Wave as he told Gohan, "Gohan! Remember the image training we did on the spaceship!" "Yeah!" Gohan said as he got up and they both flew at Recoome.

"Everyone is stronger… sure… but it'll be hard to take on Ginyu and Recoome. Please protect everyone and defeat the enemy!" Trunks admonished Soon. "Alright," Soon yelled as he charged into battle. "Never underestimate the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta bellowed as he blasted GInyu back. Vegeta then appeared behind him and slammed his elbow into his head. "Father… he seems so strange…! Did his power rise… because of…?" Trunks wondered as Soon dodged one of Recoome's energy blasts. "Wait. In the changed history, Ginyu did a Body Change with Father?!" Krillin, Gohan, and Soon dodged Recoome's Eraser Gun, and it narrowly avoided Ginyu. Ginyu grumbled, "They're all so quick and annoying… like stinking flies!" Ginyu threw Vegeta away and then hit him with a Milky Cannon. "Whoa… Captain really does seem like he's in a bad mood today," Burter said. "Burter, did you eat the last piece of Captain's cake again?" Jeice asked. "I didn't eat it! How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't me!" Burter yelled at Jeice. "Stinking liar," Jeice responded. "I'm not lying!" Burter yelled back.

Ginyu yelled out in frustration as he and Vegeta clashed once more and Jeice looked on, "Whoa. He really seems mad." "So scary," Burter said. Soon slammed his fists down on Recoome's head then slammed an Eagle Kick into his face, knocking out several teeth. Gohan seized his opportunity and blasted Recoome with ki balls. "Destructo Disc!" Krillin yelled. Soon and Gohan backed away, but Recoome saw the attack coming and dodged it. "Recoome Kick!" Recoome yelled and before Krillin knew what happened the massive alien's knee hit him in the stomach harder than an eighteen wheeled truck, sending him screaming back. "Krillin!" Gohan yelled. The enraged boy rushed at Recoome, hitting him over and over again straight on, destroying more of his armor with every hit. Soon saw his chance and unleashed a Hellzone Grenade right as Gohan got safely back. Recoome at last went down, his armor in tatters.

"Man that guy was tough…" Soon said. He looked over to him then saw to his shock as Recoome's eyes opened and with a gap-toothed smile he jumped up happily, looking right at him. "I'm getting bored… Can I end this already?" Recoome said. "What the Hell are you made of!?" Soon yelled. Recoomed only smiled at him as he gathered his energy. "Recoome… Ultra… Fighting…" "GET DOWN!" Soon screamed at Krillin and Gohan. Soon was about to leap forward to defeat him, when out of nowhere Recoome…stopped. "What?" Soon wondered then saw him. The orange gi and the spiky hair of the man that had slammed his elbow into Recoome's solar plexus pointed to it being only one person in the universe. "So fast…" Soon commented. Goku stepped back and Recoome fell to the ground, knocked out instantly. "Goku!" Krillin happily yelled. "Daddy!" Gohan said, relieved. Goku however ignored them, and focused only on Ginyu.

"Who is that…?!" Ginyu wondered. Soon and Goku both prepared themselves to fight Ginyu. "W-What!?" Burter yelled in surprise. "Huh…? D-Dad, you beat him…already…?" Gohan wondered. Krillin was equally surprised, "N-No way… Even though it was a surprise attack…" "W-What's going on…? Recoome is…" Jeice was at a loss for words. "That attack was supposed to be nothing…" Burter grumbled. "I-It can't be… How did he…?" a weary Vegeta wondered. Goku snapped a senzu bean in half and threw it to Krillin and Gohan, then tossed a whole one to Vegeta, "Vegeta, you're going to need that." The Prince of All Saiyans grumbled, but ate it, and everyone's wounds were instantly healed.

"Recoome's down in one hit… I knew Goku was amazing!" Trunks crowed. "I'm pretty sure I can stop him," Goku told Gohan and Krillin, "Krillin, Gohan. Use the Dragon Radar… Try to find all the Dragon Balls. My guess, is that they are probably at their spaceship… I don't feel any strong powers there… nothing in that direction. After I defeat him… I'll catch up with you." "A-All right…!" Krillin agreed, "Good luck, Goku!" Krillin and Gohan flew off as Goku and Ginyu clashed. Soon was amazed at their speed and power, he hadn't thought about how powerful a non-Super Saiyan could be before. "T-They ran away!" Jeice yelled. "Leave them be. They're just small fries," Ginyu told him as he and Goku separated. "All right, here I go!" Goku said as he powered up. "I will show you my power!" Ginyu yelled.

Ginyu went for a kick but Goku dodged it then slammed on elbow into his solar plexus. Ginyu grabbed Goku and tossed him up into the air, then flew up, grabbed him, spun him around, and tossed him aside. He then blasted a barrage of blue ki balls at Goku, several of them landed. "See you later, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he flew off. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled after him, but Vegeta was already gone. "Oh man, that can't be good," Soon yelled. "Dammit… Vegeta tricked me…" Goku said as he blasted at Ginyu with a Kamehameha Wave, Ginyu dodged it and went for a Milky Cannon, but Goku avoided it. "He wants me to keep fighting… So he can snag the Dragon Balls and use them for himself," Goku realized. "Heh heh heh… It must have hurt you for Vegeta to run away," Ginyu said smugly.

In response, Soon kicked Ginyu from behind, and then Goku hit him head on with a Kamehameha Wave. Ginyu backed away from them, and then Burter and Jeice got beside him and attacked Goku and Soon. "How dare you! When did I ask for your help?!" Ginyu yelled at them. After making Soon and Goku back away some Burter and Jeice turned back to him, "B-But, Captain!" Burter said. "Umm, well… There's like two of them, too…!" Jeice pointed out, "B-Besides…" Ginyu grumbled, "Fine… No matter… We will finish this quickly!" "Right!" Jeice and Burter agreed. Jeice kicked Soon back and then hit him with a Crusher Ball. Soon dodged Jeice's next attack and sent him flying with an Eagle Kick, then followed up with a Galick Gun. Burter knocked Soon back with a kick to his head, and Jeice came at him even harder.

Goku and Ginyu looked at each other and Ginyu laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Goku wondered. "I like your body…" Ginyu told him as he took off his scouter. "…?" was Goku's confused response. Ginyu laughed more as his aura surrounded him then he threw his limbs apart and yelled, "Change now!" A laser headed right for Goku, but then Jeice kicked Soon hard, and Soon was in the way of the beam. "Oh no!" Goku yelled in shock as the beam hit Soon. Soon looked at his hands, "W-what!? What did you do to me!?" he yelled then saw his own body looking back at him. "W-What?" Goku wondered. "I didn't think… that history… would have changed like this!" Trunks said. "GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!" Soon screamed. "Please calm down for now!" Trunks admonished. "You try being calm with this body!" Soon yelled back at him.

"It's okay! There should be a chance to get back to normal…!" Trunks told him, "I get it… Ginyu is after Goku's body…" "Jeice!" Ginyu yelled in Soon's body. "Y-Yes!" the fearful alien answered. "How dare you do that…!" Ginyu yelled at him. "E-Excuse me!" Jeice fearfully yelled back. "A Namekian?! It's an insult to switch places with the disgusting trash of this planet!" "HEY!" Soon yelled at him then went to blast him. A Milky Cannon came out instead, and Ginyu-in Soon's body dodged it easily. "I-I'm sorry!" Jeice pleaded. "Hm… something weird is going on here," Goku said, "It feels…different than it did earlier…" he said. Soon-in-Ginyu's body ignored him and went straight for Jeice, and landed a storm of punches and kicks on him then jumped back and hit him with a Milky Cannon. "Damn it! This body's moves! At least I got experience using different techniques at least, but this body's muscle memory is so different, it's like I'm not even in control!" Soon yelled.

Soon dodged Burter's attack and clashed with him. "Hey! Did you…?!" Goku said in shock when Burter and Soon-in Ginyu's body separated and Soon flew back to him. "I knew he could do it! Goku figured it out!" Trunks told Soon. "I don't understand how, but that person…is not on our side anymore. All right! Come at me!" Goku told Ginyu-in-Soon's body. Ginyu-in-Soon's body blasted him back with a Super Kamehameha Wave in response. Goku blocked the attack easily then flew at Ginyu-in-Soon's body and threw him aside then hit him with several ki balls. "Ugh… I can't find an opening… I must make that body mine…!" Ginyu-in-Soon's body said as he and Goku clashed, kicking up dust everywhere. Soon dodged Jeice's attack and slammed a barrage of blue ki balls into him, and Jeice screamed as he fell.

"The fabulous J-Jeice lost?! How can this be?!" Ginyu-in-Soon's body yelled. "Goku! Switch partners, you get the blue guy, Ginyu is mine!" Soon yelled as he charged at the one that stole his body. Goku kicked Burter hard, sending him into a cliff. "Blue Hurricane!" Burter yelled as he flew into the air, making a blue cyclone. Goku, Soon, and Ginyu quickly flew away then Goku stopped and charged up his power. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HHHAAAAA!" Burter stopped his attack, and Goku's Super Kamehameha Wave slammed into him and Burter fell down to the ground hard, defeated. Goku then turned to Soon and said, "Hey, I want to ask you something… Can you go with Gohan and Krillin… and go look for the Dragon Balls?" "How?" Soon asked him. Goku smiled and told him, "Looking like that, you can walk right into their spaceship without any trouble. I think I can trust you, so please!"

"I see…! That's a great idea! Alright. Let's go to the spaceship!" Trunks told Soon, "I am worried about your body, sure… But you know… I'm positive you can do it!" Just then Soon and Ginyu clashed again, throwing and blocking punches and kicks as fast as they could. "We'll settle this later," Soon told Ginyu as they separated. Soon flew off in the direction Gohan and Krillin departed. Ginyu tried to follow but Goku appeared in front of him. Goku looked at the departing Soon and told him, "I'm counting on you." Soon flew over Namek, along the way seeing the horrible devastation inflicted on the planet by Frieza and his soldiers. _All this death… it's no wonder Father is always so angry, he saw all of this happen before… I need to succeed, so that this monstrosity can be made right with the Dragon Balls!_

Soon blasted up to Frieza's giant space ship and went in. He ran through the halls of the ship, looking for Krillin, Gohan…and Vegeta. Gohan and Krillin suddenly came running out of a room and Soon waved to them. The two of them saw Soon-in-Ginyu's body and they both stopped in shock at his appearance. "No wait I-" Soon's tried to explain but was cut short when a gang of Frieza's men ran over, "Over there!" one of them said. "Oh no!" Krillin yelled. Soon acted quickly and blasted all three of Frieza's soldiers back with a Milky Cannon. "Wait, you're…! Why are you here? Hold on. What happened with Goku?!" a confused Krillin demanded. "K-Krillin! Wait! He's… He's different!" Gohan told him. "Huh? What are you talking about, Gohan…?" Krillin asked him. Soon-in-Ginyu's body saw more soldiers coming and got in front of Gohan and Krillin.

"He's different! He's the guy we were fighting earlier!" Gohan exclaimed as Soon-in-Ginyu's body unleashed a barrage of blue ki balls at the approaching soldiers of Frieza, killing all of them. "Huh? W-What's going on?!" Krillin wondered. "Ginyu switched our bodies," Soon explained to him. "He switched…? Seriously…?!" Krillin exclaimed. "Yeah. And that means Dad…must have asked you to come help us!" Gohan realized. Krillin smiled at that and told Soon, "You're a nice guy…" "Thanks, but now's not the time for that, we got company!" Soon told him as more soldiers arrived. Gohan and Krillin put the Namekian Dragon Balls down and unleashed dozens of ki balls at Frieza's soldiers, giving Soon the opening he needed to finish them off with two Milky Cannons. "We need 3 more Dragon Balls," Krillin realized as he and Gohan picked up the Dragon Balls and started running down the hallway, "And we have the Dragon Radar so it'll be quick!"

"Alright, you go, I'll try to cover you as best I can!" Soon yelled as more soldiers came at them. Soon blasted them all back with a barrage of blue ki balls then grabbed the nearest one and threw him into a wall. Another soldier kicked him back, only for Soon to punch and kick him dozens of times before turning around and blasting another soldier with a Milky Cannon. More soldiers were coming, and Soon flew into a room in the middle of the spaceship. The soldiers flew in and Soon hit them all with a Milky Cannon, then finished them with another barrage of blue ki balls. _This is getting really difficult... I hope Goku doesn't damage my body too badly,_ Soon thought as he sensed Krillin and Gohan arriving. "Wow… this guy doesn't mess around…" Krillin commented. "Let's go!" Soon yelled and the three of them ran through a hallway, right into Guldo, with more soldiers at his side.

"Y-You! C-Captain?" Guldo yelled in shock. "Oh, no!" Krillin yelled in surprise. Soon sent a Milky Cannon at the soldier to Guldo's right, sending him flying away. "C-Captain?! What brings you here?!" Guldo was too surprised at seeing him to pay attention to the soldier. "This is bad… Oh no, please don't tell me that the Captain found out the Dragon Balls were stolen! Th-The Captain's gonna punish me!" Guldo groaned as Krillin and Gohan dropped the Dragon Balls and attacked the soldiers. Soon grabbed Guldo and tossed him into a wall. The alien fell to the ground and flew back, "O-Ow! Captain! Why are you attacking me?!" Guldo screamed. "K-Krillin! Did you feel that? Someone is coming this way!" Gohan excitedly said. "Huh?!" Krillin exclaimed as he blasted a soldier back with a Kamehameha Wave, "H-Hey, I sense two powers! Is one of them… G-Goku?!" Gohan smiled, "I-I'm sure of it! But the other one is…!"

"Ugh… I get it now…" Guldo said as he froze Soon with his psychic powers, "You're not the Captain! Captain did a Body Change…!" Guldo and the soldiers flew back, Soon, Krillin, and Gohan following close behind. Guldo saw them and exclaimed, "D-Damn it!" He then turned to one soldier that looked human and told him, "Uh, Raspberry! You take care of them!" "Y-Yes sir!" Raspberry agreed as Guldo flew off. "Hey! Guldo?!" another soldier that looked like an alien with a long head yelled in surprise. "H-He…ran away!" Krillin exclaimed. "But we have to gather the Dragon Balls first!" Gohan reminded him. "You're right… Let's take care of this first!" Krillin said. "Damn it! You didn't find them?!" Soon yelled, then was grabbed by his ankle and thrown back by Raspberry. Soon blasted him away with a Milky Cannon then unleashed a barrage of kicks on the other soldier, killing him.

More soldiers arrived and one of them said, "Hey! It seems Guldo ran away!" "Keep quiet…" another soldier told him. "Typical Guldo, he always does stuff like that…" the first soldier sighed. "We got no choice. We've always been expendable…" the second soldier reminded the first. "Ugh… I need a raise," the alien soldier declared. "If you live…" the second soldier told him. The first soldier could only sadly sigh. "Sorry about this," Soon said as he flew at them and knocked them out with two hard punches. More soldiers arrived and he knocked them back with a Milky Cannon, while Krillin and Gohan finished them off with a Kamehameha Wave and a Masenko respectively. "I think that's the last of them," Soon said then checked using Ginyu's scouter, "Yeah, that's it."

"Hey! I found the Dragon Balls!" Gohan yelled as he held out the Dragon Radar. Gohan flew into a room that held a throne of some kind and Soon grabbed the three remaining Dragon Balls. Gohan and Krillin picked up the other four and the three of them got out of Frieza's spaceship and put them all down in a pile and looked at them. Suddenly, Soon saw his body flying above them, then touch down on the ground. "So, what're you doing there buddy?" Ginyu-in-Soon's body said. Soon, Krillin, and Gohan looked and saw Goku fly over as well before he went on the ground. "Hey! Our fight isn't over yet!" Soon-in-Ginyu's body stepped forward and got ready to fight. "H-He really… He really switched bodies…!" an amazed Krillin said. Goku turned to his old friend and said, "Looks like you gathered the Dragon Balls! Thanks!" He then turned to Soon and said, "Now we have to defeat him. So you can get your body back!"

"Way ahead of you!" Soon told him as he flew at Ginyu and tossed him up in the air then grabbed him and threw him into a cliff. "Take this!" Soon yelled as he hit him with a Milky Cannon. Ginyu blasted Soon back in response with a Galick Gun, then clashed with Goku. But Goku saw an opening and took it, then kicked Ginyu back. Ginyu was breathing hard as he glared at Goku and said, "T-This time…!" Ginyu's purple aura flared out around Soon's body as he yelled, "Change now!" "Now!" Trunks told Soon, and before the beam could hit Goku, Soon flew in front of him. In a brilliant flash of light, Soon was returned to his own body. "YES!" Soon yelled out. "Arg! You again…!" Ginyu yelled as he looked at the Namekian. Guldo then flew beside Ginyu and yelled, "Captain!" Guldo then looked to Goku, raised his hands and yelled, "Kieeeee!" Goku was instantly trapped in Guldo's telekinetic power. "Good job, Guldo!" Ginyu declared then his purple aura flared once more. "Change now!" "N-No!" Goku struggled to say.

In a flash of light, Goku and Ginyu were switched as Ginyu-in-Goku's body put on his scouter. "Yes! Nice one! Now it's all back to normal!" Trunks congratulated Soon. "O-Oh no…! I lost!" Goku-in-Ginyu's body yelled. "Huh… Huh…?! C-Could it be…?!" Gohan wondered in horror. "G-Give me my body back!" Goku yelled at Ginyu and flew at him with a kick that Ginyu-in-Goku's body blocked then blasted him back with a Milky Cannon. Ginyu laughed at him and Krillin and Gohan watched in horror. "Aaaaaahhh…" Krillin was at a loss for words. "N-No way… That's Dad?!" Gohan managed to say. Vegeta then walked up and said, "W-What the…? What is going on?!" "Goku and Ginyu switching places… That's how it's supposed to be!" Trunks reminded Soon, "Now… All that's left is to beat Ginyu and everything will be back to normal!" "That's all I needed to know," Soon said as he flew over to Ginyu and tried to kick him back.

Ginyu-in-Goku's body laughed and turned to Guldo, "Guldo! Perfect timing I must say!" "Thank you very much, Captain!" Guldo said. Ginyu then dodged Soon's attack and punched him away. "It's inexcusable to lose the Dragon Balls, but… I can manage to get them back. I wonder what I should do for your punishment…" Ginyu wondered as he dodged Soon's and Goku's attacks. "P-Phew…" Guldo muttered. Soon stretched out his arm and grabbed Ginyu-in-Goku's body and tossed him back then hit him with six ki balls. Ginyu blasted at both of them with a barrage of blue ki balls, sending Soon flying back. "Gah! My body's been damaged pretty badly," Soon said as he dug through his cloak and activated a healing capsule. Soon got up and soared back into the fray. Ginyu laughed at Goku as he tried to fight him in Ginyu's weakened body. "Hey Ginyu!" Soon yelled to get his attention, "Laugh at this! Final Flash!"

Soon's attack slammed into Ginyu-in-Goku's body, knocking him to the ground. Goku then hit him hard with a Kamehameha Wave, making the Captain yell at Guldo, "Guldo! Don't just stand there! Fight!" "Eek! Y-Yes sir!" Guldo exclaimed. Guldo tried to fly into the battle, only for Vegeta to suddenly appear in front of him, "Huh?!" Vegeta smiled menacingly at Guldo and said, "Now, I will be your opponent!" as he got ready to fight. Soon dodged Ginyu's next Milky Cannon and saw Guldo tell Vegeta, "Vegeta… You're just a stupid monkey and you're nothing but our slave. I'm gonna show you just how awesome we are compared to you." Vegeta only smirked at this and unleashed a barrage of ki balls at Guldo; knocking him back, "Hmph. Don't get carried away, you useless fool. Your breath. I told you to stop breathing when you're around me." "Ugh… I'll show you whether or not I'm useless!"

Guldo then summoned his power and froze Vegeta in place, then summoned a sharp spear made of ice from the air. "NO!" Soon yelled as he flew to Guldo and slammed an elbow into him, making him drop the ice spear and opening him up for an Eagle Kick. Vegeta flew forward and slammed Guldo into the ground then stomped down on him hard. Vegeta got up as did Guldo, but then Vegeta flew at Guldo and faster than he could dodge, Vegeta was behind him, and Guldo's head fell off his body. "T-to think that I could be killed by some lowly monkey… A stupid low-class Saiyan… This really sucks…" Guldo said with his dying breath. "That's the last thing I want to hear from you," Vegeta said, as he blasted Guldo's severed head. "That was disturbing," Soon told Vegeta. "If you don't like it, stay out of my way!" Vegeta told him.

The two of them then saw as Goku was thrown away by Ginyu. Soon summoned his power and yelled, "Hellzone Grenade!" His attack surrounded Ginyu and slammed into him, allowing Vegeta to fly over and kick him away, then disappear and reappear in front of him and kick him into the ground. Goku saw his chance and before Ginyu could recover Goku kicked him in the stomach then punched him up high into the air. Vegeta slammed his fists into Ginyu-in-Goku's body, sending him falling to the ground hard enough to cause a crater. Vegeta's red aura surrounded him as he yelled, "Let's finish this! Die!" Vegeta went flying down at Ginyu-in-Goku's body, but then Ginyu's purple aura surrounded him. "Change now!" Ginyu-in-Goku's body yelled. "There it is! Please let me make it in time!" Goku-in-Ginyu's body yelled as he flew over and took the hit for Vegeta. Goku opened up his eyes in his body and exhaustedly said, "Finally…it's all back to normal."

Ginyu glared daggers at him and yelled, "D-Damn it…!" He then looked to Vegeta, "T-This time!" His purple aura went around him once more. Goku saw a little Namekian frog hop by and mumbled, "P-Perfect!" "Change now!" Ginyu yelled out. Goku grabbed the Namekian frog and tossed it yelling, "I won't let you!" There was an amazing flash of light, and then Ginyu's body got down on all fours, croaking and hopping like a frog. Everyone could only watch in shock as Ginyu's body hopped away, while Soon watched Ginyu-in- the Namekian frog's body hurriedly hop away as well. Soon then sensed a powerful aura nearby, and flew over to see what it was.

Soon stopped in front of a boulder and yelled out, "Show yourselves, I know you're there!" A blue skinned female with white hair and lavender eyes, wearing a red and black outfit that flaunted more of her body than most women would show so casually and carrying what looked like a wooden spear with two gold tips walked out from behind the boulder. "Heehee. You're pretty sharp. It must have been you snooping around. I hope you weren't thinking of interfering. That'd be a mistake," the female told him. A tall, muscular blue skinned male with white hair and red eyes, wearing a red shirt with a white chest and a green spot above his solar plexus with some kind of symbol on it walked up beside the female and said, "A costly mistake. I will eliminate you here and now." The male had a dark red aura that flared out as he said this.

Soon took a step back in surprise at the male's power. "Uh… It's them…! They're the ones changing history. And now it's returned to normal," Trunks told Soon. "This guy, he's powerful, he might be even stronger than Pan…" Soon said in fear. The male turned to the female and crossed his arms, "Towa, that's the one who's been interfering with us all along. "Looks like it, Mira. We've been making things interesting, too. What a disappointment," the female, Towa, said. Towa then laughed, "But you switching with Ginyu was a splendid move! It made me laugh!" She then laughed derisively at Soon. Soon glared daggers at Towa. "No… There's no mistaking it…! Those two… They're the ones behind it!" Trunks said. Soon gulped as he summoned up his power and went for a kick that Mira easily blocked.

Soon flew back and launched a dozen ki balls at him, but Mira deflected them all. "Hmph. You must be very confident in your skills. Am I right?" Mira asked Soon, "Show it to me…" Soon roared out as he blasted him with a Galick Gun then appeared behind him and kicked him back. Soon then focused his power and unleashed a Hellzone Grenade on Mira. When the smoke cleared the being was unharmed and unimpressed. Mira then flew at Soon and kicked him back hard, sending him flying. Before Soon knew what happened, Mira grabbed his face and threw him into the ground. "Bomber DX," Mira said, sounding bored. Soon quickly flew up to dodge the attack and summoned up his power, "Kamehameha!" The Kamehameha Wave might of well have been a pebble for all the damage it did.

"N-No way…!" Soon yelled in shock. Mira then flew at Soon and Soon struggled to block his attacks before Mira then kicked him hard in his solar plexus and slashed at him with ki, sending Soon flying back into a mountain. Soon couldn't move as Mira summoned up energy from his chest and blasted it into Soon, destroying the mountain. Mira flew over and Soon jumped out of the rubble and summoned up his power. Soon disappeared and then reappeared behind Mira and yelled, "FINAL FLASH!" the attack hit him at point blank range. When the light dissipated, Mira still stood there. "N-no…" Soon whispered in shock. "Hmph," Mira dismissively snorted, then flew back to Towa. Soon flew after him, but then stopped as Mira's aura surrounded him again.

"Seriously? Is that all? What a disappointment," Mira said, "It's over. Don't worry. I'll use your energy well." "Hold on, Mira…" Towa turned to him. She then turned to Soon and asked, "Say, who's supporting you—who's backing you up?" Soon only glared at her in response. "You can't have done this on your own… Travel through time like this… just to fight us," Towa continued. Soon didn't say a word, only glared at her and Mira. "So… the silent treatment, huh? No matter. Let's leave them for now, Mira," Towa said, "You don't mind, right? They're nothing right now. I can't extract much energy from them anyway." Towa then turned to Soon and with a sinister smile said, "For now… That is." "Hmph…" Mira responded. "Well… let's move on to the next era," Towa said as she and Mira turned their backs on Soon.

Towa chuckled before looking over her shoulder at Soon, "I'll let you live for now. But… Get in our way again… and we'll have you erased." And with that, Towa and Mira disappeared. "No!" Soon yelled, only for Trunks to yell at him, "Wait! It's dangerous to follow them now! Please, you have to come back." And in a flash of light, Soon was gone, and then was back in the Time Vault in front of Trunks. "Excellent job. That was a great fight. Now… history is back to normal…" Trunks congratulated Soon. "It wasn't that great," Soon told him as he used another healing capsule. "You've found them… You've finally found the ones changing history…" Trunks continued. "What are they?" Soon asked, "That man, Mira, he was…unstoppable!" Trunks crossed his arms and noded as he said, "They call themselves… Towa and Mira… They're thieves… Stealing energy from warriors of all time periods… And because of that, history is changing for the worse… Those two… what're they about? That one… The man named Mira… He's especially dangerous…"

"You're telling me," Soon said, "But how can they do all that?" "They're inhabitants of the Demon Realm from Hell in the distant future…" a female voice said behind Soon. "Supreme Kai of Time…" Trunks said as he and Soon turned to look at her. The Supreme Kai of Time continued as she walked over to them, "Towa. She is the little sister of Dabura, the Demon King. And Mira, he's a strong warrior that Towa created for her own purposes. Together they are stealing energy in the hopes of releasing the seal that contains the Demon Realm." Soon gulped at that thought as Trunks asked, "If the seal is released, what will happen?" "The balance of the entire world will collapse. And not just this world, but the entire universe. Nothing will remain the same," the Supreme Kai of Time told Trunks. "Oh no! Then they're horrible people!" Trunks exclaimed. "What was your first clue?" Soon sarcastically asked him.

"Villains exist in every era, I'm afraid," the Supreme Kai of Time told Soon and Trunks. "In the past, there was another who tried to overtake the Nest of Time and seize control. But luckily, he failed," she said. "This feeling…?!" Trunks said as they all felt something had changed. "No! It's too early! Why would a history shift happen so quickly…?" Trunks exclaimed, "Damn it. Let's check it out. Talk to me when you're ready." "I'm not ready, not yet," Soon admitted, embarrassed. "Mira is too strong for me now. I need to train. Do I have time?" he asked the Supreme Kai of Time. "I'll see what I can do, but don't take too long," the Supreme Kai of Time warned Soon as he flew out of the Time Vault. She watched him leave with a concerned look on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _I need to push myself harder! At least twice as hard,_ Soon thought as he walked up to the Parallel Quests building. _Four star may be the best option right now, or five star…_ Soon chose the second four star mission and hurried to the time machine. In a bright flash of light Soon saw that he was in the Capsule Corps building. He walked down and saw Captain Ginyu! Soon was about to attack when the Captain raised his hands and yelled, "HOLD ON! THIS ISN'T MY REAL BODY!" "Huh? Goku, is that you?" Soon wondered. Goku-in-Ginyu's body sighed in relief and said, "Yeah. Damn it! He took my body! I can't fight in a body I'm not used to… Sorry…but can you use my ki to defeat Ginyu for me?" "Alright," Soon said as Goku-in-Ginyu's body raised his hand and gave some of his ki to Soon. "The guy with my body is Ginyu! Beat him down!" "I'll do my best," Soon promised, and saw the gate. Soon passed through the gate and was in the Industrial Sector of West City.

The Namekian saw Guldo and Jeice were waiting for him. "I can kill you Nameks in the blink of an eye," Guldo boasted. "Not this one," Soon responded then stretched out his arm and landed a hard punch, and then another before kicking the little alien back. "W-Where did he hide this Power?" Guldo wondered. Soon answered by charging up a Kamehameha Wave and sending Guldo through a building. Guldo flew out of the building and blasted at Soon with ki balls, but Soon deflected them. "Tsk… I let my guard down too much," Guldo groaned. Soon went in for a kick but GUldo stopped time around Soon and ran behind Soon. Guldo ran out of breath then and Soon saw his chance. He grabbed Guldo and threw him behind him, then flew after him and landed a hard Eagle Kick to his large stomach. Guldo blasted Soon back and panted, "Ugh…! I used way too much energy!"

Soon disappeared and then reappeared behind Guldo and slammed him down into the ground with his fists then blasted him with a Galick Gun. "D-Damn it! How could I be having trouble with trash like this?!" Guldo wondered as he passed out. Jeice flew into the fight and kicked Soon from behind. Soon quickly turned around and blasted him with ki balls in response. Soon then grabbed him and tossed him into a building before blasting him with more ki balls. "H-How could this be…? Me… beaten this badly?" Jeice wondered before slamming a Crusher Ball into Soon as the Namekian tried to charge at him. Soon dodged Jeice's follow-up ki balls and stretched out his arm to throw him out of the building then hit him with a Final Flash. Jeice then summoned up a storm of Crusher Balls yelled, "Crusher Volcano!" Soon flew as fast as he could to dodge the attacks, barely avoiding the last even larger attack. Soon saw an opening and unleashed his Hellzone Grenade attack, and Jeice fell to the concrete, defeated.

Soon looked around and saw the gate and flew through it to arrive in the Suburbs of West City. Recoome and Burter both flew at him. Recoome grabbed Soon and slammed him face first into the road, then kicked him in his stomach like a football, sending Soon flying into a car. Soon got up and dodged Burter's attack then blasted Recoome with a Final Flash. When the smoke cleared Recoome looked a little damaged but not down. "Heh hehehe… Not bad," Recoome complimented Soon. Soon dodged Recoome's Kick then was swarmed by a bevy of kicks from Burter from behind, and sent hurtling through the air. Soon dodged both Ginyu Force members' attacks for a slid minute before finding an opening and hitting them both back with a Final Flash. "Good! Pretty Good! You're doing better than I thought!" Recoome complimented Soon again. Burter could only comment, "Ugh! I-I didn't expect such a high power level out of you…"

Soon then hit Burter with a Kamehameha Wave, sending the blue alien flying back and leaving Recoome and Soon alone. Soon unleashed a furious combination of punches and kicks on Recoome, ending with him being slammed into the ground. Recoome got up and angrily said, "W-Why you… Getting carried away huh?" Recoome then gathered his energy and Soon saw his chance. "Recoome… Ultra… Fighting…" Soon slammed his foot into Recoome's solar plexus, cutting him off. Soon then finished him off with an Eagle Kick. "H-How could I lose. I'm Recoome and stuff," he wheezed as he passed out. Burter flew in and unleashed a Blue Hurricane, Soon was sent crashing through a building from the windy assault. Soon used a healing capsule then flew back at Burter faster than he was expecting and landed six hard kicks on him before disappearing and reappearing in front of Burter and landing six more hard kicks on him.

Burter dodged Soon's Galick Gun and exclaimed, "W-What? S-so fast…" Soon flew over and threw Burter to the ground then hit him with a Hellzone Grenade. Burter got up and dodged Soon's kick and unleashed a storm of punches before sending Soon back then coughed up some blood, "T-That attack was supposed to be nothing…" the alien gasped. Soon didn't give him time to think further as he finished Burter with a Kamehameha Wave. Soon then sensed a strange energy approaching, and turned to watch as Goku's body flew over. "This will be a battle like none other before…" Ginyu-in-Goku's body stated, "I never thought I'd see the day when I would actually have to show my true power." "That day has arrived," Soon told Ginyu then blasted him back with a Final Flash. Ginyu then did something Soon didn't expect, and Goku's body went Super Saiyan! "Uh oh," was all the Namekian could say before Ginyu-in-Goku's body slammed a barrage of punches and kicks on him before finishing by grabbing him, spinning him around, and tossing him away.

Soon dodged Ginyu's barrage of blue ki balls then hit him with a Galick Gun that he flew right through as if it was nothing. Soon and GInyu clashed in a furious display of blows and counters, but neither could get ahead of the other. Soon flew back from Ginyu, hitting him with three ki balls before unleashing a Hellzone Grenade on him that knocked him down. Soon seized his chance and blasted him with a Kamehameha Wave then flew over and slammed him into the ground. Soon was blasted back by a Milky Cannon, and then Ginyu got behind him and hit him with another Milky Cannon. Soon dodged Ginyu's third Milky Cannon and summoned his power before blasting him with a Final Flash. "NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?!" Ginyu screamed as he was defeated. Seeing that he had nothing else to do, Soon left the Parallel Quest behind.

As soon as he was back in Toki Toki City, Soon headed for another Parallel Quest. He chose the seventh four star Parallel Quest, and this time read the description. "Huh, Cell eh? I think I can handle him," Soon thought out loud as he made his way to his assigned time machine. Soon arrived at the Cell Games Arena, well, the smoking crater where the arena had been anyway. Soon and Cell flew over the crater and Cell commented, "You look like Piccolo… Are you a Namekian as well?" "Yep," Soon responded; he then unleashed a quick combination that launched Cell into the air then slammed him down the crater. Cell flew straight up and landed a hard kick to Soon's stomach then blasted him with a dozen ki balls in return. Soon quickly flew back from Cell and hit him with a Final Flash. Cell got up from the attack and said, "Not bad… And since I've got nothing better to do right now, why not waste a few more moments with you?" Cell asked.

Cell blasted Soon with a green energy ray that sent him flying, then punched him hard and landed another kick to the Namekian's stomach. Soon blasted Cell back with a ki burst all around him then launched a dozen punches and kicks on Cell before finishing by slamming his head with his fists. Cell got up and launched a few ki balls that Soon deflected before he hit him with a Hellzone Grenade. Cell looked up in surprise at Soon, "I… I don't believe it. Even with all of my perfect power, I should be able to defeat you easily. Soon flew at Cell, only to be blasted back when Cell yelled, "Beat it! And take your planet with you! KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" The blast sent Soon flying back and into a boulder, hard. Soon coughed up blood and quickly used a healing capsule before dodging another Perfect Kamehameha Wave from Cell. Soon slammed his elbow into Cell, but the bio-android kicked Soon back and the two fighters clashed, blocking and throwing punches and kicks as fast as they could.

Soon then knocked Cell back with an Eagle Kick and finished off with a Final Flash, sending him flying away. Soon flew down next to Cell and swallowed. "If I didn't have those capsules, I'd be dead right now," Soon commented. Cell then jumped up and landed on his feet as his green aura flashed all around him, "Aye, I guess this will suffice for a warm-up." "You gotta be kidding me!" Soon yelled before Cell slammed him hard into the ground then kicked him back. Soon barely blocked Cell's green ki blast then hit him with a Galick Gun. Cell laughed the attack off. _This is just like with Mira…_ Soon thought as Cell hit him with a Perfect Kamehameha Wave. Soon was sent flying back, and before he knew what hit him, Cell slammed him down with an elbow. Soon dodged Cell's follow up kick just in time then blasted him back with a Final Flash before using another healing capsule.

Soon saw his chance and slammed both his legs into Cell's stomach then hit him in his face with a Kamehameha Wave. Cell responded by blasting Soon back with ki then hitting him with a kick to his face. Soon grabbed the bio-android and slammed him into the ground. Cell jumped up and blasted Soon back again, then hit him with another green ki blast. Soon quickly dodged Cell's Perfect Kamehameha Wave then hit him with a Hellzone Grenade. Cell glared at Soon and before the Namekian knew what was happening he unleashed a storm of kicks on him, then disappeared and kicked him again with a dozen more, then kicked him hard in his head, making Soon hit the ground hard. Soon blasted ki around him to send Cell flying back then used another healing capsule. Soon jumped up and hit Cell with another Final Flash, knocking him into a boulder on the other side of the crater where the Cell Games Arena once stood.

"Im-…Impossible…No…How could I lose… Even with all of this power!?" Cell growled. "Because I came prepared," Soon said as he kicked Cell in his face then slammed him into the ground. Soon blasted Cell with a Galick Gun and finished off with a Hellzone Grenade. "Damn it! Damn it! DDDAAAMMMNNN IIIITTTT!" Cell screamed as he died. Soon was left panting hard from the fight as he flew back to his time machine. "Soon!" Trunks yelled for him, "You need to hurry! We can't afford to wait any longer!" Trunks told him. "I'm coming!" Soon yelled as he followed Trunks to the Time Vault.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Soon went into the Time Vault to see Trunks already had the Scroll out. Soon looked in and saw Namek; and Frieza in his Final Form, the evil aura surrounding him. Frieza stalked over to a battle scarred Gohan, who could only meekly retreat before his enemy's power. Vegeta and Krillin were both already dead. Meanwhile, away in Frieza's Spaceship, Goku was still healing from the thrashing his body had received, able to sense what was happening but unable to act. _So strong. I'm not really sure… if I can win even at my full power._ Goku silently dreaded. _Just have… just have to hold on a little more!_

Gohan got ready, and with a desperate yell flew at Frieza. Frieza contemptuously swatted him away like a fly with his tail. Gohan crashed into the ground and moaned in pain. Frieza summoned his ki into his hand. Goku opened his eyes, _I can't… hold it any more…_ he thought as he blasted out of the Medical Machine he had been healing in. Frieza raised his hand and blasted at Gohan at point blank range, only to see that his chosen victim was still alive. He saw Goku, holding his injured son. "Who…are you?" Frieza wondered as Goku put Gohan down. "No. I don't need to know. You honestly think you can win?" Frieza asked as the incompletely healed Goku got ready to fight.

"This is bad…really bad," a nervous Soon said. "Darn it. It's too fast…" Trunks declared as he held up the Scroll. "Frieza… He's so powerful he's known as the Emperor of the Universe," he said as he rolled up the Scroll of Eternity and handed it to Soon. "Please. Watch yourself," Trunks told the Namekian. Soon nodded as he took the Scroll and in a flash of light was gone.

 _AGE: 762_

Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan looked up as Frieza approached them. "You've done it now," Frieza said as he walked closer. "You've ruined my dream of eternal life and youth. I was so very close, but the Dragon Balls petrified. Too bad for poor Vegeta… But even more for me," Frieza said as he floated down in front of the three warriors. "It's the very first time I have been made such a fool of," Frieza said, and then his eyes glowed red and the evil aura surrounded him, making Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan step back. "H…How dare you…" Frieza angrily growled, "How dare you maggots! I will torture you slowly!" Frieza told them as the evil aura swirled around him. Krillin and Gohan jumped to opposite sides while Vegeta stood in shock before Frieza and could only manage, "What…?" Over Vegeta's shoulder, Frieza saw a flash of light as Soon appeared.

"You are still there?" Frieza asked the Namekian. "You pop up like ants!" Frieza yelled. "I'm here to stop you Frieza, once and for all!" Soon yelled back as he got ready to fight. Frieza crossed his arms and yelled, "Fine! I'll just kill you all!" The evil aura swirled around Frieza like a miniature storm as he got ready to fight. "What a crazy power… There's no… No way can win…" Krillin said. "Do you honestly think 4 ants can really beat a dinosaur?" Frieza asked before he went for a kick that Soon barely dodged. "I do! If we band together we might actually be able to win," Vegeta declared as he went for a punch that Frieza dodged. Soon and Vegeta both separated as Frieza tried to blast them both. Vegeta looked to Frieza and said, "I'll have you know that their power levels are rising… And I am close to becoming the Super Saiyan you fear so much!" Soon and Vegeta blasted a dozen ki balls at Frieza, but the tyrant deflected all their attacks.

"Ho ho ho…! I was wondering what you were going to say…" Frieza laughed at them then yelled, "You really know how to push my buttons!" Soon dodged Frieza's blasts then hit him with a Kamehameha Wave. Before Frieza could retaliate he kicked him back and summoned his power. "Hellzone Grenade!" Soon yelled out as he tried to hit Frieza. But when the smoke cleared, Frieza was right behind him. Frieza wrapped his tail around Soon's throat and twirled around then tossed him aside. "You have to protect everyone… While you're fighting Frieza," Trunks told Soon. "He's stronger than I thought!" Soon told him as Frieza slammed a fist into Vegeta's face and Krillin hit Frieza with a Kamehameha Wave only for Frieza to appear behind him and kick him down into the ground.

Soon flew at Frieza and the two of them clashed, neither of them managing to land a hit on each other in a storm of blows. "Hm hm hm… A surviving Namekian…" Frieza said. Soon slammed Frieza into the ground below and Vegeta hit Frieza with a storm of blue ki balls as Soon flew back. "Transform, Frieza! Why don't you show everyone your real form right now?" Vegeta confidently challenged. "T-Transform…?" Krillin asked. Vegeta explained, "There are some aliens who can transform when a particular situation calls for it." Frieza got up and dusted himself off as he laughed. "You want to die that badly?" the tyrant said as the evil aura glowed around him. "I'll warn you I have three more transformations. I'll show you all!" Frieza yelled out and in a bright flash of light transformed. "Here's a little reward for angering me," Frieza said. When the light dissipated Frieza stood in the middle of a crater…in his Final Form. "This isn't good," Soon whispered.

"I-Impossible…! He went directly into his Final Form!" Trunks yelled, "The history is completely changed! And now, Goku won't be back in time!" Vegeta however laughed, "I'll show you something great!" "D-Do you ha… do you have a plan on how to win?!" Krillin asked him. "Sort of," Vegeta told him. Frieza smiled maliciously at Vegeta, "You're really confident, Vegeta… Or perhaps… did you go crazy from fear?" "Smile while you still can, Frieza. For I am the Super Saiyan that you have feared your entire life," Vegeta boasted. The evil aura surrounded Frieza, and Frieza's power glowed all around him before he slammed into Soon, sending the Namekian into a mountain. "You're the one who will die!" Frieza yelled as he summoned a purple Death Ball and before Soon knew what hit him he was hit; and the mountain all around him exploded. Frieza then turned his attention on Vegeta and laughed at him, "You make the worst jokes."

Soon got up and watched as Frieza pounded mercilessly on Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince couldn't land a hit; Frieza was too fast for him. Frieza would land a dozen blows for every one that Vegeta tried. Soon flew over to help as Krillin and Gohan could only watch with horror as Frieza strangled Vegeta and punched him over and over again in his back before he tossed him aside. Soon got ready to fight Frieza on his own. "This is no fun… You seem to have lost the will to fight," Frieza commented. "This isn't over yet Frieza!" Soon yelled at him and slammed four hard punches on him then hit him with an Eagle Kick. Frieza quickly recovered and hit Soon with three ki balls before Soon dodged the rest. "It's a bit soon, but I guess I'll finish you off," Frieza said.

Gohan looked up into the sky and yelled, "Hey!" Soon and Frieza looked as well as Piccolo flew over to them, power coursing through him. _Father… this must be after he fused with Nail… He looks so confident…_ Soon thought as Piccolo said, "Sorry I kept you waiting." "M-Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said in awe. Frieza was not impressed however, "Another Namekian… Whatever. Vegeta is done. I'll play with you next…" Frieza said as Soon and Piccolo dodged his ki blasts and Piccolo sent Frieza back with a Light Grenade. Not wanting to be outdone Soon flew up and yelled, "Final Flash!" Frieza was sent slamming into a mountain. "Well done!" Piccolo told Soon as the two Namekians flew over to finish Frieza. They were both hit with a storm of small ki blasts from Frieza's fingers. Frieza then kicked them both back and blasted Piccolo with a Death Ball. Soon slammed his elbow into Frieza then kicked him back, only for Frieza to slam his tail into the Namekian's head, sending him slamming into the ground.

"Oh? You're quite strong. I almost want you for an underling," Frieza commented as he picked Soon up with his tail then kicked him away. Piccolo then slammed a kick into Frieza's stomach then grabbed him and tossed him away. Piccolo coughed up blood but his only reaction was to take off his shoulder pads and turban. Soon got up and Trunks told him, "If Piccolo dies, the Dragon Balls on Earth will vanish. No matter what… We can't let that happen!" Frieza flew at the two Namekians and Soon flew at Frieza. The two of them punched and kicked furiously at each other. Soon landed three good punches, but Frieza hit back with four kicks. Soon flew back from Frieza and Piccolo blasted Frieza from the side. Soon saw his chance and used a healing capsule before hitting Frieza with another Hellzone Grenade. "But this isn't enough. You can't beat me," Frieza said as he blasted Piccolo away. Soon flew to him and saw that Piccolo was still alive. Soon then sensed a great power coming and told Piccolo, "Stay down and rest. Help is on the way."

Goku flew in from the distance and landed in front of Frieza. Soon flew over and they both got ready to fight. "Sorry I'm late. I'll take care of the rest…" Goku told Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. "Kakarot…" Vegeta wheezed, and Goku went to Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyans continued, "Listen… Frieza destroyed our home… the home of the Siayans, Planet Vegeta…" Vegeta coughed up blood then grabbed Goku's shirt, "P-Please… Please defeat… Frieza… Defend our race…!" Vegeta coughed up even more blood and whispered, "P…lease…" _I never saw Vegeta-sensei like this…_ Soon thought. "…Vegeta…" Goku said. Frieza snorted, "You're not dead yet? Such a die-hard." Soon responded by punching Frieza, and then getting hit again and blasted with ki. Soon ignored it and grabbed Frieza to throw him back. Goku looked at Vegeta and told him, "Alright Vegeta… this is for you…"

Goku stood up and looked at Frieza, "I am a Saiyan…raised on Earth! For the sake of the Saiyans, and the Namekians… and all the countless, helpless people you mercilessly killed… I will defeat you!" Frieza only commented, "What a fool…" Frieza and Goku went at each other like rabid dogs, punching and kicking at each other with all their fury. Goku blasted Frieza back with a Kamehameha Wave and Frieza responded by blasting him back with seven ki balls. Soon tried to join in, but Goku was too fast and already kicked Frieza away then kicked him into the ground. Goku charged at Frieza but was blasted back with a Death Ball. Soon saw his chance and hit Frieza with his own Kamehameha Wave, buying time for Goku to reappear and kick Vegeta in his stomach then punch him back. Goku was already looking worn from the fight. Frieza flew above them and said, "What a stubborn guy… I'm starting to get annoyed…"

"Me, too…" Goku said then yelled out, "KAIOKEN!" Frieza and Goku went at each other again, each punch and kick that was blocked or that hit sounded like an explosion. Frieza then blasted ki all around to send Goku back and declared, "Maybe I'll quit with the warmup and start fighting seriously." "Me, too!" Goku yelled as he let out a furious roar and the Kaioken's aura blasted all around him. "KAAMEEHAAMEEHHHAAAAA!" Goku yelled, slamming his attack into Frieza and sending him high into the sky. The Kaioken ended and Goku sucked in air. Frieza then flew down and glared at him. "That hurt…That hurt…!" Frieza screamed. "Frieza…" Goku said then turned to Soon, "Can I ask you to do something…? I'd like to ask… if you'd give me a little bit of time…I don't know if it'll work… But there is something I have to try…" "I'll do what I can," Soon told him.

Goku flew down to the ground and raised his hands while Soon got between him and Frieza. "Spirit Bomb… Goku's using the Spirit Bomb… Please… We have to buy some time!" Trunks yelled. "Why?" Soon asked him. Trunks told him, "It's real simple… If Goku can shoot the Spirit Bomb… well then… history will be corrected!" "Alright!" Soon said as he blasted Frieza back with a Final Flash. Soon flew at Frieza, only to get elbowed in his head and sent hurtling into the ground. Frieza stomped on Soon's back and Soon turned around and grabbed him by his tail and pulled him down with him as Goku said, "Planet Namek! And all the planets in the solar system! And everything in the galaxy! Please share your power with me!"

Soon and Frieza separated and got back to their feet. Frieza told Soon, "You are not bad, but it's still not good enough to beat me." _Damn it! Is it because of Towa and Mira's meddling that I'm not beating him!? Or something else?!_ Soon wondered as he got ready to fight again. Frieza put on a burst of speed and slammed his fist hard into Soon's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Frieza then wrapped his tail around Soon and started to strangle him. "You did well… you know, for a Namekian…" Frieza said as he squeezed Soon's throat tighter. Soon focused his power into his hand and blasted Frieza in his face, making him let go. Soon then kicked Frieza high into the sky and saw that the Spirit Bomb was ready. "DO IT NOW GOKU!" Soon yelled. Goku let out a mighty yell as Frieza turned to look and as the Spirit Bomb slammed into him all he could do was scream.

Soon watched as the Spirit Bomb sent Frieza flying far into the horizon. Goku fell to the ground beside Piccolo. Soon saw Krillin and Gohan help Goku up, all seemed to be well with the world. Soon closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, "I hope that's the last I see of him." Soon turned to walk away, only for a white hand to close on his throat.

A purple beam blasted out and struck Piccolo in his chest.

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin looked on in horror as Krillin said, "N-No way…"

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he ran to his mentor's side.

Frieza glared at them all as he held Soon tightly by his throat. Frieza's eyes glowed red as he tossed Soon into a mountain. Soon fell to his knees and could barely move as he reached into his cloak for a healing capsule. "Fine. I'll just kill you all!" Frieza yelled as he raised his left hand. Krillin was sent flying into the air and Goku yelled, "S-Stop it, Friezaaaa!" Frieza gripped his hand into a fist and Krillin screamed, "GOKU!" before he exploded! Soon stood up as he watched Krillin die. "NO!" Soon yelled. Goku however didn't say anything as he looked on in horror. Then his face twisted in rage as a golden aura surrounded him. _This is it… He is going to become a Super Saiyan!_ Soon realized. Goku growled, "H… … …How dare you… You… are going to pay for this!" Goku let out a mighty roar the likes of which Soon had heard only a few times before, and none of them were filled with anything approaching the rage in Goku's voice as golden light flashed all around.

When the light at last dissipated, Goku stood in the middle of a crater, his hair standing straight up and glowing gold and his eyes were turquoise. "That's enough Frieza! Now I'm mad!" Goku screamed as the golden aura of a Super Saiyan erupted around him. Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of Frieza and before he could do anything Goku punched him aside. Frieza glared at the Super Saiyan and blasted a barrage of ki at him. Goku dodged all his blasts, but Soon saw that one was headed right for Gohan and Piccolo. Soon quickly flew in front of his Father and mentor and blocked the blast. Soon then flew up and got ready to finish the fight. "The history up to this point had been corrected!" Trunks told Soon, "Now all you have to do… is beat Frieza and it's done!"

Gohan looked to Goku and asked, "D-Dad… What's going on?!" Goku turned to Gohan and said, "G-Gohan… Take Piccolo and go back to Earth!" Gohan could only stare in shock at the fury in Goku's voice. Goku yelled at him, "Get out of here while I still have some control over myself! Go now!" Gohan snapped out of it and nodded as he lifted Piccolo onto his shoulders. "Y-Yes…" Gohan said, "Thank you, Dad… I'll be waiting… I'll be waiting for you to come back…" With that said, Gohan flew off. Goku then turned to Frieza, "I will never forgive you for what you have done…" Frieza looked at Goku with fear in his eyes as he said, "W-Who are you…?" Goku responded, "You should know by now. I am a Saiyan, from Earth… And I came here to beat you. The anger you caused me… has awakened the legendary warrior in my heart! I am Goku. And I am a Super Saiyan!"

Goku slammed his elbow into Frieza's stomach and kicked him back. Frieza blocked his net punch and slammed his tail into Goku's face, then blasted him back with ki. Soon hit Frieza with a Galick Gun, and Frieza tried to hit Soon with another Death Ball, but Soon dodged his attack. "KKAAAMMEEEHHAAAMEEEHHHAAAAAAA!" Goku unleashed a mighty Kamehameha Wave into Frieza, making him scream in pain. "D-Damn it! Damn iiiiit!" Frieza flew up into the sky and summoned forth a massive Death Ball and threw it at Soon and Goku. "BEGONE!" Frieza screamed as the attack slammed into Namek's surface and just kept on burrowing down. Soon and Goku watched as the seas of Namek rolled and tidal waves hit the land as the sky darkened above. "What has he done!?" Goku yelled in shock. "He's murdered the planet…" Soon whispered in horror. He had always had a slimmer of doubt in his Father's stories about how evil Frieza was… now he fully grasped the truth.

Soon and Goku turned to Frieza as lightning struck all around the three warriors. Frieza's aura glowed brightly all around him as his muscles expanded and veins appeared over his body. "Behold! This is my full power!" Frieza bellowed. He then smiled and told them, "In 5 minutes, this planet will become space trash. "What?!" Goku said in bewilderment. Goku then glared at Frieza, "No… 5 minutes is enough… enough to defeat you and for me to escape." Goku hit Frieza with a Kamehameha Wave and Soon hit him with his own attack, only for Frieza to blast ki all around him to stop their attacks. "Buying some time… to let those brats escape…?" Frieza asked. Goku said, "Buying time? There's no need for that. You're going to die here anyway. You know that!"

Frieza laughed and summoned up rocks from Namek's remaining landmass and telekinetically tossed them at Goku and Soon. The two had to use all their skill to dodge the rocks. "I've heard just about enough from you! I'll end this now!" Frieza yelled and hit Goku with a ki blast. Soon flew to Goku's defense and kicked Frieza back, then disappeared and reappeared behind him and slammed him down. Frieza stopped his descent before he fell into lava and blasted Soon back with three fast Death Beams.

Goku and Frieza clashed and each one landed a dozen blows on each other before flying back. "You stubborn fool… I'm going to finish you, just like I did your annoying Earthling friend!" Frieza yelled at Goku. "What do you mean? Are you talking about Krillin? Don't you dare talk about Krillin!" Goku yelled at Frieza. Soon yelled out, "Hellzone Grenade!" and his ki balls surrounded Frieza and slammed into him. "KKAAAMMEEEHHAAAMMEEEHHHAAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled, using the opportunity Soon gave him to blast Frieza. Frieza recovered from the attack and glared at Goku, who glared back at him. The sky of Namek then turned black and Frieza looked up, "W-What?!" Soon, Goku, and Frieza looked and saw a Dragon in the distance. "T-That's…?!" Frieza gasped as Goku said, "I see… so King Kai used the Dragon Balls… Okay…"

Goku turned to Soon and with a smile told the Namekian, "I really don't know much about you, but you helped me out." Goku then turned back to face Frieza. "Let me be the one to finish this, though," Goku told Soon. Soon glared at Frieza and said, "I understand," as bright light appeared around Soon and Frieza glared at Goku. "Thank you," Soon heard Goku tell him before he was gone, and Goku and Frieza got read for their final confrontation.

Soon arrived back at the Time Vault. "Trunks… I was able to help Goku, but he wanted to finish Frieza by himself," Soon told him as he used another healing capsule, and saw that that was his last one. "Goku always refuses our help. It's just the way he is," Trunks told Soon. "It's alright though. Goku won. And finally, the Scroll is back to normal," Trunks assured him. "Still… I'm really glad Mira didn't interfere," Trunks said. "You and me both," said Soon as an icy chill went up his back at Mira's mention. Supreme Kai of Time however looked troubled, "You're right. They never did." Trunks saw this and said, "I can't imagine what they would have done?" Supreme Kai of Time turned to Trunks and said, "Didn't they say that they'll kill anyone who'll stand in their way. I wonder why they didn't come out this time." Soon thought about that as well while Trunks said, "Who knows? Maybe it's just a whim."

Supreme Kai of Time shrugged her shoulders and said, "Perhaps, perhaps…" she then turned to Soon and Trunks and said, "But anyway, good job, you two!" "Yes, thank you," Trunks said. "Thank you," Soon said. "Um…Supreme Kai of Time-sama, I…need more money to buy healing capsules. I ran out," Soon said, his face starting to blush in embarrassment. "I understand, you deserve a reward for all your hard work anyway," she told him as she handed him a stack of zeni. Soon bowed to her and said, "Thank you." "Come on, I'll help you pick out the good capsules," Trunks told Soon as they walked out of the Time Nest, leaving the Supreme Kai of Time and Tokitoki alone in the Time Vault. Supreme Kai of Time sat down and sighed.

She looked troubled and Tokitoki cooed, "Tooo!" Supreme Kai of Time petted the bird reassuringly. "The fight between those two is starting to change history. But it's too early for this," she said then her hand became a fist as she wondered out loud, "Could it be that there are others like them who can alter history?" Supreme Kai of Time thought about it, but then shook her head and said, "Impossible…"

 _UNKNOWN_

A figure floated amid his False Crystals of Time. The figure smiled and laughed as he watched the Supreme Kai of Time through one of the False Time Crystals…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Trunks and Soon walked through the markets in Toki Toki City, Trunks directed Soon to a Mixing Shop. "Just give these guys all the materials you collected and they can make a capsule for you," Trunks told him. "Alright," Soon said and gave the robot manning the Mixing Shop all the materials he had collected in Parallel Quests. The robot took the materials and went to the back of the shop. "So, Soon, I never got the chance to ask, what's Piccolo like as a dad?" Trunks asked while they waited. "Well, he can be really tough, when he was training me he was strict, but whenever I did well he'd let me know it. We didn't have a real home, we just wandered around in the wild usually, training, meditating, observing nature, though if I trained hard he'd let me go visit Pan and her family," Soon told him. "Who's Pan?" Trunks asked him.

"She's Gohan-sensei and Videl-sensei's daughter, and my best friend. We have a rivalry going on to see who can be stronger. Before Shenron summoned me here, I had fought her in the 33rd Tenkaichi Budokai. She managed to use the Super Saiyan 2 form, but I matched her blow for blow. In the end we exhausted our energy, and it came down to see who could get up first. She did it, I didn't," Soon told Trunks. "Huh, Gohan getting married and having a kid…" Trunks had a sad look in his eyes as he said this. The robot from the Mixing Shop arrived and handed Soon four capsules, two of them were purple and one was red, only one was a healing capsule. "Um…can I exchange these for other capsules?" Soon asked. "I'm sorry sir, but we are not designed for trade. You are welcome to sell your capsules at other shops if you prefer," the robot told him. "Alright, thanks," Soon said as he and Trunks headed to another shop.

Soon sold the capsules he didn't want to the robot as well as the Hercule Badge he got from Charles and used his money to buy more healing capsules. "Interesting set up you got here," Soon pointed out to Trunks. "Well, it helps Time Patrollers adjust if things aren't too different from normal society," Trunks informed him. "I see," Soon said then headed to the Parallel Quests. "You think you need help?" Trunks asked Soon. "No, I should be fine, I've done well enough on my own so far," Soon told him as he went up to the robot. Soon chose the ninth five star mission when he saw he had to defeat Androids 17 and 18 in it and protect Vegeta and Piccolo. _This seems different…_ Soon thought after choosing it. "Good luck," Trunks told Soon as he headed into his time machine. "Thanks," Soon said, and was gone in a flash of light.

Soon emerged from the time machine in the Pod Landing area, and saw Eighteen facing Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form while Seventeen watched from the sidelines. "Oh? You want to fight?" Eighteen casually asked Vegeta. Vegeta told Eighteen, "I'm warning you. I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman." Soon flew up, and was ready to fight Eighteen. Seventeen flicked a stray hair back and said, "Well, look at this. Some reinforcements?" "Fine… I'll do this," Eighteen said, sounding bored. "What a pain…" Vegeta said as he turned to Soon, "Do you think you can handle the likes of them?" "I'm pretty sure I can," Soon replied. Eighteen then kicked Soon back before he could say more and punched Vegeta back as well. _I shouldn't have let my guard down. IDIOT! Father wouldn't stand for this!_ Soon berated himself as he hit Eighteen with ki balls.

Eighteen was distracted by that long enough for Vegeta to hit her with a Big Bang Attack. Soon saw his chance and got behind her and hit her with a Ki Blast Cannon Gohan had taught him, sending her flying into a tree. Eighteen got up and Soon and Vegeta flew at her. "Out of my way!" Eighteen yelled as she spun around and blasted them back with ki balls, "Disappear!" Eighteen then landed hive hard kicks into Soon that ended by kicking him in his chin, sending him into a mountain. Soon flew back into the fight just as Eighteen hit Vegeta with two pink ki balls, stunning him long enough for her to them hit him with a barrage of blue ki balls. Soon flew up behind her and spun around like a tornado, his arms elongating and flailing around, hitting Eighteen multiple times before sending her back as he yelled, "Evil Flight Strike!" Eighteen glared at Soon and then hit him from the front then behind, grabbed his arm, and tossed him into the ground hard. Soon got up in time to avoid her kick and hit her with a massive barrage of fiery ki balls, "Finish Breaker!"

Vegeta saw his chance and unleashed a Final Flash on Eighteen. "That's surprising. They're a lot stronger than what was reported by Dr. Gero," Seventeen said as he watched the fight. Eighteen hit Soon with her pink ki balls then she and Vegeta did their best to get each other, but the two of them were too even for either to land a blow. Soon focused his power and sent a yellow beam at Eighteen, who dodged it. "Got ya!" Soon yelled as he made the beam fly up and then scatter into dozens of ki balls, "Scatter Kamehameha!"

The barrage hit Eighteen hard. Eighteen dodged Vegeta's follow up Big Bang Attack and turned to Soon, "Oh? You're not bad." She then flew right at him. Soon dodged her kicks then kicked her in the stomach, only for her to disappear then reappear behind him and land five kicks to his back. This left her open for one more attack from Vegeta. "FINAL FLASH!" the Prince of Saiyans yelled and the attack hit Eighteen dead on, knocking her to the ground. "Hmph. It seems my power wasn't needed," Vegeta smugly said. The smug smile on his face disappeared when Eighteen jumped up with a smile on her face and commented, "I'm surprised they can last this long." Soon flew back from her as Vegeta cursed, "Damn it… It's not even fazing her…" Eighteen smiled at Soon and Vegeta and said, "See you later," before she and Seventeen flew off. Soon looked around and saw a gate and flew in.

Soon emerged in the Mountains and saw Seventeen was already standing around looking bored. Seventeen saw Soon and commented, "I really don't understand your kind. Why do you fight when you can't win?" Soon didn't bother answering that as Piccolo flew up and stood beside Soon. "Well, well… You guys don't give up, do you?" Seventeen commented, "Heh. Let's see how well you do." Seventeen then blasted at them both with ki balls that the Namekians dodged. "Are you here to kill Goku?" Piccolo asked him. "Why the angry look? I didn't do anything yet," Seventeen mockingly commented. "Are you the only one who is going to fight, #17?" Piccolo asked. Seventeen dodged Piccolo and Soon's kicks and punches and flew back saying, "Honestly, it's unfair. I shouldn't be fighting someone like you in the first place." Seventeen then kicked Piccolo hard in his stomach and punched Soon back. Seventeen then grabbed Piccolo and threw him into the ground. Piccolo dodged Seventeen's follow up ki balls and Soon blasted Seventeen with a Finish Breaker.

Seventeen flew up and around Soon and before Soon knew what he was doing, kicked him back into a mountain. Piccolo saw his chance and hit Seventeen with a Hellzone Grenade. The Android got up and yelled, "I'm going to beat you like a rug!" Seventeen charged green ki in his hands and threw a massive wave at Piccolo, making the Namekian scream in shock and pain. "NO!" Soon yelled and flew right at Seventeen and kicked him hard then flew behind him and hit him with a Ki Blast Cannon. Piccolo got up and said, "What's that?! Where is that power coming from?!" Soon hit Seventeen with a Scatter Kamehameha attack then dodged his ki balls. Seventeen dodged Soon's Finish Breaker barrage and said, "What a surprise. You're not bad at all…" Soon and Piccolo flew at Seventeen, only to be blasted back with a green ball of energy Seventeen formed around him. Piccolo quickly recovered and hit Seventeen with a Hellzone Grenade, and Soon saw his chance and hit him with a Scatter Kamehameha. Seventeen went down, then jumped up again like Eighteen had. "Huh. For not being an Android, that's some power!" Seventeen said as he flew off, "Let's change places."

Soon spotted the gate and flew in. He found Eighteen and Seventeen waiting for him on the other side, they were in the Wasteland. "Okay, think are going to get serious now," Seventeen said. "Now that's more like it," Eighteen said as the two Androids flew at Soon. Soon dodged their first five attacks, and blocked seven more, but then was kicked back by their combined power. Before he could recover Eighteen grabbed him and threw him into the ground and Seventeen finished off with the same attack he had hit Piccolo with. Soon flew away from them as fast as he could and quickly used a healing capsule before summoning his power and yelling, "Special Beam Cannon!" His blast hit Seventeen dead on, but it didn't pierce him! "WHAT!?" Soon yelled in shock. Soon dodged Eighteen's attack then kicked and punched her as hard as he could, sending her back. _I gotta keep them separated or I'm done for! What is going on!? Why didn't the Special Beam Cannon go through him…_ the Namekian wondered?

Seventeen threw a green disc of ki at Soon and he dodged the attack then saw Eighteen coming back. "Scatter Kamehameha!" Soon yelled and his attack slammed into both Androids, knocking them away from each other. Soon concentrated on Seventeen and kicked him back, then grabbed him and threw him aside just as Eighteen was coming at him. Soon and Eighteen punched and kicked as fast as they could, but neither landed any hits. Soon hit her with a Finish Breaker barrage then used the Ki Blast Cannon to send her away just as Seventeen slammed a kick into his back. Soon turned around and kicked Seventeen then grabbed him and threw him aside.

Soon turned his attention back on Eighteen and blasted her with a Special Beam Cannon as well, again it didn't go through his target, but it seemed to have done some damage at least. Soon dodged Seventeen's green disc attack and hit him with his own ki balls. The two Androids backed up and then went at Soon again, this time attacking in tandem once more. Soon focused his power and blasted them back with ki all around him, then hit them with one final Scatter Kamehameha Wave. The Androids went down and Soon was breathing heavily. But then, he saw to his horror as the Androids got back up and a purple aura floated around them. "Oh man!" Soon yelled.

What happened next was a cascade of horror for Soon as he struggled to dodge and block all of their incredibly powerful attacks…

Soon was hit more times than he realized and barely was able to use his healing capsules in time...

Every minute felt like an hour as Soon tried to fight back, only to get hit once again. Soon could feel as his body started to weaken...

"NO!"

Soon cried out one last time as he unleashed an Evil Flight Strike that separated the Androids once again. "I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!" Soon felt as a surge of power flew through him and he yelled out once more, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" This time the attack worked as it was supposed to, and both Androids were skewered. The empowered Androids at last fell and Soon fell to his knees before using a healing capsule. He was exhausted as he went back to his time machine. _Maybe I'm not ready for harder Parallel Quests yet…_ Soon thought as he returned to Toki Toki City. Soon passed a member of Frieza's race that had spikes all over his armor and the alien said, "Tough Quest?" Soon nodded. "It happens man. You don't have to worry though; the Supreme Kai of Time doesn't let us die. If we're too banged up to continue, then she stops time and another Time Patroller comes along to take us home," the alien told him. "Are you serious?" Soon asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, come on, Parallel Quests are meant for training, they're no use if they kill ya," the Frost Demon told him. Soon sat down in relief. The Frost Demon sat down and patted him on the back, "Don't worry man, it happens, we can't all be invincible." "Thanks," Soon said, "I don't think I got your name." "The name's Randall man," the Frost Demon told him then got up, "I gotta go on a mission; I didn't get your name." "I'm Soon," the Namekian told him. "Got it. Don't worry if you can't win the first time Soon. That just means you gotta try harder. Well, see you later, Soon," Randall told Soon and the Frost Demon and Namekian shook hands and parted ways.

Soon headed for the Parallel Quests and chose the fourth four star Quest, he saw he had to chase after the Cell Jrs. _If Gohan-sensei's stories are true, this should be a good way to train,_ Soon thought as he chose the quest and went into his time machine. One flash of light later, and Soon saw he was in the Wasteland. He looked up and saw one gate was activated and flew in. Soon was high in the sky and saw two Cell Jrs waiting for him. "You're weak," one Cell Jr said and laughed at the Namekian. "That's what you think," Soon responded. Soon kicked the Cell Jr into the air and then slammed him into the ground before grabbing the second one and tossing him aside. Soon dodged the first Cell Jr's Kamehameha Wave and blasted him with a Finish Breaker barrage. Soon blocked the second little creature's attacks then landed a punishing combo of punches and kicks on it before kicking it back.

Soon flew back and focused his power then used a Scatter Kamehameha attack that destroyed both creatures. Soon looked and saw the gate that led to an Open Field and flew in. There were two more Cell Jrs there and they didn't waste time, blasting Soon back with Kamehameha Waves. Soon recovered and hit them with ki balls as he flew around them. He grabbed one from behind and tossed it into a rock formation nearby then blasted the other Cell Jr with a Ki Blast Cannon, sending it flying back. Soon then focused on the one he grabbed and as it flew at him he kicked it back hard then unleashed a Special Beam Cannon on it, killing it. Soon barely dodged the remaining Cell Jr's Destructo Disc.

"Huh, I see you know more than I thought," Soon said and the creature laughed and stuck out its tongue at him, "Nananana BOO BOO!" Soon grabbed the creature and hurled it aside before rushing at it with an Evil Flight Strike. The Cell Jr hit a rock formation and Soon saw his chance. He skewered it with a Special Beam Cannon and then looked around. He saw the gate, and checked to see that it led back to the Wasteland. "Kind of circular…" Soon said as he flew in. He looked around and saw nothing, then sensed as three Cell Jrs flew up. "Kiki! I'm here again!" one Cell Jr taunted him. Soon blasted at the three Cell Jrs with a Final Breaker barrage then yelled out, "Scatter Kamehameha!" His attack hit all three of them and scattered them as well. Soon went for one on the left and hit it with a Ki Blast Cannon that sent it flying away.

Soon dodged a Tri-Beam from one of the other Cell Jrs only to get hit with a Kamehameha Wave then the first one he attacked flew around, rapidly punched him in his face, and kicked him down to the ground. Soon rolled away just in time to avoid all three of their Kamehameha Waves and hit two at the same time with a Special Beam Cannon, killing them both. Soon flew to the last one, but it hit him with a Tri-Beam that knocked him away. Soon dodged the creatures follow up charge then grabbed it and threw it hard into the ground. Soon then flew at it and landed a combo of punches and kicks before kicking it back. He then disappeared and reappeared behind the creature and just as it recovered from his combo he hit it with a Ki Blast Cannon, and it fell to the ground defeated. Soon returned to his time machine and headed for the Time Nest feeling very confident in his abilities.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Soon proudly walked into the Time Vault to see Trunks was looking especially nervous. "What's wrong?" Soon asked him. "A lot of things if this is anything to go by," Trunks told him as he showed Soon the Scroll. The Namekian looked in and saw as a teenaged Gohan struggled against Cell. Cell laughed at his struggles, and the Scroll showed the Cell Jrs all laughing and standing around the dead bodies of Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin. Goku in his Super Saiyan form struggled to get up as he pounded his fist into the earth, "No…It…Kh…It wasn't supposed to…" Standing over the struggling Saiyan was none other than Hercule Satan! The evil aura swirled around Hercule as his eyes glowed and the possessed Earthling sinisterly laughed. Gohan was rapidly losing power and Cell said, "So you refuse to show off your power." The evil aura of Towa and Mira glowed around Cell as he said, "That's too bad." The Cell Jrs flew beside Cell and added their own power to his Kamehameha Wave. Soon and Trunks watched in horror as Gohan was disintegrated by Cell. "NO!" Soon yelled as he pounded his fist into the table. The Namekian grabbed the Scroll and in a flash of light was gone.

 _AGE: 767_

Soon hid in some nearby bushes and watched as Earth's greatest warriors arrived at Cell's Arena. He then watched as Hercule and his little entourage arrived as well and tried to fight Cell. Soon's feelings towards Hercule were…mixed. The Hercule Satan he knew was a doting grandfather for his best friend Pan, and he wasn't evil, but he was annoying. He remembered the man pestering him as he and Pan got older and he seemed to think that he was Pan's boyfriend, ignorant of the fact that as a member of an asexual species he was almost biologically incapable of having romantic feelings. Piccolo only barely tolerated him for Gohan and Videl's sake, and even told Soon this.

Soon snapped out of his memories when he saw Hercule yell out and land punches and kicks on Cell's body. Cell didn't even bother to react to the Earthling's attacks, they were about as effective as cotton balls on him anyway. Eventually, Hercule grew tired and went down on hands and knees gasping for air. Cell looked down on him and the evil aura glowed as he raised his hand and looked down on Hercule, "Die." _Can't let him die…_ Soon thought as he flew forward and kicked Hercule away before Cell's blow landed, Hercule slammed face first into a column. Soon jumped back from Cell and gave him a confident smile that the bio-android reciprocated as they took their stances. Hercule got up holding his nose and yelled, "OW! What's that for?! I almost had him! Cell was already sayin' his prayers!" Soon and Cell ignored him and Hercule continued, "Hey! Stop showing me up!"

Watching from the sidelines everyone else was a lot less generous with their feelings towards Hercule while Trunks reminded Soon, "No matter what… we can't let Hercule die… So please… You have to defend him." "I don't have much of a choice do I?" Soon said. "I don't need your help! I can do this on my own!" Hercule adamantly yelled and rolled through the air with the assistance of his jetpack and yelled, "ROLLING HERCULE PUNCH!" Cell looked at Hercule like a janitor eying an annoying stain. Soon quickly charged forward and kicked Cell back before he destroyed Hercule. "Hmph… He survived…" Piccolo commented from the sidelines. "Wait a second… Who is that…?" Tien wondered as he watched Soon protect Hercule. Krillin sarcastically said, "What a nice person, saved that idiot and everything…" _Ouch…everyone seems to hate this guy,_ Soon thought as he blocked another ki ball from Cell while Hercule tossed rocks at the bio-android.

Soon focused and hit Cell with a Scatter Kamehameha, and Cell backed up a little. "Hey, I told you not to stand out more than me!" Hercule complained. "I'm saving your life!" Soon yelled back at him. Vegeta scoffed at Hercule's ignorance, "He still doesn't know how entirely outclassed he is? What an idiot!" Cell hit Soon with a Perfect Shot and the Namekian went flying back. Hercule focused and as Cell casually started to walk by him Hercule yelled, "DYNAMITE KICK!" as he landed many kicks and punches on Cell and ended with an even stronger kick that actually exploded. "You're still here?" Cell commented. "Of course I am! I am CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!" Hercule declared as a film crew behind him made light and confetti appear all around him as Hercule jumped back and struck his two handed V-for-Victory pose. "Oh? Really? Are you really worthy of such a flamboyant entrance?" Cell asked him.

Hercule confidently laughed and said, "Of course! I'm The World's Strongest! Number One!" Cell just looked at him like he was the World's Greatest Idiot. "Your silly little light shows and tricks won't work on me! Take this!" Hercule yelled as he charged at Cell, "It's time to finish it!" Cell didn't bother looking at him as he backhanded him and said, "Be quiet." Hercule went soaring through the sky and crashed face first into a mountain. "Hercule!" Soon yelled as he flew over to him. Hercule was on the ground holding his nose yelling, "Owwww…!" Soon sighed in relief and Trunks said, "Oh, great he's still alive. Next up… is…" Soon turned to see who would fight Cell next but then sensed a strange energy. He looked down as Hercule got up saying, "What…in the heck…are you?" _Oh great…_ Soon thought as the evil purple aura showed around Hercule and his eyes glowed red. "Stop getting in my way!" Hercule yelled, and Soon was amazed at the power that was coming off of the Earthling. Trunks was amazed as he said, "W-What?!"

Hercule flew to stand beside Cell as Goku walked into the Cell Games Arena with a confident smile. Cell smiled as well and tapped his head before assuming his stance. Soon ran up beside the arena, _I can't let Hercule interfere! If what the Scroll showed was right, he could kill Goku!_ The possessed Earthling glared at Soon and yelled, "All of you… Stop… Interfering with me! You hear!?" Hercule then flew straight at Soon and kicked him back and through a tree. "By Shenron!" Soon yelled in surprise. "W-What? No way… What's going on?! There's no way Hercule can fly…" Trunks said. "Tell that to him!" Soon yelled as he avoided Hercule's ki balls. "This… it must be the doing of Towa and Mira…!" Trunks realized. "You don't say!" Soon yelled as he grabbed Hercule and threw him aside. Hercule quickly recovered and blasted bits of dark aura at Soon that he quickly avoided. While this was going on Cell and Goku fought.

"You're up already…? That's a shame. I really wanted to save the best for last…" Cell said. Goku flew at Cell and landed a hard punch that surprised him. Cell quickly kicked Goku back and blasted a ki ball at him that Goku deflected easily before they both blasted Kamehameha Waves at each other. Their attacks cancelled each other out and Cell smiled, "Good, Goku! Utterly splendid!" Cell kicked Goku back but the Saiyan recovered and grabbed Cell's leg and threw him out of the Arena, Cell flew up to avoid going out of bounds. "Excellent! Battles are so much more fun when the contestants are evenly matched," Cell said. Goku smiled back at him, "Yeah… I think so too." Goku and Cell summoned more of their power and clashed once more.

Soon was hit by Hercule's Rolling Hercule Punch and knocked back. Soon avoided Hercule's ki balls and hit him with a Finish Breaker barrage in return. Hercule yelled out as the dark aura surrounded him like a ball and he flew at Soon. "That's not touching me!" Soon yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!" Soon's attack pierced the dark aura around Hercule, but was blunted by it enough to only knock Hercule far back from Soon. The Namekian flew at Hercule and tried his Evil Flight Strike, but Hercule avoided it and hit him with a dark aura ball. Soon was sent crashing into the ground from the attack and his body felt much weaker. "Is this it?" Soon wondered, "Could that aura of Towa's be responsible for how weak I've been?!" Soon didn't have long to wonder as Hercule charged at him. Soon blocked his kick and tossed him aside then hit him with a Scatter Kamehameha Wave. The attack seemed to do the trick as the possessed Hercule fell.

Soon looked up to see Cell and Goku fight. Cell avoided Goku's Kamehameha Wave and hit him with a Perfect Shot, then appeared behind Goku and landed a barrage of punches and kicks on him. Goku focused his power and blasted ki all around him to get Cell off him, then yelled, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAA!" Goku's attack slammed into Cell, but the bio-android held his ground and emerged with only cosmetic bruises and scratches. Cell flew up to Goku and happily said, "I honestly didn't expect this to be so much fun." The bio-android summoned ki into his hand and pointed it at the Cell Games Arena, "Alright, there'll be no more out of bounds." Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha grabbed Hercule's entourage and flew them to safety while everyone else backed up. In a flash of light, the Cell Games Arena was destroyed, and a massive smoking crater was all that remained. "Wow…" was all Soon could say.

Goku flew to the edge of the crater while Cell looked down on him and the evil aura glowed around him. Soon went to see if Hercule was alright, only for the evil aura to reappear around him. Hercule got up, ready to fight some more. Hercule then fell to his knees and cried, "Ugh… It hurts! It really hurts!" Soon looked at him and felt pity for the human, no matter his faults, he hadn't asked for this, and aside from that, a small part of him was in Pan. Soon walked over and told Hercule, "Fight it! You can do it! You're the Champion of the World!" Soon was surprised when in response to this Hercule punched and kicked him a dozen times and yelled, "DYNAMITE KICK!" Soon was knocked back and into a crater from the power of the supernatural attack. "Oh, no… He's getting back up again!" Trunks said. "And kicking like nobody's business!" Soon yelled. "It's Mira… He must be close by… A lot of power is being sent to him," Trunks told Soon. The Namekian ran at Hercule and kicked him back, then appeared behind him and slammed five punches and kicks on him before kicking him back with a last powerful kick, "Justice Rush!"

"Stall Hercule a while longer… Please… I'll go and try to find Mira and Towa," Trunks told Soon. "Alright," Soon told him. Above the crater Cell and Goku were going at it like no one else could, dodging and blocking blows that would have destroyed lesser creatures. Every punch that landed would have destroyed boulders, but only encouraged the one that got hit to push themselves even harder. Suddenly, Goku blasted Cell back with a final Kamehameha Wave then said, "I give up." "WHAT!?" Soon yelled in surprise. Goku told Cell, "I learned how strong you really are! That's it. I quit." _Gohan-sensei is next… Can he beat Cell after he's been powered up by that witch's magic?_ Soon wondered. That was all the distraction Hercule needed to get behind him and kick him down. "Hm?" Cell wondered at Goku's words.

Goku turned to his son and said, "Gohan! It's your turn, son." "What?!" Cell exclaimed. "W-What…?!" Vegeta yelled. "T-That fool! What is he saying…?! Is he trying to get his own son killed?!" Piccolo yelled. Cell was just as incredulous, "Oh, you're joking… Of all the people, you choose Gohan…?!" Goku ignored everyone's nay saying and turned to Gohan, "You can do it, Gohan." Gohan looked at his Father, just as skeptical, "M-Me? Against Cell…?" "You can take him, Gohan! Beat him and bring peace back to our world!" Goku encouraged him, "You want to grow up to be a scholar, right?" Gohan nervously swallowed his fear and said, "A-All right. I'll try…" Gohan summoned up his power and flew at Cell. Cell tried to hit him with ki balls but Gohan avoided his attacks. He then kicked him in his stomach then hit him with a Masenko to the face. Cell swept his arm and ki flared out, knocking Gohan back. Cell wiped the blood off his face and said, "Hmph… Impressive, Gohan… I sense a very strong power in you. Goku's claims might not be a complete bluff. I'm actually looking forward to this now."

Cell then disappeared and blasted Gohan back with ki and said, "However, assuming Gohan would ever come close to beating me is probably a bit of an overstatement." Soon blocked Hercule's attacks and punched him back then got behind him and hit him with a Ki Blast Cannon, Hercule flew face first into a boulder. "Father always did say he had a hard head…" Soon commented as Hercule got up and the evil aura swirled all around him. "I will kill you right now," Cell told Gohan. Gohan avoided Cell's Perfect Kamehameha Wave and kicked him in the back, then followed up with another Masenko. Cell hit Gohan with a Perfect Shot, then landed a barrage of punches and kicks on him then kicked him into the ground.

Gohan got up and said, "P-Please stop. There's no sense in fighting now…" Gohan continued as Cell slowly flew closer to him. "Please… Cell… I don't want to fight… I don't want to kill you…" Gohan pleaded, "When I get really angry… I lose control. They say I become really powerful and can't control my urge to fight…" Cell was in front of Gohan as he said, "So… I think that's why Dad wanted me to fight you…" Cell scoffed at Gohan, "Did you think telling me that little story would somehow make me afraid of you!? Well it hasn't… It's only made me more eager to piss you off." Cell kicked Gohan back, and Soon avoided Hercule's attack. Soon finished Hercule with a Special Beam Cannon that thankfully didn't pierce him this time. The Earthling went down then got up holding his head, looking like he had no idea where he was.

Soon then turned to see Cell's stinger, what little there was of it, expand, and a blue…thing came out of it. Then another, and another, until there were seven small blue versions of Cell all standing around him and smiling. "Ugh! That's worse than that video of Yamcha's!" Soon yelled. The Cell Jrs all had his evil aura around them as they laughed like the little demons they were. "That strange energy that I felt in Hercule… it's completely gone! And now… he can't get up anymore…" Trunks reported to Soon. Cell smiled as the Cell Jrs all flew at Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, and Goku. "And now, it's your turn," Cell said. "N-No way!" Yamcha yelled as a Cell Jr kneed his face. "Damn it…!" Vegeta yelled; the Cell Jr he was fighting was avoiding all his attacks. "Cell Jr…. They're stronger than they're supposed to be!" Trunks told Soon; "Please! You have to… Protect everyone!" "I'll give it everything I've got!" Soon yelled. He saw three Cell Jrs coming at him and blasted them with a Scatter Kamehameha Wave. He then grabbed one and tossed it into a boulder before he avoided a Destructo Disc from another one.

Soon sent a second Cell Jr flying back with a Ki Blast Cannon and then tossed the third aside as well. He turned to see Tien blast back one Cell Jr, only to then get hit with a dozen ki balls in return. Soon blasted the Cell Jr with a Special Beam Cannon that killed it instantly. A Cell Jr flew up and grabbed Soon's face before punching him half a dozen times and tossing him aside. Soon got up and blasted the Cell Jr with ki balls then saw as Yamcha was kicked back by the Cell Jr he was fighting. "Be careful! These guys are incredibly strong!" Goku yelled as he kicked back one Cell Jr. "I'm sorry… You simply cannot win… Sure they look small. But remember they are still my children," Cell said as he and Gohan continued to fight.

Soon and Goku went to Yamcha's aid and landed flying kicks on the Cell Jrs, sending them away from him. "Thanks guys," Yamcha wheezed. Goku unleashed a powerful Kamehameha Wave, and destroyed one Cell Jr, but was then hit by two Kamehameha Waves at once, and Soon was hit with a Masenko from one. Soon flew up and focused his power then unleashed a Scatter Kamehameha Wave, and destroyed two more Cell Jrs. "Oh! Goku's kid looks like he's starting to buff himself up," Cell said as he backed away. Soon was ambushed by the four remaining Cell Jrs ki balls, and quickly flew back and used a healing capsule. "Excellent! It seems you've finally given in to your anger… Now show me your true strength or you'll never have your revenge!" Cell goaded Gohan. The four remaining Cell Jrs all flew around the Earth's defenders, even Soon couldn't land a strong hit on them.

"Vegeta and his annoying little brat Trunks are evenly matched. And Goku is completely exhausted and in serious danger," Cell said. "I-I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Goku yelled. "E-Everyone… Everyone is going to die…! If I really do have the power in me, then… I have to figure out a way to bring it out…! B-But… The problem is… I don't have any idea how to do that…" Gohan said. "Boo!" a Cell Jr surprised Krillin who could only mutter, "Damn it!" as the Cell Jr avoided his Kamahemaha Wave. "Choi!" another yelled in Yamcha's face, and he flew back from it, "Gah!" "S-Stop…" Gohan begged, "We have to be careful! No one except Trunks can ever be brought revived with the Dragon Balls again."

"HEY! ALL OF YOU UGLY LITTLE ABOMINATIONS!" Soon yelled, knowing he had to protect everyone by distracting the Cell Jrs. "COME AT ME!" Suddenly, Gohan's power spiked up, and his aura was a mixture of purple and gold. "What!?" Soon wondered then saw that the young half-Saiyan's eyes were glowing red. "No! NO! This is all wrong!" Soon yelled. Gohan glared at Cell and growled, "I'm not letting you get away with this…" Cell only smiled as his own evil aura surrounded him, "Perfect, you've finally decided to show your true colors. Now, things are bound to get interesting…" "Gohan has finally awakened his power…" Trunks said, "Something… Something seems wrong… Gohan's energy… it's not supposed to feel this sinister! This… It's Mira… It must be his doing!" Soon blasted a Cell Jr with the Special Beam Cannon and blocked the rest's ki balls before answering with some of his own as he flew.

Gohan was beating Cell badly, landing blow after blow on him as Cell struggled to fight back. Gohan landed a hard kick on Cell's stomach, making him fall back and say, "Don't get full of yourself, kid… Have you lost what little mind you have? Do you really believe that you can take me on?" Gohan's answer was with a sadistic smile, "Yes, I can." "Ugh…" Cell wasn't expecting that, "You're bluffing, Child!" Cell tried to hit him with a Perfect Shot, but Gohan deflected it easily and blasted Cell back with a Kamehameha Wave. Cell got up and retreated, throwing ki balls at Gohan as he yelled, "I-I can't believe it! How can someone of this caliber possibly exist…?" Soon hit another Cell Jr with a Ki Blast Cannon and disappeared then reappeared behind it and unloaded a Finish Breaker barrage on it at point blank range, destroying it.

"Gohan, what are you doing!? Finish him off! Do it now!" Goku yelled at Gohan. Gohan dodged another shot from Cell and kneed him in his face then kicked him back before telling his Father, "I don't think so, Dad. Not yet. I want to see him suffer." Gohan then laughed, like a madman who had found a fresh kill, like a monster! "Oh man! This isn't right at all! Gohan-sensei is a gentle man, not…this!" Soon yelled as he barely ducked a Destructo Disc and killed the Cell Jr that sent it with his Special Beam Cannon. "G-Gohan…?!" Goku wondered, he couldn't believe his eyes; this couldn't be the same sweet little boy that Chi-chi and he had raised. Trunks reported to Soon, "O-Over there! It's Mira…! He's very close by! After you defeat Cell Jr… leave Cell to Gohan, he'll handle it… then head over here!" "I got it!" Soon told him. Soon turned to the last Cell Jr and kicked it back, then disappeared and reappeared behind it to slam it with a Ki Blast Cannon. Before the little monster got up he was hit with a Finish Breaker barrage. Soon finished it with a Scatter Kamehameha then opened up his senses. Soon sensed Mira's energy and flew off towards it.

Soon flew for miles, never slowing down. He knew he was getting close when he heard Towa's voice and looked up ahead. The female demon was standing behind her counterpart, handling her staff before sweeping it in front of her. "Nothing seems to be going our way," Towa said, then started thumping her staff against her other hand, "I wonder…is that…Goku's son?" Soon flew down behind Towa and Mira and said, "That would be a good guess." Towa and Mira turned to look at Soon. Towa said, "You again, huh? So annoying." Soon assumed his stance and Mira commented, "He barely lifted a finger. And yet… I can sense his energy." "I think it's time to harvest," Towa said then looked at Soon, "Your energy will be ours." Mira looked over and Towa turned as well to see Time Patroller Trunks walk up.

Trunks glared at the two and told them, "You won't have your way!" Trunks went Super Saiyan and Mira got between Towa and the two Time Patrollers. "You're Trunks?! What are you doing here?!" Towa exclaimed. Trunks answered her, "We are the Time Patrol, the defenders of time… and we've come here to stop you!" Towa looked intrigued at this as she said, "I see… You've come from a different historical line." Towa then looked at Soon as well and smirked at him. Trunks glared at the female demon and said, "Hercule and Gohan are being strange… And you're the cause of it. Why? Why are you doing this?!" Towa smirked at him and said, "Let's just say it's a bit of an experiment… for our future." "Experiment?!" Trunks yelled, "That's insane!" "No it's not. How rude. Are you suggesting that scientists shouldn't perform experiments?" Towa responded.

Trunks turned to Soon and told him, "These guys… they're outside the flow of time… so fighting them… it won't affect our history." "Got it, no holding back," Soon said. "I'll fight with you," Trunks assured him. Towa then rubbed her chin and smiled before turning to Mira, "I just had a great idea. Mira, can you take care of this?" Towa started to fly off and Trunks flew after her, "Hey, where are you going?!" Mira then appeared in front of him. "I will be your opponent… This time," Mira told him. "You want to fight us on your own?!" Trunks yelled in shock. Mira nodded, "Do not disappoint me…" Mira then grabbed Trunks and threw him back. Soon flew at him and punched Mira in the face before following up with a Ki Blast Cannon. Mira went back only slightly. Mira sent Soon back with a Bomber DX attack, and Trunks hit Mira with a Burning Attack in return.

Mira didn't register the attack and Trunks had to fly fast to avoid his ki balls. Soon hit him with a Scatter Kamehameha and Mira was hit, then jumped back. Mira told Soon, "Excellent! The energy is not bad…!" "I still can't beat him!?" Soon yelled in amazement, all that training and he still wasn't strong enough?! "What the… Our attacks aren't working?! I know they're connecting…!" Trunks yelled in astonishment. Beams came out of Mira's chest as a dark ball of energy appeared in front of him, "Minus Energy Powerball!" Before Soon and Trunks could avoid his attack, they were hit, and quickly separated. Mira went for Soon first and slammed him into the ground before kicking him in his stomach and blasting him back with a Bomber DX. Trunks quickly rushed to help him and Mira avoided his sword slashes then was kicked in the stomach. Soon got up and hit Mira with a Ki Blast Cannon, knocking him face down on the ground. "Trunks, I got an idea, hit him with your strongest attack, and I'll do mine!" Soon told his comrade. "I got it!" Trunks said. Mira jumped up and the Time Patrollers separated.

Trunks tried a kick only to get punched back and Soon tried a punch only for Mira to grab him and throw him away. "H-He's so strong!" Trunks moaned before hitting him with a Burning Attack. "Come at me at full power. Resist me for as long as you can," Mira challenged them. "Be careful, he's really dangerous!" Trunks warned Soon. Soon and Mira punched and kicked at each other, but neither landed a hit. Soon backed away from Mira and Trunks rushed forward, grabbed him, and threw him into the air, "Disappear for good!" Trunks hit Mira with a massive blast of energy and Mira yelled out in surprise. Once Trunks's attack ended Soon yelled out, "Special Beam Cannon!" Soon's attack hit Mira dead on, and through his chest. Mira fell down to the earth below. An exhausted Trunks and Soon went up to Mira.

The hole in Mira's chest healed, and the demon stood up and yelled as his dark ki flared out around him. "He's still hiding some of his full power!" Trunks said in astonishment as he backed away from Mira. Mira looked ready to kill them both when Towa suddenly floated down behind Mira and said, "I'm here, Mira. That'll be all. Let's retreat for today." Towa then swung her staff and miles away Gohan's power from Towa disappeared and he fell on all fours staring at an even more powerful revived Cell. "What's wrong, Gohan?" Cell then raised a hand and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you scared at my return?" Cell's hand became a fist as his eyes glowed bright red. Towa smiled at Trunks and Soon as she swept her staff in front of her and said, "We're done here." She then stroked it with her left hand and said, "This… Is going to be most interesting."

Mira's energy dissipated as he crossed his arms and snorted, "Hmph… We'll have to settle it later." Towa chuckled as she mockingly waved at Soon and Trunks, "Bye." And in a flash they were gone. "Damn. They got away," Trunks exclaimed. He then turned to Soon and asked, "So tell me… What happened to Gohan?" "Towa made him stronger, much stronger than before. He was beating Cell the last I saw, but he was doing it as slowly as he could," Soon said, and then opened his senses. He felt Gohan's energy, but it was all his own, and he was much weaker than before. "It feels like he's lost that extra energy," the Namekian told Trunks. "We should probably go back," Trunks told him. Soon was way ahead of him and blasted off back to the smoking crater that once was the Cell Games Arena.

Gohan stood up and got ready to fight one more time, and Soon landed beside him. Trunks told Soon, "Look, I'll support you from the Time Nest. Okay? You gotta take it from here." Gohan and Soon got ready to fight and Gohan said, "Cell…!" The bio-android laughed as he told them, "Oh, thanks to my Saiyan cells, returning to health from a near death experience has only made me even more powerful." Gohan only replied with a, "Hmph…" Cell looked at him and asked, "What's so funny? Have you gone completely insane or something?" "No, that's not it," Gohan replied, "My own pride… killed my Father." Soon realized what happened, _Gohan_ _made Cell spit up Eighteen, and Cell tried to destroy the Earth, only for Goku to Instant Transmission him away…_ Soon couldn't imagine the pain Gohan was feeling, when he saw Nappa kill Piccolo he at least knew that the Dragon Balls would bring him back. Gohan would have no such comfort.

"I'm happy that I can avenge him…" Gohan growled at Cell, "That's why…I… I want to kill you… With… my own hands." Everyone saw Gohan's rage and could only comment in amazement, "What happened to Gohan?! All of a sudden, he's…" "It must be Mira. Gohan's power is dropping fast! Please help Gohan! You must defeat Cell!" Trunks told Soon. Gohan and Soon charged at Cell, the bio-android blocked their punches and kicks, only for Soon to then hit him with a Finish Breaker barrage, opening him up for a Masenko from Gohan. Cell blasted them both back with energy all around him, then hit Soon with a Perfect Shot. Gohan and Cell clashed together, and Gohan saw his opening and punched Cell right in his stomach, only for Cell to elbow him away. Soon flew as fast as he could and kicked Cell's face, only for Cell to then kick him as well and elbow his head.

Gohan summoned his power and sent Cell flying with a Masenko then followed up with a powerful punch. Cell blasted Gohan back with a Kamehameha Wave. Soon flew over and he and Cell punched and kicked at each other as hard as they could, and Cell knocked him back with three hard punches to his stomach, making the Namekian vomit up water before kicking him to the ground. "Don't give up, Gohan!" Soon thought he heard the voice of Goku tell his son. "D-Dad?! It can't be… W-Where are you?!" Gohan asked as his ki aura flared all around him. "I'm in Other World! I needed to talk to you… So King Kai is helping me talk to you," Goku explained. "Come on, Gohan! You still haven't used your full power yet! Unleash your power! Do it!" Goku told him. "Uh-Okay!" Gohan yelled, and dug even deeper. With a mighty yell, Gohan summoned up his power.

Soon flew up and rammed his elbow into Cell, then kicked him down. "CELL!" Gohan yelled. The bio-android focused his power and yelled, "Beat it! And take your planet with you! Kamehamehaaaa!" "KAAMEEEHAAAMEEEHHHHAAAAA!" Gohan roared, and the two beams met. Cell yelled as hard as he could as he put more of his power into the struggle. With one last yell Gohan unleashed his full power on Cell, and his Kamehameha Wave slammed into Cell, who could only scream in surprise. "I-Impossible… How can I… GWAAAA!" And in a flash of blinding power, Cell was disintegrated, every piece of him, every cell, destroyed. Gohan's Super Saiyan form ended, as he passed out, all his energy used up. Everyone looked at him in amazement. "H-He did it…" Piccolo said. "Yes! Yes, I did it!" Yamcha cheered. Behind him Krillin was holding an unconscious Eighteen while Tien held Future Trunks over his shoulder and said, "Amazing. He actually pulled it off. He won." Soon watched as they went down to help Gohan, and in a flash of light, returned to the Time Nest, his own energy sorely depleted.

"That was great!" Trunks told him. "Thanks," was all Soon said as he headed out of the Time Vault. "Soon! Hold on," Trunks yelled. The Namekian didn't say anything as he headed to the lake in the Time Nest. Soon fell down and dipped his head in the lake, and drank as much as his stomach would hold. Soon pulled his head out of the lake and laid back, gasping for air. "Oh man, you look like you could use some sleep, badly," Trunks said as he helped Soon up. "I'll take you to my room, you can sleep there," Trunks told Soon as he helped the Namekian to one of the smaller buildings in the Time Nest. He laid Soon down, and the Namekian fell to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _AGE: 791_

 ** _Soon was sparring with Pan while their parents watched. "Come on Soon! Use your reach advantage!" Piccolo encouraged him. Soon jumped back and stretched out his arm, Pan dodged his punch and his second one as well before rushing at him. Soon brought up his knee and barely blocked her kick before he tripped her. Pan jumped up and back flipped away from him. Pan then summoned her power and unleashed a Kamehameha Wave at Soon and he quickly countered with his own. "Wow, they're really going at it," Videl commented. Piccolo commented, "It always does help motivate someone when they have a rival." Both of the young warriors quickly used up their power, and stopped. "Alright, I think that's enough training for today," Gohan said, "I think you two earned a little lemonade after all that hard work."_**

 ** _Soon and Pan both collapsed from exhaustion and Soon said, "Thank you Gohan-sensei." "Yeah, thanks Dad," Pan said. Piccolo and Videl helped their respective kid get up and walked over to a table to relax…_**

 _AGE: 850_

Soon woke up from his slumber and groaned, "I was having such a nice dream too." The Namekian slowly got up from Trunks's bed and made his way to the Time Vault. "So, you feeling better now buddy?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, a lot better. Thanks for letting me borrow your bed," Soon told him. "You looked like you needed it. I hope you rested well, because it looks like we got another disturbance," Trunks said as he showed him the Scroll. Trunks opened the Scroll and they watched the scene unfold.

The city was destroyed; all around there was only destruction and death. A radio that somehow survived the devastation was reporting, "And now, we bring you breaking news on the Android threat. Bridge Town, just South of West City is at this time under attack-" the report was cut off when Trunks, a younger Trunks wearing a blue jacket, was sent flying through what was left of the building the radio was in, crashing into and destroying the radio in the process.

The Super Saiyan struggled to get up as Android Eighteen walked up to him, the evil aura surrounding her. The female Android crossed her arms and watched as her twin brother Seventeen walked up behind Trunks. Trunks barely turned around to face Seventeen when the cruel Android rushed forward and stuck his hand through Trunks's stomach. Trunks died gasping for air as the Androids looked on with wicked smiled on their faces, as an incomplete Cell watched the scene from far away…

Soon and Trunks watched the scene in horror as Trunks said, "T-This is my…!" Soon watched as Trunks's body started to become less substantial, and Soon could see through him! Trunks looked at his hands and could only say, "Wait a second… What's going on?!" The Supreme Kai of Time walked up to Trunks and said, "Trunks… Your existence is in jeopardy now. The future is just about to change." "What do you mean?!" Trunks asked her. "Probably the workings of those two," the Supreme Kai of Time told him." "Wait. They want to change history? Erase me completely?! Supreme Kai of Time! What should I do?!" Trunks begged her. The Supreme Kai of Time told him, "Calm down. It's dangerous for you to act now because your existence is ephemeral. However, we don't have much time left." The Supreme Kai of Time turned to Soon and asked, "Can you stop those two?" "I feel much better now, I think I can handle the Androids," Soon assured her. "Guys…!" Trunks yelled as his body started to grow even clearer. Soon grabbed the Scroll and told him, "I won't let you down Trunks!" and was gone in a flash of light.

 _AGE: 783_

Trunks faced the Androids amid the ruined Bridge Town. A flash of light appeared and Soon appeared behind Trunks. The half-Saiyan turned to look at him and asked, "W-Who are you?!" "A friend," was all Soon told him. Eighteen saw him and said, "Hey… Look #17. It seems there are other people coming after us besides Trunks." Seventeen smirked and told the Namekian, "I think I'll make you our play thing." "You monsters… Not without a fight! I'll avenge Gohan!" Trunks quickly went Super Saiyan and together half-Saiyan and Namekian clashed with the Androids. Seventeen dodged Trunks's sword and kicked him back. Soon managed to hit Eighteen with ki balls then grabbed her and tossed her aside. Soon unleashed a Finish Breaker on Seventeen. The Android looked at him and hit him with a green blast of energy in response.

Trunks tried to hit Eighteen with a Burning Attack, but missed and the female Android huffed, "Hmph, you just don't give up, do you, kid? Always managing to piss me off." Eighteen went straight for Trunks and kicked him back hard. Soon saw this and flew at her from behind, hitting her with an Evil Flight Strike. Trunks barely dodged Seventeen's energy blast and hit him with a Burning Attack, knocking him back. The young half-Saiyan quickly followed up with several swift punches and kicks before Seventeen blocked his next attack and slammed his knee into Trunks's stomach then elbowing him down. Soon saw this and unleashed a Scatter Kamehameha attack on the Androids. The Androids looked at him and Eighteen said, "Come on. Don't tell me you actually think that you're stronger than us. You're not any different from that Gohan loser we killed." "Damn it… I feel so helpless…" Trunks said. "Don't give up!" Soon told him then unleashed a Special Beam Cannon. The attack didn't go through Seventeen, but it sent him flying through a building at least.

Trunks saw this attack and summoned up more of his power. Trunks charged at Eighteen and landed several hard blows on her and even managed to cut her cheek. Eighteen spun around blasting ki balls everywhere, knocking Trunks back. Seventeen flew at Soon and slammed into him once, then turned around and slammed him again before grabbing his arm and tossing him into the ground. "I'm gonna beat you like a rug!" Seventeen yelled as green energy surged through his hands. Soon saw he was aiming at Trunks and the Namekian quickly flew to the half-Saiyan. Soon got in front of Trunks just as the attack was about to hit, and took all of it, screaming in pain as the energy burned through his body. The Androids flew at the two warriors and Soon focused his power and blasted it all around him, knocking them back before Trunks focused and hit Seventeen with a Burning Attack head on and Soon flew at Eighteen and knocked her further back with a Ki Blast Cannon.

Soon saw his chance and used a healing capsule to heal his injuries. His wounds healed, but he still felt weak. _What's going on with me?_ Soon quietly wondered. Soon quickly got with Trunks, and the two of them watched as the Androids flew off, for now. The young half-Saiyan watched in disbelief, breathing heavily as his enemies flew away. When he was sure they were gone, Trunks turned back to his normal self, "Somehow… I actually managed to chase away the Androids." Trunks looked at his right hand and made it into a fist as he continued, "I'm perfectly aware of our power gap… I can't beat them as is." Soon decided then to quietly disappear and reappear high in the sky as Trunks continued, "But… I survived thanks to you. I have to thank you…" But Soon wasn't behind him. Soon quietly watched high above as Trunks looked for him, then gave up and flew off. _At least he's safe now…_

Soon turned to leave, and Towa appeared in front of him. "Oh. I knew you'd show up," the female demon said as she put her staff behind her back. "What do you want?" Soon asked, he felt like he was wearing a 300 ton suit and couldn't think of anything else to say. "What a lame reaction," Towa said as she twirled in the air, "I bet you thought you actually helped him… Am I right?" "What does that mean?" Soon asked as Towa twirled around again and said, "You see, Trunks… I actually made 2 changes." Towa faced Soon and smiled as she said this. The Time Patroller Trunks in the Time Vault said, "My body… we…we weren't able to…" "TRUNKS!" Soon yelled. Trunks could only say from the Time Vault, "Look at it… It's turning transparent. History hasn't been corrected!" "WHAT!?" Soon yelled in disbelief.

Towa laughed at Soon's confusion and the Namekian glared daggers at her, "You bitch! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Towa only laid her staff horizontally and sat down on it as she crossed her legs and giddily said, "Look! I've gotten a rise out of you! But there's nothing you can do, I'm afraid. It's too late now!" Towa laid her hand on her cheek and smugly said, "Resistance is futile." "NOT WHILE I'M HERE!" Soon yelled as he flew right at her, ready to punch every tooth out of her mouth to make her talk. Just as Soon was about to hit her, Mira appeared in front of him and Soon backed up, ready to fight him. Towa smiled haughtily at Soon as she hefted her staff and then she and Mira disappeared. From the Time Vault Trunks wondered, "Dammit… What else could have been changed? At this rate…!" "Hold on Trunks!" Soon yelled to him.

Soon felt a presence arrive and looked behind him. It was a strange man before him, with pale skin, large pointed ears, red markings around his eyes and red hair, wearing blue and gold clothes with red jewels, and holding a staff that looked like it was made of bones with a red gem at the top. The Strange Man said, "You seem to be troubled. The Strange Man had a dark aura about him and Soon glared at him as he asked, "Who are you?!" The Strange Man told him, "Don't make that face. Would you like to go to the change?" The Strange Man offered Soon his left hand and told him, "I'll take you there. Here. Take my hand." _I don't trust how this guy looks…_ Soon thought. The Strange Man chuckled and told him, "You have no time. You have no choice." _Damn it,_ Soon thought as he slowly gave the Strange Man his hand. "Good. Good…" the Strange Man said as purple energy left his hand and went into Soon's, the Namekian thought he saw a strange symbol in the energy as it went into his hand. "Tell the Supreme Kai of Time. That I'll see her soon," the Strange Man said as his left hand and purple energy surrounded it.

 _AGE: 785_

In a flash of purple energy, Soon found himself in a Wasteland, and sensed an energy he didn't want to feel. _Cell is here! And from what I'm sensing, he's reached his Perfect Form!_ Soon thought as he got ready to fight. Soon sensed as the Trunks of the era he was in arrived and said, "Phew. We actually made it back. We're in my era." Trunks started walking towards Soon, but hadn't seen him yet as the half-Saiyan said, "No matter what… I have to bring peace here." Trunk looked up and gasped as he saw Soon. Trunks ran towards him happily and said, "Y-You are…!" "Hold off on that, we got company!" Soon warned him. Cell arrived, and the evil aura flared around him. Trunks turned and saw him and immediately went Super Saiyan. Cell smirked at them both as his eyes glowed red. "Cell?! You're in your perfect form…?!" Trunks exclaimed in surprise.

Cell smiled and said, "Funny you should ask, really… You might be interested to know that I absorbed Seventeen and Eighteen." "Number 17 and 18?! But… That's… impossible!" Trunks said in astonishment. "And also… how is it that you know my name?" Cell demanded then blasted ki balls at Trunks and Soon. The bio-android then realized, "Oh wait, I know… You went to the past, didn't you… That's the only explanation for it, how you'd know so much about me." Soon rushed at Cell and landed a hard kick to his stomach, and Cell smirked at him before kicking him back, "Oh. Did you bring your little friend along for the ride? Is he here from the past, too?" Cell then looked at Soon and told him, "I'm warning you, interfere and I'll exterminate you."

Cell blasted at Trunks with a Perfect Shot and Trunks barely avoided the blast. Soon focused his power and hit Cell with a Special Beam Cannon, knocking him back. Trunks saw his opportunity and slashed at Cell's chest with his sword before Cell grabbed his sword and open palm struck him in his face, knocking him back. Soon elbowed Cell's face and followed up with four more punches and kicks before finishing with a last powerful kick that made Cell step back a little. Cell blasted Soon into a boulder with ki and the Namekian coughed up blood as he struggled to get up. Trunks hit Cell with a Burning Attack then followed up with several hard punches. Cell blocked Trunks's punches and kicked him back. Trunks got up and summoned more of his power, "As long as you exist, humanity has no future… I will defeat you here!" Cell angrily looked at him and told him, "Shut up, amateur!"

"It ends for you here Cell! Die!" Trunks and Cell flew at each other, but neither could land a hit on the other. When the two separated Soon seized his chance and hit Cell with a Finish Breaker barrage. Cell glared at the Namekian and flew at him and punched him hard in his face before disappearing and reappearing beside him and landing more furious blows before disappearing again and hitting him from behind, to finish his assault with an elbow to Soon's head that sent him into the ground. Trunks flew to Soon's aid and slashed his back with his sword. Cell blasted Trunks back and Soon hit Cell with his own Ki Blast Cannon, sending the bio-android away. Soon quickly used a healing capsule and got up. Cell looked at Trunks and told him, "The experience has obviously made you stronger… but… You're still not anywhere near powerful enough to defeat me." Soon hit him with a Scatter Kamehameha Wave and Cell took it head on, then told him, "Well, that was a close call. Might have been dangerous. That is if I hadn't already attained my Perfect Form."

"Ugh… H-How?! W-What happened?!" Trunks yelled in amazement. "It doesn't matter! We've gotta stop him here!" Soon yelled. The Namekian flew at Cell and slammed his elbow into him as hard as he could before grabbing him and tossing him aside. Trunks saw his chance and slashed Cell's chest several times then kicked him back. Soon went to attack Cell again but Cell blocked his attacks and blasted him back with dark energy all around him. Cell flew at Trunks, but Soon intercepted him and was swarmed with dark energy before he was sent flying back. "NO!" Trunks yelled and kicked Cell back hard as his Super Saiyan aura flared around him. Soon got up and focused what power he had left and blasted Cell with a Special Beam Cannon, and it pierced the bio-android. "What!? NO!" Cell yelled as Trunks grabbed him, spun him around and threw him into the air. As Trunks's energy flared around him he yelled, "The nightmare is over Cell! DIE!" Trunks's energy blasted into Cell head on, and the bio-android screamed as he was disintegrated.

Trunks's Super Saiyan form dissipated and he looked up into the clear sky, "It's all finally over…" Trunks bowed his head with a small smile, "Everyone…" The half-Saiyan turned his attention to his comrade and said, "I have to thank you, too. But first… I need to know something. You've helped me a lot… throughout this entire thing. I have to know… Who are you?" Soon struggled to hide how tired he felt as he told him, "You'll know…someday. I promise." Trunks looked at him strangely and said, "So I'll know… someday? That's not cryptic." Soon then disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Trunks to wonder, "Where… where did he go?!"

Soon arrived at the Time Nest to see his Time Patroller comrade Trunks all back to normal and looking at his solid hands. "This is such a strange feeling," Time Patroller Trunks said. Trunks turned to Soon and said, "Now I can finally thank you. Thank you very much!" Soon smiled and said, "After how you helped me, I couldn't let you disappear like that." "So, Trunks. Aren't you glad?" the Supreme Kai of Time asked him. "I'm sorry," Trunks said, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry for making you worry over me." Trunks then rubbed his chin and asked, "Still… Who do you think that guy was? He helped us sure, but he seemed to have the ability to time travel. What's strange is, he seemed to know about us, too… And he had a… And he had a really unusual energy." "He told me that he'll come visit the Supreme Kai of Time soon," Soon told them. "What? He'll come visit me soon? What does that mean?"

The Supreme Kai of Time then looked like she had remembered something, and quietly said, "No way…" "Do you have any ideas?" Trunks asked her. "No, but it can't be… He shouldn't… he shouldn't be able to enter into this world," the Supreme Kai of Time said, mostly to herself. Soon felt a stabbing pain in his heart and clutched his chest. "GAH!" "Soon! What's wrong!?" Trunks yelled. "SOON!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The young Namekian opened his eyes to see he was on a bed. "Soon, how do you feel?" Soon looked and saw it was the Supreme Kai of Time that was asking the question, her hands awash in a soothing energy that was filling him. Soon thought about it, and he realized that he felt better, stronger even than he ever had before. "I feel…amazing. What happened?" he asked, starting to sit up. The Supreme Kai of Time put her hands on his shoulder and told him, "Lie down. You can't get up right now. I'll explain it to you." Soon laid back down and the Supreme Kai of Time explained, "Soon, you're going to find this hard to believe, but you are not technically…a part of time, not this timeline anyway." "What?!" Soon asked. The Supreme Kai of Time continued her explanation, "No, you are from a Parallel Timeline, similar to those that for Parallel Quests we use to train Time Patrollers. Your body wasn't suited to exist in the True Timeline, and because of this, you were consistently growing weaker. Your training in Parallel Quests helped to keep your strength, as did drinking the waters of Toki Toki City.

"The water here is the purest water you will find, and has a number of temporal properties. It helped strengthen your body and countered the affects of the Time Paradox your involvement in the True Timeline temporarily. This is why you were able to fight as long as you did. You wouldn't have lasted this long without it," the Supreme Kai of Time told him. "What do you mean? Do you mean…I wasn't born?" Soon asked. "That is correct I'm afraid. In the True Timeline, Piccolo never reproduced, and Goku was eventually brought back to life, and had many more adventures," the Supreme Kai of Time told him. "How is this possible?" Soon asked. "It's complicated, but this is the best explanation I think you can handle. Think of Time as more of a system of rivers and streams, as a river goes on it diverts into smaller streams, this is essentially what a Parallel Timeline is. I formed the Time Patrollers to ensure that not just the True Timeline goes on, but also the Parallel Timelines as well. Most Time Patrollers are recruited from the future of the True Timeline, yet Shenron summoned you from a Parallel Timeline," she told him.

"What does this mean for me? That I'm a mistake? That I was never meant to exist!? What about Pan?! Trunks, and Goten?!" Soon asked. The Supreme Kai of Time told him, "Pan exists in the True Timeline, as do Trunks and Goten, and Bra as well in case you were wondering. Your appearing in the True Timeline caused a Time Paradox that almost killed you because you weren't a part of it. Trunks couldn't appear because his existence couldn't be revealed a second time after the first time he interfered in the True Timeline," the Supreme Kai of Time told Soon. The young Namekian sighed and asked the Supreme Kai of Time, "What can I do to fix this?" The Supreme Kai of Time reached into her cloak and pulled out a small blue gem shard and showed it to him. "This is a Shard of a Time Crystal. The Time Crystals reflect the various eras of time, as well as Parallel Timelines. I need more Crystals, at least four more of them, in order to make a Time Crystal for your Parallel Timeline. This way your Timeline can exist alongside the True Timeline. It should erase the Time Paradox that has been weakening you, allowing your full power to come through," she told Soon.

"I've managed to stabilize you for now, so your body won't get any weaker from the Time Paradox, but it won't last forever," the Supreme Kai of Time told Soon. She then placed her right hand over his forehead, between his antennae and Soon felt energy go into him. "That should help you find Time Crystal Shards in the Parallel Quests," she said as Soon got up. "Thank you so much," Soon said. "Don't thank me yet, you still need to get those Time Crystal Shards," the Supreme Kai of Time told him with a smile as she and the young Namekian walked out of her home and saw Trunks waiting for them. "Soon! Are you okay?" Trunks asked him. "For now I am. I have something I need to do though," he told Trunks, "Can you help me?" Trunks hung his head, "No, I'm sorry. My body hasn't completely recovered from Towa and Mira's meddling. I'm sorry." Soon put his hand on his comrade's shoulder and told him, "It's not your fault." Soon headed out of the Time Nest and waved to Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time and said, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" the two said as Soon headed for the Parallel Quests building. Soon reached the building and asked the robot, "I need to take a look at all available Parallel Quests." The holographic list stretched out in front of the robot and Soon looked through the missions. He immediately had a feeling draw him to the second one star quest. Soon checked to see what he had to do. "Oh man," Soon thought; _I gotta beat them…_ Soon sighed and selected it. He headed off for the Time Machine he was assigned to and was gone in a flash of light. The Namekian arrived at Kami's Lookout and saw Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha training. The three humans spotted Soon and Soon told them, "Sorry about this, but I have to defeat you." They stared at him, shocked, and Tien said, "A Namekian… Reminds me of when I was training with Kami…" The three humans then summoned up their power. "Let me end this quickly!" Yamcha yelled as he charged at Soon.

Soon easily dodged his strikes; their power gap was enormous. Soon ended the fight quickly with six hard kicks then tossed Yamcha down. "Sorry about this," Soon told Yamcha, "Think of this as training for you." "You're not bad…" Yamcha managed to say before he passed out. "Tch… This isn't good!" Krillin muttered. Soon charged at him and beat him just as quickly as he did Yamcha. "Just watch… I'm not going down without a fight!" Tien warned Soon. The three eyed human charged at the Namekian, but Soon easily dodged all his attacks. Tien jumped back and blasted a barrage of blue ki balls at Soon. Soon dodged all of them and quickly punched and kicked Tien until he fell. Soon closed his eyes and didn't sense any Time Crystal Shards. "Damn it… This sucks," Soon muttered as he flew through the gate.

Soon ended up at the Pod Landing Site and saw Piccolo training a young Gohan. "Sorry about this," Soon told them, "But I have come to fight you." Piccolo and Gohan stared at him. "Mr. Piccolo? N-No…" Gohan looked between Piccolo and the other Namekian, "It's not Mr. Piccolo!" "Gohan, try to beat him," Piccolo ordered Gohan. "Y-yes sir," Gohan said and flew at Soon. Soon stretched out his arm and threw Gohan to the ground then blasted at him with ki balls. Gohan dodged the ki balls and groaned, "Urrrrrh…! That was close…!" Soon flew at him with a punch half-heartedly, he still couldn't sense the Time Crystal Shard. "S-So strong… But… I won't lose!" Gohan bravely said. "Sorry," Soon told the younger version of his teacher, "But you're wrong." Soon kneed Gohan in his stomach and backed off. Before Gohan lost consciousness he yelled, "Mr. Piccolo!"

Piccolo jumped between the two and kicked Soon back. "You brat! What a bother!" he cursed. Piccolo then looked at Soon and told him, "I won't go easy on you just because we're the same race…" "Neither will I, sadly," Soon told him. The two Namekians clashed; Piccolo making up for his lack of power with greater skill and experience as they traded punches and kicks. They backed away from each other and Piccolo put his first two fingers of his right hand to his forehead. Soon barely disappeared before Piccolo yelled out, "Special Beam Cannon!" Soon reappeared behind Piccolo and slammed a hard kick on his back. Piccolo flew back and hit Soon with four ki balls and said, "Now we're talking. This is starting to get interesting…"

 _So this is what Father was like before he fused with Nail and Kami…_ Soon wondered as he deflected the rest of Piccolo's ki balls. Soon flew back and charged up power in his hands. "Light Grenade!" Soon yelled, and the attack hit Piccolo head on. Piccolo hit a mountain and fell to his knees. Piccolo wondered, "What's that?! Where is that power coming from?!" "Sorry," Soon said as he knocked Piccolo out with a quick strike to the back of his neck. Soon then looked around but couldn't sense the Time Crystal Shard. Then, he sensed it, along with a source of ki that felt familiar. "What!?" Soon wondered, as Goku flew down and exclaimed, "Ahhh… So this is where the energy is coming from… I'm joining in!" "But you should be dead…" Soon whispered… _This IS a Parallel Universe… one where Father and Goku defeated Raditz without Goku dying… and was never taught the Spirit Bomb and Kaioken by King Kai!_

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed in shock when he saw his son. "They're alive I promise! I just came to train them… and retrieve something!" Soon told Goku. Goku saw that Gohan was alright and asked, "What do you want?" "I sense that you have a Crystal in your possession. Please give it to me," Soon told him. "You said you came here to train us… Then you need to train with me too. If you beat me, I'll give you this," Goku told Soon as he pulled out the Time Crystal Shard from his gi. The Shard looked like it was changing colors. "Very well then," Soon told the Saiyan. Soon threw multiple ki balls around Goku and yelled, "Hellzone Grenade!" the attack slammed into Goku, but he didn't go down. Goku even complimented his opponent, "You're pretty good! That was one heck of a move!"

Goku then flew at Soon and the Namekian blocked all his attacks. Goku flew back and yelled, "Kamehameha!" The attack caught Soon by surprise, but the Parallel Goku wasn't powerful enough for his attack to hurt Soon badly. Soon summoned up his power as Goku charged at him and Soon yelled out, "Evil Explosion!" Soon's powered up attack knocked Goku back, but the Earth-raised Saiyan jumped up and said, "You're pretty good! I'll show you what I've got!" Goku flew at Soon again and went for a punch. Soon went to block it, but Goku kicked him then disappeared and reappeared and kicked him into the ground with both feet. Soon got up and hit him with another Hellzone Grenade. Goku went to his knee and said, "Ouch… I didn't think you'd be this strong." "Sorry Goku, but I need that Crystal," Soon told him and kicked him as hard as he could. Goku slammed into a mountain behind him and groaned, "Alright, you win. Here." Goku gave Soon the Time Crystal Shard. Soon told him, "Keep training," then headed back through the gate, and headed straight for his Time Machine, and finally returned to Toki Toki City.

Soon went back to the Parallel Quests building and asked to see the Parallel Quests again. This time, the sense that the Supreme Kai of Time gave him sent him to the second four star quest. Soon headed to his Time Machine and when the light dissipated he was back at Capsule Corp. "Alright, I did this already. Time to kick the Ginyu Force's butts again," Soon said, he wasn't going to hold back this time. Soon flew through the gate and flew straight at Guldo and landed a punishing combination on him. Before Guldo could respond Soon finished him off with a Light Grenade. Soon then summoned his power and killed Jeice instantly with a Special Beam Cannon. Soon looked and saw the gate and flew in. He saw Recoome and Burter waiting for him on the other side.

Soon didn't waste time on banter and quickly hit them both with a Hellzone Grenade. Before the two giant members of the Ginyu Force could get up and respond, Soon hit them with an Evil Explosion, separating them. The Namekian wasn't in the mood for banter. Soon charged at Burter but the blue alien unleashed his Blue Hurricane attack just as Soon was about to hit and Soon was sucked into the vortex. The young Namekian crashed through a building and into Recoome, you belly bumped him straight up then flew up, grabbed him, slammed him head first into the ground, then kicked him away. Soon jumped up and with a savage growl impaled Recoome with a Special Beam Cannon. Soon then flew at Burter and kicked him as hard as he could in the Solar Plexus and then unleashed a furious barrage of punches and kicks on him before jumping back, two more members of the Ginyu Force were defeated.

Soon looked up and saw Ginyu-in-Goku's body. Before Ginyu got the chance to introduce himself Soon hit him hard with a Hellzone Grenade. Ginyu-in-Goku's body quickly went Super Saiyan and the two warriors went at each other. Ginyu threw Soon away and hit him with a Milky Cannon, but the Namekian was undeterred. He got up and flew at Ginyu and hit him with an Evil Flight Strike, sending him crashing into the building Burter had sent Soon through. Soon gathered his energy and as Ginyu-in-Goku's body got up Soon hit him again with a Light Grenade. Soon flew at Ginyu but quickly avoided another Milky Cannon and hit Ginyu-in-Goku's body with another Evil Explosion, knocking him out. Soon opened his senses, but didn't sense the Time Crystal Shard, but he sensed an evil energy from behind a gate. Soon checked and saw the gate was heading back to Capsule Corp and flew in.

Soon saw the source of power, and sensed the Time Crystal Shard as well, it was Frieza in his Full Power Form, holding the Time Crystal Shard with his tail. "I have to admit. You're doing a wonderful job irritating me," Frieza told Soon. "That's what I do," Soon said then yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!" Frieza dodged the attack and kicked Soon from behind. Before Soon recovered Frieza blasted him with five ki balls. Soon quickly flew back and used a healing capsule then turned around and blasted Frieza in his face with a weak Light Grenade. The Parallel Frieza glared at him and yelled, "Did you think that would stop me?!" Soon dodged Frieza's tail strikes and landed a hard punch into his face before making him retreat with ten quick ki balls. Frieza glared at him and summoned a red energy disc and yelled, "Death Slicer!" Soon dodged the attack, then Frieza moved his arm and Soon quickly flew up to dodge the returning disc.

"That was close!" Soon exclaimed before Frieza wrapped his long tail around Soon and tossed him into the ground. Soon jumped up and hit Frieza with a Hellzone Grenade in response. Frieza was hit hard form the attack and yelled out his frustration, "Oh, How dare you!? There's no way I could lose!" "You're wrong Frieza! It's time to die!" Soon yelled back as he unleashed his Evil Flight Strike on his opponent then flew back and yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!" Soon's attack went right through Frieza's heart and the tyrant could only weakly say, "I… Frieza… Lost…?" "Yeah," Soon told him as he took the Time Crystal Shard from the tyrant's body. _Halfway through,_ Soon thought as he went into his Time Machine and as quickly as he could went to the Parallel Quests again. This time he sensed he had to go to the fifth four star quest. "Great, I gotta beat everyone…again," Soon said, _I'm gonna turn evil at this rate._ Soon nevertheless went to the time machine designated for him and headed to the Parallel Timeline.

Soon jumped out of his time machine as soon as it arrived and saw he was at the Cell Games Arena. He hopped into the Arena and saw Hercule was there already. "In one minute, you will be pulverized!" Hercule yelled at him. Soon felt a sweat drop on his face as he said, "Uh…no. Sorry." Hercule ran at him and Soon knocked him out with one punch to the top of his head. He sensed more powers arrive, and saw it was Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin. _I guess I'm technically doing something good…if Cell fought everyone he would kill them all… At least I won't do that…_ Soon thought to himself as the humans flew into the Arena. "D-Damn it!" Krillin yelled when he saw Hercule lying unconscious on the ground. "Let me end this quickly," Yamcha yelled as he went at Soon and roared, "Wolf Fang Fist!" Soon blocked every strike of Yamcha's and quickly punched him back then followed up with a hard kick. "You're not bad…" the Parallel Yamcha told Soon.

Soon quickly blocked Krillin and Tien's ki balls and blasted Tien back with an Evil Explosion before grabbing Krillin and tossing him aside. Krillin got up and said, "That was close… I thought I was done for." Soon quickly flew back from Yamcha and Tien and hit them with a Hellzone Grenade, knocking them down, "Tch… A lot better than I thought…!" Yamcha struggled to say. Soon then knocked him out with a Light Grenade. "Wh-What an attack!" Tien yelled in shock. Soon hit Krillin with the same attack and Krillin was sent flying. The small human got up again and groaned, "What power… If this keeps up, I'm not going to last!" Soon focused on Tien again and did a quick combination of punches and kicks before kicking him into the ground. He then focused on Krillin again and knocked him out with a Hellzone Grenade. Tien got up and wheezed, "I can't believe I'm being pressured… But it's not like I'll give up yet!"

"Sorry about this," Soon apologized as he flew down, "But it's better I do this than him," the Namekian pointed at Cell, watching the fight from the sidelines and then knocked Tien out with an Evil Flight Strike. More fighters arrived, and Soon saw them approach, Vegeta and Trunks wearing armor and in their Super Saiyan forms. "Damn iiiiittt!" Vegeta yelled as he summoned up his power. Soon flew down just in time as Vegeta unleashed his Final Flash. The Namekian blocked Trunks's Burning Attack and then summoned up his own power and blasted the two Super Saiyans back with an Evil Explosion. Vegeta got up first and sneered, "A measly Namek is wanting to face me? What a letdown." "That's what you think," Soon told the Saiyan Prince as he charged at him. Soon punched and kicked at Vegeta, trying to make an opening. Once he saw Vegeta leave his stomach open for an attack, Soon hit him hard with another Evil Explosion. Trunks grabbed Soon and tossed him up in the sky. "Disappear for good!" the half-Saiyan yelled and Soon barely back flipped away in time to avoid Trunks's attack.

Soon quickly hit Trunks with a Hellzone Grenade that hit Trunks hard and Trunks gasped in shock, "What a powerful attack… It's more than I expected!" Soon kicked him in the back of his head then grabbed him and tossed him back before getting hit by Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Soon quickly recovered in time to block Vegeta's follow up punch and three kicks before blasting ki all around him, sending the Saiyan Prince flying away. "Stubborn fool… This is getting annoying…!" Vegeta yelled. Soon flew away from Trunks and Vegeta as the two tried to attack, but Soon was just able to stay out of their reach. He then focused and hit them both with the Hellzone Grenade at the same time, knocking both father and son out. Soon sighed and quickly pulled them out of the Arena along with Hercule, Tien, and Yamcha and put them where they would be safe as three strong opponents arrived, along with the Time Crystal Shard.

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo all arrived, ready to fight. Soon sensed that it was Gohan who had the Time Crystal Shard. "It's your turn, Gohan! Make things right. Restore peace to this world!" Goku encouraged Gohan. "Hold on!" Soon tried to say, but the three of them weren't listening as they blasted him with ki balls. Soon quickly retreated and hit them with his own ki balls before focusing and hitting Goku and Gohan with an Evil Explosion. This unfortunately bought Piccolo time to hit Soon with a Hellzone Grenade. "Ugh! That was stronger than I expected!" Soon yelled before flying at Piccolo and hitting him with an Evil Flight Strike. Soon quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him and landed a barrage of punches and kicks on him, all the while yelling, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" Soon finished by kicking Piccolo away then got hit by a Super Kamahameha from Goku. Soon used a healing capsule and then hit him with his own Hellzone Grenade. Goku took the hit but wasn't down as he said, "Is that it? I can still go for more!"

Gohan then hit Soon in the back with his Masenko and Goku slammed his fist in Soon's face, knocking the Namekian into a cliff. "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAA!" Goku and Gohan yelled, and Soon quickly flew straight up to avoid their combined attacks. Soon then flew at Gohan and kicked him back before hitting Goku with a Light Grenade then disappeared and reappeared behind him and unleashed an Evil Explosion, knocking Goku down. The Saiyan got up as Piccolo and Soon went at each other and said, "Not good… Didn't think I'd be pushed this much." _I'm going to regret this so much; I know it,_ Soon thought as he kneed Piccolo then slammed his elbow into his back, sending him slamming into the Arena below.

Piccolo got up and groaned, "What's that?! Where is that power coming from?!" Soon then kicked him, but Piccolo blocked the hit and the two Namekians threw their punches and kicks at each other faster than the untrained eye could follow. Soon was holding back, he couldn't stand the idea of having to fight his Father like this, and quickly jumped back while Piccolo smirked and said, "That's it. Now we're talking!" Soon heard Goku behind him and quickly flew to the side to avoid his Kamehameha Wave then hit him one last time with a Hellzone Grenade. Goku's Super Saiyan form dissipated and he said, "Wow… You really are strong…" then passed out. "Dad!" Gohan yelled. The young half-Saiyan put on a burst of speed and kicked Soon so hard in his stomach that the Namekian almost threw up, then flew behind him and hit him with a Kamehameha Wave that sent him into Piccolo's kick. Soon barely dodged Gohan's follow up kick or Piccolo's punch before blasting them both with an Evil Explosion. "Ugh! So strong!" Gohan yelled in amazement.

Soon flew at Piccolo and with one last powerful punch knocked him out. "I'm sorry Father," Soon whispered before turning to Gohan. "Just give me the Crystal you have, that's all I want," Soon told Gohan, "I didn't want to hurt anyone, but this was the only way." Gohan looked at him, and then got an angry look in his eyes. "You… you…!" Gohan yelled, and then let out a mighty roar. "Oh no!" Soon yelled as Gohan's power leaped out and his hair stood up even spikier than before. "Not Super Saiyan 2!" Soon yelled, he wasn't sure he could beat him in his condition. It was then that Cell jumped into the Arena. Soon couldn't help but get a slimy feeling in his stomach at the idea of helping Cell, but that thought didn't last long as Gohan unleashed a punishing combination of punches and kicks on the Namekian before punching him back.

Cell attacked Gohan and distracted him long enough for Soon to use another healing capsule. Gohan then blasted Cell back with a Masenko and Soon kicked Gohan in his face before hitting him with another hard kick. Gohan dodged Soon's next attack and landed a hard uppercut that sent him flying. Soon refused to stop though and flew down just as Gohan landed a furious barrage of punches on Cell. Soon powered up and hit Gohan with an Evil Explosion that knocked him back then hit him with a Light Grenade for good measure. Gohan went at Soon and hit him with a powerful kick then Cell hit Gohan with a Perfect Kamehameha attack. Gohan glared at the bio-android and summoned his own power. "KA-ME-HA-ME-": Soon seized his chance and the back of Gohan's neck as hard as he could, knocking him out of his Super Saiyan 2 transformation and to his knees. Soon grabbed Gohan and pulled the Time Crystal Shard out of his pocket. "Sorry about this," Soon told Gohan, then to prove it Soon poured his own ki into the half-Saiyan. "Knock me out of the Arena, and then kill that monster," Soon whispered to Gohan.

The Parallel Gohan looked confused, but complied as he kicked Soon as hard as he could, Soon was sent flying into the distance, and landed right next to his time machine. Soon focused his hearing and listened as Parallel Gohan defeated Cell. "That was hard," Soon thought as he used another healing capsule and looked at the three shards he had attained. Soon let out a deep sigh before jumping into his Time Machine. Soon arrived back in Toki Toki City and headed back to the Parallel Quest building. He checked all the Parallel Quests, and was shocked to see that he couldn't sense any more Time Crystal Shards. "WHAT!?" Soon thought, then opened his senses again. He couldn't sense any other Time Crystals. "What is going on?" Soon wondered.

Just then he sensed the Time Crystal, and it was coming from behind him. Soon turned around and saw an Earthling with spiky blue hair about half his height wearing a light blue gi with green undershirt, black gloves, red belt, dark blue pants, and orange boots. Soon ran up to him and said, "Hold on, please!" The human looked at him and said in a child's voice, "What's up?" Soon explained, "I'm looking for some Crystals the Supreme Kai of Time asked me to retrieve for her. I need them, they can help me get stronger; I sense that you have one. May I have it?" "Uh…sure, if it's that important," the human said and took out the Time Crystal Shard from his gi. "How did you get this?" Soon asked as the human gave him the Time Crystal Shard. "I had to fight Goku in his Super Saiyan God form in the 42nd Parallel Quest. It wasn't easy as you can imagine, but in the end Goku gave that to me for giving him such a good fight," the human explained. "Super Saiyan God…" Soon said in wonder then looked at the short human again. "Um…what's your name?" Soon asked. "My friends call me Recon, what's your name?" the human, Recon, told Soon. "I am Soon. You're a powerful warrior, Recon, and very generous. Thank you so much for this," the Namekian told him.

"Always ready to help out a fellow Time Patroller," Recon told Soon as Soon headed to the Time Nest. Soon saw the Supreme Kai of Time sitting down in front of the lake petting Tokitoki. The young Namekian walked up to her and bowed before saying, "Supreme Kai of Time-sama, I have the Time Crystal Shards." The Supreme Kai of Time smiled at this and said, "Good, just let me grab some things and we can begin." The Supreme Kai of Time went into her house and after several minutes came out with a scroll as well as a brush and container of paint. "Alright, in order to do this I will need to make the Time Crystal with the Shards, and then I need to write down some symbols in the scroll, the scroll will be your Parallel Timeline," she then pulled out the shard she had and Soon gave her his. The Supreme Kai of Time held the shards in her hands then bowed her head. Blue energy shined around the shards, and they lifted up and spun around her head.

The Supreme Kai of Time lifter her hands and the shards all collided together, releasing an explosion of light. Soon covered his eyes, and when the light dissipated there was a blue Crystal floating above the Supreme Kai of Time. The newly formed Time Crystal floated down to just above the Supreme Kai of Time's hand and she told Soon, "Now kneel down so I can make the Time Crystal connected to your Timeline." Soon followed her instructions and the Supreme Kai of Time made the Crystal touch Soon's stomach. Soon watched as images throughout his lifetime appeared, faster than he could see clearly. After several minutes the Time Crystal floated near the Supreme Kai of Time and she looked into it. The diminutive goddess then dipped the brush in the paint and opened the scroll. She painted numerous symbols inside the scroll, all the while chanting in a language Soon didn't understand, all he knew was that the words she said seemed to resonate with power.

For an hour the Supreme Kai of Time painted in the scroll, only stopping to look into the Time Crystal. Soon sat quietly as he watched the proceeding until at last the Supreme Kai of Time stopped painting in the scroll and clapped her hands together and intoned, "Let that which I see become real!" Bright blue light shined around her, the scroll, and Soon saw to his surprise that there was a blue light around Tokitoki as well. "KIIIIII! TOOOOO! KKIIIIIII!" Tokitoki screeched, and the Supreme Kai of Time took out one of his feathers and put it into the scroll and then wrapped it. "BECOME REAL!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, and blue light exploded out of the Scroll. When the light was gone, a Scroll of Eternity laid in her hand.

Soon yelled out as he felt power surge through his body and he exclaimed, "This power! It's incredible!" The Supreme Kai of Time nodded and said, "You've grown much stronger than you realized through your battles. The Time Paradox kept you weak however, and prevented you from realizing your true power. Now then," the Supreme Kai of Time then lifted up the Scroll and showed it to Soon, "This is the Scroll for your Timeline, Soon. I will keep it inside the Time Vault to make sure that it is safe. If the Scroll is destroyed, your entire Timeline could collapse, and you and everyone you love would end with it. Understand?" the Supreme Kai of Time told the young Namekian. "I understand," Soon told her. The Supreme Kai of Time exhaled and together she and Soon went into the Time Vault and the Supreme Kai of Time put the new Scroll of Eternity away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Trunks walked into the Time Vault to see Soon and the Supreme Kai of Time. "Soon! Are you alright?" Trunks asked. "I'm fine, the Supreme Kai of Time made a Scroll of Eternity of my Timeline, so now everything should be alright," the Namekian told him. "That's great to hear," Trunks said, then saw a Scroll gain an evil aura around it. "Just in time it seems," Trunks said as he pulled the Scroll out and opened it for all to see.

They looked inside to see Goku in his Super Saiyan form floating in the sky in front of a strange pink creature Soon never saw before. "What's that?" Soon asked. "That is Majin Buu. You might have seen some of his descendants walking around Toki Toki City," Trunks explained. "I see…" Soon said as Goku told Majin Buu, "This is what I call…" Goku then powered up and lighting seemed to flair around him, "Super Saiyan 2." Goku then clenched his fists and yelled, "And… This…" Goku then let out a mighty roar the likes of which dwarfed the one he made on Namek as he turned Super Saiyan for the first time, and golden light exploded out from him. Majin Buu watched him in shock until at last the light dissipated and Goku stood, his hair line having receded, showing his forehead more, and his hair had grown all the way down to his knees. The Saiyan smirked and told Majin Buu, "This is Super Saiyan 3…" "Incredible…" Soon commented when he saw it.

The Scroll showed Majin Buu point his hand at Goku and cheerfully said, "Oh, you look scary! But you don't scare Buu." Super Saiyan 3 Goku smirked at this then disappeared and reappeared Buu and kicked him away. Goku then flew in front of Buu and hit him hard in his face. An angry Buu then punched him back in return and Goku powered up his Kamehameha Wave. The ki blast went straight at Buu, but the creature gave off an evil smile as his eyes glowed red when the Kamehameha Wave hit. When the smoke cleared, three smiling Majin Buu's were floating in the air, an evil aura surrounding them. "What?" Goku said in amazement. The Saiyan smiled cockily at the sight, but then his face got serious as he prepared to battle.

In the Time Vault Trunks could only say, "What's going on…? How can something like this happen…?" Trunks turned to Soon and said, "There's no mistake. I know it. Those two are changing history! I'm sorry. I can't use my powers due to the previous changes in history…" "It's not your fault, Trunks," Soon assured him. The half-Saiyan handed Soon the Scroll and told him, "I'm sorry… but you're my only hope. This is bad. Here's the situation. Towa may want revenge on Buu for killing her brother Dabura. If we lose Goku or we lose Buu, history is sure to change! And now we have to stop them before they make contact with either Goku or Buu! This is critical." "I understand," Soon assured him as he activated the Scroll and was gone.

 _AGE: 774_

Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Majin Buu floated in the air looking at each other, as far away Towa and Mira watched them. "That is Goku…" Mira stated. "Indeed," Towa said, "They both have high power levels. If we steal his energy… Demon Realm will soon be ours…" Mira uncrossed his arms and got ready to fly at them, "I'll defeat them both quickly." Soon appeared in front of the demon and glared at him, "You won't be defeating anyone today. You're both through." "You again? You're always finding me, aren't you? Such an annoying pest," Towa said, "I don't know how you did it, but it looks like Trunks is okay." Mira nodded at the Namekian and said, "Very well. Before I fight Goku… I will settle things with you. It will be a duel." "I accept," Soon told him. Towa looked at Mira and said, "You don't have to do something so dramatic, Mira." Mira turned to Towa and asked, "You think I will lose?" "Wha? No, that's not what I meant…" Towa tried to say.

"Then let's go then," Mira said, turning to Soon. Namekian and Demon clashed, both their punches knocking each other back. "What?!" Towa said in shock. Soon quickly recovered and kicked at Mira, who dodged the blow and blasted him back with a Bomber DX. Soon dodged Mira's follow up kick and hit him with an Evil Flight Strike that sent him flying then blasted the Demon with a Big Bang Attack. "What?!" Mira yelled in surprise at Soon's power. "I've been training just to defeat you, Mira. I was weakened by a Time Paradox before, but the Supreme Kai of Time helped me get rid of it," Soon told him and with a mighty yell the Namekian's purple aura flared out all around him. "I see," Mira said, "Then this will be a most satisfying battle!" The Demon's dark red aura blasted out as well and the two combatants charged at each other again.

Mira landed three hard punches on Soon, who answered by grabbing him and tossing him back. Soon flew at Mira and kicked him in the stomach, and Mira answered with three ki balls to his face. Soon backed off and Mira saw his chance and grabbed him by his throat and tossed him aside. Soon barely dodged his Bomber DX blast and hit Mira with a Light Grenade in response. Mira growled at Soon and summoned up his power as a black ball of energy appeared in front of his chest. Mira threw the Minus Energy Ball at Soon, but the Namekian disappeared. "Where did he go?!" Mira wondered, and Soon appeared behind him, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAAAAA!" Soon blasted Mira point blank range with a Super Kamehameha Wave and the Demon soared through the air. "Mira…! No! My Mira is being overpowered?!" Towa yelled in shock.

"Good! I can finally see that Mira is taking some damage!" Trunks cheered from the Time Vault, "Let's push forward and end this!" Mira looked at Soon and declared, "Impossible. I am the strongest…" He then yelled out, "I must be the strongest!" Mira charged at Soon then disappeared. He reappeared behind Soon and hit him with a purple ki ball that shocked the Namekian and sent him flying back. Soon recovered in time to block his follow up punches but then was sent flying back with a Bomber DX to his face. Soon tried to use a healing capsule, only for Mira to slam his elbow into Soon's solar plexus before he could use it. Soon kicked Mira's face and said, "I see. Neither of us is holding back this time." "I won't… lose to you! Show me your power now!" Mira told him. The two warriors flew at each other again and punched and kicked at each other with all their might, it sounded like a thunderstorm was happening for miles around as they struggled to land a hit on each other. Towa laughed and said, "Mira is enjoying this. He hasn't found a rival in a long time. In the future world, all the strong ones have fallen, right? Show them the power of the new king of the Demon Realm! Show them Mira!"

Soon ignored her then saw his chance and kneed Mira's chin then kicked him down. Soon flew at him but Mira was ready and hit him with a Death Slash, knocking him back enough to let Mira slam his fist into Soon's face. Soon blasted ki all around, knocking Mira back. Soon focused his energy as Mira focused his into the Minus Energy Ball and Soon saw his chance just as Mira unleashed his attack, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The two attacks passed each other and Soon's attack went right through Mira's chest as Mira's attack swarmed around Soon. Soon was blasted away as Mira's chest wound healed, but the rest of his injuries didn't. The two combatants looked at each other and summoned up the last reserves of their power and charged at each other at full speed.

Their ki blasted all around them as a massive explosion ripped through the air. Soon kept flying and summoned his remaining power to blast Mira, only for the Demon to blast a Galick Gun at him with one hand. Soon barely dodged the blast and yelled out, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAAAAAA!" Soon's ki blasted out like never before. Mira screamed as the Super Kamehameha Wave destroyed him and Towa yelled in shock, "NO!" An exhausted Soon turned to Towa and said, "It's over!" Towa glared pure hatred at Soon before turning away and disappearing. Soon looked around and tried to sense her, but she was gone. Soon used a healing capsule and sensed Goku and Buu were still fighting and flew in that direction. "That's the end… of Mira," Trunks told Soon, "With Mira gone, Towa can't do anything. Just… put history as it was. Then this will all be over." "Got it!" Soon said as he flew even faster towards Goku and Buu.

Goku punched at one of the Buu's only for it to block his punch then grab his arm. Goku struggled to get out of his grip, only for a second Buu to stretch out his right arm and grab his other hand. The two Buu's held Goku tightly and Goku looked at the third Buu with a slightly irritated smirk and chuckled, "You could say that's a bit unfair." The third Buu put his hands on his hips and stuck out his chest as he laughed at the restrained Saiyan. "Seems difficult… But I have to do it!" Goku declared as the third Buu flew straight at him. Soon appeared in front of Goku and kicked the third Buu right in his face, making him tumble back. Goku saw his chance and grabbed the arms of the two Buu's holding him and with a powerful yell slammed them into each other, making them disappear in a puff of pink smoke.

Goku turned to Soon and smiled, "Thanks. Thanks a lot." Soon nodded and the two warriors saw as with a puff of purple smoke Majin Buu made two more copies of himself. "You don't look tasty even if Buu turned you into candy," Majin Buu said to Soon. "WHAT!?" Soon yelled. "Is he serious!?" The Namekian turned to Goku and asked. "Yeah, he can do that to you if you're not careful," Goku told Soon. _That is NOT happening to me! If Pan or Father ever heard I was turned into candy, I'd never hear the end of it!_ Soon thought to himself with a sweat drop on his face. "Hmm… Buu will just kill everyone!" Majin Buu said as he and his copies floated around Goku and Soon. "Even as a Super Saiyan 3, fighting 3 of a monster like Buu is too dangerous! Besides, there's a time limit on how long Goku can be Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks told Soon, "You have to fight! Buy Goku some time!" "I'll do my best," Soon said.

Soon blasted at the Buu's with a Super Kamehameha Wave, hitting the one in the middle and making the other two fly away to avoid it. Soon focused on the one he hit and kicked it right in its stomach, only for his foot to go into the creature. "WHAT!? THIS IS WORSE THAN A SWAMP!" Soon yelled as he was pulled into the Buu's stomach. "NO WAY! GET OFF ME!" Soon yelled as he blasted its face with a Big Bang Attack, making the Buu that was absorbing him let go and fly back from him. "Hmph! Buu not scared of you even if you make a scary face," the Buu told Soon as he charged at it. Soon punched its face then kicked it again before hitting it with an Evil Flight Strike. The Buu blasted a pink ki blast at Soon, sending him back, and Soon hit it with a Special Beam Cannon in return. The Buu looked at the hole in it, and then the hole filled up and the Buu smiled at Soon. Goku blasted back the two Buu's he was fighting and told Soon, "He looks goofy, but he's insanely strong…!"

To prove Goku's point, the Buu he was fighting sucked in air and then blew them both back. Soon was then kicked from behind and another Buu punched him in his face. Soon blasted ki all around to get the Buu's off him and then hit one with a Big Bang Attack and another one with a Light Grenade. The Buu that he had started fighting then tore off of piece of itself and threw it at Soon. Soon struggled against it, but he was helpless as the Buu flew at him and kicked him away. "I never thought that Majin Buu would be this much of a problem for us," Goku said as he hit one with a Kamehameha Wave then kicked a second in his face only to then get hit by the third Buu. "And there are 3 of them too. It's not like his power goes down either. It seems to be endless," Goku said as he hit one with a Super Kamehameha, destroying it. Goku was then blown back and Majin Buu said, "Hehehe… Wonder how Buu should kill you?"

The two Buu's went at Goku, never giving him a chance to defend himself or counter attack. "NO!" Soon yelled out as he kicked one Buu away then slammed the other with a Light Grenade, making them both back away from Goku. "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAAA!" Soon roared out and hit one of the Buu's, the Kamehameha Wave was enough, and it was destroyed. "I'm almost at my limit… Let's go!" Goku told the last Majin Buu. Majin Buu smiled at them and said, "Fighting you is fun. Let's fight more!" "That's an honor, Buu," Goku said, then returned to his normal form, "It is. But I don't have time. Sorry." Goku turned and flew away, and Buu went after him. "Buu is giving chase! Don't let Buu follow him!" Trunks yelled at Soon. The Namekian flew after Buu and grabbed him by his foot and threw him back. "You're not going anywhere while I'm here," Soon told him.

Majin Buu smiled at Soon like a little kid with a new toy before the evil aura showed all around him and his eyes glowed red. Steam erupted from the holes in Majin Buu's head and arms, and a cloud appeared around him, growing larger and larger. Soon backed away from the cloud of steam and said, "What is that pink blob doing?!" "Are you gonna get in my way? You're so annoying! Buu tease you!" Soon heard Buu's voice say, and then the steam cloud was blown away to show an army of tiny Majin Buus. "OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Soon yelled. "Huh? Wait… 1,2,3…" Trunks tried to count all the Mini Buus, but couldn't keep track because of how they bounced and flew around, "There's more of them than before!" "You don't say! And here I thought I needed glasses!" Soon sarcastically yelled as the Mini Buus all swarmed towards him. Soon focused his ki and blasted all around him, knocking the Mini Buu's back.

Soon focused his power and hit one with a Light Grenade and another with a Big Bang Attack. He was then kicked from behind by one Mini Buu and another kicked him in his stomach. Soon kicked the Mini Buu away and hit three more with ki balls before flying away as they responded with their own ki balls. Soon focused his power and hit three Mini Buus with a Super Kamehameha Wave and then was swarmed with ki balls. The Namekian flew up as he felt himself being overwhelmed and quickly used a healing capsule. Soon was then hit with a flurry of stretchy punches then hit with more of them before he blasted ki around and sent the Mini Buus flying back. Soon blasted another Super Kamehameha Wave and managed to destroy two Mini Buus with it. Soon then flew at one Mini Buu and kicked it back before punching another then kicking it down.

Soon unleashed a Special Beam Cannon and hit two Mini Buus, and they seemed ot have been destroyed. Soon then flew around and punched and kicked at the Mini Buus as fast as he could, dodging what blasts he could and not trying to fight them individually. Soon flew back and hit them with a Super Kamehameha Wave and was satisfied to see three of them were destroyed before he got three more with a Special Beam Cannon. Soon went like this for he didn't know how long. All he knew was that for every one he destroyed he was hit with dozens of ki balls, punches, and kicks. Soon used his healing capsules sparingly as he fought on. After his thirteenth Super Kamehameha Wave, Trunks said from the Time Vault, "Majin Buu! Buu, can you hear me?!" That got the creature's attention and the Mini Buus all flew together to form one Majin Buu.

Majin Buu looked confused as he said, "Hmm? What?"

"Just wait 2 days… someone much stronger than you will come!" Trunks told Majin Buu, "You'll love fighting him! Sound fun? Then stop destroying the Earth and wait!"

Majin Buu said, "Stronger than Buu? No one's that!"

"Y-Yes, yes they are!" Trunks told him. Majin Buu was angered by Trunks's assertion and growled, "Then bring 'em! Buu kill 'em!"

An exasperated Trunks said, "I-I said to wait… Just for 2 days. They will come! It's a promise!"

"Hmm? Promise? Okay…" Buu said, sounding satisfied.

"Phew…" Trunks sighed in relief.

Majin Buu looked at Soon and said, "Fighting you is fun." Buu pointed at Soon and said, "Until the strong guy comes, play with Buu!" Soon's eyes nearly doubled in size he was so shocked at the idea and quickly made up an excuse, "SorrybutIgottagolayaneggnowmaybeanothertime! BYE!" Soon turned around and waved goodbye at Buu then quickly disappeared, leaving Buu steaming and throwing a fit in anger. Soon quickly reappeared a mile away from Buu and took out the Scroll of Eternity, "Get me out of here before he finds me!" Bright light flared around Soon and he disappeared.

Soon reappeared in the Nest of Time and heard Trunks walk up to him. "Wonderful job!" Trunks told him, "Everything is finally back to normal. There's no way this change will ever be…" Trunks then looked at Soon's right hand and said, "What?" Soon lifted his hand and looked at it and saw it was glowing a tone between purple and pink. "What is that?" Trunks wondered, "I'm sensing a very sinister energy." Soon lifted his hand to his face to get a closer look at it and the Supreme Kai of Time ran at him and yelled, "Give your hand to me, now!" Soon was taken aback at what she said, but did as he was told. The Supreme Kai of Time threw her hands out and a blue ball of energy appeared in front of her hands as the energy in Soon's hand left and went into the blue ball of energy.

Soon, the Supreme Kai of Time, and Trunks all saw the strange symbol in the blue energy ball and the Supreme Kai of Time gasped when she saw it before raising her hands and more energy surrounded the symbol. The Supreme Kai of Time threw the ball of energy up into the air as red and black energy exploded out of the symbol, and everyone shielded themselves. Once the light from the explosion dissipated the Supreme Kai of Time fell to her knees and said, "The Majin emblem. It's just as I feared!" Trunks looked at her and asked, "M-Majin?! What's it mean?" "Remember I told you? There was a villain who tried to seize control of the Time Nest. It's him…" Tokitoki flew close to the Supreme Kai of Time and screeched, "Eeeeek!"

The Supreme Kai of Time jumped to her feet and looked at the roof of the Time Vault. "Demon God Demigra…! I knew it was you!" Soon looked up and saw the Strange Man that helped him before. "A…Demon God…?" Soon wondered out loud. Demon God Demigra smiled haughtily at the Supreme Kai of Time and said, "Thanks for keeping things so tidy. You know I wanted to end you painlessly. But you just wouldn't accept the offer." Demon God Demigra summoned pinkish purple energy into his left hand and waved it in front of him. Soon looked at his right hand then curled it into a fist, "You! I knew it was a bad idea to trust you!" The Supreme Kai of Time kept her attention on the Demon God and said, "So you helped him back then, so you can get rid of both Mira and Towa. Playing dirty, just as you always did!"

Demigra floated down from the roof of the Time Vault and said, "Tokitoki. Give it to me. I'm worthy… you know this to be true." The Supreme Kai of Time quickly got between Demigra and Tokitoki and exclaimed, "Worthy? You're worthy of solitude, stuck in the cracks of time. How did you even escape in the first place?" Demigra floated to the ground and smiled at her, then hefted his staff and purple energy surrounded it. With a courageous yell Trunks drew his sword and charged at Demigra! Trunks's sword passed right through the Demon God, and Demigra appeared to grow dimmer to Soon and the Supreme Kai of Time's shock. "A mirage…?!" Trunks yelled in surprise. The fake Demigra smiled and said, "We shall soon meet." The image disappeared as Demigra's voice said, "Look forward to it."

The Supreme Kai of Time and Soon went to Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time said, "So he was just creating an illusion of himself through his magic. He must still be stuck in the Crack of Time." "What is this Crack of Time?" Trunks asked her. The Supreme Kai of Time explained, "It is an enclosed space that is separated from the dimension of time. Demigra is supposedly imprisoned there. But he must have been pulling strings this whole time, trying to break free from his prison." "What can we do?" Soon asked. "For now, we need to keep on doing what we have been with Towa and Mira, correcting any changes in history that he causes. This is going to be even more dangerous than I thought," the Supreme Kai of Time told Soon. "I need to train then if I'm going to face a Demon God…" Soon said. "Hurry," the Supreme Kai of Time told Soon, and he ran as fast as he could out of the Time Nest and to the Parallel Quests building.

Soon ran up to the robot that was manning the building and asked, "I need to get stronger fast, what's a good Parallel Quest to choose?" The robot told him, "That would be number 52 sir. Is that the one you wish to go to?" "Yes," Soon answered and the robot told him, "Your time machine is on the far right. Good luck sir." "Thanks," Soon told the robot and ran to his assigned time machine. _If I have to fight Majin Buu, or that Demon God Demigra, I need to get as strong as I can get,_ Soon thought as he put on his scouter and the time machine went off in a flash of light. Soon looked around and saw he was up in the Sky. He activated his scouter and saw a gate nearby. Soon checked with the scouter and saw that the gate would lead him to his opponent. Soon flew up to the gate and went in.

Soon found himself in the Wasteland, and then he heard the thunderous footsteps of his opponent. "No way!" Soon yelled in shock, it was Nappa, in his Great Ape form. The Saiyan Great Ape roared at Soon then punched the ground below and tore a huge chunk out of it. Soon barely dodged the mass of dirt then had to fly away fast to avoid Great Ape Nappa's charge. "Alright then, guess this would make me stronger," Soon said out loud before hitting Nappa's head with a Light Grenade. The Great Ape roared in pain then Soon flew at him and slammed a hard kick to his temple and the Great Ape swatted at him, but Soon flew straight up to avoid his strike. "I'm so much faster now than before! Amazing!" Soon said out loud before he flew behind the stunned Great Ape Nappa and grabbed his tail. The Namekian pulled straight up then dropped the monster on the ground, creating massive tremors for miles around.

Great Ape Nappa slowly got up and roared at Soon then jumped up and hit him with five hard hits before slamming him into the ground. Soon barely dodged the monster's stomp and flew up and hit him in the eyes with a Big Bang Attack, then backed away in time to avoid Nappa's flailing arms. Soon saw his chance and blasted his face with a Super Kamehameha Wave, and the Great Ape went down. Soon looked around with his scouter and went to another gate that led to the Mountains and flew in. Soon heard more thunderous footsteps and flew around a large mountain to see Vegeta in his Great Ape Form. "This Timeline must be a nightmare…" Soon thought out loud.

The Namekian charge forward and kicked Great Ape Vegeta's forehead as hard as he could, then backed away and blasted him with ki balls to his face. Soon flew as fast as he could to avoid Vegeta's mouth ki blast then answered by hitting Great Ape Vegeta with a Light Grenade. Vegeta was stunned, allowing Soon to fly behind and grab his tail, then lift him up and drop him down just like he did to Nappa. The mountains all shook from the impact. Vegeta got up and with surprising speed the monster slammed his fist into Soon, sending him flying into a mountain. Great Ape Vegeta's mouth glowed with power, and Soon barely recovered in time to avoid the Great Ape's beam. The mountain he crashed into was disintegrated and Soon thought, _That was almost me!_

Soon powered up and hit Vegeta's stomach with a Super Kamehameha Wave then flew at him like a bullet and hit his stomach again with an Evil Flight Strike. Vegeta was again stunned and Soon took his chance to fly behind and grab his tail again and let him fall to the ground again. Vegeta angrily got up and roared at Soon, but the Namekian avoided his beam attack and flew down then hit him with a massive flying uppercut before flying behind him, grabbing his tail, and wrapping it around Great Ape Vegeta's legs, making the monster fall down again. Soon hit Great Ape Vegeta with one more Super Kamehameha Wave, and Vegeta went down for good. _Heh, this Parallel Quest is tougher than I thought,_ Soon realized before using a healing capsule. He looked around with his scouter and saw another gate that led to the Pod Landing area with an enemy behind it and flew into it. This time Soon was surprised, he didn't recognize the armor on this Great Ape.

Its armor had no shoulder pads or anything protecting its groin, and it was black and green with some red wraps around its shins and forearms. "Who are you supposed to be?" Soon asked the creature. All he got was a loud howl then the Great Ape grabbed a massive piece of earth and threw it at Soon. Soon destroyed the projectile with a Super Kamehameha then was surprised when the Great Ape rushed forward and punched him into the ground. Soon barely avoided being crushed and said, "Alright then, Whoever You Are, I'm gonna beat you down." Soon flew behind the Great Ape and kicked the back of its neck hard, then followed up with a point blank Light Grenade. The Great Ape was stunned as before and Soon grabbed it by its tail and sent it falling to the ground like he had to Nappa and Vegeta. The Great Ape got up and Soon charge at it, only for it to unleash a mighty howl that knocked the Namekian back.

The Great Ape jumped at Soon and tried to slam its fists into him, but Soon flew between its legs and then grabbed its tail and tripped it with its own tail, then hit it with a Super Kamehameha Wave. The Great Ape was stunned and Soon unleashed a storm of punches and kicks on its face before jumping back and hitting it with a Big Bang Attack. The Great Ape was stunned by the attacks and Soon did the tail trick again. To his surprise the Great Ape stood up once more and threw earth at him again. Soon dodged it and said, "Whoever You Are, you're a powerful warrior. Under different circumstances, I could respect you." Soon then grabbed the tired monster's tail and tripped it up again, then unleashed a furious combination of punches and kicks on the side of its head before finishing with a Super Kamehameha Wave.

To Soon's surprise, he felt another power level, and looked with his scouter to see a gate. Soon flew into the gate and was confronted by another Time Patroller. It was a member of Frieza's Race, with a purple face and wearing strange red and green clothes. "Hey, I'm Randy. I heard you were pretty strong, so I wanna see for myself. You interested?" the Frost Demon, Randy, said. "Alright," Soon said and quickly blocked Randy's tail strikes. The Frost Demon flew back and pointed one finger up. Soon sensed powerful energy charging up and quickly kicked Randy back before he could complete his attack. Soon was then struck with a swipe of ki energy and Randy hit him with Raditz's most powerful attack, Weekend. Soon was sent flying back, but the Namekian blasted ki all around him to stop Randy's follow up attack and then hit him with an Evil Flight Strike. Soon summoned up his power and hit Randy with a Super Kamehameha Wave, and the Frost Demon went flying back. Soon flew at him and Randy punched him hard in his stomach before kicking him back.

Soon grabbed Randy and tossed him away, then hit him with a Big Bang Attack. "Alright! You're good! Man, really good. Here, you can have these," the Frost Demon handed Soon two golden Hercule Badges, "Those are worth a lot of zeni, they can help you out." "Thanks," Soon said, and the two Time Patrollers went back to their respective time machines. Trunks was waiting for Soon and told him, "Come on, we can't wait any longer." "Alright," Soon told him then turned to Randy, "See you later, Randy." "Later, Soon," Randy said, and Trunks and Soon headed for the Time Vault. They entered the Time Vault and the Supreme Kai of Time already had the Scroll of Eternity rolled out on a table. "A-Another scroll…!" Trunks said as he walked over to it. "Demigra. He must have attempted to interfere with history again," The Supreme Kai of Time said, "He's trying to distort time so he can bore a hole through the Crack of Time!"

"We have to do something!" Trunks declared as he looked into the Scroll. Soon looked in as well, and the sight was one of absolute horror. On Kami's Lookout, Demigra stood behind Piccolo, whose eyes glowed red as the evil aura glowed around him. Piccolo glared at a young Trunks and Goten, both of them badly wounded as Demigra maliciously chuckled. "M-Mommy…" Goten whimpered as he died from his wounds. Trunks glared at Demigra before he too succumbed, "D-Darn it…" The Scroll then showed a Wasteland far away, as Gohan wearing clothes similar to Goku's and with a mighty aura around him battled what looked like a thinner and even more evil version of Majin Buu. The thin Majin Buu stopped mid strike and jumped back from Gohan, then grabbed his head and yelled out as Demigra took over him and his eyes glowed red. Buu floated up into the air and raised his hand, summoning a massive ball of pink and black energy. Gohan looked at him in shock and said, "What? Is he trying to destroy Earth?!" Buu laughed as he threw the ball of energy, and Gohan was powerless as in a flash of light, the Earth was destroyed.

"T-The Earth…!" Trunks exclaimed. "Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Father, this is terrible!" Soon yelled at the same time. "Demigra…" the Supreme Kai of Time said, making the name sound like the foulest curse. "I can't believe he had such strong power despite being stuck in the Crack of Time," she said. Trunks explained to Soon, "This is bad. In the True Timeline, Earth will be destroyed, for sure. But Goku used Instant Transmission to get away!" "Well then, Demigra must also be in a hurry to escape from there," the Supreme Kai of Time said. "I have to do something…" Trunks said, but Soon could tell that he still wasn't fully recovered from Towa and Mira's manipulation of his Timeline. "I'll go Trunks, you're still not strong enough to fight," Soon told him. The Supreme Kai of Time then told the Time Patrollers, "But before you do anything, do you remember the other time when Demigra interfered with history?" Trunks nodded and said, "Yes. Demigra was controlling Piccolo's mind."

"Supreme Kai of Time. How do we help Piccolo regain his sanity?" Trunks asked. The Supreme Kai of Time looked to Trunks, and then Soon, and explained, "Well, the only way to dispel the hypnosis is to deal out a hot smoking blow to his face." "What?" Soon asked incredulously. "I…I'm sorry, what…?" Trunks also asked. The Supreme Kai of Time then reasserted, "You have to beat him down bad." "You've got to be joking! I can't do that to my…" Soon then remembered the Parallel Quests he had not too long ago been on, "…Are you sure?" "…Are you serious?" Trunks asked her as well. "Gods don't lie, you know!" the Supreme Kai of Time told them both. "Um…OK," Trunks said. "If it's the only way…" Soon said, covering his face, _when I see Father again…my REAL Father, I'm not going to tell him about this part at all, he'd never believe me._ Trunks snapped Soon out of his thoughts when he told him, "Demigra is unpredictable. It'll be very difficult, I'm sure of that. But I'm counting on you." "I got it," Soon said as he took the Scroll.

 _AGE: 774_

In a flash of light, Soon arrived at Kami's Lookout behind Goten and Trunks, whose attention was completely focused on Demigra and the mind-controlled Piccolo. Piccolo roared out, and his ki sent a small shockwave throughout Kami's Lookout. Soon glared daggers at Demigra as Goten turned to Trunks nervously, "W-W-What's going on, Trunks…?!" Trunks looked to his friend and said, "I don't know either! Piccolo turned all weird and stuff!" Goten pointed to Demigra and said, "It's because of that crazy old guy that's with him!" Trunks smirked at this and said, "All right. Then we just have to beat him up!" Goten and Trunks charged at Demigra, only for Piccolo to get in front of them and kick them back. Piccolo charged at the young half-Saiyans and the two kids tried their best to avoid his hits. Soon charged right at Demigra and kicked his face, only for his hit to have no effect.

Soon tried more attacks, then Demigra disappeared and reappeared behind Soon, but Soon jumped up and avoided his staff. Demigra chuckled at this and said, "I'm impressed. You are quite skilled." Demigra then summoned a ball of dark energy into his hand and hit Soon with it and said, "But defeating my mirage isn't going to free Piccolo from my control…" Goten then cried out as Piccolo hit him with a Hellzone Grenade and Soon turned to see him blast Trunks back with several ki balls. "You monster!" Soon yelled at the mirage before going at Piccolo. Soon went for a punch that Piccolo easily blocked then slammed his knee into Soon's stomach, shocking him with his power. Demigra laughed as he told Soon, "With my power, Piccolo's strength is far greater… Now then… Do you really think that you can correct this change to history?!" Soon backed away then disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo and blasted him into a wall with a Big Bang Attack. "I can! I will!" Soon yelled at Demigra as Piccolo charged at him.

Soon fought to expel his doubts as he blocked Piccolo's punches then kicked him back and hit him with an Evil Flight Strike. The mind controlled Piccolo hit Soon back with a Light Grenade and then flew behind him and kicked him into the hard floor of Kami's Lookout. Soon jumped up and with speed the mind controlled Piccolo didn't expect unleashed a rain of punches and kicks on him then blasted him back with a Super Kamehameha Wave. Trunks and Goten got up and watched as Soon and Piccolo battled. "Heyyy, Trunks! Won't that person beat Piccolo?!" Goten wondered. "What…?" the mind controlled Piccolo said and the evil aura around him seemed to grow weaker. "Snap out of it Piccolo! Don't let that monster control you! You're stronger than this!" Soon yelled. Trunks also yelled, "Piccolo! Come back to your senses, man!"

Piccolo grabbed his head, and the evil aura around him seemed to disappear, but then it flared out all around him, "U…Ugh… Die!" Piccolo roared as Demigra's magic took over his mind again. Piccolo punched Soon in his solar plexus then slammed him with a Hellzone Grenade. "Damn it," Soon said as Piccolo went after Goten and Trunks again. Soon flew after him and grabbed him and tossed him back. Soon hit Piccolo with a Big Bang Attack and followed up with a Light Grenade for good measure, and the older Namekian slammed through the main building of Kami's Lookout. "Piccolo! Snap out of it!" Goten yelled as Piccolo struggled to get up. "It's no use. I can't… Supreme Kai of Time said… you have to hit them really hard…" Time Patrol Trunks told Soon. "Goten! Trunks! Go after him!" Soon yelled at the kids, pointing to Demigra, "I'll stop Piccolo!" Goten and Trunks looked at him and nodded and Goten said, "Ok, don't hurt Piccolo too much…" Goten pleaded. "I'll try," Soon promised as Piccolo charged at him and Soon and Piccolo traded blows.

Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan and punched and kicked at Demigra. But the Demon God easily blocked their attacks and knocked them back with his dark energy, then swarmed them with blows from his staff. Goten managed to dodge his attacks better and blasted him with a Kamehameha Wave, knocking the illusion back a little. Soon kicked Piccolo back and watched as Trunks hit Demigra with a Buster Cannon and Demigra seemed weakened by the attacks. Soon blocked one of Piccolo's kicks then grabbed him and threw him back, then flew after him. "I'm sorry Father," Soon said as he pooled his power into his fist and slammed it down on Piccolo's head, knocking him out. Soon then saw Demigra blast Trunks and Goten back and yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!" Soon's attack went right through the illusion, and it disappeared. The evil aura around Piccolo vanished and he moaned as he got up, "Ugh… W-Where am I?"

"Piccolo!" Trunks and Goten yelled as they ran to help him up. "Don't you remember anything?" Trunks asked him. "No…the last thing I remember was teaching you two how to do fusion… what happened?" Piccolo asked. "There was this crazy old guy with a creepy staff, he just showed up and all of a sudden you were glowing purple and stuff," Trunks told him. "Yeah, and you went after us. But then this weird guy showed up, and helped us beat the old guy…and he kind of beat up you too…" Goten told him. Piccolo turned to Soon and groggily said, "I see. It would seem that you've saved the day again." Piccolo put his hands on his knees and breathed in deeply, he was badly hurt from the battle, then all of a sudden, the thinner Majin Buu Soon saw in the Scroll of Eternity arrived and smiled evilly at them, "Heeh."

Buu floated onto Kami's Lookout, still smiling, but then he got a serious look in his eyes. "Oh, no! It's Majin Buu!" Piccolo said, then fell to one knee, "You two! Hurry up and do fusion…" Piccolo then gasped in pain. Goten went to his side and begged him, "Piccolo, don't overwork yourself…" Trunks told him, "Leave the rest to us! Let's do it, Goten!" "Y-Yeah!" Goten said. Majin Buu however went right at them, and Soon quickly grabbed Buu and tossed him back. Buu responded by blasting Soon with a purple beam from his mouth. Soon wasn't done though, and quickly kicked Buu's stomach, knocking him back a few steps. Behind him Goten and Trunks shared a look then assumed their stances. "Fu-sion! HA!" the two yelled out, and in a flash of light they were gone. Soon looked behind him to see a kid wearing a sleeveless purple vest and grey baggy pants with a blue sash and black shoes, whose hair stuck up like Vegeta's, and was lavender like Trunks's in the center, but the sides were black like Goten's.

"That's fusion? It's nothing like what I thought," Soon said as the confident kid said, "Duh duh duh daaa! Super success!" Buu looked at the kid and the fusion said, "Here I go, stupid Buu!" "Who are you?" Soon asked the fusion. "I am…Super Gotenks!" the kid said, and then went Super Saiyan. "Alright then," Soon said. Gotenks charged at Buu and kicked him in his face hard, then Soon hit Buu with a Big Bang Attack. Buu blasted Gotenks back with ki balls then stretched out his arm and grabbed Soon then punched him hard in his groin thrice before tossing him aside. "OOOO!" Gotenks said when he saw Soon get hit. "I'm fine," Soon told him, "You forget that Namekians don't have the same organs humans do. That being said, that still REALLY HURT!" Gotenks whirled his arms around and yelled, "Galactic Donuts!" A golden circle of energy wrapped around Buu and squeezed him tightly.

Buu glared at Gotenks and hit him with the same energy beam from his mouth, knocking him back. Soon charged at Buu and slammed a hard kick to his groin, then punched him in his face, knocking the creature back. Buu glared at Soon and then smiled and craned his neck to the side before yelling out, and exploding! Soon was knocked back from the explosion, but quickly got up. "Is he dead? Did he just kill himself?" Soon asked. "Nope," Gotenks told him, and pointed over to see as blobs of pink goo formed back together into Buu. Buu then raised his hand and shot out energy into the sky. Gotenks and Soon flew around as the energy rained down all around them. "NO, the LOOKOUT!" Piccolo yelled as Kami's Lookout was further damaged. "I'll teach you!" Gotenks yelled, then crossed his arms then appeared to blow out five…ghosts! "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled and the ghosts all charged at Buu, exploding as soon as they hit him. Soon focused his own power and hit Buu with a Special Beam Cannon that tore a massive hole into Buu.

Buu's injuries quickly healed though and he yelled, "Ugagao!" Gotenks smirked and said, "Hehe! Look, he's mad!" "Ugyaaaaaaa!" Buu screamed, then as Soon and Gotenks charged at him he blasted them back with his mouth beam again. "Hey!" Time Patrol Trunks told Soon, "Buu's trying to run away! After him!" Soon and Gotenks powered up and went after him, and quickly found themselves at the Wasteland. Just as the warriors were going to confront Buu, Gotenks disappeared in a flash of light. Oh, no! My fusion ran out!" Trunks said. "W-What should we do, Trunks?" Goten asked him. "I don't know… I think we need that weirdo to protect us!" Trunks said, pointing to Soon. "Why are you calling me a weirdo?" Soon asked him, Buu was waiting a mile away, just standing still with his back to them. They suddenly felt a great power come flying over, and Piccolo flew up to them, "Wait. I'll go, too. I've had enough rest…" "Are you sure?" Soon asked him. "Positive," Piccolo told him.

"I don't know who you are, but I'll return the favor…!" Piccolo told Soon. "Then let's go!" Soon told him, and together the Namekians flew at Buu and landed behind him. Buu turned around to look at them, and he had a murderous look in his eyes. Buu blasted ki balls at them, but Piccolo and Soon quickly dodged them. Buu raised his hands and shot ki all around, and Soon and Piccolo flew as fast as they could to dodge the blasts, only for three to hit Soon and one to hit Piccolo. The Namekians went down and Buu grabbed Piccolo and punched him three times in the stomach before tossing him aside. "NO!" Soon yelled as he got up and used a healing capsule then hit Buu with a Light Grenade. Buu flew at Soon and Soon quickly blocked his attacks then hit him with ki balls.

"That person is amazing… They're evenly matched with Buu!" Goten exclaimed as Buu countered Soon's Big Bang Attack with his mouth beam. "W-We were fighting too!" Trunks pointed out. "Y-Yeah, but…" Piccolo got up and hit Buu with a Hellzone Grenade, then Soon hit him with a Super Kamehameha Wave. Buu glared at them and punched Soon's face then flew at Piccolo and kicked him back in retaliation. "What are you…? No fun… No fun…!" Buu screamed. "This is good. Buu is starting to panic," Time Patrol Trunks told Soon, "In this Timeline, Buu destroyed Earth with a massive blast of energy. But Buu… He needs to charge his energy… if he's gonna shoot that powerful of a blast. We can't give Buu the time to charge up! Keep attacking, don't let up!" "Alright!" Soon yelled as he hit Buu with a Light Grenade. Piccolo hit him as well then turned to Soon, "I know that you know my moves, I've been watching you fight!" "I understand!" Soon told him as the Namekians powered up their attack. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" they yelled out, and their attacks combined together and slammed into Buu, slicing him in half.

Buu screamed at them and furiously yelled as he flew at them, "Cut it out!" Buu quickly disappeared and then reappeared in between the Namekians and then exploded, knocking them both away from each other. Soon got up and got ready to fight more as Buu reformed, but then sensed a massive power level arriving. "What is that?!" Soon yelled, then looked up into the sky, and saw Gohan! The half-Saiyan was dressed in clothes similar to Goku's, and he had a pure white aura shining all around him as he touched down on the ground, "I'm so glad… we made it…" "Gohan!" Time Patrol Trunks exclaimed. "Gohan!" Goten cheered when he saw his big brother, "That's great! You weren't dead!" "A-Are you really Gohan…?" Piccolo asked when he saw his former student's immense power. Buu however was unimpressed, "Kikiki… Don't tell me… You've come to fight?" Gohan looked at Buu and smirked, "No, I've come to kill you."

"Hou! Houhouhou!" Buu roared out, beating his chest. Everyone was caught off guard as in the blink of an eye Gohan slammed his fist into Buu's stomach. Before Buu could counterattack, Gohan stepped back and knocked Buu back with a Ki Blast Cannon, "GO!" Buu went flying through a mountain miles away! "INCREDIBLE!" Piccolo and Soon both yelled out. Soon flew after them and watched as Gohan easily avoided Buu's punches and kicks, and then returned many more with every missed attack. Buu was helpless as Gohan slammed his fists into him, and kicked him around like a rubber ball. "Amazing! This power makes Super Saiyan 3 look like a joke!" Soon said in surprise. "KAAMEEEHAAAMEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Gohan blasted Buu away, and he flew for miles before sliding through the ground, and finally stopping back where the battle started. Gohan and Soon flew after Buu and Buu jumped up, glaring at Gohan.

The monster was quivering with anger as he said, "Buu make you pay!" Then suddenly, Buu's eyes opened wide, and he grabbed his head. Soon thought Buu looked purple for a moment, before he looked up and Buu's eyes flashed red, before a powerful explosion erupted out of Buu! When the smoke cleared, it looked like Buu had become a little kid, and Demigra's evil aura was surrounding him. The Kid Buu yelled out, "Ugyagyagyaygao!" His energy knocked back Soon and Gohan. "B-Buu… He returned to his original form! Th-This… This is all wrong!" Time Patrol Trunks told Soon.

"W-What are you?!" Gohan wondered, "Well whatever you are, I will still defeat you!" "Gohan…! That's right. It's not over yet," Time Patrol Trunks said, "Listen! You gotta keep it up! Just keep fighting Buu!" "I understand," Soon said. "We still have a chance at stopping the change in history! We can't give up!" Time Patrol Trunks cheered Soon on as the Namekian and Gohan both punched and kicked at Kid Buu. Kid Buu blocked their attacks, then unleashed a mighty scream, knocking them both back. Kid Buu then hit Gohan with what looked like a pink Kamehameha Wave. "Gi…gigigigi…" Kid Buu said as he then grabbed Soon from behind and hammered his fist on the top of Soon's head, then stretched back and kicked him in his back, sending Soon faceplanting into the ground. Soon got up and hit Kid Buu with a Big Bang Attack, and in return Kid Buu hit him with a ball of dark energy. Gohan hit Kid Buu with a Super Kamehameha Wave, and the little monster answered by flying at him and kicking him in his stomach, then kicking his face, sending him back.

Soon tried a Special Beam Cannon, but Kid Buu dodged it and hit him with the pink Kamehameha Wave as well. Soon used a healing capsule quickly, but Kid Buu then slammed both his feet into Soon's stomach, before jumping back and doing the same to Gohan. Soon sensed a powerful energy; and Goku Instant Transmissioned himself near. Soon looked and saw that Hercule was around as well, watching the fight. Soon jumped back when he saw Gohan blast Kid Buu with a Super Kamehameha Wave, then landed a storm of punches and kicks on him. Soon watched as Kid Buu and Gohan battled, raining powerful hits that sounded like bombs going off. Suddenly, stopped and jumped back, then Demigra's aura glowed around Kid Buu and his eyes glowed red. Kid Buu flew up and lifted his hand, summoning a massive ball of pink and black energy. "NO!" Soon yelled and flew at Kid Buu, only to get kicked back. "What? Is he trying to destroy Earth?!" Gohan exclaimed. Kid Buu threw the massive ball of energy, and all of a sudden Soon felt hands grab him, and then he was off of Earth.

Soon looked around and saw Goku, and Vegeta, wearing some kind of training suit, both Saiyans were in their Super Saiyan forms. He was in a land with green fields, a peaceful mountain, and a river. "Where am I?" Soon wondered, and saw Hercule was there as well. "This is the Supreme Kai's world," Goku explained. "Wait, the Earth! Gohan, and Goten, and Trunks, and Piccolo!" Soon yelled. "What!?" Vegeta yelled then turned to Goku, "YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T THINK TO SAVE OUR CHILDREN!?" Goku looked down and said, "I'm sorry, they were the two who were closest! And Vegeta, this Namekian has helped me before, he's a powerful warrior; we can use his help!" Goku tried to say. "You let them die!" Vegeta yelled at him. Their argument was ended though, when Kid Buu appeared as if from thin air, Demigra's aura flaring around him and his eyes glowing red as he pointed at the warriors. Hercule quickly hid behind a boulder as everyone else got ready to fight.

"B-Buu!" Vegeta yelled in surprise. "Hahaa!" Kid Buu laughed then summoned dark energy and hit Goku, Vegeta, and Soon with it, making them go flying back. Goku jumped up and said, "He imitated my Instant Transmission, just like that?" "Whatever… We have to fight either way. I'll end things now…" Vegeta yelled as he charged at Kid Buu. Kid Buu dodged his kicks then punched him back. Son hit Ki Buu with a Light Grenade then charged forward and slammed him with an Evil Flight Strike. Goku grabbed Kid Buu and threw him up, then grabbed him again and spun around then tossed him to the ground. The three warriors charged at Kid Buu again, and were knocked back by his scream.

"Yes! That was close! I was hoping Father and Goku would arrive," Time Patrol Trunks said, "Once Buu has been defeated here, history will be put back to normal!" "Okay then," Soon said as he used a healing capsule and got back into the fray. He went for a kick at Kid Buu that was blocked, then a punch, and then hit him as fast as he could. Every attack was blocked by Kid Buu, who responded by blasting him back with dark energy. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared as his attack slammed into Kid Buu. Goku then saw his chance and charged at Kid Buu, only to get blasted back. Vegeta was hit by Kid Buu's pink Kamehameha Wave, and Soon went at him quickly and grabbed him, and tossed Kid Buu through a tree.

The monster got up and screamed, "Hoooooh! Uhouhouhooooooo!" "Huh… What a weirdo," Goku commented. Kid Buu then disappeared and reappeared behind Soon and grabbed him by his throat and slammed his fist into Soon's head before stretching back and slamming both his feet into Soon's back. Goku saw Soon's distress and hit Kid Buu with a Kamehameha Wave. Kid Buu was then hit with a Big Bang Attack from Vegeta. Kid Buu yelled out and slammed his elbow into Goku's face, then disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta, and sent him hurtling into a mountain with his pink Kamehameha Wave. Vegeta blasted Kid Buu back with another Big Bang Attack and said, "Ugh, Kakarot! Why did you save them before you saved Trunks…!" Goku didn't' know what to say, but then looked at Kid Buu as he and Soon traded blows and said, "We have to go at full power! If we lose, this whole universe is going to be destroyed…"

Goku and Vegeta yelled out, and Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan 2 as Goku turned Super Saiyan 3. The two Saiyans hit Kid Buu with their most powerful attacks, and then Soon hit Kid Buu with his own Special Beam Cannon. Kid Buu wasn't destroyed though, and he charged at them, grabbing Vegeta and sending him flying back, then kicking Goku hard in his solar plexus before kneeing his face. Soon kicked Kid Buu's head and blasted him with a Light Grenade before finishing with an Evil Flight Strike. The two Saiyans returned to their normal forms and Vegeta turned to Goku, "Kakarot… How many times have you had to save the Earth?" "What's with you all of a sudden…?" Goku asked as Soon distracted Kid Buu. "You should ready the Spirit Bomb! The Namekian Dragon Balls can revive Earth, you know. Make them take responsibility for their actions," Vegeta explained. "Okay!" Goku said, as he flew back and raised his arms.

"That's it! This is the end! You've gotta fight Majin Buu with Father!" Trunks told Soon. Soon clashed with Kid Buu as Vegeta spoke to the revived Earth through King Kai, "People of Earth! Listen to me! There's a warrior fighting Majin Buu at this very moment. But we need your help…! Everyone, join forces to defeat Majin Buu!" Goku then tried to speak as well, "Everyone! Please! I need you to share as much of your energy as possible with me!" Soon was blasted back by Kid Buu's dark energy, and then kicked right into a boulder. Vegeta went at Kid Buu and hit him with a Final Flash, and Kid Buu grabbed him and hit his head, then stretched back and kicked him hard, right into the river. Vegeta got up and Soon watched as Kid Buu went at Goku. Soon flew right into Kid Buu and tackled him back. The young Namekian saw as the Spirit Bomb began to take shape then grew larger. But it didn't look like it would be enough! Goku told Vegeta, "Hey, we're going to need a lot more energy if we want to beat Buu!"

"I know that!" Vegeta yelled back, "The problem is, no one is trusting me for some reason! Damn it Earthlings! Hurry up and help!" Kid Buu screamed right into Soon's ears, making the Namekian let go of him, his skull felt like it was going to explode from the pain before Kid Buu punched him away, then hit Vegeta with a pink Kamehameha Wave. "Why?! Why isn't everyone listening?!" Goku wondered. Kid Buu flew at Goku again, but Vegeta hit Buu with a Finish Breaker before he got close. It was then that help arrived from the most unlikely source. "What are you all waiting for!? Come on, people! Hurry and help!" Hercule yelled through King Kai, "Are you all going to refuse me, Hercule?! I'm the one fighting Majin Buu now! Hurry and lend me your power!" The Spirit Bomb almost instantly doubled in size, and kept on growing!

"Hercule…" an astonished Goku said. "W-Well, it can't be helped… This had to be said to gain their trust," Hercule told him. "You can do it! Almost there!" Trunks told Soon. Soon punched and kicked at Kid Buu as hard as he could, then kicked him face first into the ground. Goku at last yelled, "It's here!" "Whoa…!" Hercule said when he saw the massive Spirit Bomb. "Get away! Get away!" Goku warned Soon, and the Namekian flew away from Buu. "Let's go!" Goku said as Kid Buu got up. "Take This…!" Goku yelled out as Kid Buu got up and threw the Spirit Bomb at him. The Spirit Bomb slammed into Buu, but the monster only grunted, "Agi… Agigigi!" Kid Buu started to push against the Spirit Bomb! "No… No… Damn it…!" Goku cursed as Kid Buu kept on pushing the Spirit Bomb towards him and Goku tried to struggle with his ki to keep the Spirit Bomb against Buu. "I just need a bit more time…" Goku struggled to say.

Buu pushed on with all his might as Goku pushed harder against the Spirit Bomb. "I-It's ready…" Goku said as he closed his eyes, and then felt the burden lift. Goku turned and saw Soon, pushing against the Spirit Bomb with his own energy. "Thanks!" Goku told Soon. Goku then turned Super Saiyan and together, Super Saiyan and Namekian howled with all their might as they pushed against the Spirit Bomb. Buu could only yell in shock as the Spirit Bomb slammed into him, and the collected energies of billions of Earthlings all converged on him, and disintegrated him, destroying every trace of the monster for good.

Goku turned back into his normal form, exhausted, "Phew… Haha… It's over," he said as he floated down. "Took you long enough," Vegeta said then smirked at him. "Did you really do it?" Hercule asked him, then triumphantly laughed and pumped his fist in the air as he yelled out, "People of Earth! Majin Buu has just died!" All across Earth, people all cheered Hercule's name. Meanwhile, on Kami's Lookout, Eighteen only smirked a little while Videl had a sweat drop on her face as she mumbled in embarrassment, "Oh, Dad…" Back on the Supreme Kai's world, Hercule was happily accepting the Earthling's adulation, while Goku turned to Vegeta and said, "He was really amazing." Vegeta responded, "Hmph… Next time I will win." Hercule then turned to them and while rubbing his hands together said, "Well! Good job you two. Haha!" Hercule then turned around and said, "You did well, too…" But Soon was already gone, leaving Hercule to wonder, "Huh? What?"

Soon returned back to the Time Vault in a flash of light, and Trunks told him, "Amazing…! You're really amazing! You really defeated Majin Buu!" "Just doing my job," Soon said. The Supreme Kai of Time however was last celebratory, "But what's most scar is Demigra's ability to control people as strong as Buu." Trunks turned to the goddess and asked her, "Supreme Kai of Time. Who in the world is this Demigra?" She then explained, "He's an evil sorcerer that I fought 75 million years ago. He called himself the Demon God and tried to take away Tokitoki and seize the Nest of Time. To create a world where he could rule history." "A guy like him controlling Space and Time… That's awful. What did you do?" Trunks asked her. "I imprisoned him in the Crack of Time, but he was gathering his strength," the Supreme Kai of Time told him.

"His power…? For 75 million years?!" Trunks exclaimed. _And yet she looks like a little shrimp…_ Soon thought with a sweat drop on his face. The goddess then furiously looked at Trunks and said, "Hey! You just thought about my age just now, didn't you? That I must be more than 75 million years old!" "Huh?" Trunks tried to defend himself, "N-No, I didn't…" But the Supreme Kai of Time wouldn't have any of it as she stomped her foot and said, "What does it matter how old I am anyway? I mean, people praise me all the time for looking way younger than I actually am!" She then tossed her hair, put her hands on her hips, and looked away from Trunks. Trunks rubbed the back of his head as he mumbled, "Um, of course…" The half-Saiyan then tried to get back on topic, "So… What should we do? Any thoughts on what our next move should be?"

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed and said, "He's too dangerous. We can't let him get out. We need to thwart his evil plans and keep him from escaping the Crack of Time." Trunks turned to Soon and said, "It's up to us. We can't let this Demon God do as he pleases!" "Right," Soon said, "But first, I need a break. Majin Buu was tough, even with my new power." "Don't take too long," the Supreme Kai of Time warned as Soon went to the lake in the Time Nest and took a quick drink from it.

 _THE CRACK OF TIME_

Demigra floated among his False Time Crystals and chuckled as he watched his enemies, "A little more…" Demigra laughed as he saw the Supreme Kai of Time and the Time Patrollers through his Crystals, "A little more."

 **Author's Note: This chapter was hard to write. Didn't have much time to write it because I had to train for a martial arts tournament, but I managed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After a soothing drink from the lake in the Time Nest, Soon sat back and meditated. _Things are even more deadly than they were before. If I am to win, I need to use all of my most powerful techniques. I need to use every strategy that Father, Gohan-sensei, Videl-sensei, Vegeta-sensei, Krillin-sensei, Yamcha-sensei, and Tien-sensei taught me. I need to stick to my best techniques from now on._ Soon concentrated on everything he had learned over his life of training, along with all his experience fighting with the Time Patrol to formulate his strategies. Soon ceased his meditations when he heard Trunks approach. "Are you ready to go?" Trunks asked him. "Yes, I'm ready," Soon told him, and they went into the Time Vault together. Trunks saw another Scroll and grabbed it as an evil aura started to show while the Supreme Kai of Time watched.

"Look at this…," Trunks said as he went to Soon and the Supreme Kai of Time, "History is about to be distorted. Wonder… what's about to happen?" "The wormhole… That's probably what's to blame," the Supreme Kai of Time told Trunks. "Wormhole? What's that?" Trunks asked her. The Supreme Kai of Time explained, "It's like a tunnel, one that connects different dimensions together. Except here's the problem, anyone who gets sucked into a wormhole, is sent to an alternate dimension." "You mean like the Parallel Quests? Or my Timeline?" Soon asked. "Exactly," the Supreme Kai of Time answered. Trunks was amazed by this and said, "If that happens, history will be completely messed up!" The Supreme Kai of Time looked thoughtful as she told them, "I see now. Demigra has timed his magic attack so he can cause confusion and distortion of Time and Space. My gosh… What a nightmare…"

Trunks turned to Soon and told him, "At this rate, there will be another change in history. We have to find the wormhole and destroy it!" Soon took the Scroll from Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time told the Namekian, "I'm counting on you." "Yeah! Let's do it!" Trunks exclaimed as Soon activated the Scroll, and was gone in a flash of light.

 _AGE: 737_

Soon arrived at a red planet, he saw he was high in the atmosphere of it; the air was so thin that he could just barely breathe. All around he saw soldiers of Frieza, surrounding a warrior in ruined armor. _Wait, I've seen that armor before!_ Soon then saw the Saiyan in the armor, he looked just like Goku! But then Soon saw the scar on his face, and the look of raw rage in his eyes. _No, that's not Goku… But it's a Saiyan… Could this be… Planet Vegeta!? We really are far back in the past!_ Soon thought. "Hm? What's that?" the Saiyan said as he saw Soon. "Amazing… That's… Bardock! It's Goku's Father," Trunks told Soon. "That explains the resemblance," Soon commented. "Bardock fought Frieza's army until the very end… If he fails, history will never be the same," Trunks told Soon, "Please help him!" "I will!" Soon said as he flew beside Bardock.

The soldiers of Frieza all blasted ki balls at the Saiyan and Namekian, but Soon shielded himself and Bardock with a quick blast of ki. "Well… You seem to be on my side," Bardock said. "I'm with anyone who's against Frieza," Soon told him. "I don't care who you are. Just don't get in my way! You hear?" Bardock told him. "Whatever you say," Soon said. "What is this? The lowest of low-class warrior's friend is here?" one of Frieza's men said. The other soldiers all laughed at Soon and Bardock and the Saiyan angrily said, "Why, you!" Bardock then gathered his power in his hand and threw it right at the soldier that mocked him, knocking him back. Soon blasted another soldier with a Kamehameha Wave, destroying him instantly. "Let's go!" Soon yelled as he and Bardock flew at the soldiers.

Bardock blasted ki balls all around, and then an orange aura surrounded him and he flew through one of the soldiers, destroying him. Soon yelled out, "Chain-Destructo Disc Barrage!" and threw five Destructo Discs through the soldiers, leaving a stream of dead in his wake. Bardock was not to be outdone as he blasted more soldiers with a blast of power from his hand, then summoned ki into his hand and charged at a group of soldiers. Bardock slammed his fist through one soldier, then flew up and unleashed a massive blast of ki on the rest, bellowing, "Feel the Fighting Spirit of the Saiyans!" Soon was keeping up with the veteran warrior, and blasted three soldiers with a Special Beam Cannon. He was then grabbed from behind, and tossed back.

One soldier got lucky and kicked Soon hard in his stomach, and another blasted him with a barrage of ki balls. Soon then saw the soldiers all had the evil aura and red eyes of Demigra's possession. "I knew this was too easy," Soon said as he dodged their ki balls then hit one with a Light Grenade and the other with a Kamehameha Wave, knocking them back. Soon flew after the soldier that threw him and finished him off with an Evil Flight Strike. Soon turned around and blocked the ki balls of the other soldier and flew at him and hit him with his elbow then his open palm, yelling, "Hawk Charge!" Soon was then grabbed by his chest and a burst of ki sent him flying back. Soon looked and saw that Bardock was struggling to keep up with two Demigra possessed soldiers. Soon charged straight at them and yelled, "Bardock get down!" The Saiyan saw Soon coming and flew down, letting Soon scatter the two possessed soldiers with his Evil Flight Strike; Soon then finished them with a Chain-Destructo Disc Barrage.

"D-Damn it…!" Bardock yelled as he blasted several soldiers with ki balls. "Don't give up!" Soon yelled at him, "We can win this! These guys are nothing compared to us! You can do it Bardock!" Bardock blasted back more soldiers and said, "It's up to me… I will… I will change the future!" Bardock's orange aura appeared again as he charged through two more soldiers then blasted several mor before kicking one back. He then grabbed another and spun around and tossed the unlucky soldier into several of his comrades before Soon destroyed then with a Special Beam Cannon. Bardock yelled out as the terrified soldiers started to retreat from him and Soon, and Bardock yelled out, "Frieza! Get out here! I won't ever forgive you!" "Frieza's here?!" Soon thought out loud, then looked and saw Frieza's Flagship. Soon focused his Namekian hearing and heard Frieza say, "Zarbon, open the upper hatch."

Soon looked and saw as Frieza in his First Form came out of his Flagship, reclining on his chair. The Emperor of the Universe then got up and smirked at Soon and Bardock before Demigra's aura glowed around him as he flew towards them and stopped in front of them. "Why the Hell are you attacking us, Frieza?!" Bardock demanded, "We did what you wanted… We followed all of your order! And now this?!" Frieza smirked at Bardock and told him, "I decided to exterminate the Saiyans… along with Planet Vegeta." One of Frieza's soldiers smirked and said, "You Saiyans were just being used. You were nothing but tools." "What in the…?!" Bardock tried to say, but then Frieza kicked him back. "That's odd. Frieza should have destroyed Planet Vegeta without ever bothering to fight Bardock," Trunks informed Soon. "You mean… I have to let Frieza win!?" Soon asked. "Let's take a look… see what's going on… Try attacking Frieza," Trunks suggested. "No need to tell me twice," Soon said as he flew at Frieza.

Frieza was nimbly avoiding all of Bardock's attacks, and then casually slapping him back. Bardock could only curse at Frieza, "D-Damn you!" Frieza laughed at him and then looked down at Planet Vegeta, "It seems this will be the last time I'll gaze upon this planet." Bardock summoned energy into his hand and yelled, "I won't…forgive you!" Bardock then slammed his fist into Frieza and blasted him with a massive ki blast with a mighty roar. Frieza however seemed unaffected; and grabbed Bardock by his throat with his tail, and tossed him aside. Soon stretched out his arm and grabbed Frieza by one of his horns and tossed him back. "I will be your opponent," Soon told Frieza.

Soon blasted Frieza with a Kamehameha Wave then followed up with a Light Grenade. Frieza responded by skewering Soon's legs with his Death Beams. "GAAGH!" Soon yelled in pain, then Frieza kicked him back. Bardock charged up his aura and slammed into Frieza as hard as he could; knocking the tyrant away from Soon. Soon quickly used his healing capsule before flying back into the fight. Soldiers tried to get in his way, and were quickly cut down with a Chain-Destructo Disc Barrage. Soon saw Bardock kicking Frieza as hard as he could, and Frieza was actually responding to the attacks. "This changes everything…," Bardock said, "The fate of Planet Vegeta… It changes my fate… Kakarot's fate… And… your fate!" Bardock roared out as he got ready for one last attack, "This is the end!"

Bardock summoned ki into his fist one last time and charged at Frieza with all his might. Then Frieza's eyes glowed red, and he punched Bardock right in his face before his fist could connect, and kicked him back before flying back from him, laughing the whole time. Frieza lifted his right index finger and a small ki ball glowed over it. Frieza laughed maniacally as he lifted his hand over his head and the ki ball grew to the size of a hill, then with a flick of his wrist threw the massive ki ball at Bardock. The massive ki ball slammed into him as he screamed, but Soon then saw a dark vortex of energy formed around Bardock, and then Bardock was gone! "I gotta get out of here!" Soon yelled as he watched Frieza's attack slam into Planet Vegeta and the planet exploded as Frieza cackled at the destruction, "Splendid! Well, would you look at that Zarbon, Dodoria! What beautiful fireworks!" Frieza continued to cackle at the destruction.

Soon on the other hand, arrived just in time at the Time Vault and a surprised Trunks said, "I… I'm so glad! Welcome back! I thought… I thought you were caught in the explosion!" "I'm not gonna die like that," Soon told him. "Good job," Trunks congratulated him, "It seems we managed to protect this era. Aside from Bardock…" Trunks and Soon both thought about what happened. "That black hole that swallowed Bardock, did you see it?" Trunks asked Soon. "Yes, it looked like a vortex of black energy," Soon told him. "Oh, yes. That's the wormhole," the Supreme Kai of Time said. Trunks looked to her and said, "So, then we have to hurry and follow the wormhole that swallowed Bardock. But I don't sense anything suspicious in the Scroll."

The Supreme Kai of Time explained, "Demigra isn't controlling it directly, so you might not sense his energy coming from it." She then smiled and said, "Okay, Trunks, you mind checking it out for me!" The half-Saiyan looked at her like she had something on her face and said, "Check that? How am I supposed to do that?" "It's all in the Scrolls. You'll have to read them, okay?" the Supreme Kai of Time told him. Trunks rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Um, what time period is this?" The Supreme Kai of Time turned her back to him and said over her shoulder, "How should I know? I asked you to figure it out. Hop to it!" Soon looked around and saw how many Scrolls of Eternity there were, _that'll be a challenge…_

Trunks incredulously said, "Each and every one of these Scrolls?! You mean… all of them?!" The Supreme Kai of Time cheerily said, "Mm-hm! Good luck with that! I'll let you know when I find things too!" Trunks looked at her like she grew a second head then laughed at his own predicament like he couldn't believe it. "Uh…I can help…" Soon said out of pity for his friend's plight. Trunks didn't seem to hear him as he told the Supreme Kai of Time, "Oh um… Sure. I'll check it out…" Trunks then turned to Soon and told him, "Um… please come back later." "What do you expect me to do?" Soon asked. "Well, you can help Trunks if you want, or not, that's your choice. Goodbye," the Supreme Kai of Time told him, and then turned and walked out of the Time Vault.

Soon turned to Trunks and said, "So…where do we start?" Trunks flung his arms wide and told Soon, "Take your pick buddy. We got a lot of history to go through." Soon looked around and saw how many Scrolls there really were embedded in the walls of the Time Vault. He hadn't noticed them before because of how many there were. "All of these show various eras of the True Timeline, and Parallel Timelines?" Soon asked as he flew up and took out a Scroll. He opened it and saw a scene of Namek, where Krillin blinded Frieza with the Solar Flare then killed him with a Destrcto Disc. "Yeah, history could have gone a number of ways, some good, others not so much," Trunks told him, then showed him another Scroll. Soon looked inside and saw a scene where Vegeta defeated Goku, then was killed in his weakened state from an enraged Gohan. "Why record them all though?" Soon asked.

"To make sure that they are real. They all happened, if they weren't, then it'd be like they never happened at all, they could fall apart or disappear altogether if the Supreme Kai of Time didn't record their histories," Trunks told Soon as they looked through more Scrolls. Soon saw many things; various parts of Timelines, most of them were of the True Timeline. He saw scenes of Goku and Chi-chi raising Gohan, they all looked so happy together. Soon saw many possible Timelines, as well as many parts of the True Timeline, but none of them appeared to be affected by Demigra. Soon and Trunks searched for hours, looking for any Scroll that could have been affected by Demigra's magic. After over twelve hours of searching, Trunks jumped up, "I got it!"

Trunks unrolled the Scroll on the table, "I found it…" Soon went up to him and gave him a friendly slap on his back, "Good job." Trunks turned to Soon and told him, "It seems that the change in history is about to occur. I don't know what exactly, but can you head over there?" "Sure thing," Soon said as Trunks rolled up the Scroll and Soon took it. In a flash of light, Soon was gone.

 _AGE: 774_

Soon arrived in a very chilly village on Earth that appeared to be in a mountainous region. Suddenly, he sensed a massive power level, and ran over to see where it was coming from. Soon saw Videl in some kind of magenta dress, along with a young Goten, and young Trunks all floating in front of the biggest Super Saiyan Soon had ever seen. "What is that!?" Soon yelled in shock as the giant Super Saiyan screamed, "KAKAROT!" and the pressure from his ki made Videl, Goten, and Trunks float back a little. Soon then saw the evil aura around the Super Saiyan and knew who he had to fight. "That's the legendary Super Saiyan…B…Broly!" Trunks told Soon. "Is he tough?" Soon asked. "Me, Goku, Gohan, Father, and Piccolo once fought him together, and we barely survived," Trunks told Soon. _He's that powerful!?_ Soon wondered.

"W-Where's Bardock?! H-He's gone?!" Trunks wondered, "Wait, never mind him…! Darn it. Where's Gohan? He should be here to save everyone…!" Soon then saw Broly kick Videl back then blast at Goten and the young Trunks back with green ki balls, "I can't worry about that now!" Soon summoned up his power and flew right at Broly, and kicked him right in his forehead. The Legendary Super Saiyan's eyes glowed red, and he didn't seem even the slightest bit disturbed by Soon's attack. Broly then grabbed Soon's face and slammed him into the cold water below until he hit the bottom and blasted him in his face with ki. "At this rate, everyone will be defeated! Please protect everyone until Gohan arrives!" Trunks told Soon. Soon managed to blast Broly's eyes with a ki ball to make him let go then flew up out of the water and said, "I'll try, but that thing is a monster!"

Soon then saw Broly coming and blasted him with a Kamehameha Wave. Broly laughed at him then disappeared, and reappeared behind Soon. Soon quickly turned and blocked his barrage of punches and kicks, then Broly disappeared and tried to attack Soon from the side. The Namekian barely blocked this barrage, then the Legendary Super Saiyan disappeared again, and this time managed to punch and kick Soon six times in his back before kicking him down into the lake below. "KAKAROT!" Broly roared. "Kakarot? Is that some kind of food?" Goten wondered, then blasted at Broly with a Kamehameha Wave as Trunks hit him with a Finish Buster. Trunks then turned to Goten and said, "You monster! Why are you thinking about food at a time like this?!" Broly then turned to the kids and laughed at them. Trunks glared at him and yelled, "And hey! Are you making fun of us because we're kids?! Screw you!" "I got something special," Broly said, then tossed six green ki balls at them that knocked them back.

Videl charged forward and slammed her elbow into Broly's back, right where his kidney should have been, then hit him in the same spot with her palm. Broly turned around and clotheslined her with his massive bicep, and tossed her aside like she was nothing. Soon took his chance and hit Broly with a Special Beam Cannon. The blast didn't penetrate Broly, but it managed to knock him back and away from Videl at least. Videl rubbed her neck and said, "What's with him? Is he insane?" Broly glared at Soon and said, "What was that…?" "Take this!" Soon told him, and tried his Chain-Destructo Disc Barrage. Broly however easily dodged all of them he was so much faster than anything his size should have been that Soon said, "NO WAY!" "Ugh, it's no good! Our attacks aren't doing anything at all!" Time Patrol Trunks said.

"I'm not done yet!" Soon yelled then focused his power as Broly charged at him. "LIGHT GRENADE!" Soon yelled as he hit Broly point blank in his face. Broly's bicep slammed into Soon's neck, and the Namekian was tossed into the side of a nearby waterfall. "Because of the change in history, Broly's powers have multiplied… Right now no matter how much we attack, we can't defeat him!" Time Patrol Trunks told Soon as young Trunks tried to blast Broly again as Videl hit him with her own Energy Blast. Time Patrol Trunks continued, "But I know things will be different once Gohan arrives!" "I hope you're right!" Soon said as Broly charged at Videl and slammed his massive fist into her, then hit Trunks with dark energy, knocking him far back. Soon and Goten blasted Broly with Kamehameha Waves, getting his attention. Broly flew at Goten, screaming, "KAKAROT!" Soon stretched out his arm and grabbed Broly's leg, and managed to redirect Broly into a cliff.

It was at that moment that a grown up Gohan wearing a blue gi arrived, and saw what was going on. Gohan stared in amazement as he said, "Broly… You're alive!" "Alright! Gohan is here!" Time Patrol Trunks yelled out in relief. Gohan flew to Videl as she tried ot get up and told her, "Videl, stay back. I'll take it from here!" Videl nodded and told him, "A-Alright. Please be careful… Gohan." Broly then reminded them that he was still around when he yelled out, "KAKAROT!" Gohan flew at Broly and the two Saiyans clashed, Gohan managing to keep up with Broly's superior strength with his greater skill before the two of them disengaged.

Gohan looked at Broly and said, "I get it. You're after Dad… But… he's not here anymore…" Gohan's ki flared out as he went Super Saiyan 2 and yelled, "I'll do it! I'll defeat you in his place!" "Wow…" a young Trunks said in astonishment, before going Super Saiyan himself. Goten followed their lead and together the three of them along with Soon charged at Broly. The giant Saiyan struggled to block their attacks, but then yelled out, "You're in my way!" and blasted ki balls all around, knocking his four opponents back. Broly then kicked Gohan back, and blasted Soon with dark energy. Goten focused his power and blasted Broly with a Super Kamehameha Wave, but the brute flew right through it like it was nothing and slammed his bicep into Goten, knocking him back. "This isn't enough! We need to work together!" Gohan yelled. Soon flew at Broly and managed to grab him again and pull him away from Goten as Gohan and young Trunks got together.

Goten got with his friend and brother and Soon got behind Gohan as the four of them focused their power. "KKAAA-MEEE-HHAAA-MMMEEEEE-HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the three half-Saiyans and one Namekian all cried out together, as their attack slammed into Broly, knocking him into a cliff, making him fall down. "He's still not dead!?" Soon yelled in astonishment as Broly struggled to get up. Suddenly, the same dark vortex that swallowed Bardock appeared around Broly, and he was gone. "No! The wormhole…!" Time Patrol Trunks yelled, "Let's hurry after him!" Soon nodded as the Scroll of Eternity swallowed him in a flash of light. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all turned back to their normal forms and sat back. Goten then wondered, "Say, Trunks, there was one more person, right? I wonder where'd that person go." The young Trunks then said, "Hmmm… Maybe they went ahead to the village and started eating." "Probably!" Goten agreed.

 _AGE: 850_

Soon used a healing capsule once he was back in the Time Vault and Trunks commented to the Supreme Kai of Time, "Bardock and Broly, too… It seems… History, is changing drastically." The Supreme Kai of Time concurred and said, "I know. I mean, there should at least be a time where both of them have appeared though." Trunks nodded, "Yes. Somewhere… It's… Somewhere…" "We need to find out where they are quickly! If that monster winds up on Earth in the wrong Era, he could destroy everything!" Soon yelled as he started looking through Scrolls. Trunks joined him as well as they looked through all the Scrolls. For hours more they searched, but couldn't find the Scroll. "Damn it, I can't find where the history change is!" Trunks yelled. Soon sighed as well, "Maybe we need to take a break for a few minutes then we can look at this with fresh eyes." "You do that if you want, I'm going to keep looking," Trunks told Soon.

Soon agreed and walked out of the Time Vault. He took a sip from the water of the lake, then sat down and meditated. As he meditated, he thought about everything that had happened, the battles he fought in, and how much his strength had increased thanks to those battles. His thoughts also turned to his friends in his own Timeline. _I wonder how they're all doing now… I left so abruptly, they're probably out looking for me._ Soon then thought about his past, and remembered one of the more peaceful days of his life.

 ** _AGE: 791_**

 ** _Pan was dressed in her usual red shirt, grey jeans, white shoes, and orange bandanna with dark grey fingerless gloves while Soon was in an outfit just like Piccolo's. They had just left a movie together and were walking through the street. "Man, that was the dumbest romance I ever saw," Pan said. "I don't know… I mean they did seem to like each other I thought," Soon said. "What do you know, your species just throws up an egg to have a kid, what do you know about romance?" Pan replied. "Well, my Father doesn't understand it much, but I think I've learned plenty from hearing about your parents, and grandparents. I mean come on, your Mom used to try to fight your Dad all the time, and your Grandparents got engaged after fighting in the Tenkaichi Budokai. I don't think you're one to judge about what's normal about romance," Soon shot back._**

 ** _"But… I mean… that's different! Grandma Chi-chi and Grandpa Goku were already engaged as kids!" Pan said. "Father said that he heard that Goku didn't even know what a bride was, he thought it was a type of food," Soon said with a smug smile. Pan snorted in annoyance then sighed, "Okay… you got me there." Soon then looked up in thought, "You know… our families are super weird, I mean, your Grandfather killed my Grandfather…or my Father's past life depending on how you look at it, and then my Father tried to kill your Grandfather, and ended up training your Father, who ended up helping to train me." "What's your point?" Pan asked him. "I'm just saying… our lives are super weird. I don't think we can exactly judge what counts as 'normal', especially in a movie…" Soon said. "Yeah, I guess you got a point there," Pan said._**

 ** _The quarter-Saiyan girl then stopped and got a strange look in her eyes. They kept on walking; Pan looked like she was thinking hard about something. "Pan… is something wrong?" Soon asked her. Pan looked up at him and said, "Soon, can you promise me that we'll never take our fights too seriously. That we'll never turn into enemies, that we'll always stay friends?" "Huh? What are you talking about? Is this because I brought up that thing with my Father and your family?" Soon asked her. "Promise me that you'll keep on being my best friend, till the end," Pan insisted, and held up her pinkie. "Okay Pan," Soon said as he wrapped his pinkie around hers, "I promise."_**

 _AGE: 850_

Soon snapped out of his daydreaming when he felt a slight weight on his head. Soon looked up, and Tokitoki looked down at him, "Too!" "Do you mind getting off me, please?" Soon asked the bird. Soon could have sworn that the bird actually shook its head at him and cried, "Kiii!" "OOOOOKaaaay…" Soon said as he stood up, with his passenger still on his head, and walked into the Time Vault. Tokitoki got off of him just as Trunks laid down a Scroll on the table. "IS there a history change?" Soon asked. "There is…" Trunks told him. "It seems… the change in history is about to start," the half-Saiyan told Soon. "Let's settle this… once and for all," Trunks told him, "Please…!" "I got this handled," Soon told him as he took the Scroll, and was off in a flash of light.

 _AGE: 762_

The dying planet of Namek was awash in lava, and the two Saiyans, Broly and Bardock, stood in the middle of it all facing each other. In a flash of light, Soon arrived behind Bardock. Broly glared at Bardock, his eyes glowing red, as he sinisterly said, "Kakarot…" "T-This is Namek?!" Trunks exclaimed, "That's right! It's Demigra! He's trying to make Broly attack Goku here!" Bardock looked at Broly and said, "Hey, what do you want with my kid?" Broly's answer was to roar out, "KAKAROT!" and charge at Bardock. The older Saiyan managed to dodge his attacks and blast him with Ki, but the attack did nothing to harm the Legendary Super Saiyan. "Hmph. He doesn't know who I am… Whatever. I won't let you pass here!" Bardock said as he flew back then summoned energy into his hand and threw it into Broly's face, and Soon hit Broly with a Kamehameha Wave for good measure.

"Bardock can see the future and knows what the situation is. Please. You've got to help Bardock," Trunks told Soon. "I got it," Soon said. Soon flew at Broly and hit him with the Evil Flight Strike, making him back away a step, allowing Bardock to charge up his aura and slam into Broly's stomach. Bardock flew back from Broly and told him, "Kakarot has the critical responsibility of beating Frieza. He's fighting for the Saiyans… for everyone who died on Planet Vegeta." Broly landed a hard punch on Bardock in response to this, and then kicked him back. Soon flew at him, and Broly unleashed a punishing combo of punches and kicks on him before kicking him down onto the remains of a Namekian house. Soon got up and avoided Broly's stomp and blasted him with a Light Grenade before then hitting him with a Hawk Charge as well. Broly blasted Soon away.

Bardock flew back into the fray and yelled, "I will not… let you interfere with Kakarot!" Bardock summoned his ki into his fist and slammed it into Broly's stomach, then jumped up and unleashed all his fury into Broly's face. "Yes! That's it!" Soon yelled, and focused his power, "Special Beam Cannon!" Soon's attack knocked Broly back and onto one of the few remaining land masses. Broly got up and said, "Kakarot… KAKAROT!" Broly punched Bardock again then kicked him down. Soon flew in and grabbed Broly then tossed him back. Broly responded by saying, "I got something special!" then hit Soon with five powerful ki balls, knocking him back. Bardock hit Broly with a barrage of ki balls then narrowly avoided Broly's own attack. "Haaaagh!" Bardock roared as he charged at Broly and landed a powerful combination of kicks to his face. Broly grabbed Bardock's head and slammed him into the land mass below then blasted him with ki in response.

Broly focused and dark energy swarmed all around him. Soon then threw his Chain-Destructo Disc Barrage at him. Broly's dark energy dulled the Destructo Discs but did manage to knock him back. Bardock got up and summoned ki into his hand one last time and hit Broly in his stomach hard enough to make the Legendary Super Saiyan gasp, then blasted him in his face. Soon and Bardock got ready to continue the fight, but then all of a sudden, they disappeared.

Soon looked around and realized that they were all on Earth, in the Mountains. Bardock looked around as well, his mistake. "LOOK OUT!" Soon yelled, but he was too late. Broly flew at Bardock like a missile, and punched him with all his might, sending him flying into the distance. "Dragon Balls! Everyone was teleported to Earth!" Trunks yelled out as Soon barely dodged Broly's punches. "I'm worried for Bardock but we have to deal with Broly first!" Trunks told Soon. "You're telling me!" Soon said as he blocked Broly's kick and was sent back several feet. "We have no choice. We have to defeat him here," Trunks told Soon.

Soon blasted Broly with a Kamehameha Wave and Broly blasted him back with his powerful ki balls. Soon dodged the last one, then slammed his Hawk Charge into Broly's face, knocking him back a little, then grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground. Soon charged at Broly, but the giant disappeared and reappeared behind him and head butted the Namekian, then furiously punched and kicked him before grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground and finishing with a ki blast. Broly laughed as Soon struggled to get up, then Soon surprised him with a Special Beam Cannon, knocking him back. Soon quickly saw his chance and flew at him. "Evil Flight Strike!" Soon roared as he spun around and his flailing arms slammed Broly, knocking him back. Broly roared at him, and Soon flew around to dodge his ki ball attack.

Soon focused his hearing, and heard Bardock's voice, he had landed miles away. Soon heard Bardock groan then say, "That idiot… He doesn't know his own strength…" Soon then heard Vegeta's voice, "Kakarot! Wait… that's not him. Who are you?!" Soon dodged Broly's ki blasts and knocked him back with a Light Grenade, and heard Vegeta say, "He revives and changes the way he looks… What's going on?" Soon heard Bardock say, "Are you… The Saiyan Prince Vegeta…? That's right! If you really are him… You can make that!" _What is he planning?_ Soon wondered, and then was kicked by Broly, knocking him into one of the mountains. Soon dodged Broly's next five kicks, and furiously kicked his face, then blasted him with ki balls. Broly kicked Soon back, and Soon thought he heard Vegeta say, "Who are you…? What are you talking about?" "I need a favor from you!" Bardock responded. Soon got up and blocked Broly's punch. Just then, he heard a loud roar, and watched as Bardock in his Great Ape form flew in and roared.

"That should work," Soon said as Great Ape Bardock slammed Broly back. "What?!" was all Broly could respond with. Soon then saw that Vegeta was also near and heard him say, "W-What is this powerful energy?! Is that the Legendary Super Saiyan?! He used my Power Ball to turn into a Great Ape and fight him…! He destroyed the Power Ball right away to prevent him from turning into an Ape as well." Soon and Vegeta watched as Broly kicked Great Ape Bardock's stomach, making him stagger. "But, can he really defeat that horrible monster?" Vegeta wondered. "Not alone!" Soon said as he charged at Broly and kicked him in his chest then flew back and hit him with a Kamehameha Wave, and finished with a Hawk Charge. Broly slammed his bicep into Soon's neck and sent him flying back, and Bardock grabbed a nearby boulder and threw it at Broly, who barely noticed the attack.

Broly landed a hard punch into Great Ape Bardock's snout and flew back before Bardock could counter attack, then grabbed his tail and lifted him up, then slammed him into the ground below. "I gotta hurry, or Bardock is finished!" Soon yelled then yelled at Broly, "HEY!" Broly turned to look at him then said, "Here's something special for you." Broly summoned green ki into his hand and threw it at Soon. Soon ignored it and blasted Broly with a Kamehameha Wave, making him stop his attack, and giving Bardock the chance to jump up and punch Broly into the ground. Vegeta watched them and said, "They're all fighting him… Why is it? Why am I so afraid?!" The Prince of All Saiyans' ki flared out as he prepared to attack, "I am Vegeta!"

Vegeta flew past Soon and slammed into Broly's chest. "Hmph," Broly said punched him back, and Soon hit him with a Light Grenade in response. "Damn it!" Vegeta screamed as Broly blasted Soon back, and Bardock grabbed Broly and started to squeeze him. Broly blasted out of Bardock's grasp and kicked his face hard enough to knock the Great Ape down. "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Vegeta roared, "GALICK GUN!" Vegeta's attack blasted Broly back. Broly responded by punching Vegeta hard in his stomach and then grabbing his face and slamming him down before blasting him into the dirt. Soon saw his chance and grabbed Broly's leg and tossed him off Vegeta.

Soon focused his power and hit Broly with another Special Beam Cannon, and Bardock slammed his fist into him hard. Vegeta then summoned up the rest of his power and hit him with a Galick Gun. The Legendary Super Saiyan landed on the ground and his evil aura vanished then Bardock staggered and fell to the ground as well and returned to his regular form. "Ack.. It… It serves you right…" Bardock said before falling unconscious. Vegeta flew next to Bardock and stared at Broly, "W-What happened? D-Did it… Did the monster die?" Time Patrol Trunks then appeared behind Vegeta and knocked him out with a fast strike to his neck. "Trunks, is he right, is Broly dead?" Soon asked. Trunks checked Vegeta's vital signs and told Soon, "No. He's only unconscious. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything else." "Okay," Soon said as he used a healing capsule and then used his Scroll to return to the Time Nest.

Trunks returned to the Time Nest right after Soon, and the Supreme Kai of Time along with Tokitoki walked up to them. "Supreme Kai of Time-sama, is it over, is the wormhole gone?" Soon asked. The Supreme Kai of Time nodded and explained, "The wormhole was destroyed in the explosion which also took out Namek. All is well that ends well, I guess." "The Legendary Super Saiyan… He had an amazing amount of power," Trunks said. The Supreme Kai of Time said, "I saw that. He seemed to be a pretty tough opponent." "You have no idea," Soon told her, "But why did he go after Bardock?" "Bardock looked identical to Goku," Trunks told him. The Supreme Kai of Time's eyes seemed to light up at mention of Bardock, "But Bardock had that bad boy kind of attitude, didn't he?"

She then put her hand to her cheek and practically swooned, "He's so dreamy. I wonder if he has a girlfriend." "Are you serious?" Soon asked her. "He has a wife…," Trunks told the Supreme Kai of Time in a disapproving tone. "Eeeek!" Tokitoki screeched, then flew up and started to batter the Supreme Kai of Time with his wings. "Ouch, ouch ouch!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled, "Hey! Stop it, Tokitoki! I was just kiddin', you know! Gosh…" Trunks and Soon watched her and Tokitoki's antics and could only laugh as she started chasing him again.

 **Author's Note: Before anyone complains, let me explain. Having the Bardock and Broly level as a bonus mission is great for a video game, but not for a story. I like Broly, but I know that he isn't the most powerful foe of the Z-Warriors, so I decided to have his level in before Beerus.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Soon and Trunks didn't see any Scrolls that showed any signs of trouble for a while, and Trunks suggested that they spar to pass the time. Soon agreed to this, and Trunks showed him to another building next to the Parallel Quests building. "This right here, is the Arena, it's where Time Patrollers can spar against each other without worrying about causing any damage. The rules are simple, we choose a simulation of a battlefield, and we can fight in it for three minutes. In that time you need to knock your opponent out. If you can't do that, the winner is decided by who took the least amount of damage. Sound good to you?" "Sounds fantastic," Soon said as they walked into the building. They saw as Time Patrollers watched on seven large screens scattered around as two teams of three battled in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

One team was composed of all females; one was a tall and very muscular descendant of Majin Buu that Trunks had explained were called Majins, she was red with yellow eyes wearing a green sports bra and baggy pants and shoes with black gloves, another was an average half-Saiyan with messy blue hair down the middle of her back wearing armor similar to Raditz's, only she wore a blue scouter, and the third female was tall and skinny with red eyes and red hair in a ponytail and blue skin wearing a black and gold schoolgirl's outfit and glasses. The other team was all male, with a short and fat white Majin wearing blue clothes with green hearts on it and a blue scouter, a short and ruddy but muscular bald Saiyan wearing armor similar to Bardocks with brown gloves, blue baggy pants, and black boots as well as a green scouter, and a very tall and muscular old human with long grey hair to his shoulders and white eyes wearing a green and black gi with matching fingerless gloves and boots.

It was the last thirty seconds and both teams were severely drained. Suddenly, the blue haired half-Saiyan female was knocked out by the old male human with a Light Grenade, and in response the blue skinned female landed a barrage of blows on the short male Saiyan and finished by knocking him out with a kick. The white male Majin knocked the blue skinned female out by grabbing her then slamming her into the ground before tossing her behind him, and in return the female Majin knocked him out with a Super Kamehameha Wave. The Majin and human glared at each other and yelled out, and both activated Kaioken and charged at each other. The two Time Patrollers traded blows, battering at each other with all their power, until at last the Majin female landed a kick into the human's solar plexus, and finished him with by flying around and grabbing him from behind, before slamming her fists into his head then stretching back and slamming her legs into his back, sending him flying into the ground. "MATCH OVER! TEAM BUUDIKKA WINS! 3-2!" a loud computer voice proclaimed.

Time Patrollers cheered as the two teams stepped out of a room. "That's the Simulation Room we'll be fighting in," Trunks told Soon as the human male went to the Majin female and told her, "What's the score this time, Buudikka?" "I'd say its 47-48 now, Wolfe," Buudikka answered. "You're catching up," Wolfe told her. "We've been training hard," the blue haired half-Saiyan said. "I saw that, Aspara. It's a shame you haven't mastered Super Saiyan 2 yet, like me," the short Saiyan male told her. "Oh lay off on her Kalabash," the white male Majin told him, "She did better than you did." "Whatever," Kalabash said as they walked past Trunks and Soon. Trunks walked up to the robot standing outside the doorway the teams came out of and said, "One on one match, in the Mountains." "Very good sir," the robot said and summoned a holographic display and typed the settings in. "Let's go Soon," Trunks said, and the Namekian followed him in. The room appeared blank at first, but then green lines of light appeared all around and suddenly Soon found himself in the Mountains. "FIGHTERS GET READY!" a computer voice bellowed. Soon and Trunks assumed their stances. "GO!"

Trunks flew at Soon and tried to slash him with his sword, but Soon dodged it and grabbed him then tossed him away. "WHOAH! Careful with that thing!" Soon told Trunks. Trunks put his sword down and told him, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you about the damage dampeners. Once we came in here, small force field generators activated, they will protect us from any lethal damage." "Are you sure?" Soon said. "I promise, the Supreme Kai of Time would never let us kill each other," Trunks assured him. Soon looked unconvinced, but didn't say anything. Instead, he flew at Trunks and tried a kick that Trunks managed to block. Soon then hit Trunks with a Ki Blast Cannon, sending him flying back then threw a Destructo Disc at him. The disc hit Trunks head on, and didn't cut him at all! "Okay… I'm a believer…" Soon told Trunks. "Good, because now I'm gonna stop holding back!" Trunks yelled as he powered up into a Super Saiyan.

Trunks then disappeared and slashed at Soon, knocking him back a little. Trunks slashed Soon again, his sword hit but didn't pierce the Namekian's flesh, and finished by blasting Soon back with ki. Soon quickly recovered and flew at Trunks and kicked him back, then followed up by flying after him and hitting him with an Evil Flight Strike. Trunks flew back from Soon and tried a Burning Attack, but Soon blocked it and responded by hitting him with a Destructo Disc. Trunks reeled back from Soon as he charged at him, then got behind him and grabbed him, then tossed him up in the air. Trunks yelled out, "HEAT DOME ATTACK!" as ki flared out and blasted Soon above Trunks. Soon summoned his power and blasted Trunks back roaring, "FINAL FLASH!" Soon's attack hit the half-Saiyan and sent him flying through one of the holographic mountains.

Trunks got up breathing deeply, as did Soon. "Heh, you're a lot better than my universe's Trunks," Soon told him. "Thanks, I think," Trunks told him. Soon and Trunks then charged at each other, blocking and throwing punches and kicks as hard and fast as they could before flying back from each other. Trunks hit Soon with a Burning Attack, and Soon quickly hit him with a quick barrage of ki balls before focusing his ki and staring right at Trunks. Trunks didn't know what hit him as suddenly an explosion happened all around him, knocking him out. "MATCH OVER! SOON WINS!" the computer voice proclaimed. Suddenly, Soon's outfit seemed to be all better, and his injuries disappeared, as well as Trunks's as he got up. "What happened?" Soon asked. "Like I said, damage dampeners. We never really hurt each other, but the holograms made us think we did. The force fields are designed to send signals to our nervous system to let us feel the pain of the strikes, and holograms make it look like we take damage. But we're actually just fine. This lets Time Patrollers go all out on each other without risking people going crazy on each other or neglecting their defense," Trunks explained as they walked out of the Simulation Room.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Trunks and Soon looked up to see the Supreme Kai of Time running at him. "This is bad, really bad! Soon, you need to get to the Time Vault right now!" she yelled. "What's wrong!?" Soon asked. "It's your Scroll, your Timeline is in danger, it's being messed with as we speak!" the Supreme Kai of Time explained as they ran to the Time Vault. "What's going on?! How is it going wrong?!" Trunks asked. "In Soon's Timeline, Majin Buu was never revived, and stayed sealed for thousands of years, by the time he will be revived, humans in Soon's Timeline will have become powerful enough to come together and destroy him. But someone has tampered with the Timeline; they've revived Majin Buu, and made sure he was in his Super Buu form!" the Supreme Kai of Time told them. "Oh man! The Gohan from Soon's Timeline didn't unlock his true potential! And Goku never came back to teach Fusion to Goten and his version of me, no one is powerful enough to defeat him!" Trunks told Soon.

"Not quite!" the Supreme Kai of Time told Trunks as she got his Scroll. "Soon, it is possible for you to save Earth. You are strong enough to defeat him I know you are," the Supreme Kai of Time told him, "If you fail, then your Timeline will completely collapse, and will disappear, along with you!" "I'll need help," Soon said. "I'm with you buddy!" Trunks told him. Together the two Time Patrollers grabbed the Scroll of Eternity, and were teleported to Soon's Timeline.

 _AGE: 799_

Soon and Time Patroller Trunks arrived in West City and saw that it was in ruins. "No, all these people…" Soon said as he saw the devastation around, not one soul was still alive in the City. "Buu…" Trunks growled then turned to Soon, "We need to be careful. Super Buu is not only very powerful, but can absorb others and add their power to his. Demigra's meddling stopped you from seeing this, but in the original True Timeline, that is how Buu eventually defeated Gohan, Piccolo, and Gotenks, he absorbed them all." "How was he beaten?" Soon asked, he couldn't sense Buu's energy nearby, but he did sense some who were coming. "Father had tried to kill Majin Buu in his weaker form by destroying himself, but failed. King Yemma, the Ruler of the Afterlife, allowed him to come back to life and sent him to Earth to help Goku, who had also been brought back to life by the Old Kai, along with a pair of Potara earrings, you saw them on the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Goku and Vegeta used the earrings to fuse into an even more powerful warrior known as Vegito, and allowed Buu to partially absorb them, after creating a ki barrier to make sure they weren't assimilated into Buu's body, and they tore Gotenks, Gohan, and Piccolo out of him… as well as the fat Majin Buu. This created the Kid Buu you fought. You know the rest from there," Time Patroller Trunks explained to him, as the power levels Soon had sensed earlier finally arrived, "SOON!" Piccolo cried out in relief and wrapped him in a hug. "Where have you been? It's been over a week, we must have flown around the world thousands of times looking for you!" Piccolo exclaimed. Soon then saw that Pan was also there, wearing an outfit much like Goku's except that instead of baggy gi pants she wore a skirt and shorts. "Trunks!? What's going on? Why do you have a sword!?" Pan asked. "Uh…" Trunks couldn't say anything. Piccolo let Soon go and the younger Namekian said, "Look, it's really complicated, but this isn't 'our' Trunks…" he tried to explain. Piccolo looked into the Time Patroller Trunks's eyes and said, "Yes, I can see now…you've grown much stronger since we last met, Future Trunks."

"Thank you, but I don't think now is the time for that," Time Patroller Trunks said. Piccolo and Pan grimly nodded and Pan asked, "What happened here?" "A monster known as Majin Buu is the cause of all this. We need to work together to stop him, but I'm pretty sure that Soon has the power to destroy him," Trunks told her. "What does Majin Buu look like?" Piccolo asked. "He should be about eight feet tall, thin but muscular, pink, nose less, roughly humanoid, with a tentacle coming out of his head, his eyes have black sclera and white iris's, and he'll be wearing white gi pants and brown shoes with black armbands. Don't underestimate him, he is incredibly powerful, and his body is…like a blob, he can absorb you if you're not careful and make your power his," Soon told him, "And that tentacle of his can turn you into candy." "Seriously?" Pan asked. "Don't laugh," Soon grimly told her, "Don't forget that he did this," Soon then pointed to the ruined West City.

Pan nodded seriously, "Alright, then we need to find him fast. Dad and Vegeta went out to investigate East City; it was under attack last we heard." Soon stretched out his senses and found the energy of Buu in East City, along with Gohan and Vegeta. Soon also sensed another energy signature; much weaker than Buu. "Towa! She's the one controlling Buu!" Soon said out loud. "Are you sure?" Trunks asked him. "Positive, I sense her energy signature in East City," Soon told him, and blasted off towards East City. Pan quickly caught up to Soon on the way and asked, "Who's Towa?" "She's a demon from Hell, I was summoned by Shenron to help stop her and her creation, Mira, from messing up the past. I fought beside your Grandfather Goku, and your Father, as well as Vegeta, Krillin, my Father, Tien, Yamcha, even your Great-Grandfather, a Saiyan warrior named Bardock. I killed Towa's greatest creation, a warrior named Mira, it seems she's out for revenge," Soon explained to Pan.

Trunks and Piccolo caught up with Pan and Soon and Piccolo asked, "Soon, do you have a plan to defeat Towa and Buu?" "How…right, Namekian ears…" Pan said. "Towa has powerful magic that allows her to control people, and make them even more powerful as well so she can steal their natural energy. But, since she had to summon Buu for this and needed Mira before, I'm guessing that our first priority should be Towa. After we beat her then we can focus on destroying Buu," Soon said as the four warriors flew on. They then all sensed something happen, and felt two sinister energy signatures appear in East City. "That evil power…What was that?" Pan asked. Trunks turned to Soon and asked him, "You don't think…" "Pick up the pace! We need to get to East City on the double!" Soon yelled, and the four of them flew even faster than before, as the ground below them spoke of a great trail of destruction.

At last they arrived in East City, almost half of the city was in ruins, and they watched as another massive building exploded. From the flames, Super Buu flew out and laughed. "BUU!" Soon yelled, and the pink creature turned to him, his purple aura and red eyes proving that Towa was controlling him. They all heard a woman laugh, and looked up to see Towa, riding on her staff like the witch she was. "I see you've finally arrived. Always late, aren't you, Soon?" Towa said. "So that skank's Towa?" Pan said. If the demon heard Pan she didn't seem to be angered by the insult as Towa said, "I take it you think that you can beat me, am I right? Well, I'm afraid that that would be a huge mistake." "FINAL FLASH!" from behind them as a possessed Vegeta screamed out, and Trunks, Soon, Pan, and Piccolo all scattered to avoid the blast. "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAAAA!" A possessed Gohan blasted a Super Kamehameha Wave at Pan, and the young quarter-Saiyan barely dodged the attack.

Vegeta in his training suit, and in Super Saiyan 2 form, along with Gohan in a green track suit, also in Super Saiyan 2 form, both floated up next to Buu. Towa floated over the three warriors under her control and smirked at the four opposing her. "I will destroy everything in this world! And once I'm done in this era, I will go to the past and finish what I started! With these three under my control, no one will stop me!" Towa said, "You will pay a thousand times over for killing Mira!" "You're insane!" Pan yelled at her. Towa glared at Pan for the insult and yelled, "Kill the girl first!" Vegeta, Gohan, and Buu all flew at Pan only to be knocked back when she blasted ki all around her then with a mighty roar, Pan turned Super Saiyan 2. "WHAT!?" Towa yelled in surprise. "I'm taking you out you bitch!" Pan yelled as she shot towards Towa like a bullet. Buu stretched out his arm and grabbed her, then pulled her to him and punched her solar plexus hard before throwing her back. "FATHER! TRUNKS! I'LL FIGHT BUU! YOU DEAL WITH VEGETA-SENSEI AND GOHAN-SENSEI!" Soon yelled as he summoned his power and yelled out, "KKAAMMEEHHAAMMEEEHHHHHAAAAAAA!"

Soon's attack blasted Buu back as Piccolo flew at Gohan and Trunks to Vegeta. Soon stretched out his arm and grabbed Buu by his tentacle, and tossed him aside, then hit him with ki balls. Buu however seemed less than impressed as he blasted Soon with a purple beam from his mouth. Soon quickly recovered in time to avoid Buu's kick then punched him in his face before disappearing and reappearing behind Buu and slamming an Evil Flight Strike into him. "GRAAAAHHH!" Super Buu yelled as he slammed his knee into Soon's chin then head butted him for good measure. Buu then yelled, "I'm gonna eat you up!" Buu's tentacle moved and Soon flew back to avoid the beam, and watched it hit a building below and turn it into a giant chocolate bar. "What was that!?" Piccolo yelled as he countered a punch from the possessed Gohan. "Buu!" Soon yelled in answer before sending Buu back with a Ki Blast Cannon. Pan flew into the melee and kicked Towa right in her stomach.

The female demon glared at Pan and blasted a ki ball that Pan easily deflected. "LET MY DAD AND VEGETA GO NOW!" Pan yelled at her. "NEVER!" Towa yelled back. The demon summoned dark energy into her hand and blasted Pan back with it, then disappeared and appeared behind her and slammed her staff into Pan as hard as she could before twirling it around and slamming one of the points into Pan's back, sending the quarter-Saiyan woman flying. Pan managed to recover and avoid another blast of dark energy before hitting Towa with a pink blast of ki. Towa tried to blast Pan with dark energy again, but Pan dodged it then flew over and slammed her elbow into Towa's stomach, then kicked her back. "Had enough?" Pan asked. Towa glared at Pan, but then disappeared in a flash of light, "WHAT!?" Pan yelled then Towa slammed her staff into the quarter-Saiyan's back and kicked her in her head.

Towa then blasted Pan with dark energy once more. Pan glared daggers at the demon and powered up a Kamehameha Wave, and Towa looked around and smirked. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Pan yelled, only for Towa to blast Piccolo with a dark red ki ball, and then switch places. "Wha-GGGRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" Piccolo never knew what hit him as Pan's powerful Super Kamehameha Wave blasted him. "PICCOLO!" Pan screamed. Soon turned and saw what happened and could only watch as Pan's attack hit. "NO! FATHER!"

Buu grabbed Soon and blasted him with ki from his mouth, and Gohan hit him with a Kamehameha Wave before Vegeta finished him off with a Final Flash. The young Namekian was sent flying through two skyscrapers before he skidded down a street. Soon didn't care though, he opened up his senses and felt as Piccolo's life force began to fade. "No…" Soon groaned, and rifled through his clothes, he was out of healing capsules! "No no no no!" Soon yelled, and then was kicked back by Buu. "YOU!" Soon yelled out and stretched out his arm and grabbed Buu by his throat before squeezing it so tight that Buu's eyes started to bulge out, any other being would have been killed instantly. Soon charged up ki in his other hand and blasted Buu with a Special Beam Cannon that vaporized the creature's head. Soon then tossed his decapitated body up in the air and saw Gohan and Vegeta flying at him. Soon focused his power and blasted them both back with a Light Grenade before grabbing Vegeta and tossing him into Gohan. "I'm sorry sensei's, but you're not yourselves, I need to get to Father!" Soon said as he kicked Vegeta's head with all his might, knocking the Saiyan Prince out, then throwing out an awesome punch that hit Gohan's solar plexus, knocking him out as well.

Soon flew as fast as he could, and found Piccolo a mile away. He was lying on his back, his breathing was shallow. "Father," Soon said as he went up to Piccolo. Piccolo slowly turned his head and said, "Soon…" "I'll heal you!" Soon said and stretched out his hand, pouring his ki into the dying Piccolo. But no matter how much ki he used, Piccolo's life force continued to decrease. "NO! I CAN DO THIS! I FOUGHT SO MUCH! I CAN'T FAIL!" Soon yelled as he poured more ki into Piccolo, all to no avail. "My son, it's too late. I never saw Pan's attack coming, that witch caught me off guard," Piccolo said and coughed up purple blood. "Don't say that, just hold on, I'll find a senzu bean and…" Soon choked up, he couldn't say anymore as tears poured from his eyes. Just then, he sensed as Gohan and Vegeta's own life forces…disappeared. Along with Pan's, and Trunks's life forces, Soon then he felt as Buu's power exploded. "Soon…you can't beat them as you are. You need-" Piccolo coughed up more blood and struggled to breathe, "-to fuse with me. It's the only way…you can…win."

"Father…" Soon said. Piccolo managed to smile as he told him, "Of all the things I've done, you have been my greatest accomplishment. I can see how strong you are…I know that you've accomplished much. My time…is over. I leave the rest…to you." Soon took Piccolo's hand with his left hand, and said, "I won't let you down, Father." Soon put his right hand on Piccolo's chest, and bright light surrounded the two Namekians. "I love you, my son," Piccolo said, as his body transformed into light, and the light coalesced around and into Soon. Soon's mind filled with images from the lives of Kami, Demon King Piccolo, Nail, and his Father, all their knowledge, all their wisdom, all their experience flowed through his mind like a raging river. Every cell in his body felt like it was overflowing with power, and Soon let out a mighty roar as he saw Buu arrive. Towa flew after him, a wicked smile on her face.

Towa laughed as she said, "Look, Majin Buu is even more powerful than ever before! Your friends are now part of him; do you really think that you can win?" Buu looked completely different now, his tentacle stretched down to his knees, while he wore an orange and blue gi top, Vegeta's white gloves, and he now had a nose like Gohan's as well as Gohan's brow. Towa then gasped, and sweat started to show on her face. "It looks like he's now too powerful for you," Soon told her. "NO! I-" Towa yelled, but then Buu grabbed his head and screamed. "NO! I AM YOUR MASTER! YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Towa screamed at him as she pointed her staff at Buu. Buu then screamed again, and in a massive explosion of pink ki, Towa was knocked back. Majin Buu looked around at himself and said, "I feel…powerful." His voice was slightly higher, and he looked at Towa, "I have you to thank for this. I'll make sure to kill you last." Towa only looked at him in shock at this, and then turned her staff away and created a portal. "I may not be able to control Buu, but it looks like he'll destroy everything anyway! I still win!" Towa yelled as she flew into the portal.

"I'll deal with her later then," Buu then turned to Soon and said, "You're powerful. Do you think you can beat me?" Soon summoned his power and his aura flared out like a sun, he then said, "I will defeat you!" Buu smiled at this and then his voice started to sound like Pan's, "You couldn't beat me at the Tenkaichi Budokai!" Soon's green skin turned almost black as raw hatred seared through him, "DON'T YOU DARE USE HER VOICE!" Soon then disappeared, and reappeared in front of Buu and hit him with a Ki Blast Cannon, knocking him through a skyscraper. Soon flew after him and grabbed Buu's tentacle then slammed his heel onto the top of his head. Buu screamed out and knocked Soon off of him then pointed his hand at him and yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" "Big Bang Attack," Soon countered the attack with his own then the two warriors yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!" Their Kamehameha Waves countered each other, and once again they were evenly matched.

Buu and Soon flew back and Soon tried a Light Grenade. Buu dodged it and blasted him with a pink ki ball. Buu charged at Soon and kneed him in his stomach, and Soon blasted ki all around to knock him back. Soon then yelled, "Gallic Gun!" The blast hit Buu and tore a hole right through his body. Buu stretched out his leg and kicked Soon back. Buu's body healed, but as it did Soon thought he felt…a small flicker of life from Gohan. _They're still alive in him…I need to get them out!_ Soon thought. Buu then flew right at him and the two warriors threw punches and kicks at each other as hard as they could, every blow sounding like a massive bomb going off as they easily countered one another's blows. Buu yelled in frustration as Soon managed to counter every blow before Soon flew back and yelled, "Light Grenade!" Soon's attack sent Buu back, and then Son flew after him and followed up with a punishing kick that made Buu crash into the hard ground below.

Soon took a deep breath and exhaled, _I need to make him think that the only way he can win is if he absorbs me as well, so I can do what Vegito did and save everyone. I need to stay calm so I can beat him bad._ Buu flew up, screaming at Soon and went for a kick that the Namekian dodged easily. Buu tried to punch him, but Soon dodged every blow that came his way, keeping his concentration on Buu. "Come on, what's the matter Buu? Were you only powerful because Towa made you powerful?" Soon then punctuated his question by slamming his palm into Buu's face and blasting him back with ki. "GAH!" Buu yelled in shock, only for Soon to appear beside him and kick him right in his jaw. Soon grabbed Buu's tentacle and pulled, then slammed his heel into Buu's head. Soon grabbed Buu's head tentacle with both hands and said, "COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" Soon then blasted ki out of his hands, destroying Buu's head tentacle.

The monster screamed in pain and blasted at him with ki from his mouth, but Soon had already disappeared. "Too slow!" the Namekian said as he summoned a Destructo Disc and sliced Buu in half. Buu's two halves formed back together as his head tentacle grew back and he glared at Soon. Soon crossed his arms and his visage looked very much like Piccolo's as he said; "You're nothing! Even with all my friends giving you power, you can't beat me." Soon then punctuated his statement by slamming a barrage of punches and kicks into Buu's body before finishing with, "This is Pan's favorite move! JUSTICE COMBINATION!" Soon punched and kicked at Buu furiously before landing a hard kick into Buu's stomach, hard enough for his foot to make an impression through Buu's back. Buu flew through the air before Soon flew after him and grabbed his arm, "Come on! Hit me!" Buu formed ki into the hand that he grabbed and tried to blast him, but Soon tilted his head and avoided the blast then said, "Not good enough!" Soon then blasted Buu's shoulder, separating his arm from the rest of his body and tossed the arm aside.

Buu glared pure hatred at the Namekian and said, "I'll kill you!" Soon crossed his arms again and said, "I doubt that but I'll tell you what, for the sake of fairness, I'll give you until I count to ten to think of a way to beat me. After that, I'm going to tear you to shreds to see where my friends are." Buu's eyes went wide at this and he seemed to sweat a little as Soon said, "One." _I hope this works._

"Two."

"Three."

Soon took a deep breath before he said, "Four."

He finally saw the beginning of a plan on Buu's face as he said, "Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

Soon's Namekian ears heard as Buu's arm started to turn into some kind of goo, but he didn't show anything on his face, and threw in another taunt, "I wonder if something like you even has an afterlife to go to. Nine."

Soon heard the goo float up behind him and silently prayed, _please work!_ "TEN!" "GOT YOU!" Buu yelled as the goo formed all around Soon. "NO!" Soon yelled as he quickly formed a barrier of ki all around his body. He could feel as he body started to shrink, or so it felt like, before it moved. Everything was completely dark for a moment, but then he saw a small light coming off from his barrier and looked around. All around him was gooey flesh and some kind of organs. He could hear as Buu yelled, "YYYEEEAAAHHH! TAKE THAT YOU GREEN BASTARD! MAJIN BUU IS THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!" Buu laughed out triumphantly and Soon only thought, _Laugh while you can. Once I free everyone and get out of this, you're toast. The question is: where could they be?_ Soon took a minute to think, _they might be in his brain…assuming he has one and isn't like those jellyfish Gohan-sensei taught me about. He seems roughly humanoid in form…his brain should be in his head…_

Soon slowly floated up, all the while amazed at the pink gooey flesh all around him. The Namekian dared not touch it, for fear of alerting Buu that he was there. Eventually he found himself surrounded by strange fleshy web things, and he said out loud, "These must be…neurons; I guess I made it to his brain. Still though…this was too easy…" Soon didn't see the punch coming as Pan's fist slammed into his jaw from the side. Soon was sent flying into a fleshy wall in Buu's head and looked. "Pan, wait! It's me!" Soon yelled, only for Pan to slowly yell, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…HA!" Soon quickly avoided the attack, only to then get kicked from behind. Soon turned and saw that Trunks had attacked him. "Not you too!" Soon yelled, "Snap out of it! I don't want to fight either of you!" Trunks then went Super Saiyan and said, "Burning Attack!" Soon quickly avoided that attack as well then turned to see Gohan and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 2 forms flying at him.

"This can't be happening!" Soon yelled. All four of his friends attacked, Soon would have been beaten to death if it wasn't for the power Piccolo's sacrifice had given him, allowing him to dodge and block their attacks. Soon blasted ki all around, knocking his friends back before flying over to Trunks. "Trunks, remember; you're a part of the Time Patrol! We came here to stop Majin Buu!" Soon yelled. Trunks looked at Soon then head butted him before kicking him in his stomach. Soon dodged his follow up punch and said, "Sorry Trunks, but you're not yourself," before striking his right temple. Soon barely dodged Gohan's attack, and struck him as he had Trunks. Vegeta and Pan both flew at Soon, and he blocked their attacks before slamming his fist into Vegeta's jaw, then kneeing Pan in her solar plexus as hard as he could.

Soon looked at his fallen friends and said, "I'll find a way to free you, I promise." Pan, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks's bodies seemed to go…blurry, and then all four of them stood up. "What?!" Soon yelled as they all attacked him at once. _These aren't them! I'm such a fool for thinking that Buu would let everyon run wild in his head. The problem is, how do I destroy these things? What are they anyway, some kind of defense mechanism!?_ Soon blasted all four of the false images of his friends and tossed a Destructo Disc through Gohan and Trunks's doppelgangers. The fake Trunks and Pan attacked, but this time Soon showed no mercy as he punched the fakes as hard as he could in their throats. All four doppelgangers fell to the fleshy floor in Buu's head, only for the fake Vegeta and Gohan's bodies to then come back together, and the fake Trunks and Pan got up as well. "Oh man! This could take a while," Soon said out loud, as the four fakes all powered up the original's most powerful techniques.

Soon got ready to fight, when all of a sudden he saw the fake Gohan disappear in a pink puff of smoke, and in his place was a strawberry cake! "WHA!" Soon yelled, then watched as the fake Pan then vanished in a puff of pink smoke too, and was an ice cream cone! Fake Trunks became a giant chocolate bar, and the fake Vegeta turned into a cherry pie! Soon's jaw dropped and he forgot how to talk for a minute before he finally thought, _I guess Buu got hungry… I better get out of here and find everyone before he gets his mind off food!_ Soon left the doppelgangers as they were and opened his senses, until he found his friend's energy signatures. Soon flew to them, and saw them all, the real Pan, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta, encased inside pink fleshy cocoons. Soon walked up to Trunks's cocoon first and saw that it was attacked to the rest of Buu from the top and bottom. Soon flew up and grabbed the strange cocoons top and tore it off, then did the same with the bottom.

Soon slammed his hands into the cocoon and tore it in half, pink goop flying everywhere. "Trunks!" Soon said then grabbed him by his shoulders. "Trunks! Wake up!" Trunks opened his eyes and said, "S-Soon, wha- where are we?" Soon helped him up and explained, "We're inside Majin Buu, he absorbed you and the others. We need to get them out. You help out your Father and I'll get Pan." "Got it," Trunks said, and the Time Patrollers went about the task of freeing everyone. "Hey, Father! Time to get up!" Trunks yelled, and Vegeta awoke. "Huh? What are you doing here Trunks? Since when did you wear leather?" Vegeta then saw the sword on his shoulder, "Oh, it's you."

Soon woke up Pan and the first thing she said was, "Mommy I wanna ride the elephant!" "No elephants here Pan," Soon told her, and she woke up fully. "Huh? What happened?" she asked. "You were absorbed by Buu. We still need to get Gohan-sensei out of his cocoon," Soon told her, and together they released Gohan. Gohan opened his eyes and looked around, "Oh man, what happened? The last thing I remember is fighting some pink monster in East City with Vegeta." "You were put under a spell by the demon that summoned the monster, Majin Buu. And then you were absorbed into him," Soon told Gohan, "Along with Pan and Future Trunks. I came to free you." "SOON! We looked everywhere for you! Pan hardly got any sleep she was so worried," Gohan said as Pan helped him up.

"How touching!"

The voice of Majin Buu echoed all around him, and the walls around them formed into Buu's face. "You're not going anywhere!" Majin Buu told them. "Guess again Buu!" Trunks said, and then flew off to a cocoon Soon hadn't seen, it had the fat Majin Buu inside it. "Let us go! Or else," Trunks threatened. Majin Buu's faces all yelled, "NO! DON'T TOUCH IT! IF YOU DO THAT I'LL STOP BEING ME!" "THEN LET US OUT, OR I'LL CUT HIM OUT!" Trunks threatened. The Majin Buu faces all glared at Trunks and said, "Damn you." Trunks readied his sword and Majin Buu said, "OKAY OKAY!" A hole appeared in Majin Buu's head and the faces all said, "I'll eat you all once you're out!" Everyone ignored him as they all flew out of the whole. In an instant they all returned to their normal sizes, and Super Buu glared at all of them, he had returned to his form before he absorbed them. "Disgusting," he said.

"Now it's time to eat you!" Buu yelled as his head tentacle blasted a pink beam towards them all. "SCATTER!" Trunks yelled and the five of them all flew out of the way of the beam. "HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Soon yelled as he powered up his attack. "KAAMEEHHAAMMEEHHAAA!" Soon's attack slammed into Buu, knocking him back. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta's own attack blasted Buu again. "FATHER AND DAUGHTER! KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan and Pan joined their power and blasted Buu, and bits of him started to fall off his body. Time Patroller Trunks powered up and yelled, "HEAT BLAST ATTACK!" and his attack hit Buu from below. "EVERYONE TOGETHER!" Soon yelled as they got around him. Buu started to heal and yelled at them, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" And he raised his hand and formed a massive ball of pink and black energy.

"KKAAAMMEEEHHAAAMMEEE-" Soon, Pan, Trunks, Gohan, and even Vegeta all concentrated their power. "DIE!" Buu screamed as he tossed his attack towards them. "HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone unleashed all their power in one massive Kamehameha Wave. The Kamehameha Wave and Buu's giant ki ball attack collided and Buu yelled, "WHAT!? NO! NO ONE IS STRONGER THAN BUU!" Majin Buu poured more energy into his attack, and it started to move forward. "NO! IT'S OVER FOR YOU BUU!" Soon yelled, and unleashed his full power. The Combined Super Kamehameha Wave blasted through Buu's attack, destroying it, and slammed into Buu. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Buu howled, as his body was completely annihilated, and people saw the mighty blast for miles around. All four Saiyans stopped and returned to their normal forms, and exhaustedly floated down to the street below. "We did it," Trunks said. "But…where's Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Soon didn't look at Gohan and said, "He's gone." Then he flew away, before anyone could catch up with him.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I wrote this chapter because I didn't like how in the game after Mira is destroyed (mostly) that she just disappears without trying to avenge him at all. And it gives an explanation for how Soon becomes mush more powerful to get ready for the final battle.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Soon flew as far away from his friends as he could, none of them could keep up with him now. Eventually he finally got tired, the battle with Super Buu at last taking a toll on him and making him fly down in a forested area. The Namekian looked around and saw that the forest was familiar; it was a place that he and Piccolo often roamed. Soon walked through the forest, hearing the sounds of all the animals going through their short lives. _Father… What do I do now?_ Soon wondered. _I couldn't save you… how can I hope to save everyone else from the likes of Towa and Demigra?_ Soon took off his turban and looked at it, it was almost exactly the same as the one his Father had worn; only it wasn't weighted at all.

Tears formed in Soon's eyes as he remembered Piccolo. All the times he had chided him for doing something foolish, like trying to befriend a wild boar protecting her young, or forgetting how to fly after climbing a tree and almost falling to the ground. He remembered all the times he praised him, when he got a technique right, or when they sparred how he'd give him a smile for landing a hit on him. Soon remembered how Piccolo was always nearby, like when Gohan taught him the same lessons a human child would know, even giving him grades on the subjects, and how proud Piccolo had been when Soon passed all the tests Gohan had given him. He remembered curling up with his Father when he was a young child. Chronologically Soon was considered a teenager, but biologically as a Namekian he was an adult, but despite all that, he never felt more like a little child.

Pan and Time Patroller Trunks found Soon sitting under a tall hickory tree, holding his turban and with tears flowing from his eyes. "Soon," Pan said as she shed her own tears and went on her knees in front of him, "There's nothing I can say that will make this right. It's all my fault, if I hadn't let my anger at that demon witch get the better of me, I wouldn't have unleashed so much power in my attack. I'm so sorry." Pan was surprised when Soon's arms wrapped her in a hug and in a voice very much like Piccolo's said, "You have nothing to apologize for." Pan and Soon sat their hugging each other for a few more minutes, just sharing their grief of the loss of Piccolo, while Trunks remained respectively silent and let them mourn. When Pan and Soon had released some of their grief and got up after drying their tears Trunks told Soon, "I'll go back to the Time Vault and see if there's anything I can do there. Soon, I never knew my Father, not like you did, but I know what it's like to lose someone very dear to you. I'm so sorry that this happened." "Thank you, Trunks," Soon said, and Trunks returned to the Time Vault in a flash of light.

 **Two Days Later**

It had rained only a few hours before the funeral, but now the sky was clear, and the day was bright and sunny. Everyone had shown up, dressed appropriately to mourn their fallen comrade, even Chi-chi. The funeral was at Gohan and Videl's house, it was agreed that they were the ones aside from Soon that were closest to Piccolo, it would only be appropriate for the memorial headstone should be with them. Gohan stood in front of the headstone and gave his eulogy, "Piccolo's life was one of the strangest lives ever lived. He was born, and we all feared him as a demon. But as time went on, he learned to become something much greater than that. He became a teacher, a steadfast comrade, a proud warrior, a good father, and a good friend for all of us. In the end, he gave his life and in doing so ensured that once more, the planet Earth and its people would survive." Gohan then turned to the headstone with tears in his eyes and said, "Goodbye old friend, and thank you for everything."

Soon then stepped forward, dressed in a black variation of his normal clothes and carrying two incense sticks. Soon lit the incense sticks with his ki and placed them on either side of a picture of Piccolo that was in front of the headstone. The picture was one of Piccolo standing sternly on Kami's Lookout that Pan had taken years ago with a new camera she was given for her ninth birthday. Piccolo was on the edge facing Pan with the clear blue sky behind him. Soon got on his knees and said a small prayer, then moved to allow everyone else to say a few things to the grave, their last goodbyes. At last everyone said all that they were going to say, and went inside Gohan and Videl's house for the wake to honor Piccolo. As the sun dipped down over the horizon, everyone at last left after offering Soon their deepest condolences, even Vegeta managed to say, "We lost a strong warrior." Soon accepted it as the best compliment the Saiyan Prince would give Piccolo.

Soon stayed out and watched them all leave and continued to stay out, looking at the moon. A bright flash of light appeared, and Time Patroller Trunks appeared and walked over to Soon. "Are you alright?" Trunks asked. "I'm…better," Soon told him. "Soon, if you want out, tell me now. I won't force you to help if you don't want to. I can't blame you if that is what you want," Trunks told him. "Thank you, Trunks, but that isn't going to happen. My Father gave me the last of his power," Soon looked at his hand and clenched it tightly, "If I didn't use everything he gave me then I might as well spit on his grave right now." Soon then raised his hands, and the color of his clothes changed, his turban once more resembled Piccolo's, but now his red vest and undershirt were completely purple with white sleeves and his belt was blue while his pants were also purple, his shoes were brown like Piccolo's, and his cape was white.

Gohan, Videl, and Pan all came out and saw the two Time Patrollers getting ready to go. Soon had stayed with them to make preparations for Piccolo's funeral and had already explained to them about his adventures. "So, you're really going," Videl said. Soon turned to her and nodded, "I need to finish what I started. Thank you for letting me stay with you these last two days." "Our home is always welcome to you, Soon," Gohan assured him, "Take care of yourself." Pan then walked up to Soon and grabbed him in a hug before telling him, "You better come back alive. If you die, I will never forgive you." Soon hugged her back and told her, "I promise I'll come back." Soon and Pan let go of each other and Soon went to Trunks. Trunks pulled out the Scroll, and in a flash of light, they were gone.

 _AGE: 850_

The first thing that Trunks and Soon did when they returned to TokiToki City was go to the Time Vault and the Supreme Kai of Time. "We're back," Trunks told the goddess. "Soon, are you alright?" she asked the Namekian. "I will be, but for now I need to focus on our mission," Soon told her, "but thank you for your concern, Supreme Kai of Time-sama." The Supreme Kai of Time nodded and told him, "So far we haven't seen any sign of Demigra. I suggest that you take advantage of this and go gather anything that you may need for the battles ahead." "Thank you, I will," Soon told her and headed out for the Industrial District. He headed right for the robot that was selling healing capsules and dug into his vest. He pulled out several envelopes, all of them filled with money, condolences from all his friends for his loss. _Bulma-san, Krillin-sensei, Yamcha-sensei, Tien-sensei, Chiaotzu, Gohan-sensei, Videl-sensei_ ; _this money will go to good use,_ Soon silently thought as he bought as many healing capsules as he could carry.

Soon walked back to the Time Vault, looking at all the Time Patrollers talking, laughing, buying things, and thought about all he went through. Finally, Soon went into the Time Vault to see Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time standing around, looking worried. "That's strange. I don't sense any changes in the Scroll yet. But then, maybe Demigra gave up," Trunks said. They all then heard the sound of mocking laughter and looked up to see the illusion of Demigra floating above them. The illusion-Demigra said, "Don't be foolish." "Demigra!" Soon yelled. The illusion-Demigra looked at him and smiled, "I'm assuming you've heard of me from the Supreme Kai of Time, no doubt. I have waited 75 million years for this. Are you insane? I'll never give up." Trunks looked at the illusion and told him, "There's no one else strong enough to be a threat to us." The illusion-Demigra laughed at this and said, "Do you really think so?" Illusion-Demigra laughed some more and then disappeared.

The Supreme Kai of Time screamed and pointed at the Scroll of Eternity. "Whoa!" Trunks exclaimed. The Supreme Kai of Time frantically said, "No, that's horrible! He went to that time period?!" Trunks and Soon were confused so Trunks asked, "Huh? Was that a dangerous era or something?" The Supreme Kai of Time sighed and said, "Ignorance sure is bliss isn't it… How about I explain it to you?" _Uh oh, I've heard Bulma-san use that tone of voice before…_ Soon thought as the Supreme Kai of Time turned to look at Trunks and him. "It's the time period when Beerus, the freaking God of Destruction, went to Earth!" Trunks looked at her and sweat started to form on his brow as he said, "God of Destruction, Beerus?! Is he that powerful?" The Supreme Kai of Time looked at the half-Saiyan as if he had grown a second head and yelled, "'Lord' Beerus!" "Y-yes, yes ma'am!" Trunks said, "Anyway, is this Lord Beerus really strong or something?"

The Supreme Kai of Time yelled out in frustration and told him, "Just go and stop him! Quickly, you have to hurry! If Lord Beerus turns against us… He'll, he'll destroy everything! All of History!" "A-All right! So then, let's do this!" Trunks said as he took the Scroll and handed it to Soon. The Namekian took the Scroll and in a flash of light, he was gone.

 _AGE: 778_

Soon arrived above Capsule Corp. and quickly hid his power and went to a roof, lying down on his stomach so he wouldn't be seen. He could see that it was Bulma-san's birthday, everyone was sitting around talking and laughing together while young Trunks and Goten were playing with a ball together and Marron was trying to keep up with them. Soon spied the True Timeline's version of Piccolo silently meditating alone at a table and was slightly relieved to know that there was at least one universe where Piccolo was okay, for now. Soon then spied two other aliens at a table, one with blue skin and white hair and purple lips, wearing a purple robe of some kind, Soon assumed the blue skinned alien was male. And next to the blue alien was one that looked like a purple hairless cat, wearing a dark blue gi pants and brown leather shoes. _One of those must be Lord Beerus, but I don't sense any great power coming from either of them,_ Soon thought, and tried to focus to hear what they were saying.

"Where is the darn Super Saiyan God?" the purple cat said, then scratched his head, "That's odd." The blue skinned one then said, "Beerus… your prediction was predictably wrong." _Wait, Super Saiyan God? Didn't the Time Patroller Recon say that he fought a Super Saiyan God Goku?_ Beerus said, "And I was so looking forward to it." The blue skinned one, which Soon assumed was a servant of Beerus's, said, "Too bad. But, of course, it is no surprise." Beerus looked at his servant and said, "What does that mean?" Soon spotted Vegeta stalking behind a fence and mumble, "My idiotic song and dance seems to have helped calm down Beerus' temper. All we have to do now… Is simply wait for him to leave."

Soon felt sweat start to cover him when he heard that, _Vegeta-sensei would never dance and sing for anyone...sober anyway. Yet he did to keep Lord Beerus from getting angry? How powerful is he?!_ Soon watched as the fat Majin Buu went to a table next to Beerus' with a platter full of pudding cups. "Oh?" Beerus' servant said and pointed to Majin Buu, "Lord Beerus, have you had this dessert they call pudding?" Beerus turned and saw the pudding cups and jumped out of his chair, "Pudding, you say?" Beerus' servant got out of his chair and together with Beerus walked up to Majin Buu. Beerus said, "You there. Give me one pudding cup." _No way! He must either not know what Buu can do, or doesn't care!_ Majin Buu looked at the God of Destruction and said, "No! All pudding for Buu!"

Beerus looked angry as he stuck out his hand and said, "Give it."

Buu replied, "No."

Beerus yelled, "Give it!"

Buu again said, "No!"

Beerus jumped up to Buu's face and yelled, "Give it you fool!"

Buu and Beerus glared at each other when suddenly a golden light appeared and streaked between them, "Give him the pudding!" Soon saw that Vegeta actually went Super Saiyan in order to snag a pudding cup. "That was too close," Vegeta said, then quickly went to Beerus and dropped to one knee, holding up the pudding cup like it was a holy artifact, "Here, Lord Beerus." _NO WAY! VEGETA IS COMPLETELY HUMBLED BY HIM! BEERUS MUST BE A MONSTER!_ Soon thought, dreading the possibility of Demigra somehow corrupting the God of Destruction. Beerus smiled at Vegeta and said, "Ah, thank you." Beerus grabbed a spoon and scooped some pudding out of the cup, "Now then…" Beerus opened his mouth to eat the pudding, when suddenly the ball that Goten and Trunks were playing with was surrounded by a dark aura, and in mid-air changed course and slammed into Beerus, knocking the pudding cup out of his hands!

Vegeta looked like Armageddon was staring him in his face as Trunks and Goten ran up to him and Goten said, "I-I'm sorry…" Trunks turned to Goten and said, "Goten, why didn't you catch it, dude?" Goten replied, "Yeah? Because you threw it too hard, Trunks! By the way, how'd you throw that crazy curveball?!" Trunks looked very smug while Vegeta could only stare at them, sweating bullets and looking like he was about to lose his mind, "Y-YOU IDIOTS!" Vegeta yelled at them then turned to Beerus, "L-Lord Beerus, um…" Vegeta tried to laugh it off like it was a joke, but Beerus was not amused. _Oh no!_ Soon thought as Beerus looked at his pudding, now on the ground and then saw that Majin Buu had already eaten the rest of them. A purple aura surrounded Beerus as he yelled, "Now I'm mad!" And the small eruption of power knocked over the tables.

Beerus looked at everyone as they got ready to fight and said, "Before creation comes destruction…" "Oh, no! Hurry up! Get him!" Piccolo yelled. Beerus dodged his kick then struck him three times in his chest with a pair of chopsticks, hitting pressure points of the Namekian's body, and knocking him out. "NO!" Soon yelled as he flew at Beerus. Beerus slammed his fist into the God of Destruction's face, and Beerus only looked at him and flicked him away, sending him all the way to the other side of Capsule Corp. Soon quickly jumped up and grabbed his head, that tiny flick felt like a massive truck was concentrated on hitting him right in his head! "You call Buu stupid?! Buu make you candy!" Majin Buu yelled. Soon flew back to see as Beerus kicked Gohan in the stomach then grab him and Buu and slam their heads together, knocking them out. Beerus blocked Tien's punch effortlessly and kicked him away, and open palm struck Eighteen in her side, knocking her out as well. Soon powered up a Kamehameha Wave and blasted Beerus, only for the God of Destruction to point a glowing claw at him and the blast knocked Soon back again.

"This is Lord Beerus… This… This battle started for the stupidest reason!" Time Patroller Trunks declared. "Then you can fight him if you want!" Soon told him. Beerus looked at Soon and asked, "This is Earth, right? There are a lot of Namekians here." Soon summoned more of his power and hit Beerus with a Super Kamehameha Wave, knocking him back. "Good job! You must have done some real damage to Lord Beerus," Time Patroller Trunks told him, only for Beerus to look at Soon like he didn't feel a thing, "If you don't give me my pudding, I'll punish you." "H-He won't stop?! And he's not even fighting at full power…?!" Time Patroller Trunks yelled in amazement. "This is gonna hurt…" Soon said as he went at Beerus, only for all his punches and kicks to be effortlessly dodged and Soon was kicked aside. Gohan woke up and yelled, "Goten! Trunks! Become Gotenks right now! We're going, too!" Gohan got up and Goten and Trunks said, "'Kay!" then fused into Gotenks.

The fusion immediately went Super Saiyan and yelled, "Hey, cat face! Are you seriously throwing a tantrum for some pudding! I'll beat you down so bad… then maybe you'll learn some manners and stuff…" Gotenks and Gohan charged at Beerus, who blocked all their attacks like they were child's play. "You Earthlings might eat it all the time," Beerus said, blocking their attack again before flying back, "but it's utterly delectable to me. Pudding! Even the name is resplendent in deliciousness!" "S-Shut up!" Gotenks yelled at him and went to attack him again. Beerus dodged his punch and kneed Gotenks in the stomach, then yanked him over his knee, "Bad kids who defy a god… well be punished with a spanking!" Beerus's hand was a blur as he spanked Gotenks's behind before dropping him to the ground and Gotenks yelled, "All for pudding!?" Beerus kicked Gohan down to the ground before he could say anything then floated to the ground.

"Mother is heading towards Lord Beerus! And she… ahhh…" a surprised Time Patroller Trunks said. "Say what!?" Soon yelled and flew over. He saw Bulma yell at Beerus then slap him in his face! Beerus looked at her and slapped her down to the ground then power up, and Bulma was sent flying. "She just got blown back!" Time Patroller Trunks yelled, and Vegeta quickly caught his wife. Vegeta gently put Bulma down and yelled, "H-How dare you hit MY BULMA!" Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2, and his power level soared to nearly impossible heights. Vegeta flew right at Beerus and Beerus punched him right in his face. Vegeta fought through the pain and slammed his fist right into Beerus' face. "F-Father!" Time Patroller Trunks yelled in amazement.

"Curse you!" Vegeta yelled as he punched Beerus in his face again then kicked him right into the sky. Time Patroller Trunks said, "Amazing… This power is even bigger than Goku's! Do it Father! Beat down that so called God of Destruction!" Vegeta flew up to Beerus and blasted a Gallick Gun right into his stomach, creating a massive burst of energy that Soon had to shield his eyes from. But when the smoke cleared, Beerus didn't look pained at all. Vegeta could only stare in shock as his power level dropped like a lead brick and Beerus said, "You're not Super Saiyan God. I'm destroying Earth and going home." Vegeta yelled, "N-Not if I can help it! Beerus, why must you always destroy?" Beerus's answer was to disappear then reappear behind Vegeta and with a quick chop to his neck, the Saiyan Prince was knocked out. Soon looked at Beerus and yelled, "Try this on for size! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Soon's attack hit Beerus right in his stomach, but the God of Destruction was only knocked back a few feet by the blast!

Beerus turned to his servant and yelled, "Whis!" Whis put aside a bowl of ice cream he had been enjoying throughout the entire ordeal and summoned a staff out of thin air and said, "You rang, Lord Beerus?" Beerus said, "It seems Super Saiyan God is nothing but a stupid fantasy like you said. Screw this. I'm destroying Earth and going home." Like a light in the darkness, Goku appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "Wait! To become a Super Saiyan God, I have to gather the energies of anyone who has a righteous heart! " Goku turned to his friends and said, "Everyone, share your strength with me!" All of Goku's friends and family held hands in a circle around Goku, and suddenly they all seemed to glow with blue fire. The energy encompassed all of them, and then focused itself into Goku! In a massive explosion of light like a column, Goku was transformed! When the light dissipated, Soon saw that Goku's hair glowed red, as did his eyes, and his aura was like a roaring flame all around him. Goku and Beerus looked at each other, and got ready to fight.

"It's Goku. No… wait, he seems different. I can't sense his power level. Something's off…" Time Patroller Trunks commented. Whis looked at Goku and said, "Congratulations. It seems that you have succeeded. "Really?" Goku said and looked at himself, "I became a Super Saiyan God?" Beerus smiled and said, "You'll find out when we fight. Now… Come on. If you're stronger than me, I won't destroy Earth." Beerus charged at Goku, and the Super Saiyan God blocked his strike, and a crater was formed around Goku and Beerus. Goku and Beerus flew into the sky and Soon flew after them. Each blow blocked sounded like an atomic explosion! The two of them hit and blocked with all their might, flying through West City, and miraculously managed not to kill anyone or even cause collateral damage to it. Soon struggled to keep up with them, their movements were so fast, even to his highly trained eyes they were all a blur.

Finally, the two of them crashed through the ground and ended up in an underground cave of some kind, where they disengaged their fight. Beerus's eyes glowed red for a moment, but then he blinked and his eyes turned to normal again. Time Patroller Trunks said, "W-wait… Did Lord Beerus seem different just now?" "I think so," Soon admitted, but then focused on not getting in Goku and Beerus' way as they clashed, and the deafening noise of their blows echoed throughout the cave. "You should be careful! Demigra might try something crazy!" Time Patroller Trunks warned Soon. Beerus backed away from Goku and asked, "How does it feel to become a God?" Goku looked at his hands and admitted, "I never knew this world even existed. I could never have gotten here on my own." Beerus then said, "You seem dissatisfied. You don't enjoy the feeling of being a God?" Goku cracked his neck and said, "Kind of… I'm happy, but I hate how I couldn't fight Lord Beerus on my own, you know… without help."

Beerus told Goku, "That pride will ultimately be your downfall." Goku said, "What are you talking about? Vegeta has lots more pride than I do." "And yet…," Beerus pointed out, "he threw his pride away… to protect his friends." "Amazing… right?" Goku said, "I really respect him for that." Beerus then said, "So you threw your pride away and became a God." "That's right!" Goku yelled, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAA!" Goku blasted his Super Kamehameha Wave, knocking Beerus out of the cave and flew after him; however, he was only in his Super Saiyan form! "Oh no! The God Transformation ran out!" Soon yelled as he struggled to follow them. He watched as Goku and Beerus flew through the sky until at last they breached the atmosphere and reached space. Soon managed to follow them as well, much to his surprise and watched as Goku and Beerus talked. Soon saw that Goku was in his normal form, almost all his power used up.

Beerus told Goku, "While fighting as a god, you somehow absorbed its power. You're quite a genius. I'm really impressed." Beerus actually looked happy as he said this. Goku then said, "Heh. I'll tell ya. You're way too strong for me, Beerus…" Beerus seemed satisfied with this answer, but then his eyes turned read and his body glowed purple. "Damn it!" Soon yelled as he got ready to fight. "Hm?" Goku didn't understand what was going on as the mind controlled Beerus said, "It's time… to destroy Earth!" Beerus brought his hands together and it looked like a miniature star was glowing in his hands, before he lifted his hands and a titanic ball of energy formed. Oh, no! He's serious…! Deadly serious!" Trunks yelled. "NO!" Soon yelled. The illusion of Demigra then appeared, laughing at Soon's predicament. "Look, even Beerus has his weaknesses," the Demigra illusion said, "Now he is my puppet. Now… Can you stop his power?" An exhausted Goku yelled, "NO! STOP!" but he was too drained, and he passed out. "Uh oh…" Whis said as he caught Goku with one arm. As he passed Soon, Whis winked at him…

"I-It's all over!" Trunks screamed. The Illusion of Demigra laughed maniacally as he said, "After everything has been destroyed, Demon God Demigra shall rule!" Demigra's illusion laughed on, until suddenly Beerus smirked, and tossed his giant energy ball right at him! "What?!" the illusion yelled as it avoided Beerus' attack, "Impossible!" Beerus' eyes returned to normal as the energy around him disappeared. The God of Destruction told Demigra's illusion, "By the way, I knew you were there." Beerus floated down beside Soon and continued to explain, "You see, my friend, I faked being hit by you." Trunks could only yell in relief, "Amazing Lord Beerus!" "Alright! We can do this now!" Soon yelled. "Trying to control me? That's blasphemous…" Beerus said, glaring at the Demigra illusion, and the illusion glared daggers right back at him. Trunks crowed, "Amazing Lord Beerus! The tables have turned!" Beerus floated up and said, "Demigra, was it? I guess, I'll just destroy you instead." Beerus blasted energy out of his claw, and the illusion barely avoided it.

"You seem like an evil guy, so I'll enjoy destroying you," Beerus said as he and Soon flew at the illusion. The illusion blocked most of Soon's attacks, only for Beerus to then kick it in the back. Whis said, "I'll be taking this person to Earth first," and flew down to the planet, before stopping and saying, "Lord Beerus, please be careful not to destroy things, unnecessarily." Beerus only shrugged and told him, "I…don't know about that." Demigra's illusion knocked Soon back with dark energy and tried to do the same to Beerus, only for the God of Destruction to dodge the attack. Beerus blasted Demigra's illusion back with energy and Soon hit it with a Kamehameha Wave. Trunks commented, "Gotta say… It's reassuring that we have the God of Destruction on our side! With Lord Beerus backing us, Demigra won't stand a chance!" "I'll say!" Soon agreed, then dark energy swirled all around him. Soon felt himself being…compressed somehow into a small ball, and then exploding out. Soon barely recovered and saw Demigra's illusion smirking at him.

The illusion then slammed its staff into Soon and blasted him back with dark energy. Soon recovered and hit it with a Special Beam Cannon in return, and Beerus blasted it with his own beam. "Tch… I believe I can't fight in this form any longer," Demigra's illusion said, "Oh well… It's no matter. This battle is not even supposed to exist in history…" Demigra's illusion blocked Soon's kick and smirked before saying, "The longer and harder we fight, the larger the distortion in the Crack of Time will become." Soon slammed his head into the Demigra illusion and kicked it up higher. The illusion got ready to blast Soon, but the Namekian poured ki into his fist and flew right at him, and flew right through the illusion. Demigra's illusion flickered and looked at Soon, "Very well. My mission is complete," and disappeared. "I'm sorry, what's that?" Beerus wondered and turned to Soon. "I don't know what he was talking about… Lord Beerus," Soon told him with a shrug. Beerus looked intensely curious as he rubbed his chin. Whis flew up to them and said, "Goku is safely home. I take it you want to look into this a bit more?" "Yes," Beerus said, "And I think our green friend here can help us find out what's going on," Beerus said and told Soon, "Take us to your leader." Soon swallowed and said, "Yes Lord Beerus," he took out his Scroll and in a flash of light, Soon, Beerus, and Whis were gone.

 _AGE: 850_

Trunks turned to see Soon and said, "Oh, welcome back. Hey! W-W-Who… Who's that with you?!" "Lord Beerus wanted to know what was going on," Soon explained. "This whole situation with Demigra has been weird. But this… this is nuts!" Trunks yelled. Beerus looked around and said, "Look it's the Time Nest. It's been a while since I last came here." Whis then told Beerus, "Oh! They are the Time Patrollers the Supreme Kai of Time hired." The Supreme Kai of Time ran out of the Time Vault and bowed to Beerus, "Oh my, Lord Beerus! It has been quite a while, hasn't it!" Beerus told her, "That ingrate Demigra tried to make a fool of me, so I want to find out where he is." The Supreme Kai of Time explained to the God of Destruction, "He's imprisoned in the Crack of Time. However, I fear… I fear he may break out soon."

"I see," Whis said, "So he was changing History to create some sort of exit for himself." Beerus then said, "Okay. Then… right when he comes out, I'll destroy him." "NO NO NO, PLEASE DON'T!" the Supreme Kai of Time pleaded, "Lord Beerus, please, if you fight in this world, this dimension of Time will be completely destroyed!" Beerus only carelessly rubbed his eyes and said, "I know. Because I'm the God of Destruction." The Supreme Kai of Time then changed tactics, "Well, uh… Oh, yes! I'll make delicious meals for you if you promise me you won't fight her. Cool?" Beerus perked up at this, "Delicious… No, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that." "HUH?!" was all the Supreme Kai of Time could manage, Soon felt sorry for the small goddess as she looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Trunks luckily intervened then, "With all due respect, let us take care of Demigra."

"No," Beerus said, "He tried to use me. That's unforgivable." Beerus then asked, "Besides, can you even defeat Demigra?" "We will definitely win!" Trunks confidently told him. "Right!" Soon agreed. "Please, just give us… just give us a chance. The lives of everyone I care about are on the line," Trunks begged Beerus. Beerus seemed to be contemplating this when Whis suggested, "Lord Beerus. Considering all things, why not… Try testing them?" "A test… That might be good," Beerus agreed. The God of Destruction turned to Soon and said, "Let's see how well you do against Whis and myself…" Soon swallowed a lump in his throat while Trunks said, "Yes! Thank you very much!" Whis however was surprised and said, "Lord Beerus, you mean I have to fight, too?" "You did suggest this," Beerus pointed out. "Oh, fine…" Whis sighed.

"HEY HEY! HEY! STOP IT! You can't do that here! Go… go… I don't know, just go somewhere else!" the Supreme Kai of Time practically screamed. "You're so selfish… Oh, fine… we'll go. We'll go," Beerus told her, "It's been a while since I visited the Time Nest… I'd rather just hang out for a bit." Whis then turned to Soon and told him, "Now, how about you come talk to me when you're ready?" "Alright…" Soon said. "Trunks, let's go!" Soon yelled, and his comrade followed him out of the Time Nest. "What are we going to do?" Soon asked, "I doubt that we can train hard or fast enough to defeat Lord Beerus, and the way that his servant Whis was so…nonchalant about everything tells me he's no pushover either," Soon said. "Yeah, but we're no weaklings ourselves. Look, Soon, you're probably the most powerful Time Patroller around. I'm certain that Beerus wouldn't have challenges us if he was planning on squashing us like bugs," Trunks told him. "You sure? He seemed to like the idea of blowing up Earth pretty well. What's two beings compared to the billions he would have killed if Demigra had actually taken over him?" Soon pointed out.

"True, but we got no choice. We need to show them what we're made of. All we can do is fight our hardest and hope that it's enough," Trunks said as they went back into the Time Nest. Soon saw Whis and Beerus in front of the Time Vault, the Supreme Kai of Time serving them both tea. Whis finished his tea and said, "So, are you ready?" "Yes, we're ready," Soon told him. Beerus wasn't convinced, "Oh, you are? Ready then?" "Yes! Let's do it!" Trunks said. "Very well then," Whis said and his staff appeared out of thin air, "Grab on to me and we'll go to our destination." Beerus, Trunks, and Soon all put their hands on Whis' shoulders, and Whis went off. Everything sped by so fast that Soon started to feel dizzy, before at last they arrived at a deserted Wasteland. "This should be fine, plenty of room, and we don't have to worry about any innocent lives being put in danger," Whis stated. "Thanks," Soon told him as he and Trunks backed away from Whis and Beerus and got ready to fight. "Alright," Beerus said, "To keep this fight fair, Whis and I won't use more than 20 percent of our power. If you can keep up with us, then you pass the test."

"Sounds easy enough," Soon said. "Don't be so sure," Beerus warned Soon, "Whis is my attendant but also my teacher. How far can you get… while fighting both of us?" "Alright," Whis said, "Here we go." Trunks immediately went Super Saiyan and Soon powered up. Trunks drew his sword and went at Whis while Soon charged at Beerus. Beerus dodged Soon's punches, while the Namekian barely dodged Beerus' kicks. Soon saw an opening and hit Beerus with a weak Light Grenade and checked on Trunks. Whis knocked Trunks back with his staff and then disappeared, and reappeared behind him and flicked the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. "Trunks!" Soon yelled and sent a Kamehameha Wave to Whis to distract him. "Switch partners!" Trunks said. Soon went at Whis and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on him while Trunks got ready, "I can't lose this one… even if my opponent is the God of Destruction." Trunks barely dodged Beerus' ki blast and hit him with a Burning Attack.

Soon managed to only land two punches on Whis and Whis countered with a blue ki beam from his left pointer finger, knocking Soon back. Soon got up and hit Whis with a Special Beam Cannon, knocking him back. Trunks was encouraged and slashed at Beerus, and managed to kick him before flying back. Soon and Trunks were back to back and Trunks said, "No matter how awful the situation is, there is still hope. We can't give up. You, Goku, and everyone else… That's what you taught me!" "Alright, then let's go!" Soon yelled as the Time Patrollers went on the offensive. This time however, Beerus and Whis were easily dodging their attacks, and managed to hit them back, far off to the other side of the Wasteland. The Time Patrollers refused to give up though, and when Beerus and Whis went on the offensive, Trunks and Soon put all their skill into blocking and evading their attacks.

Whis congratulated the two while swinging at them with his staff, "It's a surprise how well you two are doing against us. Delightful!" Whis and Beerus knocked Soon and Trunks back again with amazingly fast kicks and Whis said to Beerus, "Now… How about we just leave it to them?" Beerus scratched his left ear and said, "I don't know. I never change my mind about anything." Whis looked slightly annoyed as he asked, "Then what, pray tell, is the point of testing then?" "Oh be quiet!" Beerus yelled back, "The battle isn't over yet!" Soon and Trunks saw their chance and Soon knocked Beerus back with a Special Beam Cannon while Trunks grabbed Whis and tossed him into the air and hit him with his Heat Dome Attack. Soon summoned up more of his power and said, "Here's something some friends taught me!" Soon kicked Beerus then landed two more punches and six more kicks before putting ki into his hands and slamming Beerus back, "Justice Combination!" "Not bad," Beerus told him then blasted him with ki. Soon used a healing capsule and got back into the fray.

Trunks managed to avoid Whis's staff or block it with his sword, but couldn't find an opening until he sliced Whis's staff up then quickly slashed at him with his sword before finishing by blasting him back with ki. "Oh no, I lost," Whis whimsically said. "That's the worst acting I've ever seen," Beerus commented. Beerus then went up to Trunks and knocked him out with a quick flick to his forehead. "It looks like he used up too much power," Beerus commented. "I still got some to spare!" Soon yelled, "Kamehameha!" Soon's attack hit Beerus but when Soon tried to press the attack Beerus blasted purple ki all around him, knocking Soon back. Blue ki surrounded Beerus as he slammed into Soon from all angles before backing away and hitting him head on, knocking the Namekian far away. Soon used another healing capsule and got back up then yelled, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Soon's attack hit Beerus again, and this time, Beerus said, "Alright, that's a good one. I think it's time to go back to the Time Nest." "Very well Lord Beerus," Whis said as he waved his staff over Trunks and Trunks' injuries healed.

Trunks got up and said, "What happened." "The test is now over Trunks. Time to head back to the Time Nest," Whis told him. Soon, Trunks, and Beerus all got a hold on Whis's shoulders, and Whis blasted off back to the Time Nest. They all returned to the Time Nest and Beerus told Soon and Trunks, "You're both not bad." Trunks asked, "So uhhh… How did we do on our test?" Beerus rubbed his eyes and said, "I'm going home to have a nap before I go to destroy Demigra. Seems like a good idea. Know what I mean? If someone just so happens to defeat Demigra in the meanwhile, then… so be it." Trunks and Soon were confused at first before Trunks said, "Huh? O-Oh… Thank you very much!" "Phew," the Supreme Kai of Time let out a sigh of relief and Soon thought, _I guess we passed…_ "Let's go home, Whis," Beerus told his attendant. "Yes," Whis agreed, and then turned to Soon, Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time, "Lord Beerus will not wake up for years once he falls asleep. Assume that you will not be receiving any further help from us. Good luck… And good-bye."

"Thank you for the fight, Whis, Lord Beerus," Soon said. Whis smiled at the Namekian then turned his back to him. Beerus grabbed Whis's shoulder, and Whis tapped his staff to the ground, and took off in a blast of light. The Supreme Kai of Time waved them both goodbye, and when they were gone she turned to Trunks and Soon. "We're drawing close to the final battle with Demigra. We can't lose against him, got it? The fate of the world rests entirely in your hands." Trunks and Soon nodded and Trunks said, "Yes." "I will protect everyone, no matter the cost," Soon promised.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Soon was meditating in the Time Nest when he felt a great power, one filled with malice. _It's time_ , the Namekian thought as he went into the Time Vault and saw the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks were already there. Trunks asked him, "Did you feel that? An evil power it can be sensed even here." Soon nodded. "It'll be soon…" Trunks said. The Supreme Kai of Time looked more serious than ever as she said, "He finally escaped. Demigra is back from the Crack of Time." "It's the revival of the Demon God…!" Trunks said. "We'll see about that," Soon said. The three of them then felt as the evil power seemed to grow even stronger. "T-This is…!" Trunks said as he looked at Soon, shocked. "Looks like he's ready to fight, too," the Supreme Kai of Time told Soon. The Supreme Kai of Time turned to Trunks and said, "Trunks, please take care of Tokitoki. Help me correct this historic mess!" "Um, where are you going?" Trunks asked her.

"I'm going to see what I can do about it. Now go!" the Supreme Kai of Time ordered. Trunks looked at Soon and told him, "Take care of yourself." Soon replied, "I will," and went off to fight while Trunks ran out to find Tokitoki. Meanwhile, the Supreme Kai of Time went to her room, and gathered the seven Dragon Balls. She was afraid that they would be needed again, and she had the other Time Patrollers look for Dragon Balls across the Parallel Quests. She took them out to the Time Nest and set them all down. The Dragon Balls glowed as the goddess said, "Now is the time. We need your power."

In the meantime, Soon arrived at West City, or at least the remains of it and saw who had caused the disturbance. "WHAT!? YOU GUYS AGAIN!?" Soon yelled, it was Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, all gathered. But so much stronger than before, their skin was completely purple and evil auras surrounded all of them, their eyes were glowing completely red, and their faces all had markings similar to Demigra's. "I-Is this a dream? What's going on?!" Trunks wondered. Frieza answered, "We have been revived from Netherworld; it was Hell." Cell commented, "That is interesting. My best guess is that someone has been tinkering around with the Dragon Balls. "The Dragon Balls!" Trunks exclaimed, "Demigra is abusing their power…!" "Demigra, you three are nothing but puppets for him!" Soon told the three villains.

"I don't know who the heck you're talking about or what sort of scheme he's planning. But, obviously, I'm going to do exactly as I please," Cell told Soon with a smirk. Frieza smiled malevolently as he said, "And now… I will destroy the Earth and make that Saiyan's face twist in pain." Kid Buu only laughed, "Woohoo!" "That's not happening while I'm here!" Soon yelled out as he charged at them. Soon blasted ki all around himself; sending Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu flying everywhere. Soon targeted Kid Buu first and launched a barrage of kicks at him before sending him through a mostly demolished building. Soon then saw Frieza approach and he stretched out his arm and grabbed the revived tyrant and tossed him back before flying after him and hitting him with a Hawk Charge. Soon powered up a Galick Gun and blasted Cell back with it before going back to Kid Buu. The Namekian summoned up all of his power and blocked every ki ball Kid Buu sent at him then flew after him and landed a hard punch to his face and a knee to his stomach before kicking him back again.

Frieza saw his chance and strangled Soon with his tail before tossing the Namekian away. Soon countered by hitting Frieza with a Hawk Charge and followed up with six ki balls. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Cell's Perfect Kamehameha Wave slammed into Soon, knocking him back. Soon recovered in time to dodge Cell's Perfect Shot, and yelled, "Take this! Light Grenade!" Cell was already charging at Soon, and the Namekian's attack hit him head on. Soon was too distracted to see Kid Buu sneak up on him and grab him from behind, Kid Buu then bashed Soon's head before stretching back and slamming into Soon, launching him into the wall of a skyscraper. The Namekian got up just as the three villains pressed their advantage, and once more blasted them back with ki. Soon then flew back and yelled, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAAA!" Soon's Super Kamehameha Wave hit Kid Buu and Frieza, knocking them away. Soon then blocked Cell's punch and three follow up kicks before hitting him with a Hawk Charge, knocking him back. Soon didn't sense as Frieza got behind Soon and unleashed Demigra's dark energy all around him, Soon was overwhelmed by the attack and then was sent flying into Cell's elbow, then Kid Buu hit him with a Vanishing Ball. Soon quickly retreated and hit Kid Buu with a Special Beam Cannon, only for Cell to hit him with another Perfect Shot.

Soon sensed a powerful presence coming and he along with his three opponents watched as Goku flew over. "Don't give up!" Goku yelled as he kicked Cell back, blasted Frieza with a Kamehameha Wave, and then dodged Kid Buu's attacks and elbowed him down to the ground. "Goku!" Trunks yelled. "Goku!" Soon yelled in relief as he used a healing capsule. "I heard everything from the Supreme Kai of Time," Goku explained, "I'll fight with you!" "Gyaoooo!" Kid Buu yelled as the three villains backed away a little. "Ah, Goku…! I was waiting for you!" Frieza said; his smile promising pain. Cell laughed and said, "Oh, this is going to be an awesome fight!" "Let's go!" Goku yelled as he turned Super Saiyan 3 and together he and Soon charged.

Soon kicked Cell in his face while Goku slammed his elbow into Frieza's stomach. Soon hit Kid Buu with seven ki balls and went after him. Soon was now in top spirits, and dodged all of Kid Buu's attacks before kicking him in his face and hitting him with a Hawk Charge. The little abomination yelled in pain and fear and Trunks crowed, "This is great! Seems like even Buu's taking damage. Only a little more!" Soon then turned and saw Frieza and Cell ganging up on Goku, who was struggling to block both of their attacks. Soon hit Cell with a Galick Gun then Frieza with a Light Grenade, giving Goku space to fight. "Thanks!" Goku said then went back into the fight. Soon had the chance to watch Goku slam his fists into Frieza and knock him to the ground before using Instant Transmission to dodge Cell's dark energy attack and hit him with a Kamehameha Wave.

Soon then sensed Kid Buu coming at him and blocked his kick before kicking him back as well. "Special Beam Cannon!" Soon yelled and Kid Buu was sliced in half from the attack. Soon then powered up and yelled, "This time stay dead! KAAMEEHAAMEEHHHAAAAAA!" Soon's Super Kamehameha completely obliterated Kid Buu, and he looked and saw Goku kick Cell back, only for Frieza to then hit him with a Death Ball. "Frieza!" Soon yelled to get his attention. Soon flew in and kicked Frieza's stomach as hard as he could before jumping back and hitting him with a Hawk Charge. Soon went for a Galick Gun, but Frieza barely dodged it. Soon and Frieza charged at each other, and every blow that was blocked could have destroyed a mountain, the shockwaves alone shattered what little glass windows remained. Soon saw his chance and kicked Frieza right in his face before stretching out his arm and grabbing his tail and tossing him into a nearby ice cream truck.

Frieza blasted out of the ice cream truck and screamed, "D-Damn it… Damn it! You made a fool out of the mighty Frieza!" "Frieza's on the ropes! Let's finish things!" Trunks urged Soon on. "It's over Frieza! Your reign of terror will never be resurrected!" Soon yelled as he blasted Frieza with a Galick Gun. Frieza was sent flying back, but he wasn't done yet as he hit Soon with three Death Beams, knocking him back. "Don't underestimate me! Because I… am the strongest in the universe!" Frieza yelled before he tried a Death Ball on Soon. Soon however was now in a different league than Frieza, and blocked his attack, the same attack that killed Namek could not kill him! "Time to return to Hell!" Soon yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!" Soon's attack pierced Frieza's chest and the tyrant died once more with a vicious scream. Bright light exploded in the sky above as Goku's Super Kamehameha Wave collided with Cell's Perfect Kamehameha Wave. Soon flew behind Cell and hit him with his own Super Kamehameha Wave, and the two attacks slammed full force into Cell.

"Cell's looking pretty rough. Now's our chance!" Trunks urged on Soon and Goku. "I can't lose again… I am Perfect Cell!" Cell yelled. Soon and Goku flew at him, but Cell blasted energy all around to knock them back. Soon and Goku dodged his ki balls and Cell continued, "Power, speed, technique, mind, spirit… I am perfect in every way! I am Perfect Cell!" Soon hit Cell with a Galick Gun and Goku kicked him back. Trunks yelled, "Nothing's perfect Cell…! Not even you. You're through now… Die!" "Special Beam Cannon!" Soon yelled, and his attack tore through cell and Goku yelled, "KAAMEEHAAMEEHHHAAAAA!" Goku's Super Kamehameha Wave finished Cell off. Goku sighed and returned to his normal form. Soon and Goku sensed three powerful energy signatures arrive, and saw that it was Gohan, Gotenks, and Vegeta. Trunks said, "Father, Gohan, Gotenks… Everyone… They're here to help…" However, the three fighters then blasted Goku and Soon back with ki balls and then the evil aura surrounded them as their skin turned purple and their eyes glowed red, and the markings of Demigra appeared on their faces. "W-What on Earth just happened?! What the- Why are you attacking?!" Trunks yelled.

Soon and Goku struggled to dodge their allies' attacks as Goku realized, "Your energy seems strange. Someone did something to you!" "That energy… This is Demigra's magic. He hypnotized Piccolo before," Trunks said. "Damn that monster!" Soon yelled as he hit Gotenks with a Light Grenade. "Goku! We need to fight!" Soon told him. "We have to attack them to break the mind control!" Trunks confirmed to Goku. "Okay…" Goku said as he turned Super Saiyan 3 and blocked Gohan's attack and kicked him back, then blasted Vegeta with a Kamehameha Wave. Soon on the other hand hit Gotenks with a Hawk Charge then blasted the fusion with a Galick Gun for good measure. "Come on Gotenks! You're the Grim Reaper of Justice! Don't let that two bit Demon God control you!" Soon yelled at Gotenks. Gotenks only looked at him and yelled, "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks unleashed five ghosts on Soon, and each of them hit him hard. Soon dodged Gotenks follow up punch and elbowed the back of his head, sending him slamming into the ground. "O-oww… What the heck was that for?!" Gotenks asked as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh? The mind control is gone?" Trunks wondered. Gotenks then smiled like a psycho at Soon and declared, "I'm gonna murder your face! Woohoo!" "Nope, still there…" Soon said as he dodged Gotenks' dark energy balls. "Okay, so maybe not? Hoo boy… Um uh, just keep attacking him to be safe," Trunks suggested. "No need to tell me twice," Soon said. "Galactic Donuts!" Gotenks yelled, as golden energy formed around Soon and squeezed the Namekian tight. "GRAAAAHHHH!" Soon yelled as he blasted ki around himself to get out of the attack. Soon stretched out his arm and grabbed Gotenks before tossing him through a skyscraper. Soon flew after him and kicked Gotenks to the ground then summoned up more of his power. Gotenks flew up to try to attack him, and Soon hit him with a Super Kamehameha Wave, knocking him back into the ground. An exhausted Gotenks climbed out of the pit Soon's attack made, then Demigra's magic dissipated, and Gotenks defused back into Goten and young Trunks. Soon grabbed the two and put them under the shade of a miraculously unscathed tree.

Soon turned to see Goku knock Gohan back, only to get hit by Vegeta's Final Flash. Soon flew to the Saiyan's aid and kicked Vegeta back before hitting him with a Hawk Charge. Goku hit Gohan with a Kamehameha Wave and Gohan grabbed his head, "Ugh… Dad… I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself!" Goku went to his son and grabbed his shoulders, "Snap out of it Gohan! Don't let the evil magic control you!" Gohan screamed as the aura returned, stronger than ever and Goku yelled, "GOHAN!" Gohan kicked his father back then hit him with dark energy balls. "Gohan… Gohan's fighting Demigra's magic… Gohan! Keep fighting! Only a little more before we break the spell!" Trunks yelled. Gohan stopped his attack and grabbed his head again. Soon hit Gohan with a Galick Gun to stop him before he killed Goku then Goku kicked Gohan in his stomach. Vegeta then kicked Goku back and the two Saiyans fought as hard as they could. Soon blocked Gohan's attacks and then punched him in his face and kicked him there as well. "I'm sorry Gohan-sensei. I need to do this to help you!" Soon then hit Gohan with a Light Grenade and finished with a Galick Gun. The half-Saiyan was knocked unconscious, and the evil energy disappeared as Soon caught him and gently put him under the same tree as Goten and Trunks.

Soon turned and saw Vegeta blast Goku back with a dark energy ball and hit the Saiyan Prince with a Galick Gun to get his attention. Vegeta glared at Soon and yelled, "FINAL FLASH!" Soon barely dodged the attack and sent a Light Grenade in Vegeta's direction, but Vegeta dodged it. Vegeta charged at Soon and the Namekian struggled to block Vegeta's attacks. Goku saw the Namekian was in peril and hit him with a Kamehameha Wave. "Father, open your eyes…! Please!" Trunks begged, "Father, don't let Demigra control you. I know you're stronger than that!" Vegeta rubbed his head and said, "Ugh… T-Trunks…?" "Father?! Can you hear me?!" Trunks yelled. Demigra's magic was too powerful however, and Vegeta yelled out as the evil aura exploded around him. "Not good enough… But we're almost there!" Goku powered up and slammed his fists into Vegeta, only for Vegeta to blast him back. Soon tried a kick that the Saiyan Prince dodged then kicked Soon back. Goku hit Vegeta with a Kamehameha Wave, and Vegeta crashed through a building. Soon flew after Vegeta and saw he was still up and fighting, and hit him with a Light Grenade. Vegeta fell to his knees, and Soon finished him with a hard axe kick, knocking him out, and ending Demigra's control over him. "Sorry Vegeta," Soon told him.

Soon flew out of the building and saw Goku with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. Goku caught his breath as Soon flew down to him and the Saiyan said, "All right… Things have finally calmed down. Don't worry about us… I'll get the bad guys no sweat. And I'll make everything right with the Namekian Dragon Balls. But I'll leave Demigra to you. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you soon." "Alright, farewell," Soon said as he flew off back to Tokitoki City.

Meanwhile, the bird that the city was named after was flying over the city, before he saw a purple light appear within the hourglass at the center of Tokitoki City. "Tooh?" Tokitoki sounded before the hourglass exploded! The sky turned dark red as the entire city quaked from the destruction. Time Patrollers flew to the center of the city, and watched as their worst foe walked out of the rubble. "At long last, the hour of my ascension has arrived…!" Demon God Demigra said. Demigra saw Tokitoki and his hand filled with dark energy. Dark energy surrounded Tokitoki and to the Time Patroller's shock, Tokitoki was transformed into a small yellow ball with black lighting twirling around it. The ball flew into Demigra's open mouth, and the Demon God chewed on it and swallowed before laughing maniacally. "I did it… I'm finally free!" Demigra laughed out as the Time Patrollers all charged at him. Demigra smiled and blasted dark energy all around him; and in one go the Time Patrollers were knocked out.

Soon returned to Tokitoki City to see his fellow Time Patrollers all on the ground badly wounded, and Demon God Demigra smirking as he floated in the middle of the destroyed hourglass. "Welcome back, Time Patroller. It seems you're late," Demigra greeted Soon. "What did you do?!" Soon yelled at Demigra. Demigra smiled and explained, "Tokitoki is in my hands. I'm a new god now. One that controls all of Time… and all of Space… So then? Would you like to work for me? You can live like a god. Everything you ever wanted would be yours!" For a second, Soon's thoughts turned to Piccolo, with Demigra's power, Piccolo could be revived! But Soon took one look at the destruction around him and said, "No deal Demigra! A monster like you isn't worthy of calling himself a god!" "Hmph," Demigra snorted, and blasted dark energy balls at Soon. Soon dodged the attacks and went for a kick that Demigra blocked with his staff. Demigra blocked all of Soon's physical attacks before blasting him back with ki balls.

Soon however wasn't done, and he hit Demigra with a Special Beam Cannon then flew after him and hit him hard with six kicks, before grabbing him and tossing him into the remains of the hourglass. Demigra however only smirked and dark energy surrounded Soon, before Soon felt himself being compressed, then exploding out. The Namekian quickly recovered and hit Demigra with a Light Grenade in response. Demigra however only smirked and said, "It's too bad. It seems your friends do my bidding now." Soon turned around and saw Trunks, possessed by Demigra's magic. "You…bastard!" Soon yelled at Demigra, who only laughed in response as Soon struggled to dodge Trunks's sword. The Supreme Kai of Time ran up and yelled, "Be careful! You're being controlled by Demigra's magic!" "Trunks! Snap out of it!" Soon yelled as he kicked Trunks back.

"Supreme Kai of Time. I'm sorry, I meant ex-Supreme Kai of Time," Demigra mocked, "I believe… your services are no longer required at this time." Soon blocked Trunks's Burning Attack and hit him with a Light Grenade before stretching out his arm and grabbing him then tossing him aside. "I'm sorry Trunks," Soon told his possessed comrade. "You menacing fool…!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled at Demigra, "Give him back. Tokitoki isn't yours." "Do you know what happens when you defy a god? Do you?" Demigra yelled at her, "You receive divine retribution!" Soon blasted Demigra with a Galick Gun, and Demigra hit him with dark energy before Trunks finished with a Heat Dome Attack. Soon yelled in pain, but he refused to give up as he hit Trunks with a Super Kamehameha Wave, sending him flying away, and Trunks cried out in agony. Demigra mocked Soon, "Heh… You hit your own friends without hesitation. Poor Trunks must be in such pain." "SHUT UP!" Soon yelled and tried to blast Demigra with a Super Kamehameha Wave, but the Demon God avoided it nonchalantly. "Darn you Demigra…!" The Supreme Kai of Time cursed.

Trunks flew closer and his attacks were slower. The half-Saiyan struggled to say, "I-It's okay… Just… hit me more…!" Soon blocked Trunks's attacks and kicked him back as Demigra yelled, "What?! He's trying to escape my mind control?" Trunks flew at Soon again and managed to say, "It's to break out of Demigra's magic. Don't worry! I need your help. Just keep it coming…!" Soon avoided Trunks's sword slash and hit him with a Hawk Charge before saying, "I'm sorry my friend! I'll try to get this finished fast!" "Shut up! You defiant little ingrate!" Demigra screamed. Soon hit Trunks one more time with a Super Kamehameha Wave, and the half-Saiyan was defeated as Demigra lost control over him. Soon turned to Demigra, his rage filling him as he flew like a missile and slammed his foot into Demigra's stomach. Soon disappeared and reappeared behind Demigra and punched and kicked him with all his fury before knocking him back. "TAKE THIS! KAAMMEEEHHAAAAMEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Soon yelled as his attack slammed into Demigra full force, and the Demon God fell into the middle of the hourglass.

Demigra however got up and huffed, "Don't get cocky." Trunks struggled to get up as Demigra disappeared. Soon, the Supreme Kai of Time, and Trunks all looked around for the Demon God. Demigra reappeared far from them and raised his hand. Dark energy surrounded Soon, and he could feel it seeping into his very soul! "NOOOO!" the Namekian yelled. "HELP ME!" Soon struggled, but slowly he could feel as Demigra's magic started to take over. "Soon, you'll be my puppet, too!" Demigra yelled. Demigra laughed at the Namekian's struggles as his magic started to take over. "NOOOOOOO!" Soon screamed with all his might. Trunks roared as he slashed Demigra's back, making his magic let go of Soon, but Demigra's aura already surrounded the Namekian. "GRAH! I! CAN'T! FIGHT IT!" Soon struggled to say. The Supreme Kai of Time ran to Soon and raised her hands, and in a flash of light her magic dissolved Demigra's control over Soon.

The Supreme Kai of Time turned to Demigra and told him, "Your magic won't work anymore." She pointed her finger at him and yelled, "Give it up, already!" Demigra just looked at her and snorted, "Cheeky little thing." Demigra then turned to Soon. Demigra's staffed was surrounded with his magic as he said, "So. If it's a fight you want… Then a fight… you'll surely get!" Demigra's dark aura surrounded him as he bellowed, "Now you shall see the power of the Demon God!" "Bring it on!" Soon yelled. "Be careful! His power is even greater than before!" The Supreme Kai of Time warned Soon as Demigra slammed a barrage of punches and kicks on the Namekian. "And you're next, Supreme Loser," Demigra told the goddess, "This world now has the only god it needs. You will worship me and despair!" Soon however responded with a Light Grenade. "It's not over yet!" Soon told him as he went for a Hawk Charge that hit Demigra hard.

Demigra snorted and blasted Soon back with his dark energy, and then summoned red copies of his staff and sent them hurtling towards Soon. Soon dodged all of the staffs and then went for a Galick Gun that Demigra avoided. Demigra blocked Soon's follow up attacks and hit him with his own staff before sending the Namekian flying back with dark energy. Soon got up and used a healing capsule, and saw as Goku Instant Transmissioned into the fight. "Goku!" the Supreme Kai of Time cheered. "Demigra! Stop this!" Goku demanded. "Goku… What a cursed man. Why won't my godly magic work on you?!" Demigra replied. "I don't know either," Goku confessed, "It might be… I don't know… that I became a god once, a god like you. Maybe that might be why." "Don't compare yourself to him!" Soon told Goku, "You would be a thousand times the god he thinks he is!"

"That must be it. A Super Saiyan God! Curses!" Demigra yelled as Goku turned Super Saiyan 3 and hit him with a Kamehameha Wave. Demigra disappeared and tried to attack him like he had Soon, but Goku blocked all his attacks. Soon saw his chance and hit Demigra with a Super Kamehameha Wave. The Demon God yelled in fury before Goku slammed his own fist into his face. Demigra blasted Goku back with dark energy, and this time his attack worked as he disappeared and reappeared and launched furious attacks on Goku. Soon flew after Demigra and hit him with a Hawk Charge, knocking him back. Goku then hit Demigra with his own Super Kamehameha Wave, and Soon finished with a Special Beam Cannon that went right through Demigra.

Demigra screamed as he landed in the shattered hourglass and was down for the count. Goku saw this and sighed, "Phew!" "We did it!" the Supreme Kai of Time cheered. A wounded Trunks walked beside her and said, "We actually did it… We did it!" He then collapsed and the Supreme Kai of Time helped him from fall on his face. "I'm sorry," Trunks told her, "So… Where's Tokitoki?" "The jerk Demigra swallowed him," the Supreme Kai of Time told Trunks, "We have to get him out." Soon flew over to Demigra, and saw that the hole he put in him was filled! A red aura surrounded Demigra as he floated up to his feet, his face contorted in rage. "How dare you!" Demigra yelled. Demigra was barely standing as he tapped the ground with his staff and disappeared. "Shoot!" the Supreme Kai of Time cursed. Goku put his fingers to his forehead and yelled, "Found him! Grab onto me!" Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time, and Soon all grabbed Goku and Instant Transmissioned away.

They arrived at the Time Vault, and Demigra was tearing the place up. Trunks collapsed and the Supreme Kai of Time looked around her, "What the…?!" Goku, Soon, and the Supreme Kai of Time looked up and saw Demigra floating above them. "How can this be…?" Demigra yelled, "Damn this despicable world. I'll destroy it all!" "What are you doing?! Are you insane?!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled back at him, "If you destroy the Time Vault, everything will disappear—gone forever! It means you'll die as well!" Demigra replied, "Hmph…Fool. You think I'm not aware of that? After everything is destroyed, I'll make a new History. My History!" Demigra summoned thousands of red staffs to his sides as his dark energy swirled all around him.

"What? What do you mean by that? What are you thinking?!" The Supreme Kai of Time yelled in confusion. Goku went Super Saiyan 3 and charged at him as did Soon. Demigra's staffs flew at the warriors, who dodged them as best as they could, but in the end, there were simply too many staffs.

A staff pierced Soon's heart, and he collapsed to the ground.

 _No…_

The staffs slammed into Goku, knocking him out.

 _This can't be happening…_

Four staffs implanted themselves into the ground around Goku, as did four more for Soon, and dark energy kept them from moving.

 _Somebody…stop him…_

Demigra laughed maniacally as he summoned a massive ball of dark energy, and the Supreme Kai of Time ran to Soon's side. "Everything! Begone!" Demigra bellowed as the Supreme Kai of Time stood up and screamed, "Demigraaaa!" "S-Stop!... Agk…" Goku struggled to say. Soon felt his head fall as his life slipped away… He saw a Scroll of Eternity with Tokitoki's feather attached to it.

 _It can't end like this… Father… Trunks… Goku… Gohan… Tien… Krillin… Yamcha… Vegeta… Videl… Pan… I'm sorry…_

As darkness embraced Soon he thought that he heard Tokitoki screech, "Kiiiiii!

…

…

…

Soon opened his eyes and saw lights in the sky. "What!?" Soon said, "I'm…alive?!" Soon got up and looked all around. There was Nothing, only a grey void around him. "I…failed…" Soon said as he walked around the Void created by Demigra. Soon then saw a Scroll of Eternity. The Namekian grabbed it and opened it. He watched as his death unfolded once more, and the Supreme Kai of Time and Goku were unable to stop it. "Tokitoki…" Soon said then got a determined look on his face. "This time, I won't fail!" Soon vowed. Bright light surrounded Soon…

 _AGE: 850_

Soon arrived just as Demigra escaped through a red and black portal before his massive energy ball could hit the ground of the Time Vault. Soon blasted ki balls at the staffs containing Goku. "GOKU! STOP IT!" Soon yelled then looked to the portal. Goku got up and grabbed the ball of energy, and pushed against it with all his might. Soon considered helping him, but he then saw that the portal was closing, and quickly flew after Demigra. Soon arrived in a strange area even more empty than the one he had prevented Demigra from creating, there was darkness everywhere, and glowing Time Crystals, at least they looked like them, all around. Demigra was amazed at Soon's arrival and yelled, "What are you? What in the world are you?! After that how could you still be alive?" "Tokitoki doesn't like being eaten," Soon told him. "I see…" Demigra responded, "You want to interfere, do you? I won't hold back then!" Demigra grabbed his staff and dark energy swarmed around the staff and him. "With every ounce of my limitless, divine power… I will defeat you!"

Soon shielded his eyes as energy blasted out around Demigra. When the energy dissipated, Soon saw that Demigra had turned himself into some kind of dragon-creature, wearing his jewelry and with his hair flowing down his blue scaly back. "You will rue the day!" Demigra yelled, "I will erase your miserable life from History. When I'm through with you, you will have never existed!" "This is it Demigra! Nowhere to run now! It's time to finish this!" Soon yelled. "Namekians should just shut their foolish mouths… and hand over their Dragon Balls!" Demigra roared. Soon hit him with a Light Grenade, and Demigra blasted him with dark energy. Soon quickly avoided Demigra's follow up claw slash and kicked him in his head, then Hawk Charged him in his stomach. Demigra whacked Soon back with his tail and yelled, "No one who has ever witnessed this form has ever escaped alive. And you… You are no exception!"

Demigra threw open his arms and three circles appeared around him, blasting laser beams at Soon. Soon dodged the lasers and slammed his foot into Demigra's stomach. Soon kept up the offensive, and Demigra's attack broke, and Soon hit him with a Galick Gun. Demigra slashed at Soon, knocking him back and drawing blood, then flew at him and slashed open Soon's back as well before kicking him away. Soon searched and found only one healing capsule left, _I gotta wait before I use this…_ Soon quickly dodged Demigra's claws and hit him in his face with a Light Grenade. Demigra roared in fury at him, "I won't leave a speck behind! I will erase you from this world!" Soon barely dodged Demigra's claws before hitting him back with another Hawk Charge then grabbed Demigra's leg and threw him back.

"What? Impossible… How could anyone resist the Demon God's power?!" Demigra yelled as he blasted Soon with dark energy. Soon coughed up blood, and used his last healing capsule. "I've trained with the most powerful beings in the world! I fought the God of Destruction! I have saved my Timeline from Majin Buu! I refuse to lose to you!" Soon yelled at Demigra, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Soon's attack pierced Demigra, and Soon flew at him, raining punches and kicks on him with all his might. Demigra summoned a barrier around himself; and Soon couldn't breach through it. Demigra roared out, and energy swarmed all around Soon, hitting him and making him scream in pain. When the attack stopped, Demigra blew purple smog at Soon, making it impossible for him to breathe. Soon flew away from Demigra and the Demon God appeared in front and slashed his chest, sending the Namekian flying high.

Soon however refused to be defeated, and as Demigra flew at Soon, he was hit with a Galick Gun right to his face. "TAKE THIS!" Soon yelled, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Soon's attack skewered Demigra and he flew back. Demigra and Soon glared daggers at each other as Demigra summoned up every last bit of power he had left. A red aura appeared all around Demigra as he yelled, "Damn you… Damn you!"

Demigra poured power into his right claw as he charged at Soon yelling, "NOOOOOOOO!" Soon called out the power he could and yelled, "KKKAAAAMMMEEEEHHHAAAAMMMEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Demigra and Soon roared with all their might as slowly Demigra forced back Soon's Super Kamehameha. "Die, you maggot!" Demigra yelled as he made his way forward through Soon's attack. "NO!" Soon yelled back, but he could feel his power fading, he just wasn't strong enough!

Suddenly, Soon felt his power increase and someone told him, "Don't give up!" "What?!" Soon yelled and looked up, he saw the Spirit of Goku! The Spirit of Goku told him, "I know you're stronger… I can feel it…" Another voice said, "You're hopeless… utterly hopeless." Soon then saw the Spirit of Vegeta, giving Soon power. "It's only a little more! Just a little more!" the Spirit of Gohan told the Namekian. "You can't lose!" A fourth voice said, and Soon saw the Spirit of Piccolo! "Father!" Soon yelled in surprise. The Spirit of Piccolo smiled at him and said, "Don't be a fool!" "Just making it this far is amazing on its own!" a fifth voice said, and Soon saw the Spirit of Krillin was there as well. "My Masters… my Father… Please… Lend me your power!" Soon yelled. The Spirits of the Z Fighters all powered up, and as one they all entered Soon's body. Soon couldn't believe the surge of power flowing through him as he yelled at Demigra, "IT'S OVER DEMIGRA! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Soon's Kamehameha Wave blasted out, overwhelming the Demon God's power.

Demigra could only gasp in shock as his body slowly disintegrated, "I-Impossible! I am a god… I've become a god….!" Demigra's body was disintegrated, and at last the Demon God was destroyed once and for all. Soon saw a yellow ball with black energy around it and touched it. Tokitoki appeared in a flash of light screeching, "Kiiiiii!" The Crack of Time started to rumble, and Tokitoki flew around Soon, and together they were out of there in a flash of light. The two of them arrived back at the Time Nest, Goku was watching the Supreme Kai of Time use her magic to heal Trunks' injuries. "Kiiii!" Tokitoki screeched, and they all turned to see Soon and Tokitoki, safe and sound. "Soon!" The Supreme Kai of Time exclaimed. "I did it!" Soon happily told her. "That's amazing!" she responded, "Thank you so much!"

Tokitoki perched down beside her and she petted him, then turned to Trunks, Goku, and Soon. "Thank you for all your hard work. Seriously, I can't thank you enough," the Supreme Kai of Time told them. Trunks told her, "If I'm going to stop these bad guys… I need to keep patrolling as long as possible." Trunks then turned to Soon and said, "The main threat has been taken care of. But if you'd like… Maybe you could help us from time to time." "You got it," Soon told him. "Thank you buddy!" Trunks gratefully exclaimed, "As far as partners go… I'll tell ya… You're the only partner for me!" The Supreme Kai of Time giggled at this and said, "That sounds nice." Soon smiled and nodded to her then Goku said, "Hey there! Are you interested in a little fight with me? I wanna see your power! Show it to me!" Goku got in a fighting stance. "That sounds like fun!" Trunks exclaimed and Soon smiled as he got ready to go at it with Goku…

"W-W-W-WAIT!" the Supreme Kai of Time yelled as she got between the two warriors then pointed at Soon, "Don't do it here! If you break the Time Vault," she then pointed to Goku, "everything we've just gone through will be for nothing. We don't want that!" "Oops…" Soon said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh right. Whoopsy daisy!" Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head too. Everyone looked at each other, and all they could do was laugh, they had won, and once more evil had been vanquished.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _AGE: 799_

Soon and Dende stepped out of Kami's Lookout. Dende said, "You sure it's time for them to come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" "I'm sure," Soon told his fellow Namekian, "Knowing Pan, she's probably itching to go at it with me again." "That's true," Dende acknowledged as the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened. Goten, Trunks, and Pan all stepped out, Goten and Trunks looking like they were gonna pass out at any moment while Pan was still standing tall, powered by sheer guts if nothing else. All their training clothes were torn up, and Soon couldn't help but comment, "Sheesh! You guys smell terrible!" Dende held his nose and nodded affirmatively. "It's not our fault!" Goten yelled, "Pan was determined to not stop training! She would only take a bath once a week because she didn't want to lose training time." Pan however only marched up to Soon, then her shoulders slumped and she exhaustedly said, "I didn't hit Super Saiyan 3. You got any ideas on how I can reach it?"

"I have no idea, Pan," Soon admitted, Pan was determined to hit Super Saiyan 3 after she saw how powerful Soon had become from his adventures, she had gotten her uncle Goten and Trunks to come with her to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to help her train so she could reach Super Saiyan 3 and bridge the gap between them. Soon could tell that she had been training hard, her body looked much more toned than before, and what little baby fat she had in her face was gone. "Darn it," Pan said, and finally fell on her butt and lay down on the floor of the Lookout. "If it helps, Goku was sort of dead at the time I first saw him use it, and he looked pretty tired after he used it after he came back to life. It might not be as awesome as you think it is," Soon told her. "Maybe," Pan admitted as Soon helped her up. She looked at Soon's vest and said, "Looks like your boss is calling." Soon pulled out a Scroll from his vest, the Supreme Kai of Time had given him this special Scroll to let him go back travel from his Timeline and the True Timeline. "I'll see you later, Pan," Soon said as light surrounded him. "You better be ready for a rematch when you get back," Pan told him as Soon disappeared.

 _AGE: 850_

Soon arrived in Tokitoki City, and saw that Trunks was busy regaling other Time Patrollers about his adventures. Soon looked up and saw that Beerus and Whis were both watching the comings and goings of Tokitoki City, floating above everyone, apparently not seeing him. Whis told Beerus, "It seems they defeated Demigra, Lord Beerus." Beerus was lazily munching on some kind of fruit and said, "Oh, well, I guess they didn't need me at all." "Indeed," Whis said as he held out his staff for Tokitoki to perch on, "It certainly wasn't worth staying awake for." Beerus disagreed, "On the contrary. I'm curious about their power. I was actually looking forward to seeing a full display of their skills. Very much so." Soon swallowed when he heard that, he was nowhere near ready to go against Lord Beerus again…yet. Whis petted Tokitoki's head and said, "Well in that case, you should be sure not to oversleep next time." Whis looked down at Soon and winked knowingly before he and Beerus flew off.

"Hey!" Soon turned and saw the Supreme Kai of Time make her way to Soon, "Glad you could make it. We got a few new candidates that we were considering for the Time Patrol." Soon saw that there were four candidates behind her, a Saiyan wearing normal clothes and with a bored expression on his face, a dark skinned female human in red and white robes with white hair and glasses, a tall Namekian with red eyes and a beard wearing black pants, and a shy looking female Majin wearing purple clothes with hearts all over them, and a pink helmet like Chi-chi wore as a child. Trunks made his way to Soon as well and the group all gathered behind the statue of Hercule. "Time Patrol candidates!" Trunks announced, "Let's do a little spar." Soon smiled at that, and got ready to fight, as did the four candidates. "Don't hold back on us," the red eyed Namekian warned. "You asked for it," Soon said.

Soon went to the bored Saiyan first and sent him flying with an uppercut. He avoided the human female's kick and kicked her into the sky, then turned and launched the other Namekian into the air with another uppercut. The female Majin managed to avoid Soon's kick and Soon blocked hers before kicking her into the air as well. Soon jumped up, he was feeling pumped up! "This is overdoing it!" Trunks yelled. Soon looked around and saw the candidates were all knocked out around the area and rubbed the back of his head, "Oops, guess I overdid it, didn't I?" Trunks put his hands on his hips and sighed, "Well… For the time being, we have to work together." The Supreme Kai of Time and Soon looked at Trunks, trying to keep a straight face at that, and couldn't. The three of them only laughed as Tokitoki flew up into the sky.

Meanwhile, in the Wastelands, a certain demon found what she was looking for. Towa dug through the remains of Mira, and pulled out a small throbbing blob of flesh. "It seems as though they destroyed you, my creation," Towa told the blob. Somehow, the small lump of flesh managed to communicate, "Not enough power… I need more… I need more energy…" "That's right," Towa told the core of Mira, "We'll leave this place and collect more power. And there we can regroup and try again." Towa looked lovingly at the small bit of flesh, "But we mustn't give up. We'll be back to exact our revenge upon our transgressors. And I know that next time you will annihilate all of them. Because you are truly my greatest masterpiece, Mira…" Towa flew off, and the remains of Mira said, "Just wait… Soon we'll return to crush those that stood in our way!"

 **The End for Now**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would like to thank yoshi3000, Enemy of The Flash, and Jackalope89 for their reviews, and I would like to thank Enemy of The Flash again, ShinigamiPhantom, and zekbolt55 for favoriting this story.**


End file.
